Chosen by the Valar: Book III
by Kali.Incarnate
Summary: The Mountain has been reclaimed, but now the real battle begins. Who will live and who will die, and will Helena and Gavin be able to save everyone in the company from an ending they don't know anymore. Obviously Book III so head back and read the first two if you haven't already, please. Fili/OC and Sigrid/OC
1. I See Fire

_Hello to all, here is the third book. I hope everyone had a good first week of the new year. Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you all think, I will be going to sleep early because my boss(es) are assholes._

 **Chapter 1 I see Fire**

"Listen to me! You don't know what is coming!"

Bard yelled to Braga and the soldiers who were partying in their barracks nearby, but they readily ignored him. Scoffing at their indifference to the situation that was obvious but oblivious to them at the same time. In the distance, up in the sky, Bard heard another rumble similar to thunder and knew Smaug was on his way even though he couldn't see far outside of his window. Screams came from outside his cell and Bard looked out into the town and saw the townspeople frantically leaving their homes and loading their boats with whatever possessions they could fit. He glared at the barred doorway as he heard the sounds of Braga and his men standing and evacuating the prison hold. Yelling to them again, this time to set him free, "Open the door! Do you hear me!" His heart dropped when the door slammed behind them and he was left alone in the town jail by himself.

Desperately, he began to throw himself up against the bars in effort to break down the door. Bard froze on the third attempt as a large shadow passed over his cell and rushed over to the other side of the room to look out the small, barred window again and saw Smaug flying overhead. He watched as the beast circled around and blasted the town in dragon fire, screams and orange flames filled the night air. Picking up a pail which sat next to the pallet, he threw it at the bars and then rushed over to pull the lock off with what strength he could. Bard let go of the lock in disgust and glanced about his cell trying to find something to help him escape. He picked up a blanket and looked at it thoughtfully for a second before starting to tear it into strips. Quickly and efficiently, a rope was created with all the fabric from the pallet bedding and Bard tied a loop at the end, throwing it out the window before quickly tying the other end to the window bars as the makeshift rope was pulled out the window by something. He barely had tied the other end off when the rope was pulled taunt, bars bending before the window was torn off completely was whatever the rope was attached on the other side.

Bard partially climbed out the window and grinned when he saw where his tool had landed and aided in his escape.

* * *

Tauriel stood out on the porch of the human children's home and watched the sky ominously. With her elf-hearing, she could hear Smaug approaching and roaring. His words reached her ears and not long afterwards a huge shadow swooped overhead and her green eyes followed it; Smaug had arrived. Her long red hair whip around as she turned and entered the house. Inside, Sigrid and Helena were packing the gathered belongings that they would need to survive, including a bag for Bard.

"We have no time. We must leave!"

Everyone stopped their movements briefly as the elf swept into the room and over to Tilda, bundling the young girl up in a coat. Bofur blinked and looked to Fili. "Get him up."

Fili nodded and hooked his arms under Kili's armpits to lift him up. "Come on, brother."

"Come on, come on! Let's go." Bofur started grabbing bags along with Oin, who had hooked his hearing instrument to his belt.

Kili shook his brother's hands away and pulled himself to his feet. "I'm fine - I can walk." His eyes went to Tauriel who had glance towards him when he spoke. She turned her attention back to Tilda before adding her two cents.

"As fast as you can."

Bain walked over to stand behind the elf. "We're not leaving. Not without our father."

Straightening the jacket a final time, Tauriel spoke to him. "If you stay here, your sisters will die. Is that what your father would want?" She turned to look the boy in the eye. Everyone in the room could see his eyes flicker to his sisters before nodding. "Good, let's go."

With Bain at her side, Tauriel led everyone down the stairs the dwarves had climb when they had first arrived and walked around to the back of the house where the boat was. Helena was at the back of their company, whispering instructions to Daemyn before throwing him into the air and watching him fly away. Tauriel looked around before ushering them forward. Fili and Bofur were the first into the boat followed by Tauriel who held only a pillar to keep the boat somewhat steady as everyone else climbed aboard.

"Quickly now! Hurry!" Tauriel kept her gaze on the sky while the others situated themselves.

"Kili, come on!"

Helena hooked her arm with Kili's and together they walked as quickly as they could and joined the rest of them. She found herself sandwiched between Kili and Oin, facing the front of the boat where Tauriel was posted. Glancing behind her, Helena saw Fili and Bofur steering the boat with poles through chunks of ice that were floating on the lake's surface. Her attention was pulled away by the sky darkening briefly over them and saw the dragon swoop down and around, causing the townspeople to scream.

Smaug's return was obvious and destructive as he soared down to the down and releases the fire that had built up in his chest. Screams filled the air again and the heat from the fire hit everyone in the boat when the houses near them were attacked. Tilda shrieked, making Sigrid cover her sister with her body as the teen watched with wide eyes behind them at the inferno destroying the town.

Helena held onto Kili as the boat continued to glide across the water, watching as people tried to escape their homes or climb out of the freezing water they had been knocked into from the fires. To the left, she saw a man kicked back into the water and didn't have enough time to react before their boat collided with the other. It was the Master's boat they had crashed with, upsetting everyone. As their boat tipped dangerously, Tauriel braced the girls with her arm and glared up at the Master as the gaurds pushed their boats apart, the gold spilling out of his large vessel. More gold fell into the dark waters as the ladened boat glided unsteadily away. Most of them watched as the Master began to shout and frantically wave his arms about.

"Move it! Move it! Come on, faster!" One of the guards gave a hard push and more trinkets and coins fell off the large pile. "My gold, my GOLD!"

"We're carrying too much weight. We need to dump something!"

Helena watched as Alfrid looked at the pile of treasure. While they were too far away now to hear what was said, she watched as the Master push the greasy man into the lake and wave his hand to signal them to move faster. Unbeknownst to the dwarves, children, and elf in the boat once they were out of sight, was Bard's cloth rope looping around the Master's chest and throat and tying him to the boat's rear post. Braga, who hadn't noticed yet ordered the boat to move faster and resulted in the rope tightening around the Master, making him choke and gag. Eventually the pressure was too much for the prison and yanked the window bars off and releasing Bard. He climbed out in time to see the fat man struggling to pull the rope from his body and grinned.

Looking around at the destruction, Bard saw Smaug fly overhead and climb over the roof and down a building; breaking through a guardroom window to grab his bow and quiver they had taken. Climbing to the roof, he broke through the shingles and peered out before clambering onto the roof where the was a better vantage point and ended up ducking as Smaug flew flow across the town again. With a grim look, Bard takes off across roof tops, heading towards the bell tower that was the tallest building in the town.

* * *

Back at the Lonely Mountain, standing on a high overlooking peak, was the rest of the company of Thorin Oakenshield watching as the town went up in flames as Smaug flew up, down, and around spewing fire. Everybody was silent as they stood there, unable to do anything.

"Poor souls."

Balin was the only one to speak, the sorrow that cracked his voice had them all staring at each other in sadness and fear. Bilbo looked behind to his left and spotted Thorin turned away from the burning town and staring back at the halls of Erebor, not at Laketown. Worry took up resident with the sadness as the hobbit watched the dwarf king. When a large hand landed on his shoulder, Bilbo didn't jump, only looked up at Gavin who was also watching Thorin. Bilbo returned his gaze back behind him as the dwarf descended the rocks back to the ruined entrance.

* * *

Bard continued leaping from roof to roof, trying to avoid Smaug's fire and eye sight. He dodged up and down the tops of the buildings when the dragon spotted him and chased him across the town. Diving over a steep rooftop, Bard slid down the shingles and hid as Smaug flew over. Peering over the top, he saw the tail of the beast as it flew away and rapidly climbed up and jumped the final houses to the bell tower and quickly climbed up the winding steps of the bell tower. Once at the top, he pulled all the arrows out of his quiver and looked out at the sky. As Smaug soared by, Bard shot an arrow at him; however, the arrow merely bounced off Smaug's scales. Standing directly below the bell as the hot air pushed it about causing it to ring, he pulled out a dagger and cut the bell's rope and silencing the booming sound that was beginning to nauseate him. Bard took aim and shot another arrow at Smaug, but this one, like the first, bounced harmlessly off. In the canals below, Bain, on the boat with his family, the dwarves, and Tauriel, noticed his father at the top of the tower while look up to spy the dragon.

"Da!"

Tilda whipped around and almost climbed over Sigrid. "DA!"

Her shouting caught the attention of everyone else in the boat and they all watched as Bard shot yet another arrow, harmlessly hitting the dragon.

"He hit it! He hit the dragon!" Kili nearly bounced out of the boat in excitement.

Tauriel followed the dragon and shook her head. "No..."

"He did! He hit his mark, I saw!"

"His arrows cannot pierce its hide; I fear nothing will." The definite quality in her voice had the others looking at her and back to Bard.

* * *

 _And to those who want to know who will live and/or die, you will have to wait for I will not tell!_


	2. On the Banks of the Lake

_Sorry I'm so late with this again. New job and crazy hours. In other news, got my cat a collar with a bell on it...anyone ever try and catch a cat when their collar, or bell, gets stuck on their teeth? Almost had to tackle her to the ground._

 **Chapter 2 On the Banks of the Lake**

Bain looks down disconsolately at the lake, the last shreds of hope starting to fade away as he lifted his gaze to look around. Realization hit him once spotting the boat he had hidden the Black arrow his father had asked him to keep safe. Determination filling him, Bain looked upwards and saw a hanging hook. As their boat passed under it, Bain took a deep breath and leapt up, grabbing the metal hook and swinging clear of the boat. He could hear his sisters screaming his name and barely avoided the grasp of one of the dwarves as he allowed the crane to swing him over to a dock. Landing on the dock, he scrambled to keep his balance before running to the boat that hid the Arrow. In the wind behind him, Bain could hear the other occupants in the boat yelling after him.

"What are you doing?!" Bofur yelled after the departing boy.

Fili watch the man-child with wide eyes before doing the same himself. "Come back! Bain, come back!"

Tauriel placed herself in front of the two human girls to prevent them from jumping off as well. "Leave him! We cannot go back!" The boat glided across the water, passed the docks where Bain was running.

Sigrid held back Tilda as the young girl screamed out her brother's name. "Bain!"

At the top of the bell tower, Bard reached for his arrows only to find one left. He hesitated, fear running a cold course through his body. He grabbed the arrow and lined up his view to the dragon. Bard released the arrow, shooting Smaug and once again the weapon bounced harmlessly off the scales. The beast passes by the tower once more, this time close enough that the wind knocked him over. A movement at his side startled Bard and he looked over in shock as his son came halfway through the hatch on the platform.

"Dad!"

"Bain?!" Bard continued to look at his son in disbelief. "What are you doing?! Why didn't you leave?! You were supposed to leave!"

"I came to help you."

"No! Nothing can stop him now!"

"This might." Bain reached down and produced the Black Arrow, a small smile appearing on his face at his father's astonished look.

"Bain - you go back." Bard placed his hand on his son's cheek and stroked the skin. "You get out of here now!"

Looking over his father's form, Bain saw Smaug approaching rapidly and his face fell in fear. "DAD!"

Bard sat up and looked around at the remaining top of the tower. "BAIN!" He pushed the broken wood aside and crawled to the side of the tower to see Bain hanging by one arm to the remains of the tower; the Black Arrow in the other. Grabbing his son's arm, Bard hauled him back up. Laying Bain down on the wood next to him, he pulled the Black Arrow out of the hands of his petrified son and stood on the edge of the broken tower; looking over where Smaug had landed in the middle of the burning town. The dragon turned his great head to where he was, a growl rumbled before he spoke.

"Who are you that would stand against me?!"

Bard breathed hard and bared his teeth before grabbing the bow that was at his side without looking away from Smaug. His eyes went to his hand that had grasped the smooth wood, only to find that it was broken in half from when Smaug smashed into the tower moments earlier.

"Now that is a pity." Bard looked back up to the now approaching dragon as it spoke to him. "What will you do now, Bowman? You are forsaken. No help will come."

He began look around frantically as buildings were crushed under the beast's great weight but found nothing that could help him.

Looking at the tower and craning its long neck, Smaug growled and licked his lips before continuing to speak to Bard. "Is that your child?" Bard looked back at his son who was staring at the fire-breather in terror. "You cannot save him from the fire. He will BURN!"

As Smaug continued to approach, Bard slammed and secured the two broken halves of his bow into the remaining wood posts of the belltower, latching the bowstring taut between them. He pulled his son to his feet and positioned him between the two broken halves of the bow and fixed the Black Arrow to the bowstring, laying the front end of the Black Arrow on the shoulder of Bain. "Just focus on me." The teen was facing his father, seeing the focus and concern on his ash covered face as his eye bore into his for a moment. Bain felt his chest start to tighten further and began to pant in fear as he heard Smaug approaching from behind him, but couldn't see him.

"Stay still, son. Stay still."

"Tell me, wretch - How now shall you challenge me?!" As Smaug took another step forward, his winged leg moved to reveal his breast. Bard's eyes widened upon seeing the missing scale on Smaug's chest, the scale that had been broken by Girion, Lord of Dale. A small smile crosses Bard's face, mixing with the astonishment. "You have nothing left, but your DEATH!"

Smaug howled, the sound echoing in the night and started approaching more rapidly. Bain, who was now shaking in complete fear, looked over his shoulder at the dragon, but Bard calls his attention back to him. "Bain! Look at me. You look at me." Bain faces his father again and Bard pulls back just a little further on the stringed arrow, straining from the effort of holding the Black Arrow taut. "A little to your left."

Bain shifted a little to his left, moving the tip of the arrow to the right, towards the spot where Bard noticed the missing scale on Smaug.

"That's it."

Grunting, Bard pulled back and released the Black Arrow as soon as the spot where the missing scale became visible. As it flew from Bain's shoulder, his body jerked from the motion, and it sunk up to the feathers into Smaug's chest through the spot without a scale. As Bard pulled Bain back and away, they watched as Smaug lurched forward in pain and fear, then careened towards and into the tower. As the rest of the remaining, flimsy structure collapsed and Bard, still holding onto Bain, fell with the tower into the water as Smaug rolled and slid through the town, destroying everything in in his path. To those who were paying attention, they would see Smaug struggling to fly into the sky but only with a massive amount of effort did the beast manage to flap a few hundred feet up, screaming and wheezing in pain. After the last flap of his wings, Smaug gasped for air one last time before the light left his eyes and his body began its descent back to the lake below, dead.

No one saw nor heard the dragon fall atop the former Master of Laketown and his horde of gold. But the sound of Smaug hitting the water did echo across the land, all the way to the dwarves on the mountain.

* * *

Ori looked up from where his eyes were on his hands when he felt the ground shake. "What was that? What happened?"

Taking a step forward, Bilbo looked over at the flames surrounded by water. "It fell. I saw it." They all stood and peered out at the town in the early morning light. "It's dead. Smaug is dead!" Bilbo jumped in excited, looking up at Gavin before suddenly calming down at his expression. Gavin was also looking out into the distance before glancing down at Bilbo and then over his shoulder to Thorin. Bilbo followed his eyes and saw Thorin, still staring at the Lonely Mountain and not at the town, had a strange expression of happiness across his face.

"By my beard!" Gloin exclaimed in excitement. "I think he's right! Look there! The ravens of Erebor are returning to the mountain!" The other dwarves looked in the direction of his finger and saw several birds cawing and approaching the Lonely Mountain.

"Aye - Word will spread. Before long every soul in Middle-earth will know - The dragon is dead!"

As the dwarves laugh in glee at the proclamation, Thorin hurried down from the lookout point and to the gates of Erebor.

* * *

In the early morning light, on the banks of the lake, were town folk and wreckage from Laketown. Screaming and crying, only this time more in sorrow as people tried to find their families through the dead bodies and still burning wood that was washing ashore. Fili and Bofur steered the boat to the bank, Oin jumped out and pulled the craft further onto the rocks with the help of the other two dwarfs. Tauriel and Helena helped Sigrid and Tilda out, who both immediately started calling for their father.

"Da!"

"DA!"

Helena spared a glance over her shoulder to catch Fili's eye before hurrying away to follow the two girls who were wandering away, now screaming for their father. Tauriel was a half-step behind the three when she hesitated to look behind her to the young, dark haired dwarf who staring at her intensely. The burning look in his eyes caused her to react and swiftly walk after the other departing females, attempting to squash the feelings building up in her that she had never felt before this strongly.

Not far from where their boat came to shore was Alfrid, trying to make his way pathetically out of the water. "Will somebody help me? HELP!" Trying to clamber over a dead body, he realized that the person was still alive. Alfrid rolled over him into the water, screaming once again. "HELP!" Ignoring the survivors around him that were helping each other and salvaging whatever supplies they could, Alfrid crawled to the bank and screamed up to the sky. "WHY ME?"

He spotted one of the female shop keepers walking about, handing out blankets to the survivors.

"These are dry. You need them." The man she had passed a blanket off to nodded his head, "Thank you."

Pushing his way between people, he approached her and stopped the course her feet were walking. "Oi! Give me one of them! I'll catch my death in this cold!"

"Oh, find your own!" She turned around and walked away huffing in the cold air. "You're not in charge now, Alfrid Blackspell!"

A look of scorn came across his face and Alfrid stood as straight as he could, speaking once again while wagging a finger. "That is where you are wrong - In absence of the Master, the power cedes to his deputy, which in this instance is my good self. Now give me that blanket!" He leaned forward and grabbed the blanket but she pulled back on the other end, keeping hold. They tug it between them, yelling at each other.

"Master's deputy? Don't make me laugh." She managed to pull the blanket away and began hitting Alfrid with it. "You're a sneak-thief, more like. I'll be dead, before I answer to the likes of you!" As she turned away, Alfrid grabbed her arm.

"Maybe that can be arranged!" Raising his hand to strike her, his action was stopped by someone grabbing his upraised arm. He looked over his should of the captured arm, letting go of the woman's in the process, and saw Bard behind him. The sneer falling from his face as the bowman leaned in close.

"I wouldn't go turning on your own, Alfrid. Not now!" Bard spun Alfrid around, towards his son who was waiting with an outstretched foot which Alfrid trips and falls over. Bain and the woman smile at the fallen man as Sigrid and Tilda come running out of the crowd.

"DA!"

Bard whipped around at the sound of his youngest child's voice and spotted his daughters. "Come here!" The girls ran to his outstretched arms and Bard grabbed them up in a huge hug. He clutched them to himself as the townspeople look on and Bain behind him. "It's alright."

Helena side stepped through the ground of people till she came to the woman still holding the blanket to her chest. "I'm glad to have seen you survived Hilda."

Hilda jumped and looked down to the smiling child – dwarf princess she reminded herself- and smiled in return. "And to you as well your Highness." She watched the girl grimace and look to the reunited family.

"Don't bother with all that, just call me by my name."

As the woman went to speak again, she was interrupted by Percy stepping out of the crowd and exclaiming loudly, "It was Bard! He killed the dragon! I saw it with my own eyes. He brought the beast down. He shot him dead, with a black arrow."

The people began cheering for Bard and laying their hands on him, exclaiming their thanks. Various people were heard saying "You saved us all! Thank you."

Alfrid suddenly appeared next to Bard and raised his arm, then cheering loudly for him. "ALL HAIL - TO THE DRAGONSLAYER! ALL HAIL - KING BARD!" The people grew silent, and Bard yanked his hand away from Alfrid's. Alfrid, still with his hand up in the air, spoke to the crowd. "I have said it many times - This is a man of noble stock. A born leader!"

Helena snorted at the obvious insincerity and fraudulent declaration. It was obvious from the look of disgust on Bard's face that he felt the same.

"Do not call me that! I'm not the master of this town." Bard looked around and yelled, "WHERE IS HE? WHERE'S THE MASTER?"

Hilda was the one to speak up, "Halfway down the Anduin, with all our coin, I don't doubt. You would know!" She pointed at Alfrid, who was now looking scared. "You helped him empty the treasury."

Alfrid stepped away from the approaching, accusing woman. "No - I tried to stop him." He raised his voice to try and address all the people, scared and pleading. The towspeople began yelling at him angrily, calling him a traitor and a mongrel. Attempting to hide behind Bard, keeping the bowman between himself and Hilda while trying to talk his way out of the situation. "I pleaded. I pleaded. I said, 'Master - NO!'" He finished by posing, as though admonishing the Master. But as the people continued to yell abuse at him, Alfrid looked even more terrified. Alfrid grabs Tilda and holds her in front of him. "Think of the children. Will nobody think of the children?!"

Tilda angrily stomped on Alfrid's foot, forcing him to let go of her. The people started to yell for Alfrid's head. "To the tree with you!" It was when several men grabbed Alfrid and raised him up, preparing to hang him with a rope, with him screaming in fear, Bard stepped in and stopped them.

"Enough! Let him go! Let him go!" The people quieted down and let Alfrid fall to the ground. Bard turned about, addressing them all. "Look around you! Have you not had your fill of death?"

Alfrid popped up behind the man. "Aye."

Bard pushed him back down and Helena smiled at the action.

"Winter is upon us; we must look to our own, to the sick and the helpless. Those who can stand, tend to the wounded. And those who have strength left - follow me. We must salvage what we can." Bard turned and began to stride through the crowd.

A woman spoke up from the crowd. "What then? What do we do then?"

Bard stopped and turned slightly. "We find shelter." As he began to walk away, the people around him followed as he continued to walk away with his children.

Helena stayed where she was, with Hilda next to her. The older woman smiled and place a hand on her head in farewell and she walked away as well, helping those who were still trying to gather themselves and whatever remnants were left of their possessions. Looking around, Helena wondered where Tauriel had gotten off to as she could have sworn the elf was behind them when the girls had begun their search. With a shrug and a sigh, she walked back in the direction from before. As Helena drew nearer to where the dwarves were, there was still more screaming and crying people all about, as they pulled the bodies of their loved ones out of the water and onto the shore. It was just beyond them, on an empty stretch of shore, did she spy the four dwarves and the She-Elf. Oin, Bofur, and Fili were shoving the boat back into the water and helena approached them as Kili walked up to Tauriel.

"Tauriel."

Helena watched the proud posture of the Elf droop a little and her eyes soften when he addressed her. Fili nudged her to climb into the boat before calling over his shoulder to his brother.

"Kili, come on! We're leaving."

Taking a shuddering breath, Tauriel looked away from the dark eyes that bore into hers. "They are your people - You must go." Tauriel looked at Kili both sadly and guardedly, then walked past him. Kili looked down distraught for a second, then whirled around to face her again.

"Come with me. I know how I feel; I'm not afraid. You make me feel alive."

"I can't." Tauriel turned her head away, intending to walk away again.

Not one to give up, Kili reached out and grabbed her arm, saying something in Dwarvish that made the elf look at him in shock and surprise.

"Tauriel, **amrâlimê**."

She was unable to tear her eyes away from him. "I don't know what that means."

"I think you do."

Tauriel smiled slightly and began to lean towards Kili, only to suddenly straightens up and make her face blank. "Hîr nín, Legolas." [My Lord Legolas.]

Kili looked with hostility over Tauriel's shoulder at Legolas as he approached them.

"Maewado i Naug." [Take your leave of the Dwarf.] He kept his face blank when addressing her, but Helena could see the sneer she was. "Boe i nadh egeno." [You are needed elsewhere.]

Tauriel looked at Kili for a few more seconds as though unable to decide what to do, but then, torn by her duty, turned away. Kili sadly turned towards the othera launching the boat. He suddenly paused, turned back around and hurried to Tauriel. Grabbing her hand, he placed his black stone into it, folding her fingers closed over it. She gasped and looked at him as he gets close to her face, holding her hands to his heart.

"Keep it. As a promise."

They smiled at each other for a second before Kili dropped her hands and ran to the boat. Legolas looks on, confused while Tauriel looks down at the stone in her hand, then after Kili and the dwarves in the boat; her eyes wet. Kili looked back at her for several moments after jumping into the boat with the others. Helena placed a hand on his shoulder, near his skin before waving to the She-Elf. It took her hand shaking his should for Kili to look away and begin rowing as well, to the dire ton of the Lonely Mountain.

* * *

 _and there we are. Forgive me if the word in dwarf is wrong, I finished this on my phone and accidently erased it. Let me know how it was._

 _Never mind, my lovely Calenithlon helped me out._


	3. Arriving at Erebor

_Sorry this one is shorter, wanted to get it posted._

 **Chapter 3 Arriving at Erebor**

It took the five of them just a little longer to reach the Lonely Mountain than the other half of the company so Kili's leg wouldn't reverse the good progress from Tauriel's healing. Helena kept an eye on him more often than not as she saw him sending glances over his shoulder or staring into the distance from where they had traveled, lost in thought. She knew exactly the reason for his distant attitude, whereas the others didn't give it much thought. Well, except for Fili. In some fashion he knew that something was wrong with his brother, although Helena didn't how much or if he had figured it out the reason. When he wasn't with her, Fili would be at his brother's side. In silence, the companionship they shared was evident and was something the other two dwarves wouldn't intrude upon.

Helena could relate to what Kili was feeling and she knew Fili could as well, even though he didn't know his brother was bonded with an elf. How she wished to be able to speak to Aulë again. Not a peep was heard in her head from any of the Valar and while they had said she wouldn't see them in her dreams anymore, the promise of contact was said. Looking over to Bofur, a small smile appeared on her face at the sight of Daemyn resting on his large floppy hat. He had joined them once they had paddled a distance from the people of Laketown and spent almost an hour flitting, chirping, and pulling at their various hair and clothing; especially herself Fili and Kili. Helena had ordered the robin to leave the town when they had and to find them after, if they survived. To say the bird was less than please might have been an understatement. He had taken up play with Kili's hair, singing to him, and ignoring her for almost the first day. It wasn't something to complain about since it was just actions from him being frightened. It was something Helena found amusing, as though Daemyn were more human than bird in his feelings.

It was on the third day, not long into the morning after they started traveling, they crested the last large rocky hill. Bofur heaved a sigh and looked at Oin who returned his gaze. Fili and Kili stared up at it with wide eyes in expectation while Helena stood there shocked.

"You know, when you guys spoke about the kingdom I think you failed to mention a few things."

The brothers ignored her and continued walking forward in awe much to her amusement. Bofur came up next to her and patted her shoulder. "Not a sight you are used ta seeing I'm guessin'."

"You have no idea." Her modern day skyscrapers from her world popped into her head. The closest thing she could relate to Erebor was the pictures of old castles she had looked at as a child. "Is that the only entrance? Are there any windows?"

Nudging her shoulder to get her moving after Fili and Kili, with Oin on her other side, Bofur answered her. "There are ramparts, mostly hidden, but I don't believe there are windows. I'm sure Fili and Thorin will have one commissioned for you, once everything is over."

Helena nodded as they walked over the rocky ground to the broken gate of Erebor. The five of them slowed as them came to the bridge, all of them looking at the burns and claw marks visible under the light layer of snow. Openmouthed, the dwarves took the first steps onto the stone; none saying a word. Helena moved from Bofur side to Fili and brushed her fingers against his. He looked at her with a small grin, grabbed her hand and with a small jump of his feet, they were running over the bridge. The group was stopped not twenty feet into the kingdom by debris clocking their way. Bofur called out for his brother and cousin, his voice echoing in the silence.

Carefully edging their way around, finding a path in the wreckage and bodies, went to the stairs and halls that latticed the kingdom. As they ran down a staircase, Bilbo appeared running up another staircase calling out to them.

"WAIT! WAIT!"

Coming to a halt at a doorway, Oin was the one to point out the hobbit. "It's Bilbo! He's alive!" Five sets of eyes went to the left as he ran closer.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" He met them where they had stopped, slightly out of breath. "You need to leave. We all need to leave."

"We only just got here?!" Bofur wasn't the only one who looked confused at his words.

"I have tried talking to him, but he won't listen."

Trumpet pressed firmly in his ear, Oin leaned forward. "What do you mean, laddie?"

"THORIN." His voice echoed making Bilbo wince and speak softer. "Thorin. Thorin. He's been out there for days. He doesn't sleep. He barely eats. He's not been himself - not at all. It's this - It's this place. I think a sickness lies on it."

As Bilbo spoke, Fili looked past him and Helena watched his eyes widen, his face wrinkling in consternation. She looked passed the hobbit as well, trying to see what had Fili worried. However, her eyes were not able to spot what he did. He crossed in front of the other dwarves to Bilbo's other side as Kili asked his question in concern.

"Sickness? What kind of sickness?"

As he passed his brother, Helena quickly followed Fili as he started down another staircase still focused on something in the distance. Bilbo and the others ran after them, trying to stop him. "Fili. Fili. Fili!"

They continued heading down stairs, across bridges, and through hallways, to a golden light becoming visible on the walls. They rounded one last corner, everyone stopping short at the sight of Smaug's treasure, heaped so high over the floor of the cavern that the ground is barely visible. As they stared, they saw Thorin, dressed in ornate robes and covered in jewelry, stride slowly out of a doorway. He began speaking softly, apparently to himself, with a strange, almost possessed look and new arrivals in Erebor looked at him in surprise. Helena rose an eyebrow as his words carried up to where they stood.

"Gold - Gold beyond measure. Beyond sorrow and grief." Thorin looked up and saw the others standing there. "Behold - the great treasure hoard of Thror." Thorin looked down before suddenly flinging something high into the air to where they stood on the stairwell landing, Fili catching it as it came right to him. Looking at it from his side, Helena was speechless. For in his hands was a giant bloodred jewel, the size of his two fists together.

"Welcome, my sister's sons," Thorin spread his arms wide, "to the kingdom of EREBOR."

"Sweet mother of mercy." Helena whispered to herself, dread coming on her as she realized what Bilbo meant. Thorin was gone, mentally at least, to dragon sickness. She looked to the others, the dwarves still focus on Thorin, but Bilbo- he was looking at her in understanding. And saddened. She walked over to him around the others, "Where is Gavin?"

"With the others, below. Come, I'll lead you to them."

Bilbo turned away and Helena tugged on the sleeve of the nearest dwarf, Bofur, and jerk her head to the direction the hobbit was going. In a chain reaction, the attention of the others came to her and Bilbo now going down the stairs and trailed after them. Fili looked back once more to his Uncle but was not able to seek eye contact as Thorin had turned away and began wandering the hills of gold. Turning his head away, he was the last to follow the others as Bilbo led them away.

The newly-come dwarves and Helena entered a dust covered room and immediately saw the others, names being called out to each party.

"Balin!"

"Kili!"

"Bombur!"

Massive hugs were distributed warmly as they exclaimed over each other. Helena was dragged into rib crushing hugs and passed around like a child until she ran through all the dwarves to the edge of the group where she stood grinning at them. Her smile faded a little as she looked for her brother. It was when she heard the trilling that was Daemyn did she look to her left and saw Gavin come around the corner of a row of shelves with the robin flying around him. He caught her with a laugh and lifted her up after she barreled into him. Gavin held Helena close as she wrapped her small arms around his neck and squeezed.

"I was so worried about you."

A bark of laughter escaped Gavin and gained the attention of the rest of the males in the room. "Me? You were the one in the town the dragon attacked!"

"How did you survive?"

All eyes went to Balin this time who had asked the question. The five who had arrived together traded glances. Bofur clapped and rubbed his hands together.

"How about some food first, then we will tell you what happened."

Bombur jumped, his belly wiggling, and began running around the room that they now noticed to be a basic kitchen. They were ushered, or carried in Helena's case, to the table where they sat and ate and told their stories in turn of what happened over the past few days. It was when the story reached the part where Tauriel saved Kili's life did Helena notice something other than astonishment. The old dwarf looked at the youngest in their company with a thoughtful and shrewd look, one that only she and Gavin noticed but only Helena knew what he was probably thinking. It was at the conclusion of their tales did a sudden yawn come over a few at the table and Dori immediately jumped up.

"Come now, we have a room cleaned out for us to sleep." He began shuffling everyone out the door they had come through with the help of Bombur and down some halls to an open room.

It was a small dining hall by the looks of it, tables and chairs pushed aside for the cots and blankets littering the ground. There was a fire place at one end of the hall that was already lit and crackling to drive off the cold. And there was another door.

"What's through there?"

Everyone looked where Kili pointed and Balin answered him. "That would be the bath room lad."

"It is amazing Helena, indoor plumbing and everything."

The only female in the room looked at Gavin incredulously. "You're pulling my leg."

"Absolutely not my lady." Dori spoke up from not far from them. "Water from underground, heated by furnaces."

"That is… amazing." Just like from their world. "How come we haven't seen it before? Other than Bilbo's home?"

Shrugs were given all around but not an actual answer. Obviously it wasn't a concern here between the different people. The topic was forgotten as Dori once again was ushering the new arrivals to the spots that had been set up for them previously. Helena was more or less dragged to a made up bed by Fili when she tried to protest that she wasn't tired. No one stopped him as he took off all of the baggage they had picked up again when leaving the kitchen, setting it to the side and pulling her to the blankets with him. As Kili, Oin, and Bofur laid down for a rest as well, Helena stopped complaining and relaxed into the arms of her One. Her eyes falling away from Gavin's face from where he was sitting on a table not far away. Slowly her eyes dropped shut, falling asleep to the sounds of the dwarves talking and Fili's even breathing.

* * *

 _well let me know what you all though, more action next chapter_


	4. Disrupt and Duress

_And I am still alive! Shocking I know. Had a harder time writing this chapter just couldn't get down what I wanted exactly... Anyways, enjoy!_

 **Chapter 4**

Helena had to tell her robin that his calls weren't always the best sounds to wake up to, especially upon waking up only feeling like she had slept a few minutes. Sometime during her nap a blanket had been put over her and Fili had moved away. Blindly reaching out her hand, Helena felt around to her left until her hand hit an arm and moved away right afte. Frustrated, she slapped the stone beneath her arm earning laughs from dwarves she couldn't see and a fingers interlaced with hers.

"Wakey, wakey."

"Bite me."

Snorts and laughter was heard again as a hand brushed the side of her head and Helena cracked her eyes open. She could see Gavin was still sitting on the table as before she fell asleep and opened her eyes further to see Fili sitting next to her looking thoroughly amused. Helena lifted her head a little to see who was in the old dining hall, looking around she counted the dwarves and found all of them to be there. Except Thorin. Throwing off the blanket and freeing her hand from Fili's, she sat up and rubbed her face with both hands.

"How long was I asleep?"

"It is supper now M'lady."

Removing her hands that were briefly covering her eyes, Helena saw Dori standing near her holding two plates of food. Glancing around she saw Bombur handing out other plates to the rest of the company. Taking the plate from Dori, she readjusted herself to a more comfortable position next to Fili. He placed his left arm around her waist, his hand resting on her hip, and took the other plate from the older dwarf while thanking him. It was a simple fare of bread, dried meats and fruit from their time in Laketown, not the most visually appealing serving but nonetheless it was food. It was surprisingly quiet on the chatter while they ate, no singing or talking, no throwing of food, nothing that was usual at a dwarvish meal. Helena leaned into Fili to grab his attention.

"Why is everyone so solemn?"

A weary sigh fell from her One. "Thorin. He hasn't left the great hall, walking around looking for the Arkenstone."

Helena frowned, her eyes going once again to her brother. His grim expression was of no reassurance, making her think that Thorin had already been beyond help when they had spoken in Laketown about separating with the dwarves. Yes, the exiled leader had always focused on the mountain and the Arkenstone within its halls, but he never ignored his company or his family. Her gaze shifted down and sought out the golden flower on her brother that the rest of the company should have as well. A bright petal made an appearance when he leaned forward and Gavin's over shirt shifted. Nibbling on the edge of her bread thoughtfully, she once again wondered at the flowers and what use they were supposed to have since the Valar wouldn't tell her.

Everyone continued to eat in a mostly quiet atmosphere, most in contemplation. Balin stood from his spot and with a look to his brother, he left the hall without his plate. Soon the rest of the company was finish and set about cleaning the room further or going about their own tinkering. Looking down at her clothes, Helena frowned and glanced around for her bag. Seeing her expression, Fili reached over and grabbed one of their bags from the foot of the bedroll and set it on her lap. The relief and want to change was very evident on her face, making Fili chuckle and Helena blush lightly. He stood, holding out a hand to help her to her feet and guided her through the others to the door that led to the bathroom that was pointed out to her earlier. Bringing the same hand to his lip, Fili kissed her knuckles and grinned at her smile. He let her fingers slip from his hand and Helena turned, opening the door and slipping inside.

Once the door shut behind her, Helena leaned against the door and breathed out before pushing off the wood and took a step forward where she stopped, looking around slightly bewildered. True to Gavin's word, pipes made appearances on one side of the wall where some basins were lined up like sinks…but that was in that room apparently. On the other side of the basins was another door that Helena was a little wary in thought about opening. Knowing what she did about medieval privys, Helena decided to just leave that door shut. The first part of the room wasn't that dirty surprisingly. More than likely one or few of the dwarves cleaned it up since there had probably been years of dust and cobwebs covering the room. Walking over to one of the basins, she dropped her bag next to the stand and looked at the pipes curiously. The metal tubes were bent at a right degree angle over the container and went into the stone wall; making Helena assume they were close to the furnaces.

Tapping the pipe experimentally, she wondered on how to turn it on and if there was still water running through them. Spying a lever to the left, Helena tentatively pulled down on the handle and immediately jumped a little when water gushed out and splashed out of the bowl. She quickly pushed the handle back up and the water stopped slowly. Touching the liquid, light laughter escaped her at the coolness of the water that innocently sat in front of her.

"Ingenious."

Helena undressed part way and used the top shirt to help wash and dry her face, arms, and other areas. What she wouldn't give for another actual bath, but for now this would have to work. Deciding that the clothes she had been wearing needed a good washing, Helena undressed the rest of the way and took out the spare undergarments and dress from Beorn's home. After redressing, she started washing her clothing the best she could. Partway through, something slammed against the door causing her to jump again and jerk towards the door. A frown marring her face, Helena walked cautiously over to the entrance and was about to place her hand on the handle when Thorin's voice leaked through the cracks around the door.

"Return to the Great Hall. Now."

Helena's frowned deepened and opened to the door only to be blocked by Fili's back. Standing on her toes, she peered over his shoulder.

"Thorin, surely this can wait until tomorrow. It grows late." Balin was at the Dwarf Kings elbow, a worried look on his face as he caught sight of Helena.

"No. The Arkenstone needs to be found. It has to be found." Ice blue eyes swept over the company and Helena saw them land on her brother. "All of the company to the hall immediately, except for the Man. You are to leave this kingdom immediately."

Gavin merely rose an eyebrow at the dwarf who was demanding actions from him. "Simply because this is humorous to me, why should I?"

"Erebor is a dwarf Kingdom and I am its King! What I say is Law!"

"Too bad I was never part of the company for you to command."

"Either leave now or meet the end of my sword."

The cold voice echoed in the small hall and no one dared to move nor speak. Gavin straightened and walked towards Thorin.

"I would welcome you to advance." Gavin sneered down at him, hand resting on the sword hanging at his side. "At this point I do believe your nephew would make a better King than yourself for he hasn't been taken in by this cursed treasure."

Thorin drew a sword from under the mantle he wore and readied it in his grasp. Having enough of the two, Helena slipped past Fili and beyond his hand to stand between the two staring each other down while the others watched.

"This is nonsense. There is no reason for you to banish him when all he has done is help us."

The cold gaze was turned to her now. "Know your place and stay out of this."

Eyebrows rose at the sentence and it wasn't only hers. "Excuse me?"

"If you are indeed a dwarf now as you say, then you are to act appropriately and listen to your King."

Resisting the urge to punch the dwarf that was to soon be her In-Law, Helena narrowed her eyes at him. "I don't recall ever pledging my allegiances to you. Only signing a contract to help gain your mountain back."

"If you are not with me then you are against." Something sparked in his eyes which narrowed a second after. "That's it isn't it? You two were sent here to get the Arkenstone, to keep me from my birthright!" He grabbed her forearm and pulled her close, "Admit it!"

As soon as his hand landed on her, everyone in the company took a step forward with Fili next to him with his hand squeezing his uncle's wrist that held Helena captive and Gavin had his sword against Thorin's neck. Nobody move after that for a minute, only the sound of breathing filled the air.

"Release her."

Thorin shifted his eyes to the cold metal resting on his skin and followed it up to the man holding it to him while the rest of them watched his movements. Slowly his fingers let up and Fili let go as well, pulling Helena a few steps back and examining her skin that was beginning to bruise. "You two are banished from Erebor. Leave now."

Protests rang from all the dwarves while Gavin withdrew his sword and watched, contemplating. "Thorin, no. You cannot do that."

"Do not dare to tell me what I can or cannot do Balin." Thorin spun on the spot, his cloak whirling with him. "To the Hall, now!"

"Uncle…"

"Silence Fili! You need to learn to take orders from your King." As he went to pass Dwalin, Thorin stopped and looked at the warrior. "Make sure they leave." With those last words Thorin left the room and silence descended once more.

"I do believe your King is a bit deranged."

"Shut up Gavin." Helena threw him a glare and moved her gaze to Fili. "I'm not leaving."

"I daresay not." Balin came over with Oin who held his hands out in permission to look at her arm. While the medic examined her skin, Balin continued. "There is nowhere to go, not to mention you are family." The elder dwarf looked over his shoulder to his brother.

Dwalin stepped forward. "Thorin said ta make sure they left, he ne'er said where. I would suggest ta be as scarce as could be, on the upper levels."

"Collect your belongings. Quickly. I will have to show you where you can stay." Balin patted Oin on the back and he lowered her arm gently.

"There doesn't seem to be any damage beyond bruising." With a nod to Helena and then Fili, he followed the other dwarves out the door minus Balin and Dwalin.

"Go on Fili, I will show you later where they will be sleeping."

Fili looked doubtful and looked down at his One. Seeing the uneasiness in his eyes, she pressed a hand to his cheek. "Don't worry about me, Gavin will be with me." They held each other's eyes for a moment before Fili lowered his head and led her into a deep kiss that she leaned into.

Balin and Dwalin looked away but it hadn't taken more than some seconds for Gavin to take notice. "Alright, enough of that. Let's get going."

Helena and Fili pulled apart and look up at him along with Balin and Dwalin. Gavin had gathered a set of blankets and two sets of bags along with their weapons to take, even her belongings that were in the bathroom. "You are always interrupting."

"It's my job."

Balin looked to Fili, "Go on lad."

With one last look to Helena, Fili left the room as well. Once his footsteps were no longer heard, Dwalin turn to them. "Alright, let's get this over with."

Carefully they half walked, half creeped through the dusty halls of Erebor to a room only two levels above where they were with a clear view of the gold ladened hall below. Dwalin pushed open the doors to find a less dusty room beyond. Kind of surprising to them considering the kingdom had been deserted for over a hundred and fifty years.

"I know it isn't the best nor the cleanest, but it is the nearest with full facilities." Balin looked at them apologetic.

Helena waved his concerns away, examining the large quarters. "I am more than appreciative. Especially since you didn't kick us out into the cold." She turned to the two dwarves and smiled. "Thank you. I think you should return to Thorin now; he is bound to notice the two of you missing."

The two nodded and looked at each other before bowing to her. Straightening themselves up, they nodded to Gavin and left the room. Her brother turned to her and raised a brow. Helena shrugged her shoulders.

"They've never done that before."

Gavin shook his head and headed to a trunk to set their belongings down.

* * *

Balin and Dwalin descended into the Hall of gold and Thorin turned from his spot on a balcony in a half level up. He watched them cross over the coins for a moment before calling out to them. "Are they gone?"

"Everything is taken care of Thorin."

Those were the only words spoken as they began their own search through the hills of gold with the others, preparing themselves for a long night.

It did continue through the night, much to the chagrin of the two hiding above the others unable to do anything other than watch. More than once one of them was tempted to beam Thorin over the head as he shouted orders from his spot that he hadn't left. The sun had risen but only Helena and Gavin had got any sleep, something for which she felt incredibly guilty.

"I need to do something."

"Such as? There isn't much we can do at this point."

Helena frowned at her brother with her eyes on Fili. "They haven't eaten, that I've seen, since last night."

"And you want to cook for them?" Their conversation was whispered as they stayed in the shadows. "It would kind of defeat the purpose of hiding."

Her frown only deepened as her forehead pressed into the stone railing as she continued to watch the dwarves below. Their voices ringing around the mountain again as they continued to comb through the piles of treasure, searching for the Arkenstone.

Thorin leaned on his hands and called out over them, "Any sign of it?!"

Dwalin was the first to answer. "Nothin' yet."

"Nothing here." Nori shouted from his area.

"Keep searching!"

Oin's voice carried over to them, "That jewel could be anywhere!"

"The Arkenstone is in these halls - find it!"

Dwalin caught the eyes of his brother and looked away. "You heard him - Keep lookin'!"

"All of you - No one rests until it is found!"

Helena and Gavin watched the dwarf king turn away and a movement on the staircase to the side of Thorin caught Gavin's eye. Bilbo, hearing all this, was looking awkward as he watched everything. Another moment passed before the hobbit turned and walked away towards the broken entrance of the kingdom. Without bothering Helena, Gavin stood and swiftly left their spot to follow where Bilbo was going only one floor above.

* * *

Bilbo walked out onto the ramparts of the front gates, near the hole Smaug made in the wall. He paced back and forth for a while looking and feeling frustrated and confused. Then, after looking around to check that no one was watching, he sat down. He thought back to his encounter with Smaug, when he was standing near the Arkenstone and Smaug was speaking to him.

 _"I am almost tempted to let you take it, if only to see Oakenshield suffer, watch it destroy him, watch it corrupt his heart and drive him mad."_

 _Samgu growls and extended his neck as though to eat him, but Bilbo put on his ring and disappeared from sight. The dragon reared back in anger and unseen by Smaug, Bilbao ran to the Arkenstone. Tucking it into his tunic, he kept running as Smaug angrily began breathing fire._

The flashback ended in his mind, making Bilbo shake his head and checked once more that no one was watching, he reached into his tunic and pulled out the Arkenstone. He stared the stone as it glowed with patterns of light from within. Unbeknownst to him that he was indeed being watched, but not by any dwarves that he was expecting to show. Gavin was leaning partway out of a rampart window a level above him, watching his every move. When the glowing stone made an appearance, the assumption Gavin made was the right one. Bilbo was hiding the Kings Jewel. The better question was, what was the hobbit going to do with the treasure?

* * *

 _So let me know what you all thought... hope everyone has a lovely day._


	5. Arrivals

_Hey look at that, it didn't take me another month. so proud...although this one was a little easier to write._

 **Chapter 5**

A few days prior, the day after Helena and the dwarves left, the townspeople at the Laketown camp were packing supplies and preparing to leave. Bard was walking amongst them, carrying a bundle of sticks and giving directions.

"Take only what you need. We have a long march ahead." His path took him in the direction of Legolas who was standing stoically, watching him.

"Where will you go?"

Bard flicked his eyes across the lake. "There is only one place."

Legolas turned his head in the same direction, as did Alfrid who was listening to them. "The mountain!" The man gave a smarmy grin to Bard's back while he talked. "You are a genius, sire. We can take refuge inside the mountain. It might smell a bit of dragon - The women can clean up. It will be safe and warm and dry," Alfrid shrugged his body slightly "and full of stores, bedding, clothing...the odd bit of gold."

He had been barely listening to the conniving man until the last few words. "What gold is in that mountain is cursed. We will take only what was promised to us - only what we need to rebuild our lives." He dumped a bundle of sticks he had packed into Alfrid's hands and walked off.

Alfrid looked around for a moment before dumping the sticks into the hands of an old woman who already was carrying a load of sticks. "Here - pull your weight!"

"News of the death of Smaug will have spread through the lands."

His path had crossed in front of the Elf again. Listening to the words, Bard clenched his jaw slightly. "Aye." Taking a deep breath, he listened as the Prince came up to his side.

"Others will now look to the mountain - for its wealth," at those words Bard looked at Legolas and made eye contact. "For its position."

"What is it you know?"

Legolas looked to the mountain again, concern showing in his stance. "Nothing for certain. It's what I fear may come."

They stood side by side for another minute before Bard walked away without a word. Legolas stayed where he was until Tauriel found him and he walked to match her steps as they strode through the camp.

"You saw something out there."

"The orc I pursued out of Laketown - I know who he is. Bolg - a spawn of Azog the Defiler. A warg pack was waiting for him on the outskirts of Esgaroth. They fled into the north. These orcs were different from the others. They wore a mark I had not seen for a long time. The mark of Gundabad."

Tauriel stopped a step after Legolas and looked at him in shock. "Gundabad?"

"An orc-stronghold in the far north of the Misty Mountains."

" _Hîr nín, Legolas_." Tauriel and Legolas turn to the rider approaching them. " _Celin 'winiath o adar lín. Cân i hi danwenidh na le._ " [My Lord Legolas, I bring word from your Father. You are to return to him immediately.]

" _Tolo, Tauriel._ " [Come, Tauriel.] Legolas spoke over his shoulder to her. His feet were stopped before he could take another step towards the messenger.

" _Hîr nín. Edlennen Tauriel._ " [My Lord, Tauriel is banished.] The rider looked slightly uncomfortable at the dismay on Tauriels face while Legolas scowled in surprise.

" _Edlennen?_ " [Banished?] Legolas frowned before giving his answer. "You may tell my father: If there is no place for Tauriel, there is no place for me"

Tauriel approached his back. "Legolas. It is your King's command"

" _Naw aran nín, mal ú-gân innas nín_." [Yes, he is my King. But he does not command my heart.] He turned and walked away from the elven messenger. "I ride north. Will you come with me?"

"To where?"

"To Gundabad."

Tauriel and Legolas jumped onto his white steed and rode out of the Laketown camp, bypassing the townspeople who were carrying their possessions and stretchers with their sick and injured, beginning the long trek around the lake and toward the Mountain.

* * *

Back in Erebor, Thorin was gazing upon the throne, in the spot where the Arkenstone had been inlaid before it was lost. Bilbo stood nervously on the dias, shifting his feet while Balin and Dwalin stood behind him on the half gone walkway. He spoke, to no one in particular, as he stared at the throne still.

"It is here in these halls - I know it."

"We have searched and searched…" Dwalin was cut off at Thorin's harsh interruption.

"Not well enough!"

"Thorin, we all would see the stone returned."

"And yet, it is still not FOUND!" His voice echoed in the emptiness of the kingdom and silence reigned for a few seconds before Balin spoke his question.

"Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?"

Thorin turned sharply and Bilbo looked away from the dwarf, concentrating on keeping a clear face. He slowly walks toward Balin and Dwalin, ignoring the hobbit altogether.

"The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people."

"It is the King's Jewel." Thorin was shaking slightly now and he shouted his next question, pointing at himself. "AM I NOT THE KING?!"

Thorin looked back at the throne for a second and turned slightly to Balin and Dwalin again. He took no notice of the uneasy expressions on their faces and Bilbo's. "Know this - If anyone should find it and withhold it from me, I will be avenged."

As Thorin walked away, Bilbo looked after him very sullen. And slightly guilty. The second emotion the dwarves didn't notice, but the quiet audience that was still hiding in the shadows saw- but only one of the two knew why.

Helena looked at Gavin who was staring down at the four in thought. "We should return."

"You go on; I'm going to keep watch over Bilbo."

She on hesitated a second before leaving silently, retracing their steps to the room they were given. The door was left open enough that her and Gavin could come and go without making noise from the door. Slipping inside, Helena almost shrieked when a hand grabbed her wrist. The blade that was strapped to her waist was in her other hand in a second and raised to her capture before she processed who was holding her.

"Fili."

The name fell from her lips and the blade did the same from her hand. She threw her arms around his neck and his wrapped around her waist, holding each other close and not saying a word. They only stood in one another's arms soaking in the presence of their One from a day's separation. Helena didn't give her brother another worrying thought, or anyone else for that matter, when Fili led her into a kiss that deepened with each movement.

* * *

Gavin almost lost track of the hobbit in the many halls and walkways in the mountain. The little fellow was quiet and quick on his feet; no wonder the old man had chosen him to join. He found himself being led back to the kitchen where they all had been reunited and Gavin stay out of sight as Bilbo approached the only dwarf in the room, Balin. From what he could hear, the dwarf was breathing deeply as if he had just been weeping.

Bilbo walked up to Balin quietly and stood there when he took a shuddering breath. "Dragon-sickness - I've seen it before. That look. That terrible need. It is a fierce and jealous love, Bilbo. It sent his grandfather mad."

Gavin strained his ears to hear the conversation.

"Balin, if-if Thorin...had the Arkenstone..." Bilbo slightly cocked his head, raising his eyebrows and giving an intense look, making Balin look at him in surprise as he understood Bilbo's implication. "...if it was found - Would it help?"

"That stone crowns all. It is the summit of this great wealth," Balin waved his hand around in a general purpose. "Bestowing power upon he who bears it. Will it stay his madness? No, lad; I fear it would make it worse. Perhaps it is best that it remains lost." It was Balin's turn to give the hobbit his own look as he raised his eyebrows at Bilbo.

Nothing was said after that and Gavin left the hallway he was in, heading to the ramparts he had been the night before. He had much to think about. It was evident something else was going to happen but he had no idea what it was, thanks to a memory wipe Helena told him was courtesy of people who emulated Gods and Goddesses here. The eerie silence that hung in the cold air followed him to his spot overlooking the destroyed town and barren hills. He wasn't sure how long he sat there lost in thought when his attention was caught by movement on the horizon. Gavin squinted into the distance. It was people, a lot of them.

It wasn't more than a few minutes of watching the trail of people grow bigger and come closer did a voice send an alarm in the air. Thorin's voice.

* * *

Bilbo left the kitchen with Balin still sitting there looking absolutely disheartened at what had happened to his leader, his friend. He walked randomly until coming to a bench where he sat before reaching into his coat pocket and pulled something out. Thorin, who happened to be walking in an adjoining hallway, saw the action and immediately advanced on the hobbit.

"What is that?!"

Bilbo looked over to see Thorin striding rapidly towards him and Bilbo jumped to his feet.

"In your hand!"

"It-It's nothing."

"Show me."

"It…" With the dwarf towering threateningly over him, Bilbo was at a loss for words and could only hold out his hand, revealing an acorn. "I picked it up in Beorn's garden."

Disbelief painted Thorin's face as he stared at the little nut in Bilbo's hand. "You've carried it all this way."

"I'm gonna plant it in my garden, in Bag End."

The anger and disbelief was fading from Thorin's stance and he smiled fondly at Bilbo. "That's a poor price to take back to the Shire."

Bilbo shrugged. "One day it'ill grow. And everytime I look at it, I'll remember - Remember everything that happened, the good, the bad. And how lucky I am that I made it home."

They smiled at each other and Bilbo prepared to speak, to broach a subject that haunted his mind. "Thorin, I..."

Suddenly, from the same hallway Thorin came from, Dwalin came up and interrupted him. "Thorin, survivors...from Laketown. They are streaming into Dale. There's hundreds of them."

Thorin's smile faded into a stern, uncompromising face. "Call everyone to the gate." Thorin strode off, shouting repeatedly. "TO THE GATE! NOW!"

All the dwarves assembled at the main rampart where the entrance was and watched as the people of Laketown walked over the stone bridge and into Dale. Helena joined Gavin in his spot, having been told last night just in case she needed to find him. They watched as Thorin started ordering the rest of the company around, shouting orders to gather and stack stone to block the entrance all the way up to the broken walkway. More than once Helena noticed Gavin's eyes were drawn to the trails of people entering the burnt ruins.

"I'm sure Sigrid is there."

His dark eyes went to her and a brow was raised. "And why would you think I was looking for her?"

"A hunch."

Gavin looked down and realized his fingers were touching hers. "That's a little invasive, don't you think?"

"You'll live; I have no worries about that. But I am serious, the whole family is there. We found them all before leaving the lake."

"Mmm…" His eyes once again focused out into the distance and Helena looked back down at her dwarves as they started their construction.

* * *

Bard led the Laketowners into the ruins of Dale, everyone looking and staring around at the ruins, including many charred and burned bodies. "Come on, keep moving."

From above, Alfrid called out to Bard. "SIRE! Sire! Up here"

He looked up to see Alfrid on one of the city walls. Laying a hand on Bain's shoulder, Bard ran up some stairs to a tower lookout and went over to where Alfrid was standing pointing to the mountain.

"Look sire, the braziers are lit."

"So, the company of Thorin Oakenshield survived."

"Survived?" Disgust and suspicion lifted his lip in a sneer. "You mean there's a bunch of dwarves in there with all that gold?"

Bard found it a little humorous in a bleak situation that what the man was most worried about was gold. "You shouldn't worry, Alfrid. There's gold enough in that mountain for all." With that, he walked away and calls to the people still wandering the streets. "Make camp here tonight. Find what shelter you can. Get some fires going." He pushed away from the window and looked at the former town deputy, "Alfrid, you take the night watch."

Alfrid looked sourly at Bard and stomped off leaving Bard to look back at the Mountain, uneasy.

* * *

Within the walls of Erebor, the dwarves were still working through the night to block up the entrance that Smaug broke through. They carried rocks both by hand and with the help of various pulleys and other mechanisms.

"I want this fortress made safe by sunup. This mountain was hard won - I will not see it taken again." Thorin was calling out orders again from a place above the others.

Kili dropped the wagon him and Fili had loaded with rocks, looking to his uncle in astonishment. "The people of Laketown have nothing. They came to us in need. They have lost everything."

Thorin glared at him briefly before turning away. "Do not tell me what they have lost. I know well enough their hardship." He braced his hands on the stone and watched the many fired flicker in Dale. "Those who have lived through dragonfire should rejoice. They have much to be grateful for." He then turned and shouted again to the dwarves. "More stone! BRING MORE STONE TO THE GATE!"

Bilbo looked on in despair, not knowing he wasn't the only one feeling the same.

* * *

Morning came around and the people were sitting around, the healthy tending to the wounded and infants were heard crying as people cried to one another.

"These children are starving! We need food!"

"We won't last three days!"

Percy ran over to Bard as he came through one of the doorways. "Bard, we don't have enough."

"Do want you can, Percy." He said laying a hand on his back.

"We need more water." A woman said to Bard as he walked by with Percy.

Bard looked to her and addressed the gatekeeper once again. "The children, the wounded and the women come first."

Walking over to where Alfrid was supposed to be standing guard but was in reality napping, Bard spoke and woke him up. "Morning, Alfrid. What news from the night watch?"

"All quiet, sire, I must report. Nothing gets past me." Yawning, he got up and follow Bard outside, only to find that Bard had stopped suddenly in the archway.

"Except an army of elves, it would seem."

Outside, the courtyard was packed full of Mirkwood elves dressed in full battle gear, standing in perfectly ordered lines. The people of Laketown were coming out of their buildings to see the elves and were whispering among themselves. Bard walked down the steps and approached the elves, stopping abruptly when some of the lines of elves turned and step back to make a pathway for him. As he exited out the bank of elves, King Thranduil rode up on his steed and all the elves turn to face him.

Looking thoroughly surprised, Bard addressed the Elf King. "My lord Thranduil; we did not look to see you here."

Atop his moose, Thranduil turned his body slightly to look at the man. "I heard you needed aid." Thranduil turned a little more and looked at a wagon that was pulling up; loaded with food and drink for the people. Cheers rang out and smiles appeared on everyone's face as the people of Laketown began unloading the cart with the elves' help.

Bard approached Thranduil, "You have saved us! I do not how to thank you."

"Your gratitude is misplaced. I did not come on your behalf." Thranduil's voice was cold when he gave his reply. "I came to reclaim something of mine. The white gems of Lasgalen."

Bard watched in confusion as Thranduil rode away and his troops follow behind. By the time Bard caught up to the blond Elf, he was watching his troops march out of Dale. "Wait! Please, wait! You would go to war over a handful of gems?"

"The heirlooms of my people are not lightly forsaken."

"We are allies in this. My people also have a claim upon the riches in that mountain! Let me speak with Thorin!"

Thranduil raised a brown and looked down at the man in what almost seemed like amusement. "You would try to reason with a dwarf?"

"To avoid war? Yes!"

* * *

 _So let me know what you guys thought. Seiously though, more often than not I get idea's from something left in a review._

 _Also went and saw Deadpool. Fucking loved it. Anyone else see it?_


	6. The Decision

_I wasn't sure how to create this chapter for a bit without just writing what happened in the movie. Hope everyone likes it and thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favourited this story._

 **Chapter 6 The Decision**

"Well I will give them this, they are efficient. Think these are the aliens that helped build the pyramids?"

"You're an idiot."

"Hey, that was a… semi-serious question."

Helena gave Gavin a bland look before returning her focus to the newly constructed wall where a door used to sit many years before. They had constructed a fairly decent barrier in barely a day, almost geometrical in the design. Either on purpose or mistake she wasn't sure; but whatever worked for them. Her dwarves were all resting now, sharing food between them sitting next to the newly assembled staircases. Heaving a sigh, Helena leaned against the pillar she was sitting next to and wished she could be with them.

"I wonder if Thorin will remember if he banished us through his madness."

Leaning her head back, Helena glanced up at her brother. "Where'd that come from?"

"Think about it, from what I saw and the stories I was told, this isn't the Thorin as he was before. Something changed him, the sickness that has been mentioned more than once in the journey here. I'm simply thinking that if he ever overcomes it, will he remember what he said and keep his decision."

Frowning, she looked back down to the dwarf leader who was striding towards the blocked gate. Looking past the stone, a figure was riding towards them. Thorin's voice echoed up to them as he called to the other dwarves.

"Come on!"

The dwarves laid down their tools, pick up their weapons, and follow him up the stairs they've created in the blockage, all the way to a platform they have built at the top of the gate from which they had a vantage point over the plain in front of the gate. They saw the walls of Dale filled with Elves ready for war, the armor gleaming in the sunlight. Everyone watched as Bard rode up the path to the gate on horse, and stopping before the gate and bridge.

"Hail Thorin, son of Thrain! We are glad to find you alive beyond hope."

Thorin looked down over the ledge at the Lakesman below. "Why do come to the gates of the king under the mountain armed for war?"

"Why does the king under the mountain fence himself in? Like a robber in his hole."

"Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed."

"My lord - We have not come to rob you, but to seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?"

Thorin nodded and stepped away to descend down the stairs. Bard dismounted his horse and crossed the bridge, watching as a raven flew of the ramparts and to the right of the mountain cawing loudly. Stepping up to the stone wall, Bard noticed a hole built into the blockade and looked through it and saw Thorin appear up to the other end of the hole.

Without looking at the man, Thorin spoke. "I'm listening."

"On behalf of the people of Laketown, I ask that you honor your pledge. A share of the treasure so that they might rebuild their lives."

"I will not treat with any man while an armed host lies before my door."

"That armed host will attack this mountain, if we do not come to terms."

Thorin's head tilted and his voice took on a different tone. "Your threats do not sway me."

"What of your conscience? Does it not tell you our cause is just?! My people offered you help. And in return you brought upon them only ruin and death!"

"When did the men of Laketown come to our aid, but for the promise of rich reward?!" He was looking straight at the bowman at his demanded statement.

"A bargain was struck!"

"A bargain? What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food? To ransom our future in exchange for our freedom? You call that a fair trade? Tell me, Bard the Dragonslayer…" Thorin paused when Bard looked at him in surprise. "...Why should I honor such terms?"

"Because you gave us your word. Does that mean nothing?"

Thorin turned away from the hole, disappearing from Bard's view. He leant back against the blockade and for a moment looking tired and weary. He looked to the other dwarves, his company, and Bilbo who stood there watching him. Turning his head away from those watching him, he shouted back to Bard. "Be gone, ere our arrow fly!"

Bard slapped the rock angrily, staring through the makeshift hole. He pivoted and returned to his horse, mounting the white steed and rode the path back to Dale. The company quickly returned to the top of the blockade and watched as Bard depart. Bilbo was the first one to speak what he was sure the others were thinking.

"What are you doing?! You cannot go to war."

"This does not concern you."

Thorin's dismissive manner didn't deter Bilbo at all. "Excuse me?! But just in case you haven't noticed, there is an army of elves out there." The other dwarves turned to pay attention to the irate hobbit. "And not to mention several hundred angry fishermen. We-We are in fact outnumbered."

Turning to look at Bilbo, Thorin answered with a smile tugging his face. "Not for much longer."

Bilbo opened his mouth to speak, closing it in confusion and opened it again to ask, "What does that mean?"

"It means Master Baggins," Thorin came to stand in front of Bilbo. "You should never underestimate dwarves." Thorin walked past him and turned to the whole group, the smile leaving his face and a more serious expression took its place. "We have reclaimed Erebor - Now we defend it!" His eyes flicked back to Bilbo before he turned and walked slowly down the stairs. Behind his back, Balin and Bilbo wore the same distressed look while they watched him leave.

Bard pulled his horse to a stop at the gates of Dale where Thranduil was waiting. "He will give us nothing."

"Such a pity. Still, you tried."

"I do not understand - Why?" Bard twisted in the saddle to look back at the Mountain. "Why would he risk war?"

Both leaders were looking towards the Mountain in time to see the dwarves dislodging the head of one of the massive stone statues, causing it to fall a great height to the raised bridge to the gate. The stone head shattered along with the bridge, thus disabling any attackers from approaching across the water.

"It is fruitless to reason with them; they understand only one thing." Thranduil pulled out his sword and gazed at it, his meaning evident. "We attack at dawn! Are you with us?" The Elf king asked the question over his shoulder as he rode back towards the city while Bard looked once more towards Erebor.

* * *

In both cities, dwarves and men were preparing for battle going through armories and passing out weapons, trying out the metal armor that was still in decent condition. But in Erebor, Bilbo was out in the hallway not wanting to be near such items when Thorin called him. He peered around the corner into the adjoining hallway where the dwarves were and was spotted by Thorin.

"Master Baggins, come here!"

Stepping out fully, Bilbo hesitated slightly before walking slowly up to Thorin who was in full battle regalia. The King took a few steps forward to meet Bilbo and he noticed that Thorin was is holding a tunic of white mail.

"You are going to need this. Put it on."

Staring into the unblinking face of Thorin, Bilbo removed his jacket while the dwarf spoke. "This vest is made of silver steel - "Mithril" it was called by my forebears." Thorin held the vest up and their eyes met again as Thorin smiled slightly. "No blade can pierce it." The silver vest was held up so that Bilbo could slide into it, adjusting it around the torso and then looked down at himself.

Bilbo stared up at Thorin, then looked to his right where the rest of the company was watching them. "I look absurd. I'm not a warrior; I'm a Hobbit." He was looking up at Thorin feeling more than unsure of himself and silly wearing the small piece of armor.

Thorin faintly smiled again at the hobbit. "It is a gift. A token of our friendship." His face quickly became serious and gave a quick glance to where his company was, frowning. "True friends are hard to come by." Grabbing Bilbo by the shoulder, he pulled him away to where the other dwarves couldn't see or hear him. "I have been blind. Now I begin to see. I am betrayed!"

Bilbo blinked a few times. "Betrayed?"

"The Arkenstone." Thorin moved closer to him, Bilbo looked extremely uncomfortable and worried. Thorin leaned in and whispered "One of them has taken it. One of them is false."

"Thorin...the quest is fulfilled. You've won the mountain. Is that not enough?"

"Betrayed by my own kin."

"No eh...You...You made a promise...to the people of Laketown. Is-Is this treasure truly worth more than your honor? Our honor, Thorin. I was also there, I gave my word."

Thorin's furrowed brow disappeared and he smiled again at the hobbit. "For that I'm grateful. It was nobly done. But the treasure in this mountain does not belong to the people of Laketown!" His face darkened and voice grew deeper, reminding Bilbo of when Smaug spoke to him, and backing away to the other side of the hallway. "This gold...is ours...and ours alone. By my life I will not part with a single coin! Not...one...piece of it!"

The last sentence, every single word was exactly a repeat of what the dragon had said previously to Bilbo and he could do nothing but stare at the dwarf in shock as the rest of the company marched passed between them ready for battle. He watched them all pass by without speaking, not tearing his eyes away from Thorin's until the King turned and followed after the last dwarf. Bilbo couldn't stop the dread that took over him as he watched the back of Thorin's mantle disappear around the corner, he didn't move from his spot as he was unsure of what the next step was he should take.

"I'm going to go ahead and say Thorin is clearly mentally affected. Maybe we should think about euthanasia."

Bilbo nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Gavin's voice and spun around in time to see Helena pinching his arm, resulting in the large man yelping at the stinging pain.

"I was kidding!" Gavin rubbing the spot on his forearm which had already reddened.

"I feel like you were only partially joking."

"Maybe a little."

"Oh my god."

He was unable to speak for the minute the two were talking, more the reason he didn't know what to say except, "I thought Thorin sent you both away?"

Both turned to Bilbo and smiled. "Well he did say that," Helena started.

"But we couldn't leave our favorite bunny behind." Gavin said with a smirk, which quickly went away as he yelped again. "For the love of God woman! Stop pinching me."

"Then stop being an ass!" Helena looked back to Bilbo who was giving them the same look from when they were in Mirkwood finalizing their escape plan. "We didn't think it was the best idea to leave since Thorin was acting kinda nutty, so we've been hiding out of sight."

"He might kill you if he catches the two of you still in Erebor!" Bilbo hissed at them, looking down the hallway the dwarves had left from.

"I would love the chance to slap the looney tunes out of him if given the chance."

At Bilbo's confused look, Helena shook her head. "Ignore him, not enough love as a child."

"I had plenty of love when I was younger, thank you very much."

"Shut up." She kept her attention on the hobbit while throwing the comment over her shoulder. "We wanted you to know that we are here, should you need anything."

Fidgeting his feet and looking awkward, Bilbo flicked his eyes between the two. "Help with what?"

Helena raised a brow at his obvious discomfort. "We don't know, just in case."

"Better go and meet up with the company, can't risk Thorin becoming more suspicious especially since he is already accusing his kin of theft." Gavin's face lost its humor and waved his hand away from them.

Bilbo shifted on his feet again and looked between them again before taking the suggestion, leaving them in the hallway near the armory. They watched him leave and didn't move until they couldn't hear the echo of his feet through the halls. Gavin turned and headed to the lit up room, the flames dancing off all of the metal armor and weapons.

"Might not hurt to restock."

Helena shook her head at him. But he was correct, their own weaponry was becoming low from their travels.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Dale, the people were preparing for war, sharpening swords and collecting supplies. The last of the town's soldiers with the help of the Elves were teaching basic movements to the men of the town, offensive and defensive. A horse came galloping through the crowds causing the former Laketown people to jump out of the way as Gandalf galloped into town on his horse.

"Let me through! Make way!" Gandalf dismounted in the main courtyard and was surprised to see men drilling with swords and companies of elves marching by. Alfrid made his appearance at the top of some steps and walked over to the wizard, obviously upset.

"No, No, NO! Oi! You - pointy hat!" When Gandalf turned to look at him, Alfrid nodded his head. "Yes, you. We don't want no tramps, beggars nor vagabonds around here. We got enough trouble without the likes of you. Off you go! On your horse."

"Who's in charge here?!"

Bard walked up as he had heard Alfrid shouting at someone yet again. "Who is asking?"

While Gandalf was confronting Thranduil, and Bard, about the Orcs that were advancing upon them with little prevail; a new plan of action was taking place in Erebor.

Bilbo was sneaking up a staircase to the ramparts, keeping an eye on Dwalin and Gloin who were nearby on the main floor. As they left, he ran up the last few stairs and hid for a few seconds behind one of the stone pillars. His breathing harsh, Bilbo ran to the right and over to a mounted ring in the wall that had a rope tied tightly on it which he hastily began to unravel. Unnoticed by the hobbit, Bofur had climbed the stairs after him.

"You should be inside," Bilbo whipped around to see Bofur smiling at him from where he stood by a lit brazier. "Out of the wind."

"I, uh, needed some air." Trying to act casual, Bilbo took a few steps towards the dwarf. "Still sticks of dragon."

Bofur gave him a look and a small snort, heading over to the edge that overlooked Dale. "The elves will be moving their archers into position now."

"Ah." His mind not as calm as the one word suggested as he too watched the lit up ruins.

"The battle will be over by tomorrow's eve." Bofur's tone was almost one of mourning as he continued. "Though I doubt we will live to see it."

"No, these are dark days."

A humorless smile appeared on Bofur along with a huffed laugh. "Dark days indeed."

"Hmm." Bilbo looked away and out into the night again.

Giving the hobbit a knowing look, Bofur advanced in his direction. "No one could blame a soul for wishing themselves elsewhere." His words grabbed Bilbo's attention and stared at the dwarf who looked up at the sky. "Must be nearing midnight. Bombur's got the next watch; it'll take a bit to wake him." At his hinted words, Bofur started down the stairs Bilbo had come up not minutes before.

"Bofur?" He stopped and looked up at Bilbo, "I will see you in the morning."

Bofur gave him another smile that was returned. "Good-bye Bilbo."

Taking a couple deep breathes, he ran back to the handmade rope and threw it over the ramparts edge. Bilbo wasted no time in scrambling over the side and easing himself down hand-over-hand down the rope, slipping along the way, the kingdoms front entrance. He managed to climb across the moat using some of the rubble and began running towards Dale, not knowing that the Elves were indeed getting their archers ready.

Back in Thranduil's tent, Gandalf confronted Thranduil once again as the Elf King refused to listen to him. "Since when has my council counted for so little? What do you think I'm trying to do?!"

"I think you're trying to save your dwarvish friends. And I admire your loyalty to them, but it does not dissuade me from my course. You started this, Mithrandir. You will forgive me if I finish it." Thranduil exited the tent and called to one of the elves. "Are the archers in position?"

"Yes my Lord."

"Give the order. If anything moves on that mountain - kill it!" Thranduil looked at the mountain and back to the wizard. "The dwarves are out of time."

Gandalf watched Thranduil's back as he left before rushing off in search of the bowman he had talked with earlier. He found him sometime later amongst his people and approached him. "You, Bowman! Do you agree with this? Is gold so important to you? Would you buy it with the blood of dwarves?!"

As they spoke, Bilbo snuck past some of the Laketown guards.

"It will not come to that. This is a fight they cannot win."

Suddenly, Bilbo appeared not five feet from them and addressed both of them. "That won't stop them. You think the dwarves will surrender - They won't. They will fight to the death to defend their own."

Gandalf smiled widely, "Bilbo Baggins!"

Bilbo couldn't help but smile happily in return.

* * *

 _Let me know how you all like it, thank you!_


	7. I Will Have War

_We are the champions, we are the champions... of the world! And yes I watched Chicken Little on netflix. So a quick update for this one, sat and kept hitting play and pause on my hobbit movie with this one._

 **Chapter 7 I Will Have War**

Bilbo was ushered into Thranduil's tent and presented before the Elf King.

"If I'm not mistaken, this is the halfling who stole the keys to my dungeons from under the nose of my guards." Thranduil was now sitting and staring at Bilbo with Bard in a chair to the Elf's left also watching him.

Bilbo looked away appearing extremely uncomfortable. "Yes. Sorry about that." The silence that followed had Thranduil and Bard staring at him, although the latter wore a small smile from Thranduil's words. Summoning up his courage, Bilbo walked forward and set a wrapped package on the table. "I came...to give you this." As he spoke, he unwrapped the clothe to reveal the Arkenstone, making Thranduil rises in surprise.

"The heart of the mountain!" His voice was breathless when he spoke, Gandalf and Bard approach to look at it in awe. "The King's Jewel."

Stepping to Thranduil side and looking straight down at the jewel, Bard was almost speechless. "And worth a king's ransom." A thought came to him and Bard looked down at the hobbit with a crinkled brow. "How is this yours to give?"

"I took it as my fourteenth share of the treasure."

"Why would you do this? You owe us no loyalty."

"I'm not doing it for you. I know that dwarves can be obstinate and pigheaded and difficult, suspicious and secretive…with the worst manners you can possibly imagine, but they also brave and kind...and loyal to a fault. I've grown very fond of them, and I would save them if I can. Thorin values this stone above all else. In exchange for its return, I believe he will give you what you are owed. There will be no need for war!"

Gandalf, Bard, and Thranduil look at each other, coming to a decision without speaking out loud. Gandalf stashed his pipe away into his robe and approached Bilbo, setting a hand on his shoulder to steer him out of the tent and into the streets of Dale.

"Rest up tonight. You must leave on tomorrow."

Bilbo looked up to the wizard. "What?"

"Get as far away from here as possible."

"I'm-I'm not leaving. You picked me as the fourteenth man. I'm not about to leave the company now."

"There is no company - not any more. And I don't like to think what Thorin will do when he finds out what you've done."

Bilbo stopped walking. "I'm not afraid of Thorin."

Gandalf was only a few feet ahead when he turned around to the Halfling. "But you should be! Don't underestimate the evil of gold. Gold over which a serpent has long brooded. Dragon-sickness seeps into the hearts of all who come near this mountain." The deliberate look aimed at Gandalf made him look at Bilbo appraisingly. "Almost all." Looking down the lane, Gandalf saw Alfrid walking by and called out to him. "You there! Find this Hobbit a bed, and fill his belly with hot food. He has earned it."

Alfrid rolled his eyes and grudgingly went over to lead Bilbo away, the hobbit in front of him, as he made to pass the old man, Gandalf grabbed his arm and whispered "Hey. Keep an eye on him. If he should try to leave, you will tell me." Alfrid walks off, cursing as a group of people walk in front of him. He pushed his way between them and shoved the hobbit forward. "Move it! Stupid..." His grumbling followed them all the way to a small room where Bilbo was given a fair share of food and a little cot to sleep. He was left alone immediately afterwards with a shut door.

* * *

Helena sat in a window ledge the entry ramparts Gavin and her had been occupying since Bard had come and gone the day before. He had seen Bilbo leave and now they were taking turns watching the grounds below for the return of their favorite hobbit. However, Helena was distracted as the gold Valar flower she always had with her was twirling between her fingers in her left hand as she looked out into the night thinking about everything; most specifically about the Valar and the gold flowers that they were all insisted to wear for luck. She had no idea still what they were for, but there was an inkling of a thought in the back of her mind from different instances with some of the members in the company.

 ** _"You are getting closer."_**

Helena jumped and nearly shrieked at Aulë's voice echoing in her head. Gavin looked over at her in curiosity and she just shook her head at him. She barely had time to wonder about answering him out loud as she had done in the past when he spoke to her again.

 ** _"No need to speak for I just wanted to warn you that today will bring about events that will change everything. Make sure that those flowers are still held by those you care for._**

If she didn't know any better, it was another clue to what the floral was going to be used for in the time to come, but her attention was taken away as his presence left her mind and Helena saw Bilbo running up to the makeshift bridge and up the same rope he had left down some hours ago. While she couldn't pinpoint the time, Helena guessed it to be at best a hour before dawn. As Bilbo disappeared from her sight, Helena tucked the flower back into her clothes and leaned her head back into the stone and closed her eyes. Taking a deep breath, Helena relaxed her body the best she could to catch some light sleep before whatever was going to happen today that was already partially predetermined.

Her eyes snapped open early the next morning at the touch of Gavin's hand to her shoulder and the first thing Helena saw and noticed was the plains before the Mountain covered in legions of approaching Elves and men, armed for battle. Looking to the blockade almost directly below her, she saw the dwarves were also prepared for war and watching the impending army.

"What should we do?"

"Get ready, I don't like the looks of this and we are already in way over our head." Gavin pulled her from the window. "We need to get our weapons and better suited clothes."

Setting off quickly to the room they had accompanied briefly, they both changed into more appropriate battle clothes and adorned any and all weapons that could fit on their person without hindering movement. Gone was the simple dress she had changed into while walking about the castle and the outfit that replaced it was the last one the Ri brothers had made for her in Laketown. Gavin had simply added to his simple outfit of a shirt, breeches, and boots with a vest, long coat, and a mail shirt underneath them both. Something he had lifted back in Laketown just in case. Both adorned the weapons they had picked up, some here in Erebor, strapping knives into various holsters and straps before buckling a sword at their waist. Two in Helena's case as it was her fighting style.

She looked down at her bow and arrow, wondering if she should take it with her when the decision was made for her. The quiver was picked up and she looked to her side to see Gavin crouching down to put it on her. He placed the bow in her waiting hands and held it there, his fingers closing around hers. "Promise me you will be careful."

She placed her forehead against his, feeling everything he did and taking comfort in the similar emotions. "Of course."

They stay in that position for only a moment before separating. Helena checked inside of her coat for her flower and gave a small smile upon noticing Gavin had done the same after her. He gave her a small nod and together they left the room towards the direction of the front gate.

By the time they arrived to a near vicinity of the dwarves, Thranduil and Bard were approaching their side of the broken bridge over the moat in front of their armies. From above the blockade, Thorin drew a bow and shot an arrow at the frozen ground directly in front of Thranduil and Bard, who both immediately halt in surprise. Helena slapped a hand over her eyes at Thorin's following words.

"I will put the next one between your eyes!"

Thorin notched his bow again, and the dwarves on the wall cheered and shook their weapons. Thranduil stared at Thorin angrily, then slightly tilted his head which instantly had several rows of Elves near the front of the army pull out their bows, nock their arrows, and aimed at the dwarves, all in one fluid motion. The dwarves' cheering cut off abruptly as all but Thorin ducked behind the ramparts. After holding the pose for a few seconds, Thranduil raised his hand and the elves easily put away their arrows even though Thorin still had his bow drawn.

"We've come to tell you: payment of your debt has been offered...and accepted." Thranduil spoke the words easily, as though to a friend.

With his weapon still aimed at the elf, Thorin demanded an answer. "What payment? I gave you nothing! You have nothing!" The other dwarves were standing again and looking down at the Elf King in curiosity. Mostly.

Thranduil looked to Bard who resisted the urge to make a face. "We have this." He pulled out the Arkenstone from inside of his coat to hold it above his head, and Thorin, shocked, lowered his bow.

Behind the dwarves, Helena and Gavin squinted at the stone Bard was showing. "At least now we know what Bilbo was up to last night."

Helena looked up at her brother, "You knew he had it?"

Gavin wasn't given a chance to answer as Kili's enraged voice rang out.

"They have the Arkenstone? Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house? That stone belongs to the king!"

"And the king may have it - in our good will." Bard tossed the glowing stone into the air once, catching it and stowing the Arkenstone back into his robe. "But first he must honor his word."

Thorin began whispering to himself, and the dwarves near him could hear. "They are taking us for fools. This is a ruse, a filthy lie."

Balin looked at Thorin in shock, realizing that Thorin's mental state has deteriorated to the point at which he would even consider this. Thorin then shouted so everyone could hear him. "THE ARKENSTONE IS IN THIS MOUNTAIN! IT IS A TRICK!"

Bilbo stepped out from the dwarves and towards Thorin. "It-It's no trick. The stone is real. I gave it to them."

"Oh crap…" Helena and Gavin readied themselves.

As Bilbo spoke, Thorin's expression changed to a mixture of sorrow and anger. Thranduil and Bard look worried, as they thought Bilbo was still safely in Dale. Thorin and the other dwarves look at Bilbo in shock.

"You…"

"I took it as my fourteenth share."

"You would steal from me?" Thorin's voice almost sounded disappointed and lonesome at the thought of the one he considered a friend, even in his confused mental state, to betray him.

A short laugh came from Bilbo as well as an almost playful smile. "Steal from you? No. No. I may be a burglar, but I like to think I'm an honest one. I'm willing to let it stand against my claim."

"Against your claim?! Your claim!" Thorin now wore a scornful grin as he threw down his bow an advanced on Bilbo. "You have no claim over me you miserable rat!"

"I was going to give it to you. Many times I wanted to, but..." His words trailed off but Thorin had no patience for such a thing.

"But what, thief?!"

"You are changed, Thorin! The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word! Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin!"

"Do not speak to me...of loyalty!" As he spoke, his voice and words were broken, almost as if the King was saddened. His mind took another direction as did his expression as Thorin shouted to the other dwarves. "Throw him from the rampart!"

Bilbo looked up in shocked and the other dwarves, rather than obeying Thorin, stepped away from Bilbo in confusion. Thranduil and Bard continued to watch on in concern. Thorin looked around him at the others, surprised that no one had obeyed him.

"DO YOU HEAR ME?!" Thorin grabbed Fili's arm but was shaken away. "I will do it myself!"

As Thorin lunged forward, shouting and cursing at Bilbo, Helena appeared in front of him and punched Thorin square in the jaw. Thorin staggered a step back, blinking at the small woman in front of him in confusion. Indescribable anger made him attack the girl he had banished from his kingdom.

"Curse you!"

"No!" As Fili yelled at his Uncle, Gavin appeared as swiftly as his sister with a sword pointed at Thorin's throat as one of the dwarf's hands closed around the neckline of Helena's shirt.

"Release her."

The demand was quiet but deadly. All of the dwarves could hear it clearly as did the two leaders on the ground. However, at the moment Thranduil though only had eyes for the girl sent by the Valar who had escape his kingdom.

On the ramparts, Gavin and Thorin were locked in a staring contest and none of the others dared to speak. Suddenly, Thorin swung his arm that was holding onto Helena and threw her to the side. This distracted Gavin long enough for Thorin evade his sword and grabbed onto Bilbo, struggling and pushing the hobbit to the edge as the dwarves became aware and leapt forward to unsuccessfully pull Thorin away.

Helena was on her feet and forcing her way through the dwarves to Thorin's back where she immediately jumped on him and wrapped an arm around his throat, causing his head to lean back so she could look at him. "Let him go." The same deadly voice that Gavin used came from Helena, but had no effect on Thorin.

"Cursed be the Wizard that forced you on this Company!" Thorin said as loud as he could through gritted teeth and the pressure on his throat.

Once again, no one dared to move and simply watch. It was then Gandalf suddenly appeared striding through the armies, his voice magically amplified to incredibly loud, deep, and powerful tones. "IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY BURGLAR…" his voice returns to a normal volume and tone, "Then please don't damage him. Return him to me!" He stopped behind Thranduil and Bard, looking up at the commotion happening on the ramparts. "You're not making a very splendid figure as King under the Mountain, are you? Thorin son of Thrain!"

Thorin released Bilbo and he fell to the stone on his knees and Helena loosened the pressure of her forearm. Bofur grabbed Bilbo and dragged him away while Fili lifted his One of the back of his Uncle. Turning his eyes from the wizard, Thorin looked at Helena, to Gavin and back again.

"I sent you away before, banishing you from my Kingdom, and yet here you are. I hereby officially terminate your engagement to my heir and if you or your brother ever set foot on dwarf land again, you will be executed." The coldness of his voice stopped the heart of almost everyone who heard it as it carried over the morning air.

"Thorin, you cannot…"

Balin was unable to finish his sentence as Thorin continued, his next words driving into Helena like a knife. "My nephew will not marry someone as unclean as this fake dwarf."

Bofur gently pushed Bilbo towards the rope he'd hung the night before to climb down the walls and looked back at the scene where Thorin stood. He could see the fury growing on Gavin's face as well along with the despondency on Helena's as she and Fili stared in disbelief at the leader along with the rest of them. Coming up to Fili's side, he pulled on the blond's sleeve.

"Let her go, it will be safer for her elsewhere."

Having over heard the dwarf with the floppy hat, Gavin couldn't agree more and snatched Helena up and away from Fili. "NO!" Fili was held back by Bofur.

"It is the right thing to do, she can't stay here." The two dwarves watched Gavin walk away with their only female companion. Fili felt as though his heart was being ripped from his chest. His emotions were waring against each other, his rational thought banging on his need to be with her and to hit his Uncle.

He went over to the rope, sheathing his sword on the way, and patted an almost comatose Helena on the cheek. "You need to climb down." Nodding her head, she went to the side while putting her bow on her back when handed to her and swung herself over the edge. Looking one last time at Fili, her eyes began to well up with tears as their eyes met and she all but fell to get down the side of the wall. Gavin went after her and listened to Thorin as he descended.

"Never again will I have dealings with wizards, Shire-rats, or strangers from another world!"

"Are we resolved? The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised." Bard shouted.

Thorin, breathing heavily, looked to his left at a ridge in the distance, as if looking for someone or something. "Why should I buy back that which is rightfully mine?!" He continued to pace back and forth, continuously looking at the ridge.

"Keep the stone, sell it. Ecthelion of Gondor will give you a good price for it." Thranduil suggested easily to Bard who look at him in disbelief.

"I will kill you!" Thorin paced back again, this time with all the eyes of his company on him in shock. "By my oath, I will kill you all!"

"Your oath means nothing!" Thranduil's words cut through the air like a knife as he took in the Valar girl standing by Mithrandir. "I've had enough." Pulling at the reins, Thranduil turned his steed to the side and looked to his army who responded by pointing their arrows once again at the dwarves.

"Thorin, lay down your arms." Gandalf stepped closer to the entrance. "Open these doors. This treasure will be your death.

"Thorin." Balin grabbed the attention of his distressed leader and long-time friend. "We cannot win this fight."

"Give us your answer! Will you have peace or war?"

As Thorin bowed his head, a large raven flies up to the ramparts and perched beside him. Thorin and the raven stare at each other and Thorin looked once again to the ridge. "I will have war." A rumbling is heard in the distance and everyone, on the plains and in the mountain, looked up to see the ridge being covered by troops of heavily armored dwarves.

"Ironfoot." At the grumbled name provided by Gandalf, the three outcasts looked back up again at the advancing dwarves while most of the Erebor dwarves began cheering and screaming as they see their backup arriving.

"Ribo i thangail!" [Rush the shield-fence!] Thranduil turned his steed and rode through his army as his Elves and the Lakepeople turn away from the gates of Erebor and begin marching quickly toward the oncoming Iron Hills dwarves.

"Hey, Thorin!" Shouted the leading dwarf on a war-pig.

"Ironfoot has come!" Shouted one of the dwarves in Erebor.

Gandalf strode alongside the elf army, Bilbo rushing to keep up with Helena and Gavin behind them. "Who is that? He doesn't look very happy."

"It is Dain, lord of the Iron Hills - Thorin's cousin."

"Are they alike?"

Gandalf paused in his walk to look down at Bilbo. "I always found Thorin the more reasonable of the two."

"Thorin is reasonable?"

Helena rolled her eyes at him. "There is about to be a war and you want to crack jokes?"

"Until the fighting starts, possibly."

Still following Gandalf, she looked thoughtfully at the lone dwarf approaching and then to Bard riding off to the left. "I think we may need to split up again."

Gavin stopped and then so did Helena, he locked eyes with her. "And go in what direction? You can't go back there."

"You go to Bard and I'll stay with Bilbo or Gandalf. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Well your instincts have rarely been wrong." Gavin set a hand on her head and they stopped walking. "Go to Bilbo, I'll take the Dragonslayer. Stay alive My Lena."

She pushed her head against his hand and smile. "We will see each other again." And with those parting words, Gavin left her in search of Bard amidst the Elves and townspeople.

From above the crowded plain, Daemyn made his appearance and dove to her shoulder. Helena smiled at the robin. "I have a job for you my friend."

* * *

 _So once again, hope everyone enjoyed it, please review if you can and let me know how it was. I feel like part of it isn't quite right._

 ** _ATTN: I need tattoo idea's for Helena and Gavin. I have some but trying to finalize what they are for a future chapter discussion._**


	8. The War Begins

_Good God, I had no idea how I was going to write them into the battle scenes. Still don't know really, but I think I made it through this part nicely. Hope everyone had a wonderful Easter, whatever your preference of celebration may be. Enjoy the chapter, it may be another week or more until another one is up._

 **Chapter 8 The War Begins**

Daemyn flew away to the mountain and Helena went in search of her little disappearing friend. As she weaved her way through the ranks of elves that were stopped at the base of the ridge, Dain was riding his pig onto a rocky overlook to address the Elves and Men. It was right after the Dwarf Lord started speaking did Helena start making her way through the townspeople.

"Good morning! How are we all? I have a wee proposition, if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time. Would you consider...just sodding off!"

The townspeople shifted and clutched their weapons, stepping back in fear, while the Elves pull out their swords and step forward. Helena finally found Bilbo looking at the dwarf between two townspeople. She tapped him on the shoulder after making her way through the bodies. Bilbo jumped and she gave a smile at his slightly frightened expression. Together they watched what Helena almost considered to be a clash of the titans with Thranduil, Bard, Gandalf, and Dain all at the front of both armies.

Gandalf walked to the front line of elven warriors and addressed the dwarf. "Come now, Lord Dain!"

"Gandalf the Grey." Helen could just make out the peculiar look on his face at seeing the wizard. "Tell this rabble to leave, or I'll water the ground with their blood!"

"There is no need for war between dwarves, men and elves!" Gandalf advanced again, stopping at the base of the rock mound Dain was atop. "A legion of Orcs march on the mountain. Stand your army down!"

"I will not stand down before any elf! Not least this faithless woodland sprite!" He gestured toward Thranduil, who looked at the dwarf in anger. "He wishes nothing but ill upon my people! If he chooses to stand between me and my kin - I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then!"

Thranduil smiled coldly while the Erebor dwarves cheered from their view spot on the rampart.

"Dain, wait!" But the dwarf lord was already riding back to his army when Gandalf called after him.

"Let them advance, see how far they get."

"You think I give a dead dog for your threats, you pointy-eared princess." Dain shouted over his shoulder after hearing Thranduil's words, whose smile was now gone and looked furious once again. "You hear that lads? We're on! Let's give these bastards a good hammering!"

As one of the dwarves in command shouted out an order, Thranduil rode across the front of his ranks to Bard. "Stand your men down, I'll deal with Ironfoot and his rabble." A squadrons of elves marched forward as the King spoke and Bard held out his arm in signal to wait.

"Right then, let's get this done." Dain turned his warpig around to face the battalions below. "Send in the goats."

Commands in Sindarin came from Thranduil and his archers took aim at the advancing goat riding dwarves. To their left, Helena and Bilbo heard Gandalf shouting out about madness to the Elf King who took no heed. They watched as Thranduil banished his sword in the air, yelling another command and arrows were let loose in the sky. Helena's breath caught as she watched the hail of arrows rise into the air. In retaliation, the Iron Hill dwarves shot into the air something she had never seen before. And judging by the looks and reactions of those around her, no one else had either. Whatever it was chopped the arrows into splinters and was descending down upon them in a final blow. Helena and Bilbo ducked their heads along with the townspeople when the dwarf weapons hit the ground and elves, more than likely killing and injuring those it struck.

Over the screams, they could hear Dain's voice calling out to Thranduil. "How do you like that, the old twirley-whirlies? Ha, ha, you buggers."

Thranduil responded with the same command and more arrows were released into the air. Helena watched for a second time as the arrows were destroyed midair and prepared herself for the ground impact with the ensuing screams from Elven warriors. The ground continued to shake slightly beneath her feet and she looked at Bilbo in question. They pushed their way up to the front of the towns people to get a better idea of what was going on and Bilbo regretted it almost immediately. Coming down the side of the ridge was the goat riders they had heard Dain call for, and it was a larger group of warriors than Helena had been expecting.

She felt helpless, and one look at her companion told her he felt the same way. There was nothing they could do at the moment as they could only listen to the battle that was a short distance from them as the dwarves stormed the elf troops. Not seconds after the rest of Ironfoot's army that was on foot, and himself, gave a war cry and started running down the hill to join the fray. Helena looked to the mountain and was just barely able to see the heads of her dwarves as they battle the fight at their front gate. Daemyn chose that moment to reappear and flew directly in front of her face, flapping his wings to stay there for the few seconds it took to chirp his message to her.

"What is he saying?" Bilbo almost felt the need to shout out the question over the sounds of battle not far from them.

"That he was able to convey what I wanted of the dwarves in the mountain to do." Helena stared at the robin as he flew away towards Dale, self-appraisal rising up in her as her nonverbal communication with her bird was advancing. "Speaking of which, do you have your flower…"

Her question was interrupted as rumbling was heard once again and the ground tremored under the feet of everyone on the plain. Almost as one, both armies stopped fighting and looked around them in silence. Gandalf look off to the right at a mountain opposite of Dale and what he whispered to himself could be heard by surrounding persons.

"Were-worms."

At his proclamation, massive worms, hundreds of feet long and dozens of feet thick, broke through the side of the mountain. Their mouths were essentially giant drilling machines, strong enough to crush the toughest rocks in their jaws as their bodies swayed in the air. The human, Elf, and dwarf armies looked on in shock.

Dain, from his spot on his pig, look exasperated. "Oh, come on!"

The worms retreated into the tunnels they'd created through the mountains approaching the Lonely Mountain. A shiver fell down Helena's spine along with many of the others as a voice speaking Black Speech echoed down form a mountaintop.

 **Come forth my Armies!**

As a horn sounded, legions of Orcs began pouring out of the were-worm tunnels. Dain called out to his army in Khuzdul to garner their attention before continuing in Westron.

"The hordes of hell are upon us! Fight to the death!" Dain shouted and part of his army turned and rushed toward the oncoming Orcs as the Elves stay where they were, only moving to group together. Pushing their way through humans and elves once again, Helena and Bilbo made it to the side for a better vantage point.

Helena stood at the edge of the elf army who remained still, as though they were statues, watching as the dwarves ran towards the orcs who outnumbered them severely. Her head whipped to spot the Elf King who sat upon his moose watching the dwarves with an unreadable expression. Anger grew with her, even more so when Bilbo asked a question similar to what she was thinking.

"The elves, will they not fight?"

Helena secured her bow that was still across her back with one hand and ran to the Elf king. As she got closer, Helena could hear Gandalf yelling to the King. "Thranduil! This is madness!" Taking the bow from her back, and before any of the other elves took notice of what she was doing, swung the bow upwards and the tip hit Thranduil on the forearm. She didn't notice the reaction of the elves nor that Bilbo had chased after her and was now standing next to Gandalf, only the bleach blond, snobby elf that was staring down at her in shock.

"Will you do nothing to help them? Do you not see how outnumbered they are?"

Thranduil recovered from his temporary shock and resumed his neutral expression, his eyes returning to the dwarves who have stopped and built a shield wall with their massive spears pointed outward, led by the chants of the leader. With a slight tilt of his head to the left, the front squadrons marched off and into a run as the orcs were now fast approaching the shield wall. "You shouldn't be here. The battlefield is no place for a lady such as yourself."

"Shut the hell up." She replaced her bow and rested her hands on her swords, watching as the Elves leapt up over the shield wall from behind, wielding their swords, and begin raining down blows on the Orcs. As the Elves press forward, the dwarvish shield wall was raised and the dwarves rush forward, cutting down Orcs with their spears. She saw Dain riding furiously through the Orcs, smashing them left and right with his war hammer as the remaining elves march toward the battle. Gandalf and Bilbo were still standing in one place, along with the people of Laketown.

Bilbo looked around and then up at the wizard. "Eh, Gandalf - Is this a good place to stand?"

 ** _"You cannot stay with the hobbit,_** **Nâthu amê.** ** _If it is your plan to fight on separate battlefields, go to Dain. Tell him about yourself and fight by his side."_**

Helena blink as her apparent adoptive father spoke to her. She looked up to the mountaintop where she saw Azog and heard his orders in Black Speech carried on the wind. A horn sounded again and the contraption that was with the pale Orc moved, signaling to the legions on the ground. They were going to attack Dale. Looking behind her, she saw Gavin next to Bard and he caught her eyes while talking to the leader. Gandalf came to the same conclusion she did and spoke his worries out loud.

"Azog - he's trying to cut us off"

Looking to the tunnels, they saw massive trolls, each large enough to carry multiple other dwarves and wooden structures such as catapults on their back, march toward the city along with the armies of Orcs. Helena looked back towards her brother once more before flicking her eyes to Bilbo and then running off to the battle where Dain was. She knew Gavin would figure it out as she knew that Gandalf wouldn't let Bilbo leave his side.

Bard's hands tightened on the reins of his horse. "All of you, fall back to Dale! Now!" Holding a hand down to Gavin, he helped the man swing up onto his steed as the townspeople all ran back to the ruined city to intercept the Orcs.

Gandalf began to run as well. "To the city! Bilbo! This way!"

The hobbit followed the wizard, looking around to see where Helena had gone. In one of his fleeting glances, he spotted her amid the battle with her bow in one hand and a sword in the other. Unconsciously, Bilbo patted the coat pocket that held the magic ring and the golden flower. "Gandalf, what about a Helena?"

Looking down at Bilbo and then sparing a glance to the plains, Gandalf answered him. "She has the protection of the Valar, do not fret for her Master Baggins. Now hurry, stay close!"

Upon entering the fray, Helena was unaware of the eyes following her from the mountain as not only Fili, but the rest of the company minus Thorin was watching her movements with fear and pride. Using her bow in place of a shield/sword with her left hand, her right crossed over and unsheathed her long sword and began cutting down Orcs left and right as she made her way to Dain. The way Helena moved through the battle was almost reminiscent of a dance, her movements smooth and almost unhindered. Like this point in time was choreographed or someone was whispering in her ear, telling her what to do and where to move.

The second one was almost true as Helena bent over backwards to avoid getting her head cut off. As she fought, something that could be described as feelings came to her and gave her a split second advantage over the Orcs she was trying to cut down. She ignored all off the brief, surprised glances that elves and dwarves alike were giving her as she passed them fighting. Finally, she found Dain, but he was no longer astride but on the ground still fighting with his war hammer.

"Lord Dain!"

Her call didn't distract him until his opponent was dead and she was at his side. The same surprised expression was on his face that was on the others. "What is a woman doing on the battlefield?" His hammer was swung behind him and knocked out an orc that was coming up behind him.

Helena rose a brow and sidestepped to the left and spun around while raising her sword. The Orc that was there stumbled as his weapon hit air and Helena drove her sword into his side. "What is with-" she grunted, pulling her weapon out of the body, "Males and the insistence that I don't belong here."

"That's because-" Dain slammed the hammer into the knees of an Orc and then on its head. "there are no females amid the ranks of our armies." The next few minutes distract the both of them as they fought of the Orcs that advanced on them at once. "Who are you lass?"

"My name is Helena and I am engaged to Fili, Thorin's Heir. I am his One."

"What in Durin's name are you doing out here? As a One, you should be secured somewhere safe and not fighting for your life." Their conversation was interrupted once more, almost starting to annoy the both of them.

Helen replaced her sword in its sheath and grasped her bow properly before reaching back to grab an arrow. Her hand faltered for a second when a feeling washed over her not to use all of them. Whipping an arrow out, she notched and released it into an Orc, followed by five more. A bark of laughter interrupted her concentration and she turned to see Dain watching her while killing his own Orcs.

"I can see your potential lass. But it still doesn't answer the question."

Adjusting her bow and taking her sword in hand once more, she answered him while fighting. "Thorin has the Dragon sickness which caused him to-" Helena ducked and spun, cutting down an Orc before continuing. "-To call into question me and my brother's loyalty. And in turn to banish us."

Fiery brows shot up in question. "Are you a dwarf?" His eyes squinted at her as she moved around. "You don't quite look like one."

Rolling her eyes, Helena faced the Dwarf Lord. "Technically no, long story short: I was taken from my world by the Valar and dropped into this one, blessed by Aulë as one of his children with knowledge of dwarf languages." She dropped her sword and took a knife from her belt; Helena threw it at an Orc to the side of Dain and the blade embedded itself into its throat. "Life expectancy and everything."

Dain could only stare at her when he could as the both continued to fight. It was almost beyond his comprehension. And also something he would have to deal with when their lives weren't at stake. Until then, "You aren't to leave my company until that One of yours comes down from the mountain." A thought hit him as he remembered something she said. "Where is your brother?"

"In Dale," Helena grunted when an Orc attacked her, bringing his crude sword down at her and she brought hers up to deflect. "We decided to split up to help out. Is this conversation over with? Kinda hard to concentrate in this environment."

Grinning at the girl before him, he nodded in answer and put more of his attention into fighting while still keeping an eye out for the girl who was going to marry into the Durin line.

* * *

Bard rode across one of the bridges into Dale in front of his army with Gavin at his back. Monstrous trolls approaching the city stopped at a rise overlooking Dale. They bent over and plant all four legs on the ground, thus making their backs horizontal. On their backs are catapults loaded with large rocks; Orcs on the trolls' backs wound up the gears of the catapults and at a signal from their leader Orc, the catapults are released, and the rocks fly toward Dale. They smash into the walls and towers, destroying everything they hit. Screams and snarls filled the cold town as Bard steered his horse past the fleeing people further into town.

Feeling the tension in Bard's muscles as he slowed the horse, Gavin jumped to the ground which allowed Bard to do the same while the horse was still slowing down. Both of the drew their swords and began running against the flow of the fleeing people; Bard only focusing on finding his children.

"My children! Where are my children?" He asked to anyone who would listen as they passed him.

"I saw them." And older woman told him as she slowed down near them. "They were down in the old market."

"The market?! Where are they now?" Gavin following the muttering man. "Tilda! Sigrid!"

Gavin's attention was grabbed more firming now when Bard called out his daughter's names. His eyes immediately started scanning the area for the two brunette girls. From the right, Percy ran up at the head of a company of the Laketown soldiers and called their attention.

"Bard, Orcs are storming over the causeway!"

"Get the bowmen to the eastern parapet. Hold them off for as long as you can!"

"Archers, this way!"

From an alley in front of the two men, a man came fleeing and shouted to them, "The orcs have taken Stone Street! The market's overrun!"

Bard's expression told Gavin all he needed to know. His children were last seen in that location. Walking over to him, Gavin clasped Bard's shoulder. "I will go look for them, do what you have to do to keep them back."

Nodding his appreciation, Bard looked behind him. "The rest of you, follow me!"

Gavin set off in the direction the fleeing man had come from in search of the market that was spoken of while elsewhere in Dale, Gandalf and Bilbo were fighting the orcs with groups of townspeople. Without knowing what exact direction he needed to take, Gavin simply went towards where people were running from and those who were armed running towards. He almost ran over the slimeball from Laketown that had worked under the Master and AS the dark haired man skidded around him, Gavin watched as he hid in an alcove not ten feet away.

A shrill scream split the air, one that remind Gavin of a child making him promptly forget about the man and run towards the sound. His path took him to a road where he saw Sigrid and Tilda running away from some Orcs and Gavin ran faster to them. As he came within feet of the Orc as the girls rounded a corner, he skidded down and thrust his sword up into the first Orc and saw the brother, Bain, jump out and slice the second Orc's neck with his sword.

"Gavin, what are you doing here?" Sigrid asked of them man who stayed in their home temporarily.

His dark eyes took in the three that stood watching him, his gaze catching Sigrid's. "Now is not the time, come on; we need to leave this spot." With a wave of his hand, they all quickly made their way through the streets until they reached an uphill road where they spotted their father.

Sigrid was the first to call to him. "DA!"

"Da! We're down here!"

"Here!" Bain waved his sword while the girls waved their arms.

Bard heard them over the noises around him and turned to see them standing at the bottom of the road with Gavin. However, his expression changed quickly from relief to shock when he sees a troll enter the lane behind the children, throwing men many feet away with a single blow of his mace. The troll took immediate notice of the children and growled, grabbing the attention of all four and the girls scream. They were too far away for Bard to reach them in time, and he looked around frantically. As the troll approached them children, Bard tilted upright a cart that had been laying sideways in the courtyard. He scrambled into it and launched it down the avenue.

Gavin heard the noise of the cart running over debris and a glance confirmed it was Bard. Not having faced a…troll before, he was at a loss of what to do to kill it without getting hurt himself. But that didn't mean he couldn't help. As the troll raised its mace to smash the children, it paused in surprise when a dagger was suddenly protruding from its shoulder that held the mace and making him drop the weapon. The troll looked up to see Bard hurtling toward it in the cart and yelling at his children.

"BAIN, SIGRID - GET DOWN!"

Bain grabbed Tilda as Gavin took Sigrid and both males pressed the girls to the ground as Bard bounced over them in the cart and smashed into the troll. The impact sent it flying into the stone pillar behind it, causing Bard to also be thrown forward, thrusting his sword into the troll's heart in a flying strike. Yanking his sword out from the now dead creature, Bard turned to see his son helping Tilda up and Gavin the same with Sigrid; although one taking greater and gentler care. He watched as Gavin brushed away one of the stray curls that had fallen into Sigrid's face and was incredibly astonished at what he saw happening. A scream brought him back to reality and Bard ran up to his children, ushering them along the way Gavin had come before. When they reached a spot where there were no Orcs, Bard stopped them and pulled Bain to face him.

"Listen - I need you to gather the women and children. Take them to the Great Hall and barricade the door." Bard gently pulled the sword away from his son. "You understand - you must not come out for any reason!"

"We wanna stay with you!" Tilda's voice was on the edge of tears and jerked at not only Bard's heart.

Gavin looked to his right when he spotted a movement and saw Alfrid step out of his hiding spot from earlier. His eyes narrowed on the pale man; he didn't trust him in the least.

"Show your father some respect!" Alfrid walked over to the group, ignoring Gavin completely. "You leave it to me, sire. You heard him, we make to the Great Hall!" He grabbed Tilda and Sigrid and began rushing them away.

"Alfrid," Bards voice stop his progress and he turned around. "Women and children only. I need every man fighting. See that you return!" He thrust the sword into Alfrid's hands.

"I'll get them to safety, sire." Seeing orcs appear nearby, he nervously hurried away. "And my sword is yours to command." He began rounding up the people he sees them, "Get up! Shift it, granny!"

Bard turned back to Bain and held on to the side of his face. "Look after them!" he let go of his son and jump directly into the battle.

Gavin stayed behind to watch as Bain caught up to Alfrid, who tossed him the sword. His natural and instructed instincts were split in half, wanting to help Bard and to protect those who were running to the great hall. In the end, Gavin growled and followed Bards path; cutting down any Orc that stood in his way.

* * *

 **** **Nâthu amê-** Daughter of Mine

 _so here we are, halfway through the last movie and only on chapter 8. Not positive I'm going to make it to 30 chapters like the others. Thanks for reading!_


	9. Joining the Battle

_Sorry, been busy and wasn't able to work on this chapter like I wanted. We are getting closer now to the end of the movie. Soon, you will all know who live and who dies. And what the hell the flowers are for. Thank you to those that reviewed and read._

 **Chapter 9 Joining the Battle**

Back at the battlefield, on the plains in front of Erebor, Dain was back on his war-pig with Helena not fair from him on a goat. They were riding around the battle, killing as many Orcs as they could. The route Dain was leading took they past and behind Thranduil and Helena spared the Elf a glance to watch him fight. Turning her eyes forward to the Orcs around her, with both swords in her hands, Helena kept behind the dwarf lord in front of her and pushing back the creatures that tried to surround him again. Her legs were growing tired from trying to keep in the saddle while her hands were occupied, especially since her riding period in her world was just long enough to learn a fighting technique that she was employing now.

Helena's sense of time was lost as her mind focused only on the battle and the need to survive. Her movements were swift and accurate as she followed the feelings without thinking, killing more than her fair share of the Orcs. Suddenly, her goat stopped, jerking her body and Helena's eyes snapped to Dain as she saw his pig rear back and fall to the ground dead with Dain rolling to his feet. With her attention briefly sacrificed, her own ride was killed from behind with a spear stuck into its belly. This cause Helena to react quickly and jumped from the goat as it fell to the ground dead. Dain was at her side in an instant, pulling her up with one hand and swinging his Hammer behind, knocking back an Orc behind him. She spared him a glance at noticing his helmet had fallen off and her lip quirked at the small wink he gave before releasing her arm and slamming another Orc back, then head butting another.

"You buggers!"

Helena stayed near him as per his request and in their space fought back Orcs individually and together. She had to admit, Dain was very impressive. Even more so the fact that he used his head a lot and it didn't seem to bother him. A trick Helena knew she could do but wasn't going to risk feeling what these creatures did even with her head covering.

In the midst of the battle noises, Helena hear Dain yell out behind her, "Where's Thorin?! We need him! Where is he?"'

She wondered the same thing but could not spare the thought to call Daemyn to her from Dale to see what was happening in Erebor. Helena could only hope and pray that whatever the gold flower was for was helping Thorin overcome his madness.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Erebor, Thorin was merely sitting on the throne and Dwalin approached him. "Since when do we forsake our own people? Thorin, they are dying out there." Anger and guilt were evident in his last words but were lost on the dwarf sitting before him who was looking around in a slightly manic way.

"There are halls beneath halls within this mountain - places we can fortify." Dwalin looked on as he spoke, disappointed and angry. "Shore up, make safe. Yes…" Thorin stood and walked towards him. "...Yes - that is it. We must move the gold further underground - to safety!"

Thorin began walking away, but Dwalin angrily called out to him while stepping towards him. "Did you not hear me?! Dain is surrounded! They're being slaughtered, Thorin."

"Many die in war. Life is cheap. But a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost. It is worth all the blood we can spend!"

Dwalin scoffed at the determined quality in Thorin's voice. "You sit here in these vast halls, with a crown upon your head, and yet you are lesser now than you have ever been."

"Do not speak to me as if I was some lowly dwarf lord…" As he spoke, Thorin turned away. His words showing how clearly mentally affected he was now. "As-As if I were still...Thorin...Oakenshield." His name came out insecure and hateful before he pulled out his sword and roared, "I AM YOUR KING!"

Thorin was so unbalanced that he almost fell over but Dwalin didn't have to move to avoid him. instead, the weary, scarred dwarf went closer. "You were always my king. You used to know that once." He bowed his head in sorrow. "You cannot see that you have become."

"Go. Get out...before I kill you."

Dwalin exhaled sharply at his longtime friend, neither breaking eye contact until Dwalin turned and left. Thorin only watched him leave before walking the long bridge himself as he unconsciously walked to the great hall where the statue of his Grandfather had been melted into a solid gold floor from trying to drown Smaug. In his head, Thorin heard many of the words that he spoke or were spoken to him earlier.

"You sit here...with a crown upon your head...you are lesser now than you have ever been..."

"...this gold...is ours...and ours alone..."

"...he could not see beyond his own desire..."

"...a sickness that drove your grandfather mad..."

"...this is Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror..."

"...they are dying out there."

"...take back your homeland…"

"...is this treasure truly worth more than your honor..."

"...I am not my grandfather…"

The voices suddenly stopped echoing in his head and Thorin looked down to see a shadowy shape of Smaug sliding beneath the gold, unsure at that moment if it was real or not. Gandalf's voice spoke through his delusion one last time.

"...this treasure will be your death…"

In his mind, the gold beneath him turned into a sinkhole and Thorin screamed. He could feel himself slipping and drowning, surrounded by gold, as he tried to escape. Whether or not his screams were out or not, Thorin was unsure of as he kept getting pulled down. Another voice entered his mind, one he had never heard before but at the same time was as though he had known it forever.

 ** _"Come back Thorin, son of Thrain. Cast off the dragon taint and reclaim what was lost. Help your family._**

As he disappeared beneath the gold, his delusion burst and Thorin found himself standing in the golden court. He yanked off his crown and threw it to the floor. The flower that had never left him or his armor turned black and the ashes fell to the ground without notice as Thorin finally came back to his senses. Looking to where he had entered the hall, Thorin retraced the path back to the front gate, discarding his armor and royal garb along the way.

* * *

Outside on the battlefield, Helena came to a halt as a breeze caressed her cheek and a feeling had her looking to the mountain. Her power hadn't developed further than being near someone to tell what they were feeling so she couldn't check to see what was going on with her dwarves. With her attention diverted, Helena didn't notice a spear coming at her until Dain had yanked her backwards by her quiver.

"FALL BACK! FALL BACK! TO THE BARRICADE! FALL BACK!"

Dain pulled her along as the remaining dwarves began retreating toward the gates of Erebor with the orcs in pursuit. In the air, the horn manned by Azog signaled in the air and the Orcs regrouped to march on the dwarves.

Just inside the gates of Erebor, the dwarves of the Company sat desolately, hearing the cries of battle outside but unable to help their kin. They rose as they saw Thorin approaching from further in the mountain, sword drawn and no longer dressed as he was before, but in a simple leather outfit. Kili jumped to his feet, advancing on his Uncle and began shouting at him.

"I will not hide behind a wall of stone, while others fight our battles for us!" Kili met Thorin amid the rubble and his voice lowered. "It is not in my blood, Thorin."

Standing face to face with his youngest nephew, Thorin laid his free hand on Kili's shoulder. "No, it is not. We are sons of Durin. And Durin's folk do not flee from a fight." Thorin smiled as Kili smiled at him through his tears. They touch foreheads, then Thorin walks past him to the rest of the dwarves. "I have no right to ask this of any of you; but will you follow me one last time?"

In answer, his company raised their weapons, ready to follow their leader and friend again. Thorin smiled once more at those before him as Dwalin clapped a hand to his shoulder.

"How do ye propose we get out of here?"

Balin took a step closer to answer his brother's question with a gleam in his eye. "I have an idea."

* * *

Dain and his surviving dwarves scrambled to set up a desperate shield wall in front of the moat by Erebor's gates as the orcs lined up by rank, ready to attack them. Several heavily armored trolls shoulder their way to the front of the Orc ranks and it wasn't until the signaling horn rang out again did the orcs and trolls begin to march forward. Suddenly, another trumpet was heard. Helena whipped around and looked up at the gate and saw Bombur atop the wall. The second horn made the orcs stop in confusion while in Dale, Bilbo and Gandalf hear the sound too and looked up in surprise.

Bilbo knew exactly what it was even though he had never heard that particular sound before. "Thorin!"

The barricade of rocks in the gateway of Erebor suddenly smashed outward as it is hit from inside by a giant golden bell that rung as it pushed through the wall and swung back. Helena jumped only slightly at the event and everyone watched as the rocks fell forward to make a rough bridge across the moat. A smile graced her face as Thorin and his dwarves rushed out through the ranks of the Iron Hills dwarves as they had split in half to let the company through. As Thorin passed her, Helena jump into the company next to Fili; squeezing his arm before taking out her second sword she had previously sheathed.

Dain begins shouting to his troops as they ran. "TO THE KING! TO THE KING!"

With a shield on his left arm, Thorin raised his sword as him and his company fanned out into a V and shouted "Du Bekâr!" Leading the way as they smashed into the Orc ranks, everyone yelling as they attacked, releasing their pent up anger and hatred unto their enemy.

* * *

In Dale, Bilbo and Gandalf looked out to the plain from an abandoned causeway.

"The dwarves! They're rallying!" Bilbo looked on in astonishment as they watched the dwarves, fighting with new vigour, destroy the orcs. Like a wave crashing down.

Joy lit up Gandalf's face as he watched. "They are rallying to their king!"

In another part of the town, Bard spoke to his remaining men as he walked around and though them With Gavin at his side. "Any men who want to give their last - follow me!"

With cheers and cries, the people of Laketown charged through the city and clashed with the orcs, fighting with reckless abandon now that they know the dwarves are leading into the battle once more. At the sight of Orcs, they only ran faster with Bard and Gavin at the front, sword at the ready and fierce expressions.

In the Great Hall of Dale, Hilda grabbed a spear and declared to the others huddled inside "I say we stand with our men in life and in death! Arm yourselves!"

Many of the women and older men grab their weapons and followed her; Bain picking up his sword once more. Meanwhile, another woman spoke to an old lady sitting hunched over under her shawl. "Come with us, love."

"No, no, no! You leave an old woman be."

"Don't be afraid."

The woman under the shawl suddenly spoke in a male voice. "I said get off!"

Hilda went over and yanked off the shawl, revealing Alfrid to everyone. "Alfrid Lickspill, you are a coward!" Disgust dripping from her every word.

Alfrid stood up and faced his revealer. "Coward?! Not every man is brave enough to wear a corset!"

"You're not a man, you're a weasel!"

He stood there as the others went around him and grabbed whatever tools or weapons they could find to join the battle. One man grabbed a leaning tool which caused an urn fall over, breaking open to reveal that is was full of gold and silver coins to Alfrid's greedy eyes. From the Hall, the rest of the townspeople came pouring out, running down the steps and across the square to slam forces with past of the Orc army who had advanced in their direction. With the same vigor as the others, those that were considered weak and unhealthy pushed the forces back with the sole intent of staying alive.

* * *

On the battlefield, the dwarves were driving the Orcs back as the company worked in teams. Helena had seen them fight before, but this was on another level entirely. She fought with the three Durins who almost moved as one, proof that they had trained and fought together before. It was lucky that her movements were able to keep up with them as they took down a giant Troll and continue on slaying Orcs.

As Thorin defeated another Orc, he called out to Dain who was not far away. "Dain!"

"Thorin!" He knocked an Orc away and jumped onto the back of another. "Hold on! I'm coming!"

They continued killing Orcs, all the while getting closer to each other.

"Hey cousin, what took you so long?!"

Helena almost snorted in amusement as she saw Dain causally killing Orcs with his hammer as he met up with Thorin and hug during a brief respite.

"There's too many of these buggers, Thorin. I hope you've got a plan."

Thorin looked up and saw the hilltop on which Azog's wooden machines and horn were, signaling orders to his ranks. "Aye - We're going to take out their leader!"

"Azog..."

Thorin strode forward and mounted a large goat that Dain's army had brought. "I'm gonna kill that piece of filth!"

"Thorin, you cannot do this. You're our King!"

"That is why I must do it." He made to turn the goat away but Dain had more to say.

"And how do you plan to fight your way single-handed to Ravenhill?"

As they both look to the mountain, Balin's voice called out from behind them. "Halt!"

Both leaders look back in time to see Dain's goat-led war carriage coming at them, being driven by Balin. They moved just in time to not be ran over as the dwarf brought the goats to a halt. "It's been a while since I've done this." Balin admitted shortly as Dwalin stared at him.

Thorin shouted and reared his mount backwards and charged forward with his sword pointing in the direction he was taking. "To Ravenhill!"

Balin snapped the ropes and the goats started running after their leader. "Hold on lads."

"You're all mad bastards." Dain was forced to jump back to avoid the blades attached to the wheels of the carriage. "I like it." He watched as they rode away and saw the girl he had fought with before that claimed to be engaged to the royal line, wave as she sat at Balin's feet. "May Durin save you all."

* * *

 _There you have it, a bit shorter but I really wanted it up and I have stuff to finish before returning to work tomorrow. Hope you all enjoyed it, let me know._


	10. To Ravenhill

_hey now hey now, don't dream it's over... no idea why that song is in my head but there it is. So here is the next chapter... my subconscious decided that I needed to get this next chapter up because last night I had a dream I was in my story. But not really, like I kept going in between my world and my story. Kinda like I was dreaming in my dream. Weird shit, woke up hella confused. But anyways, if anyone has seen the extended edition of the hobbit- the extra scenes are awesome._

 **Chapter 10**

Helena gritted her teeth as her head bounced off of the side of the carriage, or whatever she was riding in with the others. She barely heard Balin shout a warning to hold on and grabbed onto the edges to not fall out as the dwarf drove the goats and carriage over a small hill and into the midst of Orcs and Trolls. Heads flew by and black blood spray everywhere as they rode by as the brothers on either side cut the heads off of the Trolls on either side. There wasn't much help she could offer, being stuck behind Balin, but she knew that they preferred it that way even though they knew how well she fought. Though it did give her a brief respite to catch her breath and try and relax her muscles, as best as she could be being jostled around like pasta in a box.

The carriage turned sharply and a large shadow passed over them, making Helena glance up as they jerked to the left to avoid a battle armored Troll. Helena couldn't tell what it was from her vantage but at this point couldn't bring herself to feel much more than relief upon noticing the blades it wore. Balin shouted out to hold on once again and Helena barely had time to brace herself as they launched over the rocks and were driven onto the frozen river. Staring at the ice in dread and holding on the best she could as the carriage slipped around, slamming into the rocky beds, Helena heard them reloading the arrow machine that was attached to the front where Dwalin was.

Something roared from behind them, making Helena and the brothers look behind to see what she thought was a large Troll jumping from the ground above and onto the frozen river. It crashed through the ice, once again making Balin swerve their ride to avoid flying ice and out run the cracks snaking through the frozen water beneath them. Dwalin was the one to yell at them as the creature charged after them, surging through the ice and water with no issues.

"Bring it down! Shoot it!"

Kili was the one to answer with the same question she was thinking. "Where?"

"In his jambags!"

Helena took that moment to peek over the railing at them to see Kili lower his bow and look back at Dwalin. "It doesn't have any jambags!"

"Duck!"

Fili's warning made both Helena and Kili whirl back around as Dwalin yelled again to kill it and Kili shot an arrow at it hastily, but it had no effect whatsoever. The Troll continued charging after them as the river broke up under their wheels and a hand appeared on either arm of Helena and she looked to both sides to see Kili and Fili holding onto her as the carriage dipped and swerved. A voice called out from somewhere and without much other warning, a spiked metal back slammed into their pursuer causing it to fall back. The three watched as another Troll fell with it and saw Bofur sitting atop the blinded creature, directing it with chains and he slammed what Helena could only describe as a spike wrecking ball into it again as the brothers cheered him on. From her left she could hear Fili scream "Bofur you Beauty" right before the hatted dwarf was launched into the air as his Troll went down with the other one.

Her arms were squeezed almost simultaneously as the brothers returned to their former spots and she continued to hold on as once again the carriage bumped off the riversides and slipped over the ice. Helena could hear the repeating sound of the arrow machine and let out a snort when she heard Dwalin yell out, "Come on, you hairy hedgepig!" She stared, almost unconcerned as they rode over the orcs and trolls as a bridge, only to snapped back as her attention was grabbed when Kili yelled out "Wargs!" Helena didn't risk standing, mostly because a moment after the yell she was unable to, as two of the goats were attacked and saw them as they came into view. As Balin struggled to regain control, more wargs plus riders jumped from the river cliffs above and charged after them.

With Dwalin only able to defend the front with his arrows, Helena whipped her bow off her back as an arrow whizzed by her into the first warg. Together, her and Kili were able to kill a few before he abandoned his bow for his blade as the Orcs rode closer. Once again the brothers were on both side of her, killing anything that came to close as she shot the ones she could that were appearing again and again. Helena was suddenly flung to the right as another goat was taken, Kili was there instantly and holding onto her jacket to keep her in the carriage.

"There's more coming!"

Dwalin's yell was followed by an almost hushed conversation that Helena couldn't quite make out. Kili's hand disappeared and Fili's came from behind, pulling on her arm. Hooking the bow across her back again, Helena allowed herself to be manhandled along the side of the carriage to the front and saw Kili waiting there with Dwalin.

"Follow me."

Fili quickly and carefully balanced his way down the main beam that tied the goats to the carriage. Helena was a few steps behind him when another rider came up and swung his blade at them. Ducking and hobbling dangerously, Fili brought his sword down and managed to land a blow on the warg making it fall and Balin to run over its rider. Fili cut one of the ties, jumped onto the goat, and beckoned her quickly with his sword. Taking a deep breath, Helena walked her way down the slim wood, focusing only on that and not the fact they were still racing along the frozen river. Making it to Fili, she grabbed his outstretched arm and used it as leverage to jump on the goat behind him. he cut the remaining strap as she wrapped her arms around his waist and they rode away. Taking a look behind her, she saw Kili and Dwalin jump onto the other two goats, cutting them free as the front of the carriage slammed into the ice and spun around with Balin at the arrows. Helena could barely make him out as he killed the oncoming wargs as they rode further away.

Turning back around, she spotted Thorin over Fili's shoulder riding across a stone bridge they were coming up to and she saw his eyes widen slightly when he noticed her. With his shout to follow him and Dwalin's ensuing "Lead on", they rode up the side of the hill and onward to Ravenhill, killing any Orcs they came into contact with.

* * *

Back in Dale, Gandalf was watching the spearmen and archers kill a massive troll and muttering to himself "We may yet survive this" when Bilbo called out his name.

"GANDALF!"

Cleanly killing an Orc, he hurried over to where Bilbo was standing at the wall looking at the side of a mountain opposite of them.

"It's Thorin!"

"And Fili, Kili, Dwalin…and Helena. He's taking his best warriors!"

Bilbo looked up to Gandalf curiously, "To do what?"

"To cut the head off the snake."

Hearing hoof beats, Gandalf turns to see Legolas and Tauriel arrive back in Dale together on a horse; charging through the streets and killing Orcs on their way. They came to where Gandalf and Bilbo were standing, Legolas pulling his horse to a stop.

"Gandalf!"

"Legolas... Legolas Greenleaf!"

The elves dismounted and approached the pair. "There is a second army! Bolg leads a force of Gundabad orcs. They are almost upon us!"

"Gundabad…" realization washed over his face. "This was their plan all along. Azog engages our forces, then Bolg seeps in from the north."

"Wha...the north..." Bilbo turned in a half circle, looking at the mountains around them. "Where is the north, exactly?!"

"Ravenhill." Gandalf turned and strode over to the parapets to look at the hill where Thorin went.

"Ravenhill…Thorin is up there! And Fili and Kili - they're all up there!"

At the sound of Kili's name, Tauriel also looked to Ravenhill alarmed. Together, they all look out towards the top where the signals can barely be made out, shrouded in mist.

Near the main part of the city, Thranduil walked slowly through the streets seeing the fallen bodies on the ground, many of which are his own elves. His commander came running up and without looking at him, Thranduil addressed him. "Recall your company."

As the commander blew a horn, Gandalf comes ran up in desperation having been searching for the Eld King. "My lord, dispatch this force to Ravenhill! The dwarves are about to be overrun. Thorin must be warned."

"By all means, warn him. I have spent enough Elvish blood in defense of this accursed land - No more!"

Thranduil turn and walked away in what seemed like anger, leaving Gandalf behind.

"Thranduil?!"

Bilbo popped up at the wizard's elbow. "I'll go!"

Gandalf looked down at the hobbit before walking off. "Don't be ridiculous! You'll never make it!"

"Why not?"

"Cause they will see you coming and kill you!"

"No, they won't." Gandalf looks at Bilbo peculiarly at the certainty in his voice, making him fidget before repeating himself. "They won't see me."

"It's out of the question - I won't allow it!"

"I'm not asking you to allow it, Gandalf."

They said nothing else and after a minute, Gandalf nodded to him and Bilbo returned the gesture before walking away. Turning a corner, Bilbo pressed himself into an alcove and pulled out his ring with the flower. He looked at the gold blossom for a few moments before returning it to safety within his pocket and taking a deep breath, put on the ring.

* * *

When Thorin and the four following him reached the ruins of Ravenhill, they were met with Orcs crawling everywhere among the stones. Together, the five fought their enemies that were set on killing them and had to dismount the goats as they became a hindrance after reaching the top. They made their way through the ruins to the river, defeating every Orc that charged at them. The end of the small battle led them to the bank of the frozen river that separated them from Azog's stronghold. All five were breathing heavily, their bodies starting to tire. Helena looked over and up to where she could make out the point where Azog was before with his signals.

"Are you sure he's still there?"

Her question broke the stillness of the cold air. Thorin jerked towards her as though remembering suddenly that she was with them. By the look on his face, she could almost confirm that was what he was thinking. For a moment, Helena was worried that her banishment was still holding even though he wasn't under the influence of dragon sickness any more. And from the looks of it, the same thought crossed the minds of the other three as Thorin approached her. Standing her ground, she shook her hair back behind her and lifted her chin in challenge as he stopped in front of her. They all seemed to forget about the seriousness and severe possibility of Azog attacking them as Thorin and Helena stared at one another. Her surprise couldn't have been any greater when the dwarf King dropped to his knees in front of her and bowed his head. Helena could do no more than blink at him, look to the others who seemed just as baffled, and back to the dark head before her.

"There is nothing I could do in this lifetime to repay you for any suffering I cause you, and Fili, by sending you away and threatening your life."

A small smile pulled at her lips as she continued to look down at him. Helena raised her right hand, pausing briefly, and placing it on top of his head. Judging by the flinch she felt beneath her fingers, he wasn't expecting her to forgive him that easily. Or maybe he had thought she would strike him. She brought her other hand up and brought both to his cheek, making him raise his head to look her in the eye while her fingers pressed against his skin. Immediately she was hit with de0ep shame at his actions, surprise towards her, and a small sliver of eagerness mixed with joy that there was no hatred towards him from her or his company.

"Come on, stand up. I don't think you would want your ending to be 'Shot in the Back While Bowing Down'." Her smile grew as he stood up to tower over her again.

"One that wouldn't be as embarrassing as turning my back on my family." Tentatively, Thorin held his arms up in a motion for a hug. His hesitation at being rejected only amused her further. Taking that step, she fell into his arms that wrapped tightly around her. Helena returned the gesture the best she could since her arms barely met around his waist. "I am deeply sorry for any pain you may have endured." They were only hugging for less than a minute when a sign, then a cough, were heard and they pulled apart to look at Dwalin.

"In case ye 'aven't forgotten, there is a war goin' on."

Neither look embarrassed outwardly as they stepped apart and Helena walked over to Fili. Once again their attention was to the peak at the top of the ruins.

"Where is he?" Thorin's frustration and puzzlement was shared with the others.

"Looks empty. I think Azog has fled!" Kili sounded excited at the prospect.

"I don't think so..." Thorin looked to his oldest nephew. "Fili, take your brother. Scout out the towers. Keep low and out of sight. If you see something; report back, do not engage - do you understand?!"

As Helena made to go with them, Fili and Thorin's voices stopped her saying two different things. Shifting her eyes between them having no idea what they were thinking. "I'm not going with them?" she half asked, half stated.

"No, stay with Dwalin and myself."

Helena narrowed her eyes at Thorin before sighing in surrender. Turning to Fili, she stared at him shortly before he got the hint and returned to her, giving her a kiss she had silently demanded. Dwalin's voice broke them apart.

"We have company; Goblin mercenaries. No more than a hundred."

They all looked back the way they came to see goblins running over the ruins toward them.

Thorin way towards his nephews. "We'll take care of them. Go! Go!"

"Come on!" As Fili and Kili run towards the river, Thorin, Helena, and Dwalin prepared to meet the goblins rushing toward them.

Rolling her shoulders, Helena spoke the words the other two felt. "God I can't wait for this shit to be over."

* * *

 _And there we go. Please and thank you for any reviews, input or ideas are welcomed with open arms._


	11. The Durin Bloodline

_I've had several people ask me who is going to die in my story. Well you are about to find out._

 **Chapter 11 The Durin Bloodline**

As the goblins crested over the last of the ruins towards them and Helena struggled to swallow the bile that was threatening to come up. With her bow over her back and gripping her two swords, she attacked as the goblins ran straight at them. Between Dwalin, Thorin and herself, the goblins were taken care of in a matter of minutes and they were back at the edge overlooking the river. Helena stayed in one spot looking at the ruins while Thorin paced around the rubble.

Dwalin was on her other side looking out over the frozen river just as anxiously. "Where is that orc filth?"

Helena felt a shiver go down her spine and she turned in time to see the air ripple and Bilbo appear out of thin air behind them, panting.

"Thorin…"

Thorin whipped around and a look of relief washed over him. "Bilbo!"

The hobbit continued forward, Helena and Dwalin meeting him as he passed Thorin. "You have to leave here! Now! Azog has another army attacking from the north. This watchtower will be completely surrounded. There'll be no way out."

Dwalin walked around Bilbo to Thorin, "We are so close! That orc scum is in there. I say we push on."

"No! That's what he wants. He wants to draw us in." Thorin looked past Dwalin, his eyes settling on the ruins he sent his nephews to and came to the same alarmed understanding that Helena did. "This is a trap."

His words came out in a strangled whisper and the rest of the group look towards where Fili and Kili had gone. Helena couldn't move or think, just stared into the distance as coldness gripped her at Thorin's words. She only was able to move when she heard Thorin instruct Dwalin to leave and find the brothers. "Let me go."

"No! No. Fili would never forgive me if something happened to you. Dwalin is more than capable to call them back."

Dwalin leaned in to Thorin, "Are you sure about this?"

"Do it. We live to fight another day."

Bilbo could do or say nothing as he watched the exchange. He had been able to warn them about the impending army but was too late to stop a terrible mistake from happening. At his side, Helena let out a small cry of pain and stumbled forward. Thorin caught her and they watched as her hands went to the back of her head.

"Fili."

The whisper name struck the other three and Thorin nodded at Dwalin. After steadying Helena on her feet, they all turned to leave. After the third step, they heard a drum sound from Ravenhill. Their blood ran cold as the three males looked back at the tower and saw a light appear. Helena turned around last just as Azog appeared, dragging a bloodied Fili behind him.

"No." The word fell from her lips at the sight of her One being dangled like a doll over the edge of a wall as Azog spoke in black speak what his plan was for the line of Durin.

 **"This one dies first. Then the brother. Then you, Oakenshield, you will die last."**

They were all standing at the edge of the rocks watching in dread as the white Orc spoke. He lifted Fili higher and drew back his bladed arm. None of them could move and Thorin looked almost resigned to his nephew's fate as he screamed for them to run. A black arrow entered their vision speeding towards Azog and Bilbo was the only one to look at Helena who was lowering her bow with fire in her eyes. His eyes whipped back to the Orc leader and saw the arrow sticking out of its arm. Azog threw Fili to the ground next to him and ripped out the shaft with his teeth. While they couldn't make out his eyes, the four knew he was burning a hole into Helena while speaking to Thorin.

 **"Here ends your filthy bloodline!"**

Azog turned and rammed his blade into Fili's stomach, tearing a scream from Helena as she took off down the rocks to the frozen river. The others watched as Azog kicked Fili from the tower and his body fall to the snow cover ruins below. Helena was halfway across the river as Fili neared the bottom and Kili stepped out to catch his brother. He was only able to pull Fili enough to guard his head and dragged him into the doorway from where he was listening to everything before. Kili looked at blood pouring from the wound and was garnering no response from his brother in his attempts to rouse him as he half laid on Kili's lap. Rage flooded his sense and he didn't see Helena run up to them as he set Fili on the snow and stood. Breathing harshly, Kili took off and furiously rushes up the tower steps towards where he thought Azog to be still.

Helena crashed to her knees beside Fili, her hands fluttering over his stab wound. "No. No, no, no, no, no, no, no…" The word repeated itself from her mouth as she looked him over as his eyes were closed and wasn't moving at all. A scream ripped itself from Helena as she closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "YOU PROMISED ME!" Tears fell from her cheeks where they had rolled down from her eyes. "Why?" The word was barely audible as Helena could feel her heart breaking as she looked down at Fili. Her hands were still over his wound as she cried over him, unheeding of the battle around her.

It went unnoticed by her for a few minutes that the atmosphere around her was warming up and it wasn't until Helena felt like she was being given a hug did she open her eyes. There was no one there but she could no longer see her breathe and her fingers were warming up. The warmth of the pseudo-hug being given shrunk and centered itself to her hands, heart, and head. The next thing she heard was a voice she had never heard, it was nothing like the other Valar that she had spoken with before.

 ** _"I will give you what you need in order to restore the life of your One that was pledged to you as part of your agreement to come to Middle Earth."_**

"Who are you?"

 ** _"I am Ilúvatar or Eru, as some call me. Your One was injured where is flower was kept, it is buried in his wound. Press your hands over the opening and repeat what I tell you. Believe in yourself child, and the powers that have always lain within you."_**

Helena wiped her tears away and did as instructed. She took a deep breath, focusing on Fili and everything he meant to her. She wouldn't let him die if she could in any way stop it and keep him with her. Concentrating on her breathing, Helena's eyes closed once again as Sindarin washed over her mind and spoke in a voice that wasn't entirely hers.

 _"Im can am galad nestad sen dúath gotegi anager ti bellas adertha a cîl cuil. Nai i balan i elenath or a diamar losto beth nin. Tolo dan nan i galad. Menno o nin nati i eliad annen annin leitho o ngurth."_

These words she repeated over and over again, feeling as though she wasn't in control of herself the entire time. As though another being was her body instead as the Elvish healing chant continued uninterrupted. A golden glow surrounded her hands and the wound on Fili's stomach, though she couldn't see it properly since her view was hindered by his clothing. Time passed by with her heeding it or the war going on around her. It was a moment that was something out of movies from her world. Fili sat almost straight up with a loud gasp as his eyes searched the area around him. his hand was seeking his sword immediately and stopped almost as quickly when his eyes found Helena and his mind recognized her presence.

Helena's eyes had taken on a glow that was the same color as the flowers she had given to those she cared about. It gave her an ethereal look along with the presence surrounding her that was now dimming. He looked down to where her hands were and saw the same golden glow fading away. Her hands retreated and his own pressed down to where he remembered the Orc's bladed arm drive itself into his body. Nothing hurt, not even a sting. If he weren't wearing the amount of clothes and mail at that moment, Fili would've tore off his top to look at his torso. Instead, he settled on grabbing Helena's hands that were stained with his blood.

"Thank you."

The glow diminished in her eyes while he had been inspecting himself and Eru presence left her, making the bitter cold of the snow seep back into her body. Once again she heard the sounds of the battle going on around her and looked around them. Her breathing shudder as she looked back to him and threw herself at Fili, her arms around his neck. "You were gone. You left me."

"I would never do so intentionally, you know that."

In the air, both of their ears caught the sounds of two names being called to each other.

"KILI!"

"TAURIEL!"

The moment broken, Helena jumped to her feet and Fili slowly to his to make sure his legs were steady. Together, they run up the same path Kili had taken previously and passed the Orcs he had slain along the way. After climbing some distance, the two stopped to listen again to the sounds around them to find their brother and the She-Elf. Helena's head whipped up and to the right when small feminine cries found her ears. That and paired with the sounds of an isolated fight had her running up the broken stairs with Fili behind her as she tried to follow the sounds. They rounded a corner and skidded to a stop as they saw a large Orc drop Kili to the ground dead as Tauriel watched from where she had been thrown against a wall. Tears filled both Helena and Tauriel's eyes at the sight of Kili lying motionless on the ground. The grief that covered Tauriel's face quickly turned to anger and she leapt onto the Orc as he approached her. Helena ran to Kili's side as Fili watched the Elf swung herself around the Orc and pushed them off the edge of the precipice.

Fili turned back to his brother and Helena who was in a similar position with Kili as she had been with him. Her hands were scrambling through his shirts and coat frantically before her fingers met with the soft petals of the flower he had hidden. He almost winced in sympathy as Helena pushed the flower into Kili's wound and placed her hands over it, chanting in what Fili believed to be Sindarin. The same glow surrounded her and into Kili as she repeated herself over and over until Kili took a shuddering gasp, coughing up blood.

"Why didn't he heal like I did?" His answer had to wait for Helena to come back to reality once more.

"Because his flower from the Valar wasn't captured in the strike and didn't offer the same healing powers as you." She brushed his dark hair from his eyes. "We need to get him down the mountain to where he can be given proper medical attention. As well as have you looked over."

Kili was barely coherent and was muttering Tauriel's name over and over again. Fili heard and then felt something crashing from somewhere in Ravenhill and went to the edge to look down. All he could make out was clouds of white powder from hundreds of feet below them. A noise sounded to his right and immediately his sword was up and pointed at the perceived enemy. Who turned out to be the same Elf Kili was muttering for. She was limping and holding one of her arms gingerly with her brilliant red hair all mused. He lowered his sword and turned to where the other two were, Helena sitting Kili up against a stone wall.

"Kili."

His name was whispered and the She-Elf rushed to the dwarf's side and fell to her knees. Acting completely out of character from Fili's knowledge of elves. Helena's hand rested on Tauriel's forearm to get her attention.

"He needs medical help but neither of us can carry him. Will you help up?"

Tauriel in no way needed to be asked twice and together they bound his chest the best they could and the two watched as the Elf picked Kili up and quickly made her way down the wreckage that used to be stairs. They stood there for a moment longer before both of them realized something. Thorin. He was battling Azog as the Orc though he was about to kill off the last of the Durin line. A meeting of their eyes communicated everything they would've needed to say and the two ran down the ruined city in a different direction than Tauriel took. Fili had no idea where his Uncle could be but Helena was right in front of him making all the twists and turn, seemingly knowing exactly where she was headed.

They reached the bottom and saw Thorin standing alone on the broken river looking down with the Orcrist in his hand. As he began to slowly walk forward as though he was following something, the two went to step out onto the river when the ice burst into the air and Azog leapt from the water, pinning Thorin down after stabbing him in the foot. Azog stabbed his bladed arm at Thorin who managed to stop it from piercing his chest by sliding Orcrist in one of the forks of the blade. Azog, using gravity and his superior weight and position, slowly pushes his blade further and further, and Thorin struggled to keep it away. Helena and Fili watched helplessly at the shore of the river and saw Thorin look in their direction, his eyes taking in his nephew that was very much alive. Thorin came to a grim realization as he returned his focus to the large Orc that was pressing down on him. Suddenly, Thorin slid his sword out of the fork, allowing Azog's blade to stab him through the chest. Azog smiled and Thorin raised his own sword and stabbed Azog through the heart. From their close quarters, Azog cannot avoid it and Thorin flipped Azog over onto his back on the ice and forced Orcrist all the way through Azog and the ice below. Azog dies, with Thorin kneeling on top of him mortally wounded and struggling to get up.

He staggered on his feet and towards the edge of the waterfall overlooking the battlefield below. Behind him he heard feet scrambling across the ice and saw Helena and Fili coming towards him. Thorin, who was laying against some rocks, held out his had to Fili as they arrived at his side. "My sister's son. You are alive."

"In no small part thanks to my beautiful One. She will fix you up Uncle, have no worries."

Helena was once again searching for the gold flower Thorin always wore. "Where is it?!" her hands were grabbed by Thorin's and squeezed gently. Her eyes rose to his and were blinking back tears.

"It is gone. I haven't seen it since the madness that overtook me."

Her hands fell limp before rushing to put pressure on the large hole in his chest. "You will live, you hear me. I wont allow you to die." With those words she began to sing the same chanting song she had used on the brothers with no prevail. No more glowing presence or healing took place. It was then she realized that the flowers only had one purpose and one use. Tears began to fall steadily from her eyes.

Thorin reached up and roughly brushed them away as they fell. "You are more than I could have ever hoped for in this life for my family, for Fili. I hope that you two will live a long and prosperous life together." He looked to his nephew. "You have never disappointed me and… I-I have no doubt that you will in the future."

Fili went to his knees beside his Uncle. "You are the best father we could've ever asked for, Thorin. Gaubdûkhimâ gag in yâkùlib."

"Aulë is ready to welcome you to his halls Thorin. Your forefathers are waiting for you." Helena gave him a watery smile.

Behind them, Bilbo came running up to them.

"Bilbo…"

Bilbo landed between Helena and Fili at Thorin's side. "Don't move! Don't move! Lie still!" He examined Thorin's wound and recoiled slightly in shock.

Thorin grabbed Bilbo's hand, "I'm glad you're here…I wish to part from you in friendship."

"No. You are not going anywhere, Thorin. You're going to live." Bilbo was shaking his head furiously.

"I would take back my words and my deeds at the gate. You did what only a true friend would do. Forgive me...I was too blind to see. I'm so sorry that I have led you into such peril." Thorin began choking up blood.

"No, no, I'm glad to have shared in all your perils, Thorin - each and every one of them. And it's far more than any Baggins deserve."

They smiled at each other while Helena and Fili had stepped away from them to allow a private moment between friends.

"Farewell, Master Burglar. Go back to your books and your armchair. Plant your trees - watch them grow." Thorin struggled to finish what he wanted to say though choking on his blood. "If more people valued home above gold this world would be a merrier place." Thorin gasped deeply and they could see the light slowly leaving his eyes.

"No! No! No! No! No! No! Thorin! Oh don't you dare!" Bilbo became more distraught as Thorin breathed out his last and dies. "Thorin, Thorin, wake up. The eagles...the eagles...the eagles are here. Thorin...the eag…" He was unable to finish words or sentences as the hobbit cried in sorrow with Helena and Fili behind him, tears streaming down their own cheeks.

* * *

 _okay so the chant is translated to this:_

 ** _I call forth light to heal this darkness. Bound together by blood. Their strength restored and life renewed. May the power of the stars above and earth below hear my voice. Come back to the light. May the blessing that was given to me pass to them, let them be spared._**

 _Much appreciation to my girl for translating for me. Had to switch some words around because they aren't all in the Sindarin language, but the point is still there._

 _Hiding behind the proverbial chair over here just in case you people get mad at me for killing Thorin. Someone had to die and it wasn't going to be the brothers._


	12. New Allies

_I did plan on having this up yesterday, but finally got a day off with the BF so yeah.. But here we are, enjoy. Thank you to every one who has been reading and reviewing. Much love._

 **Chapter 12 New Allies**

Bilbo and Gandalf sat off to the side, watching as the remaining members of Thorin's company join Fili and Helena; having climbed the mountain to join the others. They kneeled beside the body of their King, paying him homage. Bilbo didn't spy Kili among them and through his numbness wondered if he was still alive. No words were said as the dwarves remained by their dead king, all of them weeping. No one knew how long they stayed there, only that the sun was going down over the mountain and Gandalf chose that moment to speak his piece.

"Perhaps it is time we carry Thorin down the mountain."

Dwalin was the first to stand up, still looking down at his dead friend. "Who will help me carry him down?"

The rest of the company stood and volunteered their services, although Fili and Helena were rejected on different principles. They instead led the way down with Balin, the company behind them with Thorin, and Bilbo and Gandalf at the rear. It was a mostly silent trip, only the sounds of their feet against the ground filling the air. About midway down, Helena began humming. The chords were familiar to Fili as he tried to place the melody.

"Does the song you are humming have words, lass?"

The humming stopped and Helena turned her attention to Balin who had asked the question. "Yes, but they aren't in a language you or I know."

"Please, sing."

With a hesitant look at Fili, Helena took a deep breath of cold air. Her voice carried out all around them as she sang a sad, melodic song that no one there knew. It didn't matter though. It was appropriate for the time as they trekked the rest of the way down the mountain, switching between them the task of carrying Thorin's body. What Helena didn't know was how far her voice had carried through the winter air and almost everyone in the plains and parts of Dale heard her singing. Their procession was greeted at the bottom by part of Dain's army who knelt almost as one at seeing Gloin and Bofur carrying the once king of Erebor.

Lord Dain walked forward to meet Balin who pulled ahead of the others to meet him halfway. They clasped forearms and touch foreheads, comforting each other for the loss of a comrade. They separated and Balin took a shuddering breath before stepping away to face the others with Dain. The Iron Hills Lord saw the same girl he had been fighting along with earlier on the arm of a young, blond dwarf. As the couple and company behind them came to a stop before him, Dain held out an arm towards Fili who took a swift glance over to Balin before removing Helena's hand from his arm and stepping forward to meet him.

"I am Lord Dain of the Iron Hills."

"Fili, Son of Dis and Heir to Thorin Oakenshield."

A grim smile appeared on Dain's face as they shook hands. His eyes strayed once again to the girl now behind Fili. Something was different about her from before. Normally his attention wouldn't be so garnered by a female, but there was something about this one that kept it on her. Dropping the Heir to Erebor's hand, he walked around him and leaned into Helena's personal space. She in turn leaned back slightly looking at him wearily as some of the dwarves behind her came forward to semi-surround her. His eyes flicked to her forehead.

"Why is there a stone in your flesh?"

Her head flew to her head and realized that her headdress had slipped up and was now revealing the stone the Valar had given her. With some slight amusement with her shock, Helena noticed none of the others hadn't noticed it either. She often didn't cover it up around them and it had become a norm for her. And obviously them. "A long story."

He stared at her a moment longer before nodding and looking past her to Thorin's body. "Follow me, we will set up a temporary camp in Erebor. We will discuss Thorin's burial and ensuing formalities after you all have rested." He nodded to Fili and Balin as he walked between them. Dain's army stood as they approached them and split in half to allow their Lord and Thorin's company through.

They walked in silence with Dain's army escorting them through the body filled plain towards Erebor. Helena couldn't stop her eyes from wandering all around as she took in all the death that laid on the ground. While most of the corpses were Orcs or Trolls, she could see dwarves and Elves amongst them and could only imagine the pain and loss the two leaders must be feeling. She looked behind her to Thorin's body on the makeshift stretcher made from tied together overcoats and shirts. The dwarves who volunteered their clothes made no fuss or gave hints about the cold air stinging their skin. A bonus about their race Helena supposed. Facing forward again, Helena tightened her hold on Fili's arm where her hand lay just below his elbow. A frown marred her face as she realized something.

"Where are the Elves?"

Fili frowned also. The She-Elf had taken Kili down the mountain but he knew not where she had taken his brother. Her question was heard by Dain and answered by him as well.

"The pointy-eared creatures are in Dale, what is left of them, setting up tents to care for their wounded and those of man."

Fili and Helena traded looks, both thinking the same thing. That's where she must have taken Kili. "Balin." The older dwarf stopped and looked back to Fili. "We need to go to Dale."

White bushy eyebrows rose as he stared inquisitively at Fili. He understood without having to ask. "I will take care of setting up in Erebor lad, you go and find him."

Fili nodded his thanks and the two of them turned towards the company, walking to and passed them towards the main gate of Dale. As they passed Dwalin, the warrior fell into step next to Fili and neither exchanged words; only acknowledging each other's presence. They left the presence of the Iron Hills army and continued on their way to Dale in almost silence. There were dwarves still in the battlefield, searching for survivors and either killing them or calling for a stretcher. More often than not, shouts for the former were heard. As they reached the main bridge, making their way carefully around the bodies covering the ground, Helena began to hum once again. It wasn't the same song as before but the sound comforted the two dwarves and herself as they began to wander the streets of Dale.

The scene was the same here as it was on the plains, only no dwarves and with the bodies from the race of man. Dwalin, being the only one who had been to Dale before, led the way to where the tents were previous to the Battle that he could see from Erebor. As they weaved through the streets, they came upon more and more townspeople that stopped what they were doing briefly to watch them pass. Helena had stopped humming now, feeling closed in more and more as they climbed higher and higher into the town. Soon, many voices were heard talking at the same time and the three turned a corner where the town square was before them. It was filled with the former Laketown inhabitants, both alive and dead, shouts were being called out from various places and none seemed to take notice of their presence. Except for one.

"Princess!"

Helena stilled at the title and tried to spot the person who called it out. The voices quieted slightly and slowly everyone in the square was looking at them. A woman pushed her way to the front of a group of people from where she had been on the steps of the town hall. A smile crept on Helena's face as she recognized the woman rushing towards them now.

"Hilda." Helena greeted the former shop keeper as she stopped before the three. "I am glad to see you made it through. And held your own." She noted the black blood staining the woman's clothing.

"No one is going to take my life without my say so." Hilda announced. "Are you looking for your brothers?"

"You've seen Kili?"

"Yes! The redheaded female Elf came running through with him. Threatening her people and almost took of the head of her King to have him treated." The two male dwarves looked flabbergasted at her words while Helen just smiled as it didn't surprise her in the least. "I'm not sure what she said but he had a healer with him in minutes."

"Which way?"

Hilda turned and pointed to a street to the right. "Follow that road up and the tents will appear. I believe your brother is with them too." She said the last part to Helena.

Fili thanked the woman and Dwalin once again took the lead as they hurried up the stone road pointed out to them. Sure enough, within minutes, white tents appeared with Elves and men walking or running around. They couldn't do much for a minute other than stand there and wonder which tent they should look in or start with. It was hearing her name called out that broke them from their thoughts. Turning to the sound, they saw Gavin between to tents and watched as he ran down some steps to them. Helena ran to meet him as well and Gavin dropped to his knees in order to catch her as she almost bowled him over.

Tears ran down her cheeks unchecked as Helena squeezed her brother as tightly as she could, Gavin returning the favor with the same exuberance. "I'm so happy to see you." She whispered into his ear.

"I am glad to see the luck they gave you worked." Gavin dropped his arms slightly, allowing her to step back and for Gavin to wipe away her tears. "Are you injured?"

Helena shook her head, "Just some scratches. How about you?"

Gavin's signature grin appeared on his face. "Sore muscles and a couple of bruises." His dark eyes looked to the two male dwarves waiting somewhat impatiently behind Helena. "Are you looking for Kili?"

"Do you know where he is?" Fili demanded slightly.

"Yes." Gavin let go of Helena completely and stood up. "Follow me."

They were led through a maze of tents and people that made Helena get lost and Gavin stopped in front of one tent that was slightly different from the others. "He was given special treatment, as it were, by use of your name Helena." A questioning look came over her and Gavin elaborated. "It seems that the Elf King has a bit of a soft spot when it comes to you. At the mention of you ordering Tauriel to take him and that you would be upset at his demise, had Kili in one of royal tents with a healer almost immediately. One lucky dwarf if you ask me; that wound didn't look good." He pulled back the flap and Fili rushed inside, followed by the others.

Kili was on a cot too large for him without his upper clothing and bandages wrapped around his chest. Fili was standing next to him already holding his brothers hand and ignoring everyone else in the tent. Helena however, took notice of who was already occupy the space before they had entered. Tauriel was in a chair across the way with her wounds already attended to and at her feet was Tilda. In another chair was Sigrid who was attentively watching Gavin as he crossed the tent to where Bard was with his son. Other than them, everyone seemed to have been attended to and was resting at the moment. Bard turned to look at them when Gavin came to him and announced they had company. He saw the petit girl that claimed to be an honorary dwarf. The bowman walked over to her and much to her surprise, kneeled before her feet.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"When you sent us those flowers, I had no idea what to think of them. But now, hearing what Tauriel spoke of you doing with one to save Kili… there is no way I can repay you for sparing such a gift for me and my family."

Helena was uncomfortable with the attention that was on her and knew that more than likely it showed on her face. She looked around and saw everyone else watching them now. Much to her annoyance, Gavin appeared more than amused than anything at her discomfort. Having no idea what to do or say, Helena stood there with the silence in the air and Bard bowed at her feet.

"Please get up. I am no one special."

Bard raised his eyes to hers. "That is where you are wrong Milady. You are incredibly special. I feel that without you here, this may have a different outcome in some way."

She shifted on her feet, knowing he was right but how he didn't know how. "Please stand up." Helena was near begging. Finally, Bard pushed himself up and they stared at each other for a moment longer.

"For as long as my family line lives, we will remain in debt to you and yours."

His declaration rose the eyebrows of many in their presence. No one noticing the new arrival through the back of the tent. "The dragonslayer's bloodline in the hands of the dwarven royal line. I cannot say whether or not this decision is a wise or not."

All eyes went to the Elf King as soon as he started speaking. Helena's discomfort dropped away and now she was merely annoyed. "Whatever your thoughts are on the subject don't matter. For I trust Bard and his family more than I will ever yours with my life."

Thranduil said nothing. He was still dressed in his armor splashed with Orc blood. His ice blue eyes swept over those under the tent without expression before landing on Tauriel and then turning away. "Tauriel, come. You don't belong with this rabble."

The redhead looked up at her King in slight astonishment. "But My Lord…"

"We will discuss your insubordination and punishment later."

As Tauriel stood, Helena walked around Bard. "You don't have to go, there is a place for you in Erebor."

Different reactions took place at her words. Dwalin jerked and cursed in surprise, Fili just rose an eyebrow, Bard and his family only looked surprised and confused, and Tauriel was looking at Helena in surprise and longing. One that only Helena understood. Thranduil had stopped in his tracks and had turned slowly to pin his gaze on Helena. She herself just stood there calmly waiting for a response.

"She is the Captain of my army and of my Kingdom. Tauriel is returning to Mirkwood with her people."

"She is also her own person and standing with us. Why not ask her what she wants?"

Thranduil was now facing her completely, unsure of how to act with this miniature being from the Valar. "Tauriel has to face judgement for her actions."

"From what I understand, she only stood up for what she believed in. Is that something so punishable in your world?"

Her question hung in the air and no one spoke, just waited. Finally, the person in question stepped forward.

"My Lord, you banished me. Therefore, by our laws, I am no longer punishable for my actions by you. But by those who are now have my allegiance." She paused, looking at Helena and then Kili who was still sleeping. "Helena of the Valar is My Lady now. She has my protection and I live under her law."

Wherever Helena was expecting this to go, she hadn't been positive of the outcome. But this, this was entirely unexpected. At least to her. When Thranduil turned his piercing eyes to her, Helena didn't waver but returned his gaze. Sindarin spilled harshly from him and he spun on his heel, leaving.

"Thranduil." The Elf stopped at Helena's call but didn't turn around. "I invite you to a council that will be held to discuss rebuilding Erebor and Dale. I hope you will attend and take part as your trade is valued by the townspeople."

He said nothing and left the tent after a few stiff seconds of silence. With him gone, all eyes went to Helena.

"And where did that come from?" Gavin inquired.

Helena only tapped her head. "Those damn voices again."


	13. Warnings

_And now we are moving on into the epilogue part of the story. I Will probably put out another book, under a different title... unsure as of right now. This one will probably finish when Bilbo is sent on his way. Thank you too those who read and reviewed, you people keep me going._

 **Chapter 13 Warnings**

"You really hear voices?"

A couple coughs and a snort followed the question and Helena looked over at Tilda. She was still sitting on the ground next to the chair Tauriel had previously occupied. The snort had come from Gavin who was amused by the innocence of a child that had stay intact despite the battle. Helena was receiving some expectant looks from others in the tent alongside some amused ones.

"Yes. But I promise they only tell me good things." Helena looked up to Tauriel who was frozen in the same place, looking out where Thranduil had left with a worried expression. "I wasn't lying when I said there was a place for you with us."

"Helena…"

"Elves haven't been welcomed in the halls of Erebor in years." Dwalin finished what Fili couldn't say.

"Well, I guess it's time to change that."

"The Iron Hill dwarves won't allow it."

She quirked an eyebrow. "I may not be entirely versed in dwarven knowledge, but isn't Erebor Fili's now?"

"Well, kinda lass. It goes to the closest bloodline to the Throne."

"So…"

Dwalin shifted uncomfortably under her eyes, an action that was unusual for the battle worn dwarf. "His age is a factor. Many may not accept his words as law since he is barely passed maturity."

"I guess we will have to back him up then, until the others arrive. Besides, they can't be too unreasonable against one Elf that saved a son of Durin."

Dwalin opened his mouth but Fili spoke first. "I don't think you will be winning the argument Master Dwalin."

The older dwarf ran a hand over his scalp in frustration. "Fine. I will talk to Balin about protection for your Elf."

Helena smirked at those words. Her Elf. Not likely to be as true when Kili wakes up. She corrected her lips into a pleased smile for Dwalin who only stared at her with a small scowl. Footsteps approached her and Helena saw Bard next to Fili where he was still next to the bed containing Kili. The bowman reached into his coat, drawing something out and presenting his hand to him. In Bard's open palm was the Arkenstone, the glow that surrounded the stone lighting up her One's face.

"Perhaps this will help you with your age dilemma."

It took moments for Fili to tear his eyes away from the Arkenstone, feeling a slight draw to it as if it was calling to him. "Thank you." He in turn tucked the stone into his own coat, careful of the hole that was there from when he was stabbed.

Silence fell over the atmosphere again and the only noises that were heard were those from outside. Gavin clapped his hands together, making a couple of people jump.

"So are we moving this party to Erebor? I'm assuming pretty boy doesn't want us staying here any longer than we need."

Tauriel nodded. "Thranduil will want your, and my, presence removed as soon as possible. He won't do so forcibly because of Lady Helena, but he will not make it easy to stay."

"Let's get a move on then. I'll carry the runt."

A bark of laughter came from Dwalin. "He hates that nickname. Come, let's go home."

Gavin stooped to pick up Kili carefully and cradle the dwarf in his arms. Tauriel came up to him and tucked a blanket around him so it covered both Kili and Gavin to ward off the cold. Dwalin nodded and led the way out of the tent with the three behind him, Helena lingering behind watching Bard thoughtfully. Fili was at her side, saying nothing as he had no idea what she was thinking about.

"Does Dale have any type of proper protection from the winter?"

Bard looked at her in surprise. "I'm not sure My Lady. We haven't had much time to search the town."

Helena gave a sideways glance to Fili who saw it but merely rolled his eyes up to the roof of the tent. "Let us know if there is, we can work out some arrangement for everybody to fit in Erebor."

"Thank you."

She smiled and the two followed after the others. Fili sighed and snatched Helena's hand, placing it on his arm. "If they ask, it was my idea. I'm not sure how Dain will take to others camping in Erebor, especially if they were invited by…"

"Someone who isn't a dwarf." She gave him a wry smile.

Fili had the decency to look sheepish. "I just don't know how they will react. With everything."

"I understand. You will have to notify Bard of that then, he will probably try and thank me again."

He raised her hand to his cheek, pressing against the back of her hand before kissing it, his eyes meeting hers. Helena flushed slightly at the feelings moving through her from both of them and the look in his eyes. He lowered their hands as they caught up to the others, seemingly not to have noticed their absence. They walked through Dale, not speaking to anyone other than Hilda when they crossed paths again. They only paused to wish each other luck before continuing on their separate ways. Helena became bored with the silence that followed them out. She was never one for extreme quiet. Especially here where there were barely any sounds from nature. Thinking on songs that might be appropriate for the moment, she settled on one as they exited the gates of Dale. Instead of humming this time, her voice rang out in the dead air around them. There were still dwarves searching through the bodies in the field as they walked a path back to Erebor. Her voice carried in the cold air once again with the haunting lyrics she sang.

 _Looking up from underneath_

 _Fractured moonlight on the sea_

 _Reflections still look the same to me_

 _As before I went under_

 _And it's peaceful in the deep_

 _Cathedral where you cannot breathe_

 _No need to pray, no need to speak_

 _Now I am under all_

 _And it's breaking over me_

 _A thousand miles down to the sea bed_

 _Found the place to rest my head_

 _Never let me go_

 _Never let me go_

 _Never let me go_

 _Never let me go_

 _And the arms of the ocean are carrying me_

 _And all this devotion was rushing out of me_

 _And the crashes are heaven for a sinner like me_

 _But the arms of the ocean delivered me_

 _Though the pressure's hard to take_

 _It's the only way I can escape_

 _It seems a heavy choice to make_

 _And now I am under all_

 _And it's breaking over me_

 _A thousand miles down to the sea bed_

 _Found the place to rest my head_

 _Never let me go_

 _Never let me go_

 _Never let me go_

 _Never let me go_

 _And the arms of the ocean are carrying me_

 _And all this devotion was rushing out of me_

 _And the crashes are heaven for a sinner like me_

 _But the arms of the ocean delivered me_

 _And it's over_

 _And I'm going under_

 _But I'm not giving up_

 _I'm just giving in_

 _I'm slipping underneath_

 _So cold and so sweet_

 _And the arms of the ocean so sweet and so cold_

 _And all this devotion I never knew at all_

 _And the crashes are heaven for a sinner released_

 _And the arms of the ocean delivered me_

The last part of the song repeated itself for the most part and Helena chose to move onto another song as no one had asked her to stop.

 _From the landing of Portree_

 _To the wild Cape Breton coast_

 _Every mile in between_

 _And on every word I spoke_

 _You never left me all the miles_

 _You were with me all the way_

 _On every cloud that drifted by_

 _Every wave my bow did break_

 _Where the fire meets the sky_

 _In the land of coal and steel_

 _I still feel you by my side_

 _I feel I always will_

 _You never left me all the miles_

 _You were with me all the way_

 _On every cloud that drifted by_

 _Every wave my bow did break_

 _And it makes a poor man strong_

 _To have a sense of home_

 _And the ground on which I stand_

 _Knows no distance to me when_

 _You never left me all the miles_

 _You were with me all the way_

 _On every cloud that drifted by_

 _Every wave my bow did break_

At the end of her second song, they reached the bridge that had been created when the company smashed a giant bell into the barricade they had created. Whether it was her singing or a watchman that had spotted them, the five were greet by a number of armed dwarves at the entrance with Dain.

"Welcome home lad. Come, let's get you and your brother to the fires."

A few dwarves advanced on Gavin and tugged at the blanket covering them. Helena watched as her brother frowned at them and then as his face turn to stone when one demanded to hand him over. She barely was able to stifle a laugh when Gavin kicked the dwarf with considerable force, making the soldier fall on his butt. In response, the other two dwarves before him drew their swords. But before they could take a step, Tauriel was in front of Kili and Gavin with her own weapons drawn along with Dwalin and his battle axe. The dwarf that had been knocked down was on his feet again with his comrads.

"Stand down!" Fili shouted at the Iron Hill soldiers. When they didn't, he dropped Helena's hand and marched over to the group. "Put your weapons away now, they are not to be harmed."

In all of this, Dain said nothing. Just watching to see what would happen. However, he wasn't expecting the young dwarf to ram his fist into the head of one of his men and knock him out cold. Apparently the boy had some strength in him and was more than a little protective. As more of his men took a step forward to their fallen man, Dain decided to step in to stop everything. "That's enough." He spared a glance to the young woman, Helena he remembered, and saw he watching everything in amusement. It was obvious she wasn't entirely worried about the on goings between his men and her party. "I assume that they will not harm us as Fili, Heir to Erebor, suggests with his words since he doesn't want them harmed. However," Dain looked to Fili. "Why is there an Elf and Man with you? There hasn't been an Elf in Erebor in many, many years' lad. For a good reason."

"How is she at fault for a part of history she took no part in? Besides, she has sworn her loyalty to me, which means she is allowed to be here."

Dain went to speak but Fili stopped him with a raised hand. "Tauriel has been banished by King Thranduil for helping us, as a returned boon she is now under our protection and will not be harmed. Now, move so my brother can rest on a bed since he was only healed very recently."

Dain stared at Fili for a moment longer, his eyes flickering between him and the two other beings he defended. With a wave of his hand, the Iron Hills dwarves moved aside for the five of them to move through. Dwalin once again was at the front, eyeing the dwarves around them for a sign of attack, leading Tauriel and Gavin with Fili and Helena at the back. Dain grabbed Fili's arm causing him to fall behind the others. "This is not a subject that will fall easily. There has always been some form of bad blood between elves and dwarves. When Erebor is able to hold court with the other clans, there will be demands and accusations. Especially with your One."

Fili's eyes darkened, without knowing, making him look slightly feral. "Know this, if anyone should hurt my company or my One, they will die." He shook off Dain's hand and returned to Helena's side at the back of the group that was now beyond the welcoming party. He wrapped an arm around her back as she smiled up at him.

After the group rounded the corner, Dwalin halted and Gavin would have run him over if Tauriel hadn't stopped him with a hand on his arm. "What's wrong? Tell you know where you are." If looks could cause injury, Gavin was positive he would've lost a limb right then.

"Of course I know where I am. Where the others are is a different question."

"Can't we just look where you all were sleeping before the battle?" Helena's energy was running low and probably so was Fili's since he had been dead at one point. "If anything, there should be beds of some sort, right?"

"Right ye are lassie. Alright, follow me. At least we were headed the right way." The last part was grumbled to himself.

They walked the maze that was Erebor down a familiar path, well except for Tauriel, without passing many other dwarves after a while. Sure enough, there was part of their company in the same room they had met up in before. Bombur beckoned Gavin to follow him so Kili could be lain down and Tauriel trailed after them. Balin walked up to Fili and drew the young dwarf into a hug, pressing his forehead to Fili's. Helena stood off to the side with Dwalin while the two embraced. She figured he was more than likely reassuring himself that Fili was alive and well, being of the few that had raised him since he was born. Bifur and Bofur were the other two in the room and were walking over to her. She greeted them with a smile, her eyes lingering on Bifur's forehead.

"You've lost your axe."

Bifur grinned widely at her and Bofur gave her a reply. "Aye lass, and with its brutal removal came a prize." He clapped a hand on his cousin shoulder. "He can speak Westron again!"

She smiled joyfully at the news, knowing how much it hurt him to only be able to communicate with certain people and have others afraid of him for no reason. "Do I get to hear you speak it or am I to be held in suspense? Should we put the axe back maybe?" Helena said in a teasing tone.

"You can guess where you can stick it if you try."

His words made Dwalin laugh loudly and Helena's smile to grow. The noise broke apart Balin and Fili as they looked at them wondering what they missed.

* * *

 **Never Let me go by Florence and the Machine**

 **All the Miles by Runrig**

 _Alrighty Aphrodite. Well, let me know how it is, I love feedback of all sorts. Much love._


	14. A Day of Rest

_Not much to say on this one. And to my particular obsessed fan, yes there will be a violin scene coming soon._

 **Chapter 14 A Day of Rest**

Thorin's body had been place on an altar of sorts in a large chamber that reminded Helena of the court room in the Harry Potter movie where he was on trial. The dais was in the middle of the room with a single staircase and all around the great room were bench seats carved from the stone of the mountain. Judging by the size of the room, they were pretty far underground. The only light came from some torches that hung on the columns around the chamber. Helena was currently standing at the base of the stairwell with Balin at her side. Fili had already come and gone, searching for a bed for some much needed sleep after her demanding him to do so.

"What is the place for?"

"It is the council room where we would meet to discuss various subjects."

Helena set a blank stare on Balin who was beside her. "Could you be anymore vague?"

The old dwarf merely smiled at her. "The matters that are discussed here are only to be heard by those of high rank, such as the King of Erebor and his heir, Lords and their confidants, and so on. As of right now, you have no position within the dwarf world other than Fili's fiancée."

She rolled her eyes. There were way too many rules about in this world about social standing. Although there was probably something similar in hers, it wasn't active in her society. Soft shuffling could be heard above them where Thorin was lain. "Is there someone else here?"

"Yes. Some of Dain's men, they are preparing his body for burial."

Humming in the back of her throat in acknowledgement, Helena proceeded up the stairs with Balin right behind her. It was a bit of a climb, exhausting her body even further as she hadn't rested since the end of the battle. When they reached the top, she took a deep breath to try and steady herself as her head spun. Quickly, Balin had a hand on her mid-back hold her place.

"You will be resting immediately after this. Fili barely approved of you staying here without him."

"You make it sound as though I need his permission for everything." She focused her gaze on the ground as she regained her balance, missing the look on Balin's face entirely. After another minute, Helena raised her eyes and saw two dwarf soldiers had been cleaning a partially undressed Thorin. They were standing almost as statues looking between her and Balin. "Did I break another rule?"

"Yes and no. Our women don't normally see any male other than her husband without clothes unless she is a healer."

"Well he's family and this isn't the first time." Helena waved her hand to the two still watching them. "Carry on." After a moment's hesitation, they obeyed and basically ignored the two visitors as they approached Thorin's side. Helena ran a finger over Thorin's hand and let out a shuddering breath. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes as she looked at his now peaceful face. "I should have been able to save him." The tears were now falling without check and splashing on the stone below.

"There was nothing that could be done, lass. You did what you could to ensure he would live. Besides, he would've been happier and proud that you saved his two nephews. Thorin lived long enough, there was happiness in his life, and unlike Fili, he never found his One. Had Thorin lived and Fili died, it would've torn him apart. It isn't like we will ever see him again."

Her chin was quivering in effort not to start wailing loudly. In that endeavor, she was unable to answer him. The soldiers worked around them as they stood there in silence, just looking at Thorin. "Come lass, you need your rest." With a hand still on her back, Balin steered her back to the stairs and kept it there as they descended. The walk back to the room was in silence as well until the older dwarf broke the quiet again. "May I ask for a favor?"

Still unable to bring herself to talk, Helena nodded.

"In one of our many discussions with Gavin, he mentioned once that at certain funerals someone would sing for the deceased. Would you consider doing so for Thorin, he always found peace in your voice." The last bit was added when Helena looked at him incredulously. "It isn't the norm for our people, but I think, just this once, it will be fine."

They arrived at the hallway leading to the room everyone was bunking in and paused their walk. "Will it be accepted since I am not one of you?"

"As far as I am concerned my dear, you are more dwarf than one could possibly be. Fili will be crowned and if they feel the need to argue, they will do so against the King of Erebor."

A faint smile graced Helena's lips and Balin steered her the rest of the way to the old dining hall. He led her to where Fili was sprawled out next to Kili's cot and Helena nearly fell in her weariness onto her One. As she all but collapsed next to Fili, his arms circled her immediately and pulled her onto his chest. She was asleep within seconds.

* * *

Gavin stretched out from the table he was laying on and turned his head to the left. From his spot, he could clearly see his sister and the brothers still passed out with the red head elf sitting cross legged near them sharpening her blades, her eyes flickering to the three sleeping as she continued with her task. Exhaling sharply, Gavin swung himself up and groaned. He was bruised, this he knew for certain now. How black and blue he was would have to wait until he could get to a shower. Bath. Whatever they had here. Rubbing the heels of his palms against his eyes, he unsteadily walked over to where had spotted a group of the dwarves eating in a corner.

"Glad to see you up and about, Master Gavin."

He stared at the dwarf and waited for his brain to catch up being awake. "Balin. Hello. What day is it? And is there food for me?"

"It is the next day, afternoon, and there is a little bit. Provisions are on their way from the Iron Hills."

A hunk of dried meat was offered up with a piece of tough bread. Whatever, he's had worse. Gavin took the offering and sat down with his back against the wall facing the others. "Has everyone else woken up except for those three?"

"Yes, the others are helping clean up the front entrance and settling in Dain's army that is staying for the winter. Should we wake them up?"

"Hm." Gavin looked back over at the three sleeping, and the Elf who was covertly watching them. "No. I can't even imagine the amount of energy that was spent to keep themselves up as long as they did." Before Helena had gone to see Thorin's body, he had pulled her aside to get a quick version of what had happened at Ravenhill. "She saved their lives with those flowers."

The others in the room looked to the ones still asleep in awe and placed their hands on their own respective flowers tuck away in their clothes. Helena had never explained what they were for, just insisted that they wear them; even sending her bird to make a last request before the battle started.

Speaking of, where was that bird? Gavin looked around the room wondering where the little robin had disappeared. He hadn't seen it since before the battle and Helena was rarely seen without the bird near her. His eyes flickered back to the elf when he caught her arm twitch and blinked at seeing Helena's bird perched on her knee with a knife raised slightly at its feathered chest. She seemed just as surprised as him to see the robin.

"I don't think she would appreciate you decapitating her friend."

Tauriel let the surprise she felt slide from her face and into a neutral expression. "Where did it come from?"

Gavin lifted a brow and her words garnered the attention of the others. "I'm assuming he flew."

A frown came across her features. "He didn't fly though, he appeared."

Blink. "What?"

"He just…showed up on my leg."

With a groan, Gavin set his food down, pushed himself to his feet, and walked over to them. "Birds just don't appear." The dwarves stayed seated at the table and watched while eating.

"Obviously."

Ignoring the dry tone, he extended his hand to the robin and the bird hopped/flew to his fingers and chirped at him. "Huh." Gavin looked at Helena who was still out like a light. Or was.

Helena woke with a sharp gasp and tried to sit up but Fili's arm kept her pressed against him. In her struggles, she ended up kicking him more than once. She pushed him away after he released her and sat up. Fili continued to sleep on, oblivious to the abuse that was just dealt to him. "Where's Daemyn?"

"You wake up after sleeping for hours and the first thing you think of is your bird." The half statement half question came from Gavin who was amused by her behavior.

She lurched forward at seeing her bird sitting on his hand. Cupping Daemyn between her hands, Helena cooed at him with apologies. The others watched somewhat bewildered. Her words could only be heard by Tauriel and Gavin who came to more of an understanding of her actions. The robin had been injured in his flight to find Helena and ended up injured, back in the land of the Valar with Vana to be healed. The bird escaped her hands and hopped up her arm to nestle at her neck next to her hair.

"Aren't you at all concerned for your fiancé or his brother?" Tauriel was the one to ask the question this time.

"I spoke to them already."

Her abrupt words had no effect on the two standing in front of her and Gavin only smiled as she laid back down, curling up on her side next to Fili's chest, and fell back asleep. Silence owned the room once more as the two stared down at Helena and the dwarves in the room looked at them in interest.

"Does this mean she won't be eating yet?" Ori asked to no one in particular.

"I 'spose not." Gavin shrugged, nodded to Tauriel and walked back over to his previous spot to pick up his food. "Is there a place I can clean up? Can't remember the last time I was clean."

Balin stood and waved a hand at him. "Come, there is a community bath on the lower levels."

"I don't suppose there are clothes here that would fit me? I only have the clothes I've traveled in."

"Don't think so lad. But if you want to wash them we can lay them out before the fire."

Gavin nodded. That could work, it wasn't like there were many women here at the moment. He followed the dwarf throughout Erebor, stopping by the room him and Helena had previously occupied before being led down into the lower caverns. There were no doors or actual rooms, just a large...cave basically Gavin thought to himself as he looked around, with an underground stream running through the room. The water itself looked to be crystal clear. Curious, he walked over and stooped down, running his fingers through the water. It was surprisingly warm. Not hot, but above regular body temperature.

"I will send someone to help you back in an hour." With those words, the elder dwarf left Gavin to his own devices.

Watching as Balin departed, he looked back at the water when he could no longer beseen and Gavin sighed. All he wanted was to dive in and swim around. But first things first, he rooted through the bag he had grabbed and found the clothes he could wash off to be dried and a pair of mostly clean trousers he could wear back. Gavin scrubbed and washed out the clothes the best he could with only the water from the river and wrung them out, setting them aside before stripping and wading into the water. The heated liquid felt like heaven on his sore body and he stayed in the river until Bofur and Bifur appeared to escort him back. Not minding the dwarves at all, Gavin left the water and dried himself off the best he could and donned his trousers. Placing the damp clothes over one arm and holding his bag in the other, Gavin looked at the two expectedly who were looking at him in interest.

"You don't have any other clothes Master Gavin?"

"Not at the moment. It isn't like there are any women or children here to see me and we are going back to the same room so I can hang my clothes up to dry."

Bifur turned to Bofur who cracked a smile at what his cousin said in Khuzdul. "How ever you wish to dress, my friend."

Gavin sent them a suspicious look but said nothing. "Let's go then, I prefer to have them dried sooner rather than later."

Still smiling, Bofur turned and the two led Gavin out of the maze of hallways and up to the main hall where the entrance was, leading the way to the room they had all claimed as theirs. Along the way, more than one dwarf stopped to stare and say something to the dwarf next to them as Gavin came near. He merely ignored them as he didn't know what they were saying and he had plans to find out. It was when they were in the middle of the hall did he stop upon hearing a voice he recognized and walked over to the destroyed entrance, the cold air biting at his bare skin.

"Bard." Gavin stopped his foot form taking another step. "And Sigrid. What are you two doing here?" While the question was directed at Bard, Gavin only had eyes for the young woman standing next to her father slightly slack-jawed and staring at him.

The bowman had to visibly shake himself from his astonishment at Gavin's appearance, the combination of being half naked and heavily tattooed made him pause in surprise. "We were hoping to take up the invitation we were given to be provided shelter here for the winter. The dwarves here have no knowledge of what I speak."

"Because we didn't tell them." Gavin murmured. His attention still on Sigrid who was now bright red and staring at her feet. He tore his eyes away from her to address Bard more specifically. They are asleep right now, but you and your daughter are welcomed to come speak to the others. Come, we were just headed that way." He gestured for them to proceed before him and Bard had to usher his suddenly shy daughter along and past the half-naked male near them. Bofur gave an evil smile at Gavin and him and Bifur once again took up the role as guides and led the way to their destination. Bard slowed his walk so he was next to Gavin.

"Are you in need of some clothes?"

"I have some, but they were just washed" Gavin said this as he raised the arm holding said clothes. "But that is about all I have. Ergo, my state of dress."

If the latin word went over Bard's head, he didn't mention anything. "Would you like my coat for now?"

Gavin waved an arm at him and shook his head. "I'm fine. Unless you would prefer me to have something to cover me up?"

"Yes."

A deep chuckle from him had Sigrid looking back at Gavin and quickly looking away, but not before both males had noticed her eyes making a quick perusal of his torso.

* * *

 _Yes it is about to become very obvious that they like each other. One of these times I will go into detail about his tattoos._


	15. Discussions to Take Place

_I know it's a bit slow moving right now, trying to hammer out the details in the chapters of what happens in the days after the battle. I still have decided, but am leaning, towards making this the last book in the Hobbit series. Probably ending with the wedding and a bit of information of their lives afterwards. I plan on keeping the book at the same chapters as the other two, around 30. So we will see. And hello to all those people who joined the fandom of this story. Welcome and let me know what you think. Thank you to all those who read and reviewed._

 **Chapter 15 Discussion to Take Place**

In truth, Gavin had no idea what Bard was speaking about but with these dwarves who weren't part of the company, it was better to pretend he did and they could figure it out later. Hopefully Helena or Fili would wake soon and give out more information; assuming Balin didn't know what was going on either. The five entered the room they were all sharing and immediately all eyes were on them. Apparently the others had returned why he was gone and were looking at them in interest, more specifically Gavin.

"Little tight on you, don't you think."

Gavin looked down at the worn coat Bard had given him to wear with a grin. While the bowman was a decent size man, he didn't have the muscular build that Gavin did therefore making the material stretch across his shoulders and arms. Not to mention he couldn't get it to close over his chest.

"Thought I would start a new fashion."

"Good luck with that." Nori tipped back in his chair with his mug and eyed the other two who had come in with his fellow dwarves. "We have visitors?"

"Bard needed to talk to Fili, I believe, about something they talked about previously and Dain's dwarves wouldn't let them through when we found them."

"Actually, it wasn't…" Bard started to speak when Gavin's foot swung out and caught him in the shin, making him grunt. "Wasn't so much a talk as it was an offer." He caught the eye of the other man when he turned slightly, giving him a pointed look.

He was glad that Bard had taken the hint with his action, even gladder that it wasn't Sigrid he had kicked since she had moved next to her father when they had entered the room. Knowing Helena, she had been the one to extend the offer for the Townspeople to have shelter until their homes could be built up. While Fili was nice and generous enough towards others, he still was a dwarf and this mountain was his inheritance. Gavin glanced down when Dori approached him holding something. He took it from the mothering dwarf and shook out the cloth.

"Dwarves usually wear tunics that are long, so this one may fit you for now. At least better than the coat and this way Bard may have his coat returned."

He smiled in thanks and started to shrug off the coat only to be stopped by Dwalin's voice.

"Perhaps in the adjoining room laddie, ya don't wanna give the poor lass a fit."

Looking over his shoulder, Gavin saw Bard fixing him with a look and Sigrid with another blush threatening her blood pressure. He could help but grin at the situation, it was rare in his world to come across someone as shy as she was nowadays. "If you insist." He went to what he assumed was the bathroom by the looks of the amenities inside and shut the door, but not before catching Sigrid's eye once more and giving her a smile.

When he had emerged, Bard and Sigrid were seated at the table with a drink each and a plate to share between them. Bofur was in the beginnings of a story, being rambunctious as his race usually was and getting laughter from his audience. Gavin sat on the other side of the table to keep an eye on their guests, observing them while listening to Bofur. It was towards the end of the story when the hatted dwarf was interrupted, and not by those listening to his story.

"Will you people shut up!"

All of those making noise did so immediately and everyone twisted in their seats to see Helena sitting up and glaring reproachfully at them. No one knew what to say, well say anything that wouldn't make her more annoyed. However, that didn't last long since some of them didn't know how to hold their tongue.

"Love the hair."

"Fuck you."

Laughter escaped Gavin at the rapid response. "Would you like some food? There's no coffee but we have beer."

Helena stumbled to her feet and ignored her state of dress and hair. "It better be good." A bit wobbly since she hadn't eaten in hours, she hit the chair before steadying herself and sitting down. Almost instantly Bombur was at her side and giving her a plate of dried fruits and meat with a mug of ale. While she didn't have the energy to smile in thanks, Helena nodded and received a pat on the head from the rotund dwarf. After a few bites, she looked to her left and saw Sigrid and Bard watching her. "When did you get here?"

A small smile lifted the corner of Bard's mouth before he answered. "We came a little bit ago, to talk about the proposal to let my people stay here over the winter time if Dale wasn't suitable."

Her brain was still in partial sleep mode, making her think slow and her reactions even slower. He could see when she remembered what she had told him. "Yes, Fili was very generous to suggest that solution to you."

Balin chose that moment to step in on the conversation. "Wait a moment lass, Fili didn't mention anything to me about this decision."

"Spur of the moment." She could see the shrewd disbelief on his face but was lucky and he said nothing.

"I see. Did he realize that there may be trouble with the fact there are a lot of dwarves here and most will remain here to help rebuild over the winter?"

"Probably not." Helena didn't even blink at the problem present to her. "I'm sure we can work around it though, right? I mean, the people of Laketown fought in the same battle as they did. Surely we can figure out some peaceful agreement." Balin sighed and Helena got the feeling he knew who had actually offered up Erebor as shelter. However, he didn't have another chance to speak as another voice spoke up and surprise most of them.

"Why would it be problematic for them to stay here? It's not as if they pose a threat to your people."

Apparently not many of them had heard Tauriel approach, or really remember that she was in the same room as them. Bard and Sigrid were understandable as they jumped slightly and jerked around to see the elf behind them, the dwarves jolted except for Nori and Balin, while Gavin and Helena stayed as they were; one offering up a smile and the other a wave.

"Where did you come from?"

Tauriel pointed to where Kili and Fili were still sleeping, "I've been over there the entire time."

"Elves." Dwalin said the word, not quite insulting but certainly not welcoming.

"Shut up." Helena looked up to Tauriel, "Would you like something to eat?"

"If you can spare any."

Helena nudged her plate to the side, "Have some of mine."

"I cannot do that."

"I'm insisting. Eat or I will get you tied to a chair and force feed you."

Tauriel eyed her and the others warily before signing in resignation. "If you insist." The Elf took up a seat next to Helena and plucked a piece of fruit to nibble on.

"So what should we do? Technically, Fili is in charge of Erebor. Or am I wrong?" Gavin looked around the table at the dwarves who were exchanging looks.

Balin once again took up the mantle as head of the conversation. "You are not wrong but neither or you right. It is something that must be discussed with him awake. But on the topic of your people staying in Erebor," the elder dwarf gave Helena a look who was very interested in her food, "it is acceptable. We need to find accommodations for them though, and create a contract between our two races for the time we are together. One that will be revisited once the winter is over of course."

"That will work for now." Bard stood up, his daughter following his actions. "May we start? Winter is closing in fast, overnight the weather has gotten colder."

"Of course." Balin stood and motioned to the others. "We will escort you and explain to Dain what will be happening so no one will be harassed upon coming to Erebor."

The bowman nodded and almost everyone left the room, leaving Helena, Gavin, Nori, and Bombur with Tauriel and the two sleeping brothers. Gavin watched as they left, nibbling on some of the dried meat before looking at the two dwarves left behind.

"And why don't you two go with the others?"

Nori smirked at him. "I've never been fully trusted among dwarves, with my history, and Bombur is seen something as a joke since he isn't a warrior as the other. Needless to say, our word isn't worth much along with the fact we aren't of the Durin line."

"Neither or most of the others." Helena pointed out.

"You just didn't want to go."

Nori laughed outright at that, "Very true. Not one for dealing with people directly. Beside, someone should stay here with Bombur in case something happens."

"How many excuses do you have ready?" Tauriel asked curiously.

"A list."

Helena snorted at that and they fell into companionable silence as they ate.

Time past by and no one returned. Nori was now frowning at the door way and Bombur was walking back and forth in front of the fire where Gavin's clothes were about dry. Tauriel had returned to her post next to Kili while Helena sat next to Fili with Daemyn cleaning his feathers, and Gavin sat in the middle of the room looking over their weapons to see which ones were to be cleaned and repaired.

A groan filled the almost silent air and all eyes went where Fili was lying. Slowly his hand came up to his face and rubbed across his eyes. A coughing fit erupted from him as he tried to speak and Bombur was hurrying over with a mug of ale with Gavin and Nori right behind him. Helena repositioned his head on her knees after moving behind him to help him drink better. They watched expectantly as Fili sipped his drink, his eyes not opening. When the cup was pulled away, another groan slipped from him.

"Did Kili pushed down a mountain again?"

They look at him in humor and question. Gavin traded glances with Helena, "You remember what happened, right?"

"Doesn't mean I can't blame it on him." His voice was raspy from just waking and still hadn't opened his eyes.

"Sorry short stuff, all that was you."

"Mahal, I feel as I did when Dwalin started training me." It was then he cracked open an eye and peered around, seeing who was around him. "Has Kili not woken up yet?"

"No. His wounds were a little different from yours and will have a long road of recovery ahead of him."

Fili opened his other eye and saw Tauriel next to his brother. "You're still here." The statement earned him a flick to the ear, earning a smile from the Elf.

"Come on, I'm sure he needs to use the facilities and eat." Nori was the one to speak, aimed at Helena and she nodded. With the help of Bombur, Fili stood with the help of the two dwarves and brought to the adjacent room to satisfy part of his needs.

Helena and Gavin returned to the table and prepared a spot for FilI, Tauriel staying next to Kili as she was unsure of her welcome with them. Fili was escorted to the table, no longer needed to be held up to walk. Just watched closely as he shuffled his way to the chair next to Helena. He dropped heavily into the seat and plopped his head on Helena's shoulder who looked down at him in amusement. She fell into a quiet conversation about recipes with Bombur as Gavin did the same with Nori, only about knives. Some time later, after Fili had finished his food, the others returned minus Bard and Sigrid. Eyes lit up when they spotted the blond hair seated at the table and Helena had to stop them as they rushed over.

"Hold on!" The dwarves came to a sudden halt as Helena was now standing in front of Fili, blocking their way. "He has some pain now that he has rested and his mind has caught up with his body. You hurt him, I will return the favor."

Bofur and Bifur looked over her shoulders where Fili was watching them and he only shrugged slightly. They walked around her and they each laid a hand on his shoulder before moving on. The others greeted him in similar ways under the watchful eye of his One. When they were all seated at the table, Balin called attention to himself by clearing his throat. He pinned his gaze on Fili when the young dwarf looked at him.

"We need to speak about the arrangement of the people of Laketown residing in Erebor until winter is over."

Fili stared at him blankly as he rolled through his memory about said topic. Oh yeah. Helena offered Bard a place for him and his people to see. "I didn't see how it would be a problem, they can help restore and rebuild Erebor while they are here and spring we can return the favor with Dale. We cannot just leave them out in the cold after they helped us."

"This was your idea then?"

Fili slid his eyes around the table before returning to Balin. "Of course."

The look on the elder's face told him that he didn't believe a word of it, but went along anyway.

"I've already spoken to Dain about our new residents and while he is hesitant, he agrees with you. Upon their arrival later tonight you, me, Dain, and Bard will be sitting down to discuss and sign a contract for the safety of our people." The look on Fili's face told him what the Heir thought about the plan. "You are to be King soon. You are going to have to get used to the idea of being in charge and involved lad. "

Helena rubbed Fili's arm in sympathy as he looked down solemnly at his plate. Yes, he had been brought up to know this would happen, him being King, but not now. Balin looked at her as she gave a small smile when Fili looked at her.

"You will be joining us also, lass. Since you are to be married, you will need to learn our politics."

Her hand froze and Gavin laughed. "What, you thought you could be a Queen and not have any responsibilities?"

"Shut up. There hasn't been much time to think about it other than when Balin gave me material to study back in Rivendell. Besides, the reality of it hasn't really been at the for front of my mind. Not like there was even a chance of it back in our world."

"We should find her something more suitable to wear. And cleaner clothes for the rest of us."

Dori's murmured voice was heard where Helena sat and she frowned, looking down at her clothes. "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Gavin wondered the same thing, obviously it wasn't normal apparel for woman here but he had no idea what female dwarves wore. He watched as all the make dwarves looked at her in interest, making her squirm. Oddly enough, it was Gloin that spoke first.

"She too thin to fit into the clothes that are here, even if they were in decent condition."

Helena instantly stiffened. "What's wrong with the way I'm built?" Her demanded question had Fili laying a hand on her thigh to calm her.

"There is nothing wrong with the way you look," Dori started.

"The females of our race are built similar to the men." Bofur finished. "No need to get angry at poor Dori, he simply thinks that they will be too big for you."

"Then I will go as I am."

Protests lit around the table and Gavin just sat back as Helena grew more frustrated while most of the others argued with how to dress her. Oddly enough, it was the Elf once again that stepped in with her opinion.

"Why don't some of you just go find some dress that might fit her and then see what is to be done. No task is accomplished by sitting around." Once again, Tauriel was standing behind them. "It's a wonder that anything gets done if this is how your race conducts meetings."

Dwalin stood at the added sentence and Balin put a hand on his forearm connected to a balled up fist. "I'm sure she didn't mean it as an insult." He turned his stern eyes to the Elf. "No, this isn't usually how we discuss our business. To a point. But when encountering a problem we are unsure about, yes. Your suggest is a good one. Dwalin, Dori, Ori, come with me, we will go search some of the apartments for clothing for all of us. It's after dinner time and the sun is probably down therefore we will talk to Dain and put off the meeting until the morning. It will give us plenty of time to put together decent outfits for all of us and some more needed rest."

"So, basically time to make a plan of what to say."

Balin only smiled at Gavin, giving him the answer he already knew. The dwarf stood and waved to the others he had named. "Come on, the sooner this task is completed the sooner everyone can be washed and in cleaner clothes." The four left the small hall and those behind sat in their places without a clue as to what to do.

Helena looked back at Tauriel. "Do you only talk when they frustrate you?"

The red head gave a small smile. "Only when the hole in my tongue grows too large."

* * *

 _Don't fret, Kili will be waking up next chapter. please review and let me know any opinion or thoughts that you have. I appreciate everything. I'm off to go buy some cereal._


	16. Another Day, Another Adventure

_I have been trying to finish this for three days now. Even working on it on my lunch break. Thanks to all those who read and favourited me. Much love to all those who pass through here._

 **Chapter 16 Another Day, Another Adventure**

It may have taken well into the night, but clothes were found and made presentable with little work. Most of the ones found in relatively good condition were those that were in trunks or wardrobes, safe from dust and time. It helped that in the time Smaug resided in Erebor, no creatures had ventured into the mountain kingdom. Helena wondered for a moment if moths even existed here. Three dresses were laid out for her to choose from and she immediately rose an eyebrow at Balin, asking if he was seriously thinking she was going to wear something like that. Gavin had a chuckle with Bofur upon seeing the clothes and understood why Dori was worried about the sizes. She could fit another half of herself at the waist and probably still have room. With only one night, there had been doubt as to having her even semi properly attired for a meeting with two lords; never mind Bard wasn't an actual one yet.

The next morning came quickly as Kili woke them all with a scream. Tauriel, who Helena was almost positive never slept, was at his side with a hand on his forehead and another on his stomach to keep him from getting up. The loudness and almost terror like tone woke had the others crowding around him. Helena and Fili were at his side, she placed her hand on his cheek to know what he was feeling while Fili was almost laying on his legs. The moment her hand met Kili's warm flesh, his emotion had her sucked into his subconscious where she was witnessing the fight between Kili, Tauriel, and the other pale Orc atop Ravenhill. Never before had this happened and she had no idea how to release herself from his nightmare.

She watched through his eyes as the Orc grabbed Kili and bent him over with the crude point aimed at his chest. Helena was in full panic mode now. There was a superstition in her world that if you died in your dreams you would die in real life. In that happened, he was dead and none of the other flowers could help him. Vána explained in her own dream last night when Daemyn had been returned to her, that once they were given to a specific person then it would continue to live off of that person's energy and only react to them. Without knowing what to do, Helena started screaming Kili's name over and over, demanding him to wake up. Suddenly, hands wrapped around her waist and she was jerked back to her previous surroundings with Gavin at her back and half of the eyes in the room looking at her in worry.

"You were screaming lass." Gloin offered up to her.

After taking a deep breath, Helena wretched herself away from Gavin and crawled back to where Kili was thrashing about still. Before anyone else knew what was going on, she had her hand drawn back and struck the youngest in the room across his face. The bodies in the room when completely still and Kili sucked in a long breath and began coughing as his brother had when he had woken up. Tauriel moved her hands to grab a nearby cup and lifted Kili's head gently so he could sip the liquid. Still no one else moved and they were splitting their attention between their comrade that had finally woken and the girl who woke him.

"And here I though you couldn't make a dwarf speechless."

"I don't think anyone has ever outright hit their prince without intention."

Helena moved her gaze from Gavin to Tauriel. "Of course there was a reason for my action. He was stuck in a nightmare; it was the quickest way to wake him."

Fili couldn't decide to be grateful or a little mad at his one for striking his brother. Her excuse made sense but there were other ways to wake up a person. This was something better left until later he decided as he saw Kili push away the drink. His eyes cracked open just barely enough to see the dark eye color.

"Why do I hurt so much if I'm dead?"

"You are hardly dead lad, not anymore at least. But you are still wounded."

His eyes opened further and caught sight of Fili and Helena next to him. A tired smile came across his face and he felt something putting pressure on the back of his head. Moving his eyes to the left, they clashed with the forest green of the She-Elf that had saved his life before. "Tauriel." The name came out with his next breath and some of the eyebrows in the room lifted.

Gavin clapped his hands together, grabbing most of their attention. "Since he is awake finally, and it's morning, how about we go down to the bathing hall. I'm almost positive I'm the only one here that has had a good washing."

Sounds of agreement filled the air and attention fell away from the pair still staring at each other as boots and clothes were gathered. Remained where she was with Kili and Tauriel, figuring the others would go first and then she could go alone with someone to guide her. Balin was next to her once again and was watching her expectantly making Helena look around her in confusion.

"What?"

"Gather your clothes, all of us will be going to clean ourselves."

"But…"

"The is a separate area for the women, don't worry."

Helena frowned and looked around to see the others waiting now. "Only if Tauriel comes with me."

The Elf looked at her in surprise as did most of the others. "Of course," Balin faced Tauriel. "Do you have spare clothes?"

"I…no." the protest she was about to give died on her lips at the expression on her new Lady's face.

"Well, we will have to find something for you later. No worries. Just clean them the best you can."

All the while, Kili was watching the exchanges and was unprepared for the sudden movement of Gavin lifting him up like a girl. "What are you doing?" He nearly screeched.

"You can't walk to where we are going and I'm assuming rolling is also out of the question, so I am carrying you."

"Someone else can help me, and also I'm not a girl so don't carry me like one!"

"You are awfully feisty for someone who's come back from the dead." Gavin nodded to the others and they began their journey. Daemyn swooped past his head to Helena's shoulder who was walking in front of him. "Besides, the only other person who could carry you without damaging your wound is Tauriel. So me or her?"

The answer to Gavin's question was Kili crossing his arms over his chest and looking around him as they walked. Tauriel was next to him where Kili couldn't see and gave another soft smile while looking at him from the corner of her eye. The three of them made up the back of the line with Fili and Helena in front of them. There was no conversation until one of them mentioned wondering what time it was.

"Just after sunrise." Once again, a lot of eyes were on Helena and she sighed. "Daemyn told me."

Her reason was easily accepted as they continued to walk. Gavin was looking around in interest. "This isn't the way you took me before," he called out to Balin who was leading them.

"Because we have no need to go up to the main hall now, and we can avoid the Iron Hill dwarves for now since have an Elf among us wasn't too receptive."

Helena threw a smile over her shoulder to Tauriel who now looked slightly uncomfortable. "We'll change their minds."

Finally, they arrived in the bathing hall and cheers went up among the men who started running towards the water, undressing along the way. Except for Balin, Gavin, and Fili who were looking at the others in amusement. "I'll show the ladies where they may bathe, you guys go on ahead." Fili tugged Helena's hand to draw her closer and swiftly kiss her before leading Gavin over to the water with Kili. Balin waved his hand for the two females to follow him and he led them around a bend some feet away from the others. It wasn't much of a separate area, but the corner was a sharp one and there were curtains that extended from the wall on poles. "I will leave you to it, and don't worry none of us will bother you."

The dwarf disappeared and the two could still hear the shouts of the others. Helena looked up at Tauriel before shrugging, it was only them two and she believed that the Elf wouldn't talk about her scars. Setting the dress down that had been chosen from the others, Helena began to strip off her bloodied and torn outfit and tossing them into a pile. Daemyn had flown from her shoulder and landed at the waters edge, content to play for the time being. After a moment's hesitation, Tauriel did the same but folding her clothes neatly since she was to wear it later. When she turned, Tauriel stopped short at the sight of Helena wading into the water; her body bare and full of scars and color.

"Tauriel, the water's warm!" When Helena didn't hear an answer, she turned to see what was wrong and saw the Elf staring at her. She knew right away what her quietness was from. "Hideous, aren't they." She could help but compare her body to Tauriel's perfect one.

"No." Tauriel may have said that a little too quickly. "Just, unexpected. What happened?" She joined Helena in the water and began unweaving her hair.

"A bad past, I don't like to talk about it." Helena dove under the water to avoid any more questions and stayed there until she ran out of air.

Tauriel understood and didn't speak another word of it; instead she began to hum as she believed the other to be a fan of music. Words followed her humming as they splashed around in the water to clean themselves.

Don't shed a tear for me

I stand alone

This path of destiny

Is all my own

Once in the hands of fate

There is no choice

An echo on the wind

You'll hear my voice...

Some choose to fall behind

Some choose to lead

Some choose a golden path

Laden with greed

But it's the noble heart

That makes you strong

And in that heart, I'm with you all along...

The olde village lanterne

Is calling me onward

Leading wherever I roam

The olde village lanterne

A light in the dark

Bringing me closer to home...

So when you think of me

Do so with pride

Honor and bravery

Ruled by my side

And in your memory

I will remain

I will forever be within the flame...

Now at the journey's end

We've traveled far

And all we have to show

Are battle scars

But in the love we shared

We will transcend

And in that love, our journey never ends...

Tauriel didn't pause once in her song, even on she cleaned the dirt from her face. She could easily see the calming effect the words and melody had on Helena. Confidently, or maybe they had just lingered, both were done washing at the end of the song and retreated from the warm water. A blanket that had been dusted off served as a towel for both of them to share. Tauriel held it out for Helena to use first and the two ended up in a staring contest dripping wet. That was until Helena gave a frustrated sigh and snatched the blanket from the Elf's finger tips.

Both had taken their braids out in the water to rinse out the Orc blood and dirt, leaving their long hair hanging down their backs; curling as it dried. Helena tossed the blanket to Tauriel and rummaged through the clothes forced upon her for undergarments. Originally, there was almost another outfit that went under the top dress. She had instantly put her foot down and refused to wear that much as it would be too heavy for her. And too hot really. And she was positive that she wasn't going to be able to defend herself if the need rose. Not that she mentioned that aloud.

As a compromise, she was to wear her normal small clothes and a shift. She stared disdainfully at the dress. Not that it was ugly, she just didn't like dresses like this and how they moved around her body. The was no barrier and nothing covering her legs. Helena look mournfully at Tauriel's clothes that she was now inspecting, sitting in her own underclothes. Why couldn't she wear something like that? The outfit was similar to her other clothes. Huffing in annoyance, she dropped next to Tauriel and grabbed the pants, or leggings, and started to inspect them. She could see the other female taking swift peeks at her exposed body. And while it did bother her slightly, Helena said nothing since she wasn't being malicious in her curiosity.

Together, Tauriel's outfit was cleaned the best it could be and only a little damp. There was a small cut in one of the arms but it wasn't overly noticeable. Getting to her feet since Tauriel was getting dressed, Helena turned to her own clothes and heaved a sigh. At least it wasn't hard to put on, Gloin showing her as he helped his wife before, and Tauriel was there to help her lace up the back. Still in comfortable silenc3, the two of them dressed. The only sounds made in the cavern was from the water and murmurs from the man around the corner.

Helena brushed down the skirt of the dress and looked over at Tauriel who was already done and waiting. "Would you mind helping me?"

The Elf gracefully walked over to her and Helena pulled her hair around to the front so Tauriel could tighten the corset that made up the top of the dress. Once finished, Helena flung her hair back around and spread her arms facing her companion. "Do I look okay?"

"I don't know much about dwarven fashion, but the colors suit you."

A snort escape Helena at that comment because neither did she. "Come on, I'm sure the others are waiting for us. And Fili needs to braid my hair."

Tauriel looked at her curiously. "You cannot do up your own braids?"

"No, I am not good at doing my own hair. Others, I am fantastic." Helena whistled lightly and Daemyn woke from the nap he was taking after his own cleaning and quickly flew to her shoulder once again. They rounded the bend and sure enough all the men were sitting on stone benches that were scattered on the bank away from the river. "Did we take too long?"

"You are women, we expect nothing less."

Helena pulled a face at Gavin who, once again, was the first to make a remark. "Shut up."

"You look lovely lass."

The others nodded along with Balin's compliment and Helena blushed slightly and looked down at herself. Her bodice was tight and high over her chest in light blue and pale yellow with a dark brown band at her waist, the sleeves were large and puffy going three-fourths of the way down her arm where they tightened into form fitting sleeves. The over skirt was of the same blue with yellow trim and the underskirt was of the same brown with a geometric pattern. Unfortunately, they had been unable to find shoes for her, but her boots weren't that damaged and the dress hid them well. She smiled shyly in thanks and looked at her One who was staring at her with a blank face. "Fili, can you redo my braids?"

A smile lit up his face at the request, an expression she was sure would never leave no matter how many times she asked the same question. He stood from his seat and beckoned her over to the spot. Helena quickly sat down and Fili was at her back running his fingers through her damp hair, causing her to close her eyes in bliss. The beads were in her hands waiting to be used and her robin flew away again, this time going to Tauriel who Helena noticed was watching Kili intently. And he was returning the look. How the others didn't know what was between the two was beyond her. Closing her eyes once more, she let Fili's skilled fingers lull her into a relaxed state as he braided her hair. The others continued to talk around them and time passed by without much notice.

When Fili's arms came around her, she realized that he was done and never detected he had taken the beads and band from her hands. Raising her hands to her hair, Helena felt around to get a picture of what she looked light since there wasn't a mirror available. Her hair was pulled back and two briads wrapped around her head like a crown and fell down over her shoulders with Fili's beads at the end. The rest of her hair was wrapped in a bun at the back of her head behind the braids and trailed down her back. The hair clasp Thorin had given her held the mass of hair together at the end. She pulled the tail of her hair to the front and ran her fingers over the carved raven, tears coming to her eyes again. Fili's arms tightened around her as she tried to compose herself. Helena could only imagine what he was feeling, not being allowed to cry in front of others.

"Would you quit trying to run away! I need to look at your wound."

Helena turned her head slightly to look at where Tauriel was making demands. Laughter bubbled up without her consent making Kili and Tauriel freeze and look at her. He was on the ground slapping her long arms away from him and his leg trying to ward her off. The others were just watching him in amusement, Helena assumed because they knew it needed to be checked even though she was sure Oin had already looked at it.

"Tauriel, I don't think now is the best time for that."

"But it needs to be inspected. I haven't looked at it since yesterday."

At her words Kili flushed and looked away from the Elf. Even Helena had to stifle a smile, and she could feel Fili holding in a chuckle at her back, knowing why his cheeks were pink. "Maybe when there isn't so large of an audience.

"If you insist." Tauriel stood back up and dusted herself off.

"Reminds ya of Mels, don't she?" Helena heard Dwalin mutter to Dori, who nodded in response.

"How come you stopped when she asked? And why didn't the rest of you help me?"

"Ya need to regain your strength laddie, it was good practice for you." Dwalin said, the mirth evident in his voice.

"And she swore her allegiance to me, which means she listens to what I have to say. No need to get your pants in a twist."

Balin stood and straightened his new clothes out. "Let's get a move on so we can continue on with more important matters."

"Like what?" Helena inquired, genuinely interested.

"How to tell Dis about you two and your courtship is one of them." Fili froze in his actions of helping Helena to her feet. Kili outright laughed until Dwalin slapped the back of his head. "Don't worry, we will be there to help." Balin was looking at Fili's pale face in appearing very entertained.

Helena looked to her One, his frightened look at the mention of his mother had her curious and amused. "Come on, let's go to this meeting you insisted I dress up for."

Fili shook himself back to reality and led her around the bench by her hand which he tucked into his elbow. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. Don't look so bad yourself. Did you do your braids?" He was wearing the royal blue of his family in tunic form with leather and mail overcoat, dark pants and a pair of boots she had never seen before. His hair was done up the same way as when she had first met him. It was probably the easiest style for him to do in a short amount of time.

"Yes."

Helena looked around and saw that the others were wearing clothes that had been found the night before and mended. Not all were full outfits, but decent clothing for what had been damaged in the battle. Balin was once again in the lead, the other dwarves behind him. Gavin came swooping from behind her and scooped up Kili as he tried to walk after them.

"Hey!"

"Pipe down chachi, I'm merely assisting you for later. I'll let you walk when we near the entrance so your pride isn't wounded along with your body."

Kili crossed his arms once again and resigned to his fate. Helena and Fili walked in front of them and Tauriel walked beside Gavin once again. Daemyn flew overhead, singing his own song that only Helena knew what was being sung. Halfway through the walk, Helena spoke to Tauriel while still watching her bird flying and singing.

"Where did you learn that song you sang earlier?"

"My mother taught me when I was a child."

Helena just nodded in appreciation and continued the rest of their trek in silence. Ten feet from the entrance to the main hall, Gavin stopped and set Kili to his feet as promised. Fili released Helena's hand and was next to his brother in an instant. Helena looked back and smiled, watching as they rearranged themselves. Gavin moved to stand behind the brother by himself while Tauriel moved to her side. Even Daemyn changed his course and flew back to her shoulder. Facing forward again, Helena saw the others were gone and frowned. It hadn't been more than a minute since they stopped. She continued to the enormous doorway with the others and upon arriving at the entrance, peered around the corner to se Dain and a small party of soldier speaking with Balin while the others stood back slightly. With the same frown in place, Helena led the others and upon nearing heard part of the conversation that Dain was inputing his opinion.

"This is not your home, Lord Dain, therefore what we do and where we go is not up to your discretion nor do we need your permission."

It was Dain's turn to frown as he looked down at the slip of a girl addressing him. It took him a minute to recognize who she was because with her weapons, odd attire, and covered in grime, she was a lot lovelier. And the royal dwarrowdam dress complimented her nicely. It didn't even register the fact that this wasn't her home either. "Our apologies Milady, we were only worried when we couldn't find you and your party for this morning's meeting."

His tone had most of the others on edge accompanied with clenched jaws and narrowed eyes. Fili relinquished his brothers arm to Gavin for the moment to step up next to Helena and glare at Dain while Helena only looked at him blankly. "We thank you for your worry, but as you can see we are well. We will meet you in the agreed area to discuss the temporary contract with Lord Bard. Please extend our apologies to him as well."

Dain nodded curtly and with another glance to Helena, him and his soldiers walked away. Helena rose a brow and looked at Fili with laughter dancing in her eyes. "You didn't actually apologize to him though."

"He didn't deserve one."

Her laughter filled the air and relaxed everyone from their company. "We should get Kili back to the room so he can rest." Oin pointed out and Helena and Fili looked back to see that Kili's face was a little paler. Oin, Gloin, Dori, and Bombur with Ori as their tail, semi-circled the young prince and began to heard him back to the room they were lodging in. Fili looked at the others in question.

"Are we all going to the meeting?"

"Dwalin and I are goin to be your council and if they wish, Gavin and Lady Tauriel may accompany Helena as her own Council. The others," Balin looked to the side at Bifur, Bofur, and Nori standing their watching them. "Are not coming in the room."

Nori grinned at the implied challenge and the other two just shrugged.

"Let's get going then, hopefully someone will have brought food." Sounds of agreement went up at Helena's words.

* * *

 _And holy shit I wasn't expecting it to be this long. Oh well. Let me know what you all thought, personally I think I rambled a bit._

 ** _Village Lanterne by Blackmore's Night_**


	17. Preparing a Contract

_Did anyone else notice that Bilbo has been absent from the last few chapters? I was thinking about how to write him into the meeting and realized that he wasn't even present. I have no idea how I left him out after the scene on Ravenhill, but alas he is back and will appear over the next chapters. Hello to all those who have been waiting for a new chapter and welcome to those just arriving to this story._

 **Chapter 17 Preparing a Contract**

"I just realized, I haven't seen Bilbo since Ravenhill. Where is he?"

Gavin frowned and looked around where they were walking. How could they have missed the presence of their little friend. Granted he hadn't seen Bilbo since before the battle, but still the fact that none of them either mentioned or noticed him not with their party seemed strange. "Wasn't he with you?" The question was directed at Helena.

The others were also glancing at each other, Balin though appeared to be the only one who was not disturbed by their missing burglar. Gavin noticed his relaxed posture and Helena picked up on it after looking up to her brother and then to the older Dwarf. "Do you know where he is?"

"With Gandalf, so no need to worry."

"How come you never said anything? No one even realized that he was missing."

Balin sighed and stopped their party's trek abruptly with a pivot of his heel. "Because everyone needed to heal, not just us but him as well. Gandalf knows the way around Erebor and found a spot for our hobbit to rest and eat away from others. It seems that Bilbo was a little afraid he wouldn't be accepted amongst our company anymore."

"But, why?"

Fili had his arm around Helena at the sound of heartbreak in her voice. He wasn't sure why the little hobbit would think that either, Thorin had forgave him with his dying breath and they hadn't done anything to Bilbo before or after. Balin was watching them as his One had her shoulders slumped appearing slightly defeated. "I'm not positive of his reasons lass, but I'm sure you will be able to talk to him later."

At her nod, Balin once again began to lead them to their destination which wasn't more than a few minutes later. They stood in front of large, open, double doored entrance which gave way to the sight of an enormous wood table in a massive room with a throne chair sitting at the head of the table. Dain and his party were already at the bench seats near said throne on one side with Bard on the other side accompanied by Sigrid, Hilda, and much to their surprise, Bilbo and Gandalf. Smiles broke out on the faces of those who just entered the room at the sight of their little friend.

"Bilbo!"

The hobbit jumped and everyone looked to the door way where Helena was waving and the others with her shaking their heads at her enthusiasm. Mostly Balin, Dwalin, and Fili. Gavin and Tauriel couldn't care and were watching those accessing them with blank faces. The only thing stopping Helena from running over to Bilbo was Fili holding onto her arm, and the slight shake of Balin's head that was turned away from her. It must be another one of those dwarf customs that she was to learn. Even though she wasn't allowed to go hug her friend, Helena saw him lean around the tall men he was next to and smile at her as she was escorted down the table with the others. Daemyn however wasn't bound by etiquette and left Helena for Sigrid who brightened upon seeing the little robin.

Balin stepped back and nudged Fili forward to the throne like chair where his ancestors used to conduct their meetings. It was a political and almost daring move, for an Heir that hadn't gone through cornunation to sit in the King's chair. But that was the old dwarf's intention, to show the others that Fili was the one in charge now and not anyone else. With only slight hesitation, Fili moved forward with Helena, seating her to his left with Gavin and Tauriel behind her. Balin and Dwalin stood to Fili's right as he took his seat, looking out to the others who were still standing. Taking a deep breath, Fili gestured with his hand and everyone sat down. Gandalf winked at the young dwarf who was trying to calm himself and remember the lessons he was given throughout his life.

"I would like to thank everyone for gathering today. We are here to construct a contract between the townspeople of Dale, formerly those of Laketown, with the dwarves of Erebor and Iron Hills for the length of the winter. I'm sure we all have our own conditions, but let's start with Lord Bard, then Lord Dain, and I will then present our terms. Is this agreeable?"

Sounded agreements and nods were echoed around the table and Fili gestured for Bard to present the conditions he would like while occupying Erebor. The bowman stood and nodded at Fili, allowing his eyes to drift over the others before speaking. "We don't ask for much. Shelter, peace, food, any basic necessities that everyone needs. A chance to heal and regain our strength to rebuild a home for ourselves in Dale. In exchange, the people of Laketown will help the dwarves of Erebor a hand in rebuilding their own home. We only wish to coexist in the same way as you would with a fellow dwarf. I am more than positive there is more than one person amongst my people who can help hunt and gather food, cook, repair, or clean. However you wish for us to help."

His speech was short and to the point, clearly stating the type of personality Bard possessed. Murmurs were head along the table on Dain's side and the others turned their attention in that direction. Dain was nodding as another dwarf was talking into his ear and everyone else looked on patiently, waiting for the Dwarf Lord to state his conditions. After some minutes, Dain cleared his throat and stood; inclining his head to Fili as well.

"As Lord of the Iron Hills, I realize that it is uncourteous to make outrageous demands. And it is something I do not plan to do. Therefore, my demands are simple. Respect, fairness, and our own area within Erebor we can claim as ours throughout the winter, and a small section afterwards. We have no wish to fight with those born from men, but if we are insulted or attacked first we will retaliate." Dain sat with his eyes still pinned on Fili who was returning his stare.

Helena could only see the head of the Dwarf Lord, but even then she had her eyes narrowed on him. She wasn't sure if the others noticed, or even knew, her gifted ability to read emotions which she was trying to focus on Dain. Granted, it wasn't something that she had accomplished before but never hurt to practice. Sighing from her failure, Helena turned her attention to her One who was watching her now as Balin was speaking advice into his ear. His hand found hers and she found herself smiling, then furrowing her brow at him. As always there was his love for her, but with it was uncertainty, cautiousness, and no small amount of worry. But for what she was unsure of and wasn't going to find out until later. Balin finally stepped back and Fili straightened in the large chair.

"Both of you speak valid points and are mostly agreeable for all of us. Lord Bard, we accept your offering to help us in our time of need and we will help you in yours. As your people will live here the following months, we will work together to create a temporary society that will hopefully turn into a permanent one in the future. Together, all of us can return Erebor to its former glory and after winter, we will help you in your venture to rebuild Dale when the rest of our people come from the Blue Mountains. Dain," Fili waited for the red-headed dwarf to look his way. "I, we, understand the need for respect and fairness among different races. In that, there will be no swords drawn within Erebor unless it is for training or judgement has been passed allowing such an occasion. If the latter should happen, it will be so after a court is called to discuss the incident involving members of those who have attacked or been insulted. As for your own living area while you are here, it is agreed and we will do so after my Uncle's funeral this evening. Or tomorrow morning, unless you would like to do so after this meeting. However, as to having your own section for the Iron Hills Emissaries and visitors to stay, I've been informed that such an area already exists with the guest wing of Erebor. If you need to, we can make sure the accommodations are up to your standards as we clean and restore our kingdom. Is that satisfactory?"

The Dwarf Lord inclined his head once more, keeping his face blank. Helena didn't need contact with Dain to know he wasn't completely happy with the turnout. Hopefully it wasn't something that would affect his judgement. More than one person gained a surprise expression at the next name called.

"Master Baggins."

The small hobbit popped up between Gandalf and Sigrid, looking questioningly at Fili. "Yes?"

"I've come to understand that Hobbits are very apt at farming and nurturing plants into great prizes."

"That is true, yes."

"Would you then consider helping us with such a task? Creating crop field patterns and teaching others how to grow and maintain plant life."

"It would be an honor. I'm not sure how long I will be staying here, but I will do what I can."

Helena smiled at Bilbo and his shock at being asked to perform such a large task. This way, his name will be remembered in history other than a burglar. Balin was once again murmuring to Fili and Helena tipped her head back to peer up at Gavin. At once she wondered if he had been paying attention at all to her or the meeting going on since his gaze was leveled on Bard's daughter. She too turned her attention to the teen and curiously assessed Sigrid, watching as the girl was slowly turning red and had moved her attention back to the bird in her hands. A smile pulled at Helena's lips and she moved her attention back to Fili who was now standing.

"Gandalf, I noticed you were taking notes."

"Of course, since you did not bring a scribe I thought it best to do so myself."

"You have my thanks. How about we adjourn this until tomorrow? We have my Uncles funeral to tend to now. Bard." Said man looked at him and waited. "I know you weren't fond of us during our stay in Laketown, but I extend an invitation for you to join us in the wake of the funeral for reminiscing Thorin's life. That is, if you and your people have settled into Erebor."

"Thank you, but we did not set up an area to camp until I was sure we were allowed to stay."

"Where are your people now?"

"Waiting in one of the hallways off of the main entrance."

Fili traded glances with Balin at that answer. Where they were location, the townspeople were vulnerable to the coldness that was coming in. "I imagine there is a better spot for you all to stay. But since I am not as familiar with Erebor as Balin is, he will have to be the one to show you a better section of Erebor to located yourselves. Let's walk down together, this meeting is adjourned until tomorrow when we will go over the written contract to finalize it and sign."

With a nod to each other, Fili held out a hand for Helena which she took and he helped her from her seat. Balin and Dwalin once again took position in front of them with Gavin and Tauriel behind, and as they moved to the front door, the others stood and left the table to follow. Helena tried to look behind them to catch sight of Bilbo, but with so many others it was difficult to spot him. With a light sigh, she faced forward again as they were led through barely known territory down stairs and through hallways. It wasn't until some time later, and a lot of silence, did she begin to recognize the surrounding area and knew they were approaching the entrance hall. That and she was starting to feel the wind. A few minutes later, they were greeted by the sight of the broken entrance and an army of dwarves shifing stones around. The progress that had been made in one day was remarkable, ignoring the claw marks and one could almost believe that it was hardly torn apart at one point. An archway for the door had been constructed with a platform for the rampart and yhisr who weren't moving the debris on the ground were going over plans to erect a temporary doorway.

"Amazing teamwork."

Helena couldn't help but agree with her brother, something like this wouldn't have been done in such a short amount of where they had lived. Slowly, the workers came to a halt as they began to notice their party standing there watching them. Helena shifted slightly, anxiety creepy over her as she felt eyes linger on her. From behind, Gavin and Tauriel took a step closer and their hands fell to their weapons. Balin cleared his throat, taking charge of the situation before Fili lost his temper from the soldiers looking at Helena.

"Fili, why don't you and Helena go rest before the funeral. You still haven't recovered fully from your wound. Dwalin and I will take care of Bard and his townsfolk and lead Gandalf and Bilbo to you afterwards."

The look of argument was string on Fili's face and only relented when the older Dwarf stared him down. Fili tucked Helena's hand into the crook of his arm and led her away with Gavin and Tauriel trailing after them as guards. She only had a chance to look behind her where Bard and Sigrid were and spotted Daemyn on the girl's shoulder. Helena was glad now that her and Daemyn had establish a form of communication over a distance. He was gong to stay with the girl and see to the other two children. She returned her attention back to where she was being led as Fili was steering her out of sight and down a hallway. Thankfully, their space wasn't a difficult walk and Fili remembered the way back easy enough not to get lost. The four heard noise coming from the chamber before reaching the door and smiles came to three of the faces at the sight that was presented to them. Ori was sitting off to the side with Bombur and Dori scratching away in his notebook while the other two dwarves talked. Nori, Bofur, and Bifur were near Kili and appeared to be singing and acting out some sort of scene while Oin was trying checking the wound on Kili's chest while the dwarf laughed. Gloin was seated a little away from them, nodding his head and tapping a foot while sharpening a sword.

Tauriel manage to skirt around them and appear at Kili's side before Helena, or the others, could blink. The bandage had been removed from Kili's chest and was bare for anyone to see, which the Elf took full advantage of and leaned in close to prod the healing flesh. It took a moment, but Kili started to try and wiggle away from her hands as his skin started to flush pink. The others in the room did nothing to stop her and only watched as the two of them began to struggle once more.

"I will sit on you if I need to, dwarf."

Instantly, Kili's cheeks went pink and Nori and Bofur's faces split into large grins while looking at Kili. "Come on lad, would just be terrible if she had to sit on your lap now wouldn't it?"

"Terrible indeed." Nori added, "She might get poked by something hard."

Kili was glaring at them now as some of the others struggled not to laugh. He looked up at Tauriel and saw her staring at him with her intense forest green eyes. With him having fallen on his back in his attempt to avoid her hands, she was now in an excellent position to run said hands up his stomach to the healing hole in his chest. He was the only one who could see her eyes darkening before she lowered them to his skin.

"I can help this heal faster, if you would like."

Oin perked up at Tauriel's murmur, having seen elvish healing once before. With his horn firmly in his ear, he gained her attention with a wave. "What do you require?"

"Herbs. Mortar and clean water." Tauriel answered in the same quiet voice without raising her eyes or removing her fingers from trailing over Kili's skin.

Helena was starting to feel sorry for poor Kili, and it was obvious that none of the others were going to help his predicament. She wondered if they even knew what was between them yet. With a tug, Helena pulled a thoughtful looking Fili by the arm over to his brother. "Perhaps this could be done in the adjoining room, without observers."

"No! I mean, I'm fine. It doesn't hurt at all."

Helena narrowed her eyes at him and Fili moved his attention from his brother to his One. In the short amount of time they had been together, he knew that look. With what he suspected, Helena was only trying to help him and his words just voided that grace.

"How is your leg healing Kili? Has the skin closed up yet? Maybe she should look at that one as well since she healed you back then also."

Immediately, Tauriel's hands and eyes went to Kili's thigh and the brunet dwarf looked utterly betrayed. Which soon turned into shock and another emotion that the others didn't bother to identify as their attention was garnered by Kili trying to stop the Elf's nimble fingers from his leg. "Fine! Fine, I'll go into the next room. But only with Tauriel, I don't need you idiots as an audience."

Bofur placed a hand over his heart and set a sorrowful expression on his face. "It seems we are no longer needed boys. Young Kili is all grown up and no longer scared of women."

"Wait a minute, back that train up. Scared of women?" Helena looked curiously at the other dwarves when Gavin spoke.

"What is a…train?"

"A set of wagons that goes long distances." Gavin answered Nori impatiently, eager to know the story that had Kili glowering.

"You see, back in Eren Luin, when Kili was just a wee dwarf…"

"I swear on Mahal, you tell that story and I will set fire to your hat while it is on your head."

Bofur stopped with his mouth open, contemplating the truth in Kili's words. "Fine, I won't tell them." _Right now,_ was left unsaid.

"Bombur, help me find the herbs the lass needs." Oin called out to the round dwarf who was still sitting with Dori.

The two left and Tauriel moved off of Kili and the floor, extending a hand to help him stand. Once on his feet, Kili looked up at her and noted the height difference. Granted it wasn't more than a foot, rather short for an Elf he thought to himself, but still… not that it would matter when they could… No! Kili shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. It wouldn't be allowed in their culture. "Come on, you can harass me when you get your herbs. I'll show you where the clean water comes through."

With a nod, Tauriel followed him to the room where the sinks were located that Helena had used her first night here. All of them noticed the slight limp Kili gave when walking, but all were silent about the subject. That was until the heavy, wooden door shut.

"Okay, two things. I need to know that story and can a dwarf and Elf marry in this world?"

All eyes swung to Gavin and Helena punched him in the side, earning a grunt for her effort. Fili eyed her movement and then to the door his brother had moved through. He had wondered if there was an attraction between them but gave it no further thought as a couple such as them had never been heard of before.

"I'm sure it is just a crush, the boy knows better." Gloin offered up in the silence, although the others didn't look convinced.

Everyone remained lost in their thoughts until Bofur clapped his hands, rubbing them in mischief. "Right, story time."

"Do you really think he won't find out. He's young, not stupid."

He paused at Helena's words. "Fine. We will get him to tell it, later, when he's drunk."

Gavin gave a nod. "I have another question. Your people's behavior, it isn't what I've seen before when a loved one or a person from a royal line has died. It is almost like it hasn't happened."

"We prefer to celebrate the life of the one who has died lad, with a small moment of mourning. While Thorin was one for holding onto those he lost, he wouldn't have wanted us to do so for him." Everyone turned to the door way and saw Balin coming towards them with Dwalin, Gandalf, and Bilbo. "And on that subject, we need to prepare for his viewing in the coming hours and the following events into the night. Helena, have you had time to think of what I asked of you?"

"Yes, but I haven't had time to sort through the songs I know for one appropriate for him."

"There is time, I have no worries."

Bilbo peeked around Gandalf and saw the other immediately look at him. What he didn't notice was Nori sneaking around the other side and gave a yelp when the thief grabbed him. He was thrown over Nori's shoulder and carried to the others where he was set down and promptly drawn into hug after hug from the company he had traveled with over the past months. Tears formed in his eyes at the care and words they offered to him as though he was one of their own. Helena was the last one and she grabbed his hands, holding them between their bodies.

"I am sorry we didn't look for you sooner."

Bilbo shook his head. "No, no, no, I don't blame you or anyone else. We were all tired, hungry, and hurt. Besides, I am a hobbit. I'm not one of you."

"I am not one of you either, but you are considered family now Bilbo. No one can go through what we did and not form a bond. You will come to Thorin's funeral and wake, he loved you like a brother. Even if he was an ass."

The hobbit nodded vigorously at her words and looked around to see the others agreeing, Gandalf smiling brightly down at him. "I would be honored."

Balin stepped over to Fili, "Come lad. We have much to discuss unfortunately and you won't be able to rest as I suggested earlier."

Fili moved his gaze between Balin and Helena, as though in a silent debate. Bilbo had been swept away already by some of the other dwarves, but he was unable to ask his question to Helena as Balin interrupted him.

"Your One has her own task to preform and what we need to speak about needs to be done now and is about matters she hasn't studied yet. Gandalf, would you join us? We may need to be in use of your advice."

"Of course, no trouble at all."

Setting his eyes on Helena's, Fili leaned down and brushed his lips over hers. Watching as her lashes fluttered closed. " **Men lananubukhs menu, kurduluh**." He whispered, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke.

Helena opened her eyes as he pulled away. " **Thaiku**." She watched as his eyes darkened and he leaned in once more.

He was stopped by a hand pulling him back and they both looked to Balin who was watching them in amusement. "No time for that now, and also something we need to discuss. Come, let's go to the other side of the hall for some privacy."

Reluctantly, Fili released Helena and followed his mentor along with Gandalf to a far corner and positioned himself where he could still keep an eye on his One.

Helena sighed and looked up at Gavin who was watching her amused. "Do you think I'm going to have to wear this dress for the rest of the day?"

"My money is on yes."

"Damn." Helena ran her hands over the rich material of the skirt. "Want to help me choose a song to sing for Thorin?"

"Lead the way Milady, sound like it could be interesting."

* * *

 **Men lananubukhs menu, kurduluh** \- I love you, my heart

 **Thaiku** \- Mine

 _Once again, thank you all for reading. I am starting to think that this may actually reach 30 chapters as I am adding more and more to the chapters than before. Please review and let me know how you are finding the story._


	18. Mostly a Filler

_so in this chapter, at the very beginning, there is an obvious relationship change. I would like to point out now that there will be no forced coupling in this series. Helena will have a dom/sub demeanor in bed which will result in her being more forceful and on top more during their activities because of her past. With Tauriel and Kili, she will be a dominant by day/submissive at night which means she is a powerful leader and guard but in bed completely submissive to her partner. I am unsure of Sigrid and Gavin as I haven't thought through their development yet._

 **Chapter 18 Mostly a Filler**

In the bathing room, Kili and Tauriel sat apart staring at each other in silence lost in their own thoughts. Kili was at a loss himself, unsure of what actions he should take with the beautiful Elf that was in the room with him. His entire life Kili was told that Elves were untrustworthy, that a dwarf should never be in the company of one by himself. But with her, she was different. Kili ran his eyes over her face. With her he felt a connection like the ones described by those who had found their One. Like his brother. He wanted nothing more than to be with Tauriel even though he knew next to nothing about her, which is why he tried so hard not to be close to her. Bofur was right about one thing, had she sat on him to hold him down Tauriel would've felt something. But did she feel the same way, or anything at all? Kili dropped his eyes and stare at the stone floor. A knock on the door had him jumping to his feet while Tauriel merely looked over in that direction. With the fluid grace known only to elves, she stepped over to the door and opened it to the person on the other side.

"We found everything you needed, and some bandages in case you needed to wrap him up." Oin held up a basket for her to take.

"Thank you." And with those words, she shut the door on the healer.

Kili blinked at the abrupt departure she forced on Oin and a laugh escaped him. No one had ever been rude like that to the elder healer and he could only imagine the expression on his face. Another laugh burst from him and Kili put a hand to his chest as he kept chuckling and then coughing, pain jolting through him as he couldn't keep his amusement down. A cool hand was moving his aside suddenly and he looked up to see Tauriel only inches away from him and Kili felt his heartbeat speed up, his breath catching. Moving his eyes down to his chest, he watched as her hand ran over the wound lightly and he could feel his pain easing.

"It has healed very well for one treatment."

"Two, if you count how Helena help me." Kili said softly, his gaze now attracted to her brilliant red hair.

Tauriel look at him, eye level as she was kneeling on the ground. His eyes shifted to hers and neither moved as they stared at each other. When his eyes fell to her mouth, Tauriel felt her breath hitch and her heart pick up pace.

"How is it possible for you to feel like my One? Like I've known you my whole life but never knew what I was missing?"

His words moved something in her, and the unknown want that she had been feeling along with fear that he wouldn't admit to his feelings that she'd known were there was satisfied. She didn't move as Kili moved in closer and her eyes fluttered shut as his mouth met hers. Any noises that they had heard from the others in the adjacent room were drowned out as their lips moved against one another and Kili buried his hands in her silky hair. Tauriel ended up bracing her hands on his thighs as he pulled her closer to him. In that moment, both of them knew that they were meant to be together. Never mind what their creators were thinking when they destined an Elf and a dwarf to be mates, it felt right and nothing would break them apart.

Kili bit down lightly on the swollen lip that been pressed against his and grew harder at the sound of a whimpered groan from his One on her knees before him. He separated them and looked at her face, breathing hard as his eyes surveyed her flushed face and closed eyes. "Mahal, you are beautiful."

Tauriel opened her eyes, not knowing the color had darkened and were almost black from her arousal. Her eyes fell once more and landed on his bare chest, recognizing the need to put a salve on the injury. "I need to tend to your wound."

His dark eyes bore down on her as her words were softly spoken. "We will, but first..." Using his strength as a dwarf, Kili dragged her face back to his as his hands had never left her hair at her neck. Little resistance was given when Kili plunged his tongue into her mouth and tightened his grip when Tauriel let loose another whimper. Her hands were creeping up to his side as she pressed closer to him between his legs. The world around them fell away as they were lost in the feel of each other and their kisses became more heated. Kili rose slightly from his seat and towards Tauriel, towering over her a few inches. He moved his hands from her nape to the back of her head as he slowly leaned her back, cushioning her head as he landed them gently on the stone floor. They didn't disconnect from the change of positions and Kili slid his hands from her hair and to her small waist, his mouth moving south as well to land on her neck. He growled at the high collared clothes that were known to the elves and worked his mouth against her neck.

Tauriel's breathing became heavier as he nuzzled her clothes aside and nibbled on her neck. As she laid trapped beneath him, Tauriel couldn't help but relish in the feeling of him straddling her. While it was familiar, it was also very different and she moved her hands to his bare biceps which she squeeze at his teasing. At a swipe of Kili's tongue up her neck and a slide of his hands towards her chest, another waved of lust crashed over her.

"Kili."

The sound of his name in a breathy voice dragged Kili from his foggy desire and pulled away from her soft skin. He looked down at the vision presented to him beneath his body. Red hair fanned out, flushed cheeks, heaving chest…his expression grew darker with him unaware of it and its effects were obvious in Tauriel's response. Slowly, Kili moved his hands up and over her arms, he captured her wrists in a vise grip and all but slammed them to the ground while sliding a leg between her thighs. Keeping most of his weight off of her, Kili dipped his head back down to Tauriel's and kissed her deeply.

With her hands trapped next to her shoulders, Tauriel wasn't left too many options other than to succumb to the dwarf's seduction. Not that it was a far leap as desire was already crashing over her in waves. Somewhere in her clouded mind, Tauriel knew that she could easily escape this position as it was one she had been in before training with her guards. But as Kili pressed his leg into her, any coherent thoughts began to slip away and were replaced with the need for him. He pressed his thigh and hips harder into her, jerking upward which resulted in a cry bursting from Tauriel and Kili swallowing the noise as they continued to kiss. Keeping their lips sealed together, Kili began to rock back and forth against her with his leg constantly pressing into her center with his manhood grinding on her hip.

Whimpers and pleas that Tauriel gave were quieted as Kili quickened his pace, ignoring the pain that was building in his chest from breathing harshly. Their lips were wretched apart when Tauriel threw her head back her eyes rolling up as she wrapped one of her long legs around his. He watched as his movements had her rocking back and forth harder against him while her keening noises grew louder. Remembering the others just beyond the door, Kili covered Tauriel's mouth with one hand after he released one of her wrists. Said hand found its way to his shoulder where sharp nails dug into his back making him hiss at the sensation. Releasing the other wrist, he yanked aside the clothing that hid her pale skin from him and buried his face at her neck and shoulder. Tauriel tangled her fingers in his hair and pressed him closer as he sucked and nipped at her skin, making her cry out which was muffled by his large hand. Each jerk of his hips brought her closer to a peak she had never experienced before and had her clenching his leg and grasping at his shoulder and hair as his mouth moved in time to his movements.

Kili gave a frustrated huff and removed his face from where it was burrowed, shifting his weight to release Tauriel's other leg and wrapped it around his hip with the hand that had been holding her neckline at bay. In response, she moved her other leg up as well and locked them behind Kili; watching him with hazy eyes. His rutting had stopped when he was readjusting her legs as Kili looked down at her with fire in his eyes at her debauched look, his hand still over her mouth he could feel slightly parted against his palm. A muffled word caught his attention and Kili moved his hand away, worried he had hurt her.

"Please."

That one word, he couldn't even think as it sunk into his head and back forth the same beast that had pinned her down in the first place. The hand was quickly replaced after he had wrapped his other arm underneath her shoulder to once again pull back the clothes, replacing his mouth on her already bruised flesh and biting lightly as he sucked roughly at the swollen skin; restarting his rapid thrusts and causing Tauriel's mouth to open in a silent scream that he had muffled in time for it to become audible. It had never felt like this for him with the other, the absolute need to make her his own and mark her for all to see. The pressure building up in their bodies was growing too intense and Tauriel was the first to come crashing down, squeezing her thighs, legs, and arms around Kili who kept up movements as her body jerked and shuddered and cries of ecstasy were stifled. He was only able to hold back a few moments after her release as her body tightly enfolded his and he could feel her pulsing beneath him. Kili came with a groan that was quieted by Tauriel's skin and his hips jerked intermittently against her center. When he pulled away, Kili removed his hands and stroked his fingers lightly on her cheeks and around her mouth where it was slightly red from the pressure. Her eyes were still closed as her relaxed, and possibly exhausted body, gave tiny infrequent jerks. His eyes fell to her neck and survey the damage he had done.

"I'm sorry."

Tauriel opened her eyes at his apology. Between her heavy breathing, she asked "Why?"

"I took advantage and hurt you."

She smiled as his fingers moved down and skimmed over the bruise his mouth had worked on her. "Do you think I am so weak that I couldn't get you off of me? No," Tauriel cupped his cheek and made him look at her. "I wanted this as well."

The frown that was on Kili's face was smoothed away and he gave her the same boyish grin as when they had talked in the dungeons of Mirkwood. " **Êabnâmul belkul**."

"What does that mean?" Her nose wrinkled in curiosity.

Kili kissed her swollen lips lightly. "My beautiful warrior."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, before..._

"Do you actually think she is tending to his wound in there?" Gavin asked Helena after his chuckle at Oin's expression he had after the door was shut in his face.

"Do you really want to think about what they are doing?"

"Point taken. Now, Balin asked if you would sing a song for Thorin?"

Helena pulled at the large skirt as she tried to sit cross-legged on the chair. "Yes, and it's all…" she huffed, irritated, and rose slightly to move the material around. "All your fault since you told him… Do I seriously have to keep wearing this stupid dress? I can't move around properly in it!"

Even though her voice had rose for the others to hear her, none answered as they knew she wouldn't like the response. Gavin bit his lip to keep from laughing at her frustration. As she was on the verge of ripping the skirt off the dress, Gavin grabbed her hand. "Come here, certain clothes call for specific situations." He pulled her from the chair she had sat in across from him, he stood up and lifted her by the waist to the table. "Now, sit near the edge and fan out the dress behind you so it doesn't wrinkle. The rest of the material can hang over the table and cover you completely." He resumed his chair and watched as Helena situated herself per his instructions. "Better?"

"Very much."

"Good. Since it is apparently my fault you are going to sing, I will put more effort into helping you choose a song."

"Meaning you weren't going to help before?"

"No I was, just not as enthusiastically as now."

"Ass." The insult was said with a smile.

"Any ideas?"

"Yes. Want me to name them and you say yes or no?"

"Sounds like a plan to me." Gavin stretched out his legs and laced his fingers behind his head. "Shoot."

"Okay…One Sweet Day."

"Mmm…no. More for a lover."

"By Way of Sorrow."

"Maybe."

"Tears in Heaven?"

"Heh…don't think they would get the concept."

"I could change some of the words."

Gavin shook his head, "No. I'm not sure if it suits Thorin anyways. Continue."

Helena sighed and propped her chin on her hand in thought. They continued back and forth for some time, narrowing down all of the songs she spouted out until they were in a toss-up between two songs. The others that were in the room, minus Fili, Balin, and Gandalf, had gathered around them to listen in on their discussion and the random versus Helena would sing to refresh Gavin's memory. Kili and Tauriel still hadn't emerged from the other side of the door yet.

"Okay, so we are stuck between 'By Way of Sorrow' and 'I'll See You Again'. Does either of them strike you as one for Thorin?"

"I don't know… I like both of them."

"How about you sing a part of each one lass?" Gloin spoke up from her left.

"Fine." Helena straightened up in her seated position and took a deep breath, in and out. "I'll sing part of By Way of Sorrow first.

 _"You've been taken by the wind_

 _You have known the kiss of sorrows_

 _Doors that would not take you in_

 _Outcast and a stranger_

 _You have come by way of sorrow you have come by way of tears_

 _But you'll reach your destiny meant to find you all these years…"_

Even the three speaking in the corner stopped their conversation when Helena began to sing. "That was a beautifully sad song, it sounds like a good match to me."

"Let her sing the other one and then give your input, Dori." Nori said from his spot behind her.

Taking another deep breathe, Helena readied herself for the next song.

 _"Always you will be part of me_

 _And I will forever feel your strength_

 _When I need it most_

 _You're gone now, gone but not forgotten_

 _I can't say this to your face_

 _But I know you hear_

 _I'll see you again_

 _You never really left_

 _I feel you walk beside me_

 _I know I'll see you again…"_

Silence reigned over the room, so heavy that they didn't notice Kili and Tauriel finally come out. The two stood just inside the large room with their attention on Helena who looked around at the others sitting around her.

"Honestly lass, I can't choose between the two either."

Helena let out a snort of laughter. "You guys aren't much help then. How about a vote? You guys choose your favorite of the two and that's the one I'll sing. Who likes the first one better?" Bifur, Bombur, Oin, Dori, and Ori raised their hands after a moment. "And the second one?" Bilbo, Bofur, Gloin, Nori, and Dwalin raised their hands. "You are suppose to vote also, Gavin."

"My mistake. Can't decide."

"We'll at this point, you are the deciding vote."

They watched as he furrowed his brow at her words, appearing deep in thought.

"Why don't we just flip a coin?"

"Flip...a coin?"

The gathered group turned as one to Tauriel who had walked up with Kili. The dwarves stared at the two while Helena had to slap a hand over her mouth, glancing at Gavin who was looking at them in interest with his eyebrows shot upwards. Bilbo only looked at them in curiosity as they looked more ruffled than when they had entered the bathing room.

"Did you have to sit on him to get the bandages on after all?" Bofur asked with his mustache twitching in amusement.

Kili cleared his throat and adjusted his shirt that he had put on after their interlude and Tauriel had gotten around to applying the salve. He tried to calm down himself down as he remembered his reaction to her healing chant and focused his attention to Helena who was hiding her grin. Of course she would know, which meant her brother knew as well; his suspicion was confirmed with a quick glance to Gavin. "Nothing of the sort."

"Ahhh…He's hiding something. Grab him!" Bofur called out a war cry and Kili immediately slid behind Tauriel to hide. However, the attempt was fruitless as Nori was already behind them and snatched one of Kili's arms and had the young dwarf in an arm lock.

"Dammit, let me go!"

"Please be careful with him, I don't want the damage I healed to be reversed."

Nori paused in his wrestling and peered down at Kili's chest. "Healed, eh? Completely?"

"Almost, not even Elvish magic can fully heal any injury."

"Let the lad go Nori."

Balin was now standing near the two dwarves and Fili walked around them to his One sitting on a table. Gandalf had remained where he was, smoking his trusty pipe and simply watched the going-ons in front of him. The thief released his hold on Kili with an easy grin.

"The boy should really know how to get out of maneuvers better." He didn't get a chance to say much else as he was tackled to the ground by Kili.

Tauriel sighed and walked over to sit on the bench next to the table Helena and Fili were sitting. The other dwarves had gathered around the two wrestling and were shouting advice at either of the two. Bilbo and Gavin were the only others left sitting, one unsure of what to do and the other interested in who would come out the victor. A gentle hand rested on Tauriel's shoulder and made the Elf tear her eyes away from Kili who had gained the upper hand at the moment.

"You may want to try some of the healing power on yourself. Your neck is inflamed." The words were whispered in her ear and heat rushed over the large bruise she thought was hidden be her clothes.

"It is harder to hide things like that from someone who is about to marry his brother."

She turned her head to look Helena in the eyes that were laughing at her. Her gaze flickered over to Fili, who was pretending not to notice and back to Helena who gave her a smile. "I don't want any trouble to come to us."

"I will help you then. You stand by my side and I will be by yours."

A smile lit up the Elf's stoic face and nodded. But any words she was about to say was stopped at a pained cry and Tauriel whipped her head around, her hair almost snapping Helena in the face. Kili was on his back with a hand on his chest while Nori stood over him, wide-eyed and sneaking glances at Tauriel as she was making her way over to them.

"What did you do?"

The cold fury was heard and even the hardened dwarves in the room found their courage slightly lacking. Nori gulped, "I swear, I avoided it completely!"

At his feet, Kili cracked open an eye lid and swung out a leg, catching the back of Nori's knee and sent him crashing to the ground. "Never… underestimate your opponent." He said between breathes.

"I hope for your sake, you are actually in pain because your Elf looks like she may inflict some if you are faking."

Kili tilted his head to his lovely lady and gave her his best puppy dog eyes. "He started it."

Tauriel narrowed her eyes at him and surveyed his chest briefly. "Does anything hurt?"

"Not really."

"Good." She turned on her heel and walked back to Helena, ignoring Kili's calls after her. The others looked on in surprise and some confusion at the young dwarf's actions. But, the reality was still slipping through half of their grasps. Balin, having guessed earlier, just shook his head and bent down to help him up.

"Come on, we need to get ready for Thorin's burial."

That snapped everyone to attention and Helena stared at Fili, waiting for an explanation as to what he had discussed with Balin and Gandalf. Knowing better than to withhold information or lie to his One, Fili leaned in and gave her a kiss; one that was deepened by Helena when she grabbed hold of his collar and kept him in place when he tried to back away. A clearing of a throat, by Gavin, had them break apart. "Tell me."

Still captivated by her actions, Fili hummed first before the demand registered in his head. "There is too much to tell right now. I'll tell you the basics and tell the rest to you later."

That seemed to satisfy her and Gavin left the two of them alone to talk about what they needed and tapped Tauriel on the shoulder, signaling her to follow him. The other dwarves had gathered around Balin and Gandalf to receive instructions on what was to happen that night. Better to be informed than to head into something with blinders on, Gavin thought to himself as he and the elf took a seat behind the others to listen.

* * *

 ** _REPOSTING FROM ABOVE!_**

 _so in this chapter, at the very beginning, there is an obvious relationship change. I would like to point out now that there will be no forced coupling in this series. Helena will have a dom/sub demeanor in bed which will result in her being more forceful and on top more during their activities because of her past. With Tauriel and Kili, she will be a dominant by day/submissive at night which means she is a powerful leader and guard but in bed completely submissive to her partner. I am unsure of Sigrid and Gavin as I haven't thought through their development yet. **THE BITING IS NOT GOING TO BE A COMMON ACT** with Tauriel and Kili, I only put it in as a claiming act. Hickeys are very common._

 _Also, swear to God, the next chapter will be his funeral._


	19. New Life in Death

_So, um, longer chapter with this one. I just really wanted to get everything that I wanted in and it kinda rolled out of controll_

 **Chapter 19 New Life in Death**

He should have lived.

She should have been able to save him.

These two thoughts ran in a constant loop in Helena's head as she stood off to the side with Tauriel and Gavin as the others circled Thorin's body atop an alter looking structure. The dwarves from the Iron Hills surround the meeting hall, standing on the carved benches to pay their respects for the former King of the mountain. It didn't matter that he was King for all of five minutes, Thorin had reclaimed Erebor from the dragon and retrieved the Arkenstone. She looked at his peaceful face, aglow by the light of the King's Jewel that shone from his chest. It had been decided that it would be buried with Thorin along with the Orcist, to keep future generations from falling into temptation as their forebears. As per dwarven tradition, she was informed earlier, the body was viewed by all but only those who were close to the dwarf were allowed to pay their respects up close and was to be buried with the possession that most signified their life. Balin had decided, with a short consult with Fili, that the stone and sword would be best for Thorin as it was the last representations of his life. Her eyesight became blurry as she watched the dwarves she had come to know as family comfort each other, silent tears and shuddering gasps were heard from them as they hugged, lent a shoulder, or just stood next to each other in comfort. Fili and Kili stood on either side of Thorin's head, staring down at the man they considered a father.

Helena, as a female, was not allowed to participate in the viewing as the others; something she didn't quite understand from the brief explanation given to her earlier. Basically she was given the finer points of what Fili, Balin, and Gandalf had spoken about earlier in the day. More or less, plans had been made without consent or consulting anyone else. Can't say what they had decided upon was terrible, Helena thought to herself, just… she wished it had happened in a different fashion, different time frame. She watched as the brother's hands fell away from their uncle's head and with the others, turn to face where Dain stood. This was the signal she had been told to watch for and Helena moved swiftly to Fili's side as he stepped to the front of their party next to Balin.

"Lord Dain and fellow dwarves from the Iron Hills, you have gathered here say goodbye to a great warrior. One that put his people before himself to ensure our survival. There is nothing that can be said to ease his passing, so I say unto you 'Long live the King'!"

"Long Live the King!"

The answering roar shook the mountain and the dwarves raise their hands in remembrance and farewell to a member of the Durin line. It didn't matter that most of them didn't meet nor know Thorin, but it was a dwarf they would miss regardless.

"I present to you, the Heir to Erebor Fili, son of Dis, sister of Thorin, and his One Helena, **Mamahdûna."** His voice carried through the chamber and not a sound was made afterwards.

Seconds later, shouts like thunder crashed down on them and nearly made Helena stumbled back from their exuberance. Cheers were sounded in Khuzdul, prosperities for the Durin bloodline mostly. As she scanned the crowds of dwarves, her eyes fell on Dain and noticed he was the only one not cheering for Fili; but standing with his arms clasped in front of him and watching her. Helena bore his stare and returned it with one of her own while curling her fingers around Fili's.

"We will adjourn to the great hall to celebrate the life of Thorin Oakenshield and drink in his journey to the Halls of Mahal."

A second round of cheers went up and Helena looked away from Dain as her lips twitched in amusement. Apparently even in death dwarves will celebrate. Her lips turned into a frown as she realized that Bard wasn't anywhere to be seen, neither was Gandalf. Fili's hand wrapped itself more firmly around hers and lifted it to lay a kiss on her fingers. This brought her attention back to him and those around her to notice they were laying a hand one last time on Thorin to say goodbye before descending the staircase. They remained on the dias with Balin, Kili, Tauriel, and Gavin as all the dwarves left the chamber to regroup where the food and drink was located. Once everyone was gone, Balin turned to Helena.

"Did Fili tell you of our plan?"

Helena shifted, "You want to crown Fili and marry us now."

"Do you understand why, lass?"

"Because there are those who would contest his right to the throne, possible assassination attempts, and my acceptance among the others if they find out about me."

"That last bit isn't meant to be an insult. But dwarves are stubborn folk and no want for outsiders in their families, especially one of royal blood."

"But I am technically a dwarf."

Balin sighed and took up her other hand, relieved when she didn't twitch or jerk away. "Yes, however you weren't born one."

"They don't know that." All eyes turned to Gavin, even Tauriel looked interested. "By all definition she looks like one, a little thinner and no beard; but hasn't there been those in your history like her? Look at Kili, the kid barely has a beard."

She couldn't help but smile at that as Kili gave a sound of indignation. It was a sore subject with him. Turning hopeful eyes to Balin, Helena waited for his answer as she could see the wheels turning in his head.

"It is possible…" Balin looked at Helena thoughtfully. "Have you told anyone else here about you being from another world?"

"I told Lord Dain when I joined him on the battlefield."

"Hmmm… he might be a problem, I'm not sure if the sickness runs through his blood or not. We will talk to him before commencing with the ceremonies. Now let us go. The others will be wondering where we are." Balin turned to the stairs with Kili behind him, then Fili and Helena, with Tauriel and Gavin once again at the rear.

Upon reaching the bottom, Helena was pleasantly surprised to see Bard and Gandalf waiting just outside the doorway for them. "Why did you not join the rest of us?" She inquired once the reached them.

"I am of Man, My Lady. I didn't think my presence would be welcomed amongst dwarves."

"With us, there was a lesser chance. But I understand your reason. What about you Gandalf, I assumed you were welcomed here before?"

"That was once upon a time ago Miss Helena, and I'm afraid Lord Dain doesn't appreciate me as the rest of you do. Don't worry, we were comfortable down here." He was leaning on his staff with a small to the group before him. "Now, let's put that plan of yours into action, Balin."

"Of course. Follow me, then."

No one talked as they walked to their destination, although there were plenty of glances thrown. Mostly Kili looking back in longing, amusing Helena to no end at the sad look in his eyes. If dwarves wouldn't be accepting of her, what would they do to Tauriel? She didn't doubt the Elf's skill to defend herself, but Helena knew that if she left then Kili would as well. And that wouldn't bode well for Fili since the bond between them was similar to one of twins. Loud laughter broke her thoughts and she craned her head to see where it was coming from as they hadn't arrived at the hall yet.

"It would appear the kegs have already been opened."

Gandalf's dry humor erased the frown lines on Helena's face as she became amused and looked at Fili. "Is that normal?"

"I'm not sure, I've never attended a burial before."

"It can differ lass," Balin volunteered. "But mostly, as we said before, we tend to celebrate death and the life of the one who lived. To keep their memory alive in all of us."

They finally arrived at the source of the noise and Helena was immediately impressed, as she was sure Gavin was as well. Not only was there enough food and drink, the people of Laketown were mingling with the dwarves genially.

"If this is how you start, I can't wait to see the end." Gavin watched as dwarves were walking over tables, passing out drinks. "A lot livelier than the ones I've attended."

"How so?" Bard asked curiously.

"While there was food and drink, it was always a somber affair with no raised voices unless someone was crying. Very depressing."

"We must change your point of view then. Come, I'm sure Dwalin has already gathered a crowd with his stories." Gandalf spread an arm and the two walked off together with Bard trailing behind in interest.

"Let's go find Dain, we need to speak with him before he becomes too far in his mug." Balin took a step forward and stopped, looking behind him. "Perhaps you should come with us Tauriel, unless you didn't have plans to stay. I'm sure someone wouldn't mind escorting you back to the room we are occupying."

"Yeah, I'm sure Kili wouldn't complain." By the look Balin threw her, Helena guessed he wasn't as amused as her at the suggestion. And Kili's reaction, his ears turned pink and narrowed his eyes at her. "Lead the way." Fili chuckled and tucked her hand into his elbow and led her away behind Balin.

Dain was found at the head of the room next to Dwalin and Ori, who were sharing stories as Gandalf predicted. Balin was at his arm, whispering in his ear in a second and the Dwarf Lord put down his mug and stood. Once again, Balin was leading them away; back to the hallway they had come from. No one spoke until they were around the corner from the entrance.

"What is the meaning of this, Balin? No business is to take place during a funeral; you know this." Dain gruffly told him while looking at the others.

"Our sincerest apologies, but there is something we needed to speak about now rather than later."

Dain's black eyes went back to Balin. "Well, let's hear it then."

"You know of Helena's origins, correct." Dain nodded, his arms crossed over his chest. "We believe that if it ever came to light, there would be disputes for her right to the throne and marriage to Fili. This is why, we humbly ask you to keep it a secret so they may marry."

The dwarf said nothing, just looked at Balin as though deep in thought. After several tense moments, he spoke. "How do we know she will bear children that are dwarflings? I mean, if she originally was from the race of man, how do we know she can continue the line of Durin?"

 ** _"_** ** _Maybe we should get one of the soldiers to shave his beard."_**

Helena jerked and had to hold in the laugh that threaten to escape her. Fili looked at her in concern at Dain's question and then in curiosity at her expression, but it didn't matter. She hadn't heard from Aulë in days and it was starting to worry her.

 ** _"_** ** _Tell him that you will only give birth to dwarves, as will any child from your bloodline. You are now a dwarf, nothing will change that."_**

"Excuse me." Both Balin and Dain looked to her as she removed her arm from Fili's and stepped forward. "I was made into a dwarf by Aulë and he swears that all children born from my blood will always be dwarves. Nothing about my past will change that."

A pair of bushy, fiery red eyebrows rose at that declaration. "Mahal talks to you?"

"Frequently. He is my adoptive father."

Dain looked distinctively more interested in her than before. Blessed, that's what her name meant when Balin had announced her; but he hadn't been aware of how true or deep that ran. To talk to their creator, amazing. And if what she spoke was true, the line of Durin would be blessed as well. A sliver of jealousy ran through him at Fili's good fortune. Dain stamped down the emotion almost immediately, she was Fili's one and the good fortune she brought would spread through family. "I assume this wasn't the only reason you wanted to speak to me away from the others."

"Yes…" Balin was watching as Dain assessed Helena and she only stood there calmly. "We decided that a course of action should be taken immediately so Fili's right to rule wouldn't be questioned. A brief coronation and wedding."

Helena was proven wrong in thinking his eyebrows couldn't rise further after Dain heard the announcement. Balin went on to explain that, with this idea, no one would try and assassinate either of them and they would be taken more seriously considering their young age, especially with Dain at their backs in support. They all listened patiently during the explanation and waited while the dwarf stroked his beard deep in thought. Once again, Helena nearly jumped in surprise although this time it was from Dain suddenly clapping his hands together.

"A wedding! A bit unusual given we are mourning the passing of a King, but it is bound to happen eventually. I assume you want something brief?"

"We thought about crowning Fili now, and later, when the others have had more to drink to have Gandalf reside over a short wedding ceremony."

"Is that what you want lass? This isn't by any means going to be like any dwarf wedding you will see in the future."

She smiled at his forethought to ask her. "We will be holding a regular ceremony when Fili's mother and the others come from the Blue mountains."

"Dis? I wish you luck upon meeting her."

Balin shook his head at Helena when a worrisome expression slid over her. "You are certain you wish to do this? As Thorin's cousin, you have the right to fight for the throne."

"I have my own land, with a wife and child, there is no need for a fight. But, as a condition, I would stay here and make sure that the lad has what it takes to rule this great kingdom."

Fili bowed his head in acknowledgment, "It would be an honor to have the advice from a dwarf such as yourself."

"Does this mean no bachelor party?"

Helena all but slapped a hand to her face. Of all the times and things he could have said something, she wasn't even sure they knew what that was here. And after looking at the faces around her, probably not. "No Gavin, no party. If you want to drink, there is plenty through that door."

Gavin gave a suffering sigh, "But it's supposed to be for… I'll shut up." Even though he did as he said at her withering look, he still wore a grin that had the others looking and shrugging at each other.

"I do have one suggestion however, would you be willing to change your name? Something more dwarf and less of man?"

"Is there a translation for the name I have?"

"Of course! If I recall correctly, your name means bright light and there are plenty of female dwarf names that could be used. Would you like to hear them?"

Everyone looked to Gandalf at his sudden interruption. "Sure... actually, no. Tell them to Fili, I want him to choose." Nods of approval were made and Helena stared back at Fili's blue eyes as they burned into her.

"Come lad, let's crown you King of Erebor! I can only hope there will be enough drink to go around." Dain pulled Fili after him with an arm around his shoulders, walking them back to the room.

Kili, who had remained silent this entire time, came to Helena's elbow. "Are you sure you are fine with how they are doing things? I mean, don't you want a proper wedding?"

She couldn't help but give him a smile and put a hand to his cheek, feeling his genuine worry for her feelings. "I never thought I would get married in the first place, and while this is a bit sudden, I am more than okay with it. Besides, it isn't a proper wedding without me meeting your mother now is it?"

Kili nodded vigorously. "I'm sure she will love you, the rest of us do. Besides, she always wanted us to meet our Ones…" His voice trailed off and his eyes slid over to their resident Elf.

Helena looped her arm through his as the others passed them to go into the hall after Dain and Fili. "I'm sure whatever test your mother has for her son's wives, they are more than able to handle." She watched as his eyes followed Tauriel's movements and a faint blush come to his cheeks when he realized she was watching him.

"Come Mi'Lady, your future awaits." With a flourish, Kili steered her to the others and was bombarded by noise pouring from the Great Hall. Apparently Dain had given part of the announcement.

"…So tonight, let us drink to the future of our people and to this great kingdom as we crown Fili, Son of Dis, Nephew of Thorin Oakenshield, and Soon to be Husband of Helena the Blessed!"

Feet stomped, mugs banged, and shouts and jeers were called all over the hall to the pair of dwarves standing at the head of the table, on the table. Even the townfolk were cheering. Helena felt the sudden need to run away; especially at Dain's next action which was calling attention to her position by the doorway. Another round of cheers went up and dwarves began to swarm towards her and she stumble back. Within a blink, Gavin and Tauriel were in front of her and Kili blocking the way and Gandalf was standing calmly next to her with Bard at Kili's. When they had made their way over, Helena had no idea but she was thankful. She was almost certain that Tauriel and Bard had no idea why they were requested to guard her, but it didn't matter and they did it anyway. The repeated banging of a mug to table gained the attention of the dwarves try to scoop up their future Queen and looked to the source of the noise.

Dain set the now empty mug down and cleared his throat. "How about escorting the lady up here nicely instead of like a bunch of heathens."

Immediately, shame appeared on the faces of the dwarves at the thought that they may have frightened her. Helena nudged her way between Gavin and Tauriel and looked up to where Dain and Fili stood, her breath catching at the look on her One's face. It was more than apparent he was angry at their reactions. Putting a smile on her face, she looked at those closest to her. "Thank you for your excitement, but I don't like to be advance on quickly as I tend to attack first and ask questions later. I wouldn't want to hurt any of you."

Her words had the Iron Hill dwarves laughing heartily at the thought of a dwarrowdam hurting one of them. The company couldn't help but feel amusement themselves as they had learned their lesson over time after thinking the same thing. With what little decorum everyone in the hall still had after some drinking, one of the General's shouted out an order in Khuzdul and all of the dwarves fell into line and created a path that swerved around the table to Fili. Helena was gently pulled back by Kili and with everyone still surrounding her, they walked quickly up to where the head of the table. She was then helped onto the table much to her amusement and flanked once again by Gavin and Tauriel at her back. Gandalf stood next to her with Kili who was now standing on the bench, Bard had disappeared once again.

"As this is more informal than we have done in the past, this is still a coronation and a few words should be said." Dain raised his arm to hail the attention of the others. He turned to Fili, completely serious now. "Fili, Son of Dis, are you willing to take the Oath?"

"I am willing." Helena grabbed his hand in reassurance.

"Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the dwarves of Erebor first, and of your Possessions and other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?"

"I solemnly promise to do so."

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?"

"I will."

"Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the laws, rules, doctrine, discipline, and worship as established by Durin and the following bloodline?"

"All this I promise to do."

Dain's eyes flicked to Gandalf in surprise and held out a hand. Placed on the calloused flesh was the same crown Thorin and his ancestors had worn before him. "As I have no oil to anoint you with, and I'm sure you don't want mead splashed upon you, we will skip that for now." He raised up the crown and hovered it over Fili's golden head. "Be strong and of good courage. Mahal bless you and keep you. May Mahal protect you in all your ways and prosper all your handywork. May Wisdom and Knowledge be the Stability of your Times, and the fear of the Lord your Treasure." He set the crown upon Fili's head and lowered his arms. Dropping to one knee, he bowed his head. "I, Dain the Ironfoot, will be faithful and true, and faith and truth will bear unto you, our King, do become your liege man of life and limb, and of earthly worship, and unto your heirs and successors according to law. So help me."

All of the dwarves echoed his last three words and fell to their knee. Fili looked out over the room and even saw the Laketown people bowing. His gaze moved to Balin who was smiling at him and then to Gandalf whose eyes were twinkling.

"Long live the King!"

 **"Long live the King!"**

Helena could have sworn she felt the table shake from the answering hail. From somewhere in the hall she heard someone cry out for music and she was flashed back to Laketown when the company had gathered household items to make instruments.

She and Fili were swept away off the table by their friends and towards a circle of open floor made by those in the hall. They were ushered into the center with Dain who clapped his hands for everyone's attention.

"Tonight, we mourn the loss of a fellow comrade. While most of you never met him, you knew of him. Thorin was a mighty warrior and fair Prince, one that will be missed. But even though we lost a King, we welcome another with open arms born with swords that we swear to defend him with. In this, we also will remember those who also lost their lives in this battle for Erebor. Tonight, we celebrate the start of a new life born from the death of another. Before we start the celebration, I believe it was requested of our future Queen to sing a song in Thorin's honor; a tradition from those who raised her."

Butterflies took flight in her stomach to see so many pairs of eyes staring at her. Fili's hands settled at her waist and Helena took a deep breath, closing her eyes, to calm herself. She had decided on the song while the others were observing the body. She began to hum the first bars of the song before starting to sing.

 _Always you will be part of me_

 _And I will forever feel your strength_

 _When I need it most_

 _You're gone now, gone but not forgotten_

 _I can't say this to your face_

 _But I know you hear_

Gavin had pushed his way to where Helena was after hearing the first words of the song. He stood next to her as she was about to sing the chorus.

 _I'll see you again_

 _You never really left_

 _I feel you walk beside me_

 _I know Ill see you again_

Helena looked up at Gavin as she moved on to the next verse, happy that he knew the song.

 _When I'm lost, when I'm missing you like crazy_

 _I tell myself I'm so blessed_

 _To have had you in my life, my life_

 _I'll see you again_

 _You never really left_

 _I feel you walk beside me_

 _I know I'll see you again_

 _When I had the time to tell you_

 _Never thought Id live to see the day_

Her breath caught as tears threatened to fall form her eyes. Gavin, with his deeper voice, continued the song while she composed herself.

 _When the words I should have said_

 _Would come to haunt me_

 _In my darkest hour I tell myself_

 _I'll see you again_

I'll see you again

 _You never really left_

 _I feel you walk beside me_

 _I know I'll see you again_

 _Someday I'll see you again_

 _I'll see you again_

Helena's voice rejoined with Gavin's, wavering slightly, as they sang the rest of the words to the silent hall.

 _You never really left_

 _I feel you walk beside me_

 _I know I'll see you again_

 _I'll see you again_

 _I'll see you again_

 _I miss you like crazy_

 _You're gone but not forgotten_

 _I'll never forget you_

 _Someday I'll see you again_

 _I feel you walk beside me_

 _Never leave you, yeah_

 _Gone but not forgotten_

 _I feel you by my side_

 _No, this is not goodbye_

Silence hung over the Hall as their voices had entranced them. A load roar went up in appreciation to her song, the dwarves who had gathered items began hammering out a beat and another began belting out an old dwarven song. Fili was now plastered on Helena's back, his arms wrapped around her with his face buried in her neck. Gavin looked at them, knowing Fili was more than likely trying not to cry as he remembered his Uncle and the mantle he now wore instead of him. Kili was on the edge of the circle not looking much better..

* * *

 _There you go, super long chapter. I actually had to cut a large chunk out for the next chapter. Let me know how I did, I think I missed a few things but whatever. Also, I stole the coronation words from Queen Elizabeth's ceremony._


	20. New Beginnings

_Anyonr know how hard it is to type out a chapter on a phone and tablet? God my fingers hurt. Hello to all my newcomers and thank you for following. Enjoy._

 **Chapter 20 New Beginning**

Time passed and evening fell into night as those in the halls of Erebor celebrated life and death of one of their own. Drinks were flowing and whatever food was available was passed around. Men and dwarves had put their differences aside to tell stories of ones they had lost and celebrate being alive themselves. Unfortunately, Fili and Helena had become center of attention for all and were given many congratulation and prosperous words for their upcoming union. It was just past the middle of the night when one dwarf had come up to them, clasping a hand with Fili and asked a question that the others had apparently been waiting for.

"Why not be married the same time as being crowned? I mean, hic, we are being informal already?"

"A grand idea!" Balin cried having appeared at Helena's elbow. "Let's have a ceremony right now!"

Cheers went up and the announcement rolled over the room and once again they were rounded up and ushered to the head of the table, this time with Gandalf waiting.

"Lord Dain, if you have no objections, I would like to unite these two as I have grown fond of them in our travels."

The dwarf was well past drunk by now and simply waved his hand. "Carry on, wizard."

"Since this is a simple, informal ceremony and we don't have rings, although I'm assuming there is one with a crown buried beneath the treasure somewhere for Helena, we simply do without. Now," Gandalf banged his staff on the stone floor and the caged stone exuded a brief, bright light that gathered everyone else's attention. "Dwarves, Men, and Elf, welcome to the joining of two houses; Fili of Durin and Helena of Wright."

Helena can't help but blink at the suddenness of the situation although she had been warned about what they were planning. In her moment of zoning out, Gandalf had already started the ceremony.

"...We are gathered together here in the sight of those in attendance to join these two in marriage. If there is any amongst those here who can show just cause why they may not be joined together by Mahal's eyes or the Laws of the Realm; let him now speak." Gandalf waited while those involved the hall glared at each other with drunken hostility, daring someone to speak up. "Will done! Now, Helena do you vow to honor Fili, to treasure him, to be at his side in sorrow and in joy, in the good times, and in the bad, and to love and cherish him always, to uphold his law and those set by his forebearers?"

"Y-yes."

"Fili, same question to you."

He looked at his one, her bewildered eyes turning to him. "I promise you this from my heart, for all the days of my life and after into the halls of our creator."

Gandalf smiled at the two who were staring into each other's eyes. "Forasmuch as Fili and Helena consented in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before Mahal and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth each to the other, and have declared the same and by joining of hands; I pronounce therefore that they be Man and Wife together, in the Name of the Valar."

Roars and cheers went up as Fili drew her into a kiss. His hands wrapped around her waist as hers tangled in his hair. Jeers and catcalls sounded around them, making Fili pull away after a moment and grin at her. Releasing her waist, Fili grabbed her hand and turned them to face the assembly watching them. "I present to you, your Queen, Râlia the Blessed!"

Helena jerked slightly and turned wide-eyed to Fili, ignoring the prosperous calls as the name he had given her rolled through her brain. She knew Khuzdul, but dwarven names were lost on her. The calls that shook the hall changed to hails for their new King and Queen, drunken as it was, it seemed sincere. One particular had her blushing and Fili look at her with burning eyes.

"Not that I'm recommending that course of action, but they won't leave off until the two of you dissappear." Balin once again made an appearance causing her to squint at him. "My King, Queen, if you two would follow me."

"But..." She didn't have a chance to continue as she was helped down from the table and led away with the comany surrounding them and escorting them through the many bodies trying to congratulate them. Once out of the hall, only Balin and Dori remained with them as they walked through Erebor. Her mouth opened and closed without sound as she was swept away to places unknown. Fili glanced at her and gave a small smile at her confused expression. After several minutes of silent walking, Balin stopped in front of a familiar door.

"We had the room cleaned up a little just in case it was needed. No one outside the company knows so the two of you will be left alone. Sleep well." He and Dori turned, returning down the hallway they had come from.

Taking a second look at the door and surrounding area, she came to realize that this was the room she and Gavin had occupied before the battle. She looked at Fili and found him watching her again. A blush rose and flamed her face as she couldn't tear her gaze from his. Fili stepped closer, pushing her to back step to the double doors. His hand came up to her side and landed on the door, never breaking eye contact with her, he opened the left side of the door.

"Shall we?"

She couldn't seem to steady her breathing as he offered the invitation and slowly slid herself into the room. He followed after her and shut the door. Neither of them took a moment to look at the room that had been cleaned for them, they only stared at one another and Fili stepped closer to her.

"We don't have to do anything tonight." Fili murmured as he now stood toe to toe with her, his fingers tugging at his bead that hung from a braid. "You are mine and now everyone will know it, there is no need to push you into anything. I want you, all of you. But unless you are ready, I won't do anything."

A blinding smile lit her face as her own hands found their way back to his golden hair. "Thank you. But not doing anything is a little extreme. Don't you think?"

A shark like grin came across his face and he roughly tugged her hair to bring her body even closer, causing his new wife to fall into his chest. "Did you like the name I gave you?"

"It means light like Helena?"

"Of course."

"Do I have to go by it from now on?"

"With our people, yes." His arms wrapped around her back to hold her to him. "Do you not like it?"

"Hmmm... Queen Râlia, wife of King Fili. I guess I could get used to it."

He pressed his forehead to hers, "No matter what name you are called, you will always be my marlûna, my abnâmul ugrur."

"I can live with that." She whispered with her lips against his.

Fili swept his tongue along her lower lip. "Good." With that one word, he sucked on the same lip before planting a kiss fully on her mouth.

************* **her name will be Râlia** **from now on** **************

Kili sat outside the Great Hall, listening to the others beyond the doors. He had never been much for large gatheringselection, preferring to celebrate in smaller settings. Like the company. At that moment Kili was even happier that he wasn't King since he knew from lessons the King was the one who had to stay in constant view of the people during social gatherings. A soft noise came from his left and Kili looked up from his spot on the floor to see Tauriel towering over him. Her only expression change was the surprise blink when she noticed him.

"Shouldn't you be with your people, mourning and celebrating?"

Kili shrugged. "Too many bodies and eyes for my comfort. What about you?"

Tauriel lowered herself to sit on his right side and sighed lightly. "As far into their cups as they are, there is still lingering distrust for me and mine."

"I trust you."

The Elf looked down at the dwarf who had claimed her, their height difference less noticeable with both of them sitting. Probably two fingers difference. His dark eyes didn't waver and Tauriel felt the bruise on her neck throb as her heart began to race from excitement. Clearing her throat, she looked away and down the empty hall. "Interesting wedding. Are they all like that?"

Kili laughed and shook his head. "Mahal no. That was very different from an actual dwarven marriage. Their whole betrothal was different from what we learned about traditions from Balin. They plan on having an actual wedding when our mother and the others come. But for now, some of the others thought it was best to both crown and marry them for their safety and secure the throne to whom it was suppose to belong."

"They are in danger?"

"Not so much anymore, someone would be less inclined to assassinate a member of the royal family."

The two lapsed into silence, simply enjoying being with each other. Alone. However, Kili became restless and jumped, slowly, to his feet being careful with his mostly healed wounds. "Come on, I want to show you something." He held out his hand for her to take.

Tauriel eyed his rough palm briefly, wondering if he would hurt himself helping her up. One look at his face reassured her slightly and she placed her slim hand in his. The pull to her feet held a lot more strength than she was prepared for and Tauriel was standing one second and stumbling into Kili the next, her arms at his shoulders to steady herself as his hands went to her waist; amusement glittered in his eyes.

"I can't recall an Elf ever being so clumsy."

She bristled slightly at that and dropped her arms, taking a step back only to be stopped. Looking down, Tauriel saw Kili's hands hadn't move from her waist and she raised her gaze to his and saw the same burning, darkening eyes as from before. As a result, she found herself drowning in the almost black color and leaning towards him again. This was going to be a constant disadvantage for them, Tauriel thought to herself, their height difference. Her red hair fell around them in a fiery cloud, unbound as she had lost her hair tye during the battle. Tauriel brought her hands up again hesitantly, before lacing her finger through the dark strands of hair.

"What are elvish betrothal traditions?"

The shock was probably evident on her face at his sudden question. "A gift from each Elf, something that symbolizes the other."

"Are there any rules?"

"Not particularly, Elves save themselves for marriage as the act of two bodies joining is marriage for us."

Kili blinked up at her. "Wait, so you're..." He talked off not knowing how to continue.

She looked at him curiously. "I've never been with anyone. Have you?" When he didn't answer, Tauriel pushed herself away from him. "You have."

Kili winced at the accusation. "It's normal for dwarf males to take partners before marriage so when they meet their One, he won't hurt her."

Tauriel was mollified by his short explanation, but only a little. "Strange custom."

Her monotone had Kili feeling immediately guilty for his previous bed mates. Granted there weren't that many, maybe five, but it was enough to obviously hurt his Elf. "They didn't mean anything to me, they knew what was going on. It wasn't an action meant to hurt our other half, but to help. It is something dwarves grow up learning about; I never dreamt that my One would be an Elf. Or so beautiful."

A pleased feeling rolled through her body at the last words he spoke. Tauriel never thought she was ugly, but her shorter stature and odd behavior set her apart from the other elves in Mirkwood. Only Legolas had shown an serious, avid interest in her. "Would you lie to me?"

"Not for something like this. If I ever do, it would be to keep you out of danger or for a surprise."

"Keep me out of danger?"

"Will you just come with me? We can talk about the differencesizes in our cultures later."

Tauriel looked down at him fight with her stubbornness that was rising to the surface to continue the conversation while he looked at her with eager eyes. Sighing in defeat, Tauriel nodded and Kili's face broke into a grin. He released her waist and grabbed a hand from his shoulder, pulling her after him. Her laughter echoed in the hallway at his enthusiasm and she gave him a small smile when he looked behind him to show off his own.

* * *

Gavin sat off to the side feeling a little alone and loss as the company had gone off in their own direction and his sister had been absconded after the quick wedding. Something that he had only had sparse knowledge of as Balin only told him they were doing so to keep her safe. Bifur had assured him later that during the actual cermony, he would be involved as he was her only family and therefore Head of their family. It made him feel a little better but Gavin couldn't stop the lonesome feeling of not knowing anyone or having any other family to talk with. Even Bilbo had been taken into the mass of dwarves atop celebrate his bravery dealing with the dragon.

Twirling the liquid I his mug, Gavin looked out over the Hall wondering if he could find his way back to the room they all were sharing. In his lazy eye search, he spotted Bard coming up to his side and nodded to the man as he sat next to him on the table.

"Quite the occasion."

"Hmmm." There wasn't much to say to his observation and Gavin had the feeling the bowman wanted to say more.

"I've been approached by my townspeople , dwarves, and the wizard about taking up a Title for the New Kingdom of Dale."

"I take it you are undecided."

The older man pinned him with a serious expression. "My children are a top worry for me, how to care for them; especially in the upcoming years. If I accept the mantle, Bain will succeed after me and will partake in everything I do. But my daughters..." Bard watched the warrior closely at his next words. "Sigrid will be expected would marry now, and Tilda after her."

Gavin resumed his survey of the room until he found Bard's eldest daughter; who was with Tilda and some of the other Laketown women. There was an attraction to her,something he had no trouble admitting, but her age was a factor. She couldn't be more than 16 or 17, an age that would have been frowned upon for marriage in his world considering he was almost 34. "What would you do then?"

"I would prefer my children to marry somebody they love, a person that will stand by and protect them." Bard wasn't sure how to feel since he had noticed the attraction between Sigrid and Gavin, especially with him being from somewhere else. He watched as the other man's eyes followed his daughters every move before returning to him. "Here, an older man is preferred when marrying off a daughter. It reassures the fathers that his child will be cared for as she will be with a man and not a child." When Gavin continue to be silent Bard looked away and sighed.

"Where we are from, people have to be 18 to marry. Any age difference more than a few years is view with some scorn and questions on why they got married."

Neither of them talked for a few minutes after that, both lost in their own thoughts. Until Bard decided to stop beating around the Bush.

"You are an exceptional warrior and defensive of those you call family. I give you permission to court Sigrid, if she chooses."

"But you have hardly spoken to me. How can you be so cavalier with her?"

"I have seen the way you interact with her, your sister, and the company you traveled with. Just bu those instances, I more than believe you would be a good husband to my daughter."

"Thank you. I can't think of a greater compliment."

Bard held out an arm and Gavin grasped his hand. "As you were protective of your sister with Fili, expect no less from me with my daughter."

"It would be insulting towards you to think otherwise."

"Good luck, she can be stubborn."

"Something I am used to thankfully."

Bard stood and nodded to him, weaving his way back into the crowd and leaving Gavin alone with his thoughts once more. This time, they were focused on a certain female.

* * *

 _So there we go, I am undecided whether or not to have the scene with Fili and Helena, and Kili with Tauriel in the next chapter. You will find out. Reviews please!_


	21. Private Moments

_I've decided to just include the scene between Kili and Tauriel in here. If anyone really wants the scene between Fili and Helena, message me._

 **Chapter** **21 Private Moments**

Tauriel's breath caught as they entered the part of Erebor where gold and treasures covered the carved stone kingdom like glittering hills. True, Elves didn't value precious metals and stones like the dwarves but it didn't mean there wasn't an appreciation at its value. Her head spun as she tried to take in the mass fortunes that belong to the people of Erebor. "You wanted to show me how large your coffers are?"

Kili smile at Tauriel, more at her overwhelmed expression. "Not exactly." Kili wander off to the right and left the Elf standing where she was still looking around in slight awe. When he reappeared behind a pile of gold, she looked down at him as he approached with his hands behind his back; each step causing the gold to shift and clink together. "Close your eyes and lean forward."

Looking at him skeptically, Tauriel did as he requested. She felt his warm hands move her hair to the side and touch her neck, settling something cool around her neck. She went to open her eyes and was stopped by Kili's whisper "wait". His hands went to the top of her head and a light weight settled on the top of her head, wrapping around her forehead and down the back of her hair. He readjusted whatever it was before removing his hands. Tauriel waited somewhat impatiently for his sayso to open her eyes. She could hear the coins moving again and assumed Kili had moved away from her again.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Immediately upon opening her eyes, Tauriel saw her reflection in a medium ornament mirror with a crack running through the middle. Those details only registered to her from her training as a soldier, her main focus was on the jewelry he had adorned her with. The necklace was hammered silver, braided together intricately with an amber stone set within a silver holder ando had Khuzdul carved into the surface. Her eyes moved up to the silver set upon her head, whether it was a crown or headdress she was unsure. It almost appeared elven in its delicacy. In the middle of her forehead, at her hairline, lay a metal plate with a flower design. Six chains connected to it an draped around her head to connect at the back where she couldn't see. With her eyes still on the mirror, Tauriel brought a hand the the tail of the ornament to lift it up. When she did, she saw more of the same metal plates, but these were bent into cylinders to laced hair through. Her green eyes moved reluctantly to Kili's.

"What are these for?"

"Gifts, for now, I found them when Thorin demanded we look for the Arkenstone. I figured, if anything, I could have sent them to you to..." Kili trailed off looking somewhat embarrassed.

Tauriel straightened and her head listed to the side in thought as she considered the dwarf before her. He had lowered the mirror to one hand at his left and was watching her in wait. "You wanted to court me then, even though we had only met twice?"

"It may have been on two separate occasions, but they were lengthy and memorable."

"How did you know?"

Kili's eyebrow knitted together in confusion. "It was just there, from the moment my eyes met yours. There was a spark set off like nothing I had ever felt. It was as though I had been walking in the world only seeing black and white and then suddenly, everything was in color."

She pondered at his words. Another difference between them, how they chose their spouse. With Elves, they did love only once but it wasn't an instantaneous realization like dwarves. When elves fell in love, it was after some time and getting to know one another. But once in love and married, they were soul bonded until one died and the other would fade away. Tauriel sat on the pile of treasure next to her and lifted the stone in her fingertips, admiring the piece in the torch light that was in the large hall. "What does this say?"

"Forever."

"But, you won't live forever."

"My body may not but that doesn't mean my love will not."

The insistence in his tone captured her. "But we won't be together even after death."

Kili frowned, wondering why her thoughts were falling into the negative range of their bond. "Why do you only focus on the bad when there is so much good to look forward to? Like being with each other for however much amount of time."

Tauriel's brows furrowed and she frowned, still with her eyes on the luminescent stone. "Force of habit I suppose. Know what could go wrong before looking towards what would go right, training of a soldier."

Dropping the mirror to the gold below, Kili took the few steps to his Elf and pushed her legs apart gently to kneel between them. His eyes captured her wide ones that were set on her stoic face. "I don't care what it will take, you and I will not be parted; even in death. Even if I have to give up my right as a dwarf to live in the halls of Mahal, we will remain together. I swear." It must be a gift, her to be his, and see the little signs of emotion that leaked through her elvish personality. Kili could see the happiness and lessened fear in the little lines at her eyes. "I don't plan on ever letting you go."

Sitting as they were, their height was evened out and Tauriel let go of the necklace to play with his hair, admiring the softness. "Did those women mean anything to you?"

"No. I appreciated their teaching even more so now than when I was younger, since you are untouched." It was the truth and Kili felt no reason to tell her differently. His eyes swept over her face, down her torso and back up. "I felt nothing towards them unlike whenever I think of or see you. My heart yearns for you, ever since that day in the forest when you killed that spider." She didn't say anything in return, and she didn't have to as he could see the darkening of her eyes and blush to her cheeks. In response to her physical response, Kili pressed in closer and brushed his mouth over hers. When he felt her fingers grip his hair tighter, he pushed them down and braced his forearms next to her head. This time it was Tauriel who instigated the kiss by pulling his head down by his hair and tentatively kissing him. Kili smiled at her innocence before taking control of the kiss and pressing his full weight onto her, relishing in the moaned she let out.

 _JUST KIDDING_

Râlia didn't know when Fili had backed her up, but her legs bumped into the bed and she broke her mouth away from his to suck in much needed air. Fili didn't stop however and only relocated his attention to her neck, kissing and nibbling his way down to the top of her gown. His hands found the ties at her lower back that held the bodice together and keeping her distracted, Fili loosened the ties as he sucked particularly hard at the plump of her breast that was pushed up from the dress. Her body jerked at the sensation and her hands scrambled to hold onto something as her legs weakened from his ministrations. Kissing his way back up to her neck, Fili nuzzle his bite mark that had been hidden through the day by her hair. He smirked against her skin in triumph when he felt the laces give away completely. Removing her hands that had clenched onto his clothes, he lowered her arms to her side and grabbed onto the sleeves. Taking another look at her confused, lust filled expression, he yanked her dress down in one swift move that pooled gently at her feet.

Sucking in a breath at the sensation of her bare skin meeting the cool air, Râlia's brain became less clouded as it realized she was dressed only in her underpants. Her darkened eyes found Fili's and saw the stark desire swirling in them. Judging by the grip he now had on her waist, his control was wearing thin and she couldn't help but feel proud of him for his restraint. She decided, as a reward and to tease him, to remove his clothes as he did her. Taking hold of his broad shoulders, she turned them around and pushed Fili down to sit on the bed while he still held a firm grasp on her waist. She was thankful that they had already taken their shoes off, kicking them away right after Fili had starting kissing her. With her hands still at his shoulders, she pushed off the mantle he had donned at one point during the evening. Her hands wandered down his chest, Râlia watched his face as she did and enjoying his silent responses. Fili's eyes were now such a dark blue they almost appeared black and she tugged at the hem of his shirts, forcing Fili to remove his hands in order for her to lift the clothes off.

Tossing the shirts aside, Râlia raked her nails down his hair covered chest and heard his sharp inhale. Once again, his hands shot out to her waist and this time dragged her closer, his hands sliding down to her bare thighs and yanked Râlia to sit on his lap with her legs of either side of his hips. Before she could say anything, Fili's tongue dragged itself across her nipple and Râlia hitched her hips against his and tangled her fingers in his hair to hold him to her breast as he suckled her like a babe. While the thought was only given a spare second, she couldn't help but be in awe of her response to Fili given her history. No male had been able to get close to her other than a hug from her brother and the guys who had jumped her in the alley. But with him, she couldn't seem to be close enough to him. One hand came up to her hair, grasping it together before pulling harshly, and the other slipped around her thigh to the smalls she wore and tore the stitching away leaving the cloth to flutter to the ground. The next second the same hand was cupping her womanhood and Fili switched to the other breast as Râlia whimpered when he dragged a finger across her opening.

Wrapping her hair firmly in his hand, he pulled again making her chest thrust forward and exposing her throat as her head was pulled back. Rising his eyes to his One's face, Fili saw her mouth hanging open in pleasure and felt her him jerk against his hand. He was harder than he could ever remember, and neither of them had gone very far yet. Flicking her nipple with his tongue, earning another jerking movement, he bit down lightly and then sucked the nipple into his mouth, pulling back lightly and had Râlia emitting a low whine. While her body was racked with sensations, Fili took advance of the distraction and slipped a finger into her. Immediately her nails dragged across the back of his head and a breathy shudder escaped her. Fili couldn't help but moan against her breast as her inner muscles squeezed his finger. A coherent thought made its way to the front of his mind. If she was this tight with only a finger, she wouldn't be able to take him without being stretched. Something that definitely wasn't going to happen tonight now as there was no need to cause her extra pain.

Her body moving up and down slowly on his hand grabbed his attention swiftly and Fili removed his mouth to pull back and watch her fully. Her eyes were closed as she rode the finger inside her, her mouth still opened slightly and moans were escaping her with hinderance. His grip on her hair had loosened and had allowed her head to droop forward again. Fili readied another finger as she lifted herself up again, and on the descent Fili slid in his middle finger as well and Râlia jerked as her body was stretched more. Her breathing became uneven and her lashes fluttered as her muscles adjusted to the invasion. He waited for her to begin moving again before pulling her hair again and making her body shudder. Leaning in, Fili sucked at her neck as she started moving again at a steady pace. It was when he felt her start to quicken did he add a third finger and had her crying out and whimpering.

"This is how big I am, my love." Fili whispered harshly in her ear, his hand wrapped up tightly in her hair so her chest was flush to his. "You ride my fingers as though it were, get use to the feeling of being stretched to your limits because when the time comes you are ready, I will be in you as often as possible to the point you won't be able to do anything without thinking of having me inside of you."

"Oh my god." Her hips snapped down spasticly at his words and her hair was yanked once again with Fili's teeth were scraping at her nipples. Her hands landed on his shoulders as she rose herself up and down on his hand as his fingers curled inside of her. The hand holding her hair prisoner unwound itself and the arm attached wrapped around her waist. When said arm raised her up further and slammed her down, a cry gurgled in her throat and Râlia curled herself around his head, arms wrapping around his neck holding his head to her chest and her forehead resting on the top of his head as she slammed up and down on his hand continuously. Her breath was running short as she felt her body tightening, pressure building up in her lower body. The pace quickened and Râlia could feel herself about to come when Fili bit down on her breast and his thumb rub against her nub of nerves causing her to explode and scream as pleasure rolled over her and her hips rapidly slammed up and down to ride out the waves. When she collapsed against him, Fili didn't give her more than a second to rest before rolling them onto the bed. He climbed off of her shaking body and his fingers fumbled at the laces to his pants.

Râlia was to far into her lust to see his member spring forward from its confines or wonder at its size. Fili leaned over her again and flipped her plaint body over, folding her arms at her head and pushing her onto her knees, keeping her legs together. Looking at him over her shoulder, she saw him grab her hips and rub his thumbs over her cheeks. She could feel the edge of the bed below her knees and the rest of her legs hanging over the edge. However, no more thought was given on her position as he positioned himself with a leg on either side of hers and she felt him brushing at her wet thighs near her opening.

Fili grabbed himself to steady the organ and pushed the tip between her thighs, just under her opening. Grabbing her hips, Fili snapped his own forward and his member rubbed against her already stimulated nerves. Râlia whimpered as he drew back again, his fingers carving bruises into her skin as he held her in place while he slowed, his hot shaft dragging along her apex and exciting her already excited body. Her head dropped to the bed as her hands gripped the sheets, trying to hold onto something as Fili drove her mad with his slow thrusting. Her moans were muffled as her face was pressed into the mattress by her own volition. Fili never picked up his pace, keeping a steady movement and bring her back to the brink of an orgasm.

The noises his One was making was more than driving Fili insane, but he was determined to make this night memorable and last even if the never completely joined. He could feel her breathing harshly beneath his hands as she crept closer to her finish for a second time. Releasing her hip, he slid one of his hands to her junction and pinched her little bundle of nerves causing her to jolt and scream, her thighs squeezing together as she tried to slam back to him only stopped by his hand holding her prisoner. He didn't allow her time to come back down from her high and replaced his hand back to its previous spot, now thrusting against her center making Râlia whimper against the sheets. The only sounds in the room were there harsh breath and the slaps of their skin meeting each other quicker and quicker. Suddenly, Fili stopped all movement.

Râlia felt his hands drift up her back, to her shoulders, caressing her upper arms before tugging roughly on them until she allowed her arms to be drawn behind her. Fili's hands tightened around her wrist like shackles and her upper body was lifted as her wrists were pinned under Fili's large hands near her butt. In the pause after he readjusted her, Râlia dared to look over Rhee shoulder her heavy breathing caught in her throat at the feral aura surrounding him. Without warning, Fili withdrew and slammed back against her; making her body jerked in the air and her breasts bounce brutally. She let her head drop as he thrust between her thighs with vigorous intent and there was nothing she could do but ride the painful pleasure he was giving her. For the third time, she the same tightening of her abdomen and Fili's name came pouring from her lips, making him move them faster then before. Wetness was dripping down her legs and the two of them become lost in the movements and sensations of the other.

Fili's hips broke rhythm as his body threatened to exploded, but he gritted his teeth and hitched himself to a slightly different angle which rubbed against her even more and focus on having his One come the same time he did. When her thighs clenched around him and her head was thrown back, spreading her hair across her back, Fili held onto her body tightening and rapidly thrusting her. With a scream, Râliacame for the last time and Fili jerked himself between her thighs a few more times before pulling away and releasing himself on her butt and dripping hole that was tantalizing him. She had slumped forward, unable to go very far since he was still clenching her hips with her wrists pinned beneath her hands.

Gently, Fili laid her down and kicked off his pants. He laid down behind Râlia and scoot them up a little so their feet weren't hanging off the bed and flung the blanket over their sweaty bodies. Gathering her up in his arms, Fili curled himself around her trembling body with his still hard cock pressed between her cheeks. Pressing a kiss to the back of her neck, he whispered his love for her before falling to sleep not long after Râlia.

* * *

Gavin jerked awake, confused as to where he was briefly as he was still in the great hall. Rubbing his eyes Gavin stood and looked around. Dwarves and men were passed out in various positions on tables, chairs and the floor, having drank far into the wee hours of the morning. He carefully maneuvered himself over and around those sleeping to the entrance where the door was slightly opened. Once outside the door, he let loose a jaw cracking yawn and stretched his arm over his his neck to the left, then right, he stopped in surprise at seeing Balin sitting peacefully in a chair watching him. "Um, hi?"

"Good morning Master Gavin."

"How long have you been there?"

Balin set the book he had been perusing on his lap. "A few hours. I positioned myself here in case anyone needed directions somewhere."

"Huh." He peered back into the hall. "Did Bard stay all night?"

"I believe he did, although his daughters did leave earlier with the Queen's bird."

Queen? Oh right, his sister had gotten married last night. He frowned wondering where she was but decided better of it since he didn't want to know what they were up to last night. "Which way should I take to the entrance? I want to breath some fresh air."

"Follow this hall down and it will lead out to the main hall and you should be able to here the birds, just follow them."

Gavin raised an eyebrow at the instructions and the dwarf's faith in his abilities. He saluted Balin and headed in the direction he was told, his footsteps echoing around him. After minutes of walking, Gavin did indeed come to where the dwarf had said and could hear chirps in the distance. There were few things he was grateful for his father for and knowing how to track was one of them, coming in hand right now. The fixed gateway to Erebor came into view and the sun was streaming in through the ramparts. Already he felt better. The sun always did and being underground for so long wasn't good for him. Coming to a set of stairs, Gavin ran up them two at a time and took a deep breath of cold air once reaching the top, sighing in bliss. A giggle came from his left and he turned to see Sigrid there with Tilda who was smiling up at him.

"Good morning ladies." He bowed from the waist and earned another giggle from the younger girl.

"Good morning." Sigrid ran her eyes over him curiously. "The drinks don't seemed to have bothered you."

He wasn't sure if that was a question or statement, but replied anyhow. "I'm blessed with a decent tolerance. What are you two doing?" From behind a pillar, Bain made an appearance. "Three."

"I was showing Tilda where we were going to live once it was cleaned up and fixed."

Gavin looked back down at the little girl and frowned. "Perhaps you should get her back inside, her lips are turning blue."

Sigrid frowned as well and turned Tilda's face up to see for herself. She looked back at the man watching them, unable to tell what he was thinking. Biting her lip, Sigrid was torn in half. She should get Tilda back to where the warmth was but she also wanted to spend more time in his presence. She had noticed his eyes following her last night and was intriqued about why and the tingling sensations she got from his stares. Bain came up and took Tilda's hand from her, pulling her eyes away from Gavin's.

"I'll take her back if you want to stay here longer." He didn't wait for an answer and the two siblings left, leaving Sigrid and Gavin alone.

Moments passed in silence with him watching her still and Sigrid ignoring him, not knowing what to do and settled on looking at the landscape with her cheeks slowly turning rosy.

"You aren't cold?"

Of course she was, only a little, but she didn't want to leave. "I'm fine. Thank you." A snort of disbelief came from him and his coat landed on her shoulders. "But you'll get cold." She argued even as she pulled it closer around her.

Gavin didn't speak what he was thinking, seeing her dwarfed in the coat. "I'm trained to withstand the cold. Don't worry." He looked her over in silence as she snuck sneak peeks at him. "Your father talked with me last night."

Surprise and curiousity filled her. "What about?"

"Mostly his future in Dale and his children, but his main concern was about how you would find happiness with the expectations of being daughter of the King."

"Is that all?"

"He gave me right of courtship for you." He watched as red flushed her neck and stained her cheeks in response. "He thinks I am a suitable match for you. But I want to hear your thoughts. Do you want me to court you?"

Sigrid was speechless, none of the boys or men had ever approached her, or her dad, for anything more serious than trying to steal a kiss. Sure, her mother had told her some steps and traditions before dying, but that was a long time ago. "I do find you attractive."

"Well that's a start." Gavin grinned down at her and stepped closer. Her height was similar to that of his sisters before she had shrunk, barely to his shoulder. "I think you are beautiful." He watched amused as her cheeks flamed even further.

"Do you want to court me?"

He could hear the uncertainty in her voice. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't. I will admit however, that I know next to nothing of how your people court each other."

She played with the hem of the sleeve as she answered. "You have to state your intentions to the father, then daughter, and present a gift to the girl that symbolizes what you want from her and the marriage. That's the first steps."

"Hmmm..." Gavin looked down at his hand that bore the only ring he had ever worn. It was a gift from his father, one of the only ones that had meaning. Kneeling on one knee, he took off the ting and. lifted one of her delicate hands with his and looked up at her. "This is a family ring, carved on it is the symbols for love, family, health, prosperity, and eternity. The stone is bloodstone, it represents healing, power, and protection. All of these things is what I promise to you went I give you this ring." He placed the large ring on her palm and curled her fingers around it. "I will find you a chain for you to carry it as it is too large for you."

Once again, she was speechless. He was promising ideals that she hadn't heard from others aside from her parents. Her eyes dropped to her closed hand he was still holding captive. "I accept your courtship. " His smile filled her with warmth and he turned her hand over to place a kiss on her knuckles, his facial hair tickling her skin.

Standing up, Gavin offered his arm to her and together they descended the stairs, walking off to the hall where they assumed her father was still sleeping to announce his intentions to him as well.

* * *

 _Wow, so I did not mean for Fili and Râlia's section be that long...or that dirty. It just happened I swear! But on that note, we are into the M section of fanfiction. Let me know what you all thought of my little interludes._


	22. A Pleasant Surprise

_Apparently I should have made this story M previously, received a lot of responses. So hello to all you new people and welcome. Thank you for those who read and reviewes, I very much appreciated it. Enjoy the chapter._

 **Chapter 22 A Pleasant Surprise**

Notice of Sigrid and Gavin's courtship was everywhere and everyone knew by the end of the day. Cheers went up for the future line of Dale as well as Erebor, especially when their new King and Queen made their reappearance late in the day, ruffled and bruised. As for Tauriel and Kili, no one outside the company mentioned the new jewelry that now adorned the fiery Elf as they weren't making their betrothal public yet. That didn't stop certain dwarves from clapping the young prince on the back and wishing him good luck.

Thorin was laid to rest with his ancestors, his tomb to be carved after the caravans arrived and his sister could oversee the production. Until that time arrived however, Erebor had to be cleaned and restored to its former glory and said task couldn't be completed without a little more help. At the same time Balin sent a crown to the Blue Hills, Lord Dain sent one to his home requesting more provisions, men, and a few dwarrowdam to educate their new Queen in the ways of their world until Lady Dis arrived.

The company split up, going in different directions to help out. Fili was in the constant supervision of Balin and Dain, learning what it took to be King and looking over plans for everything that had to be reconstructed. Dwalin had recruited Nori and a few of the Iron Hill dwarves to do a security sweep, double checking any weak spot that may have surfaced in the time of Smaug. Bombur and Dori took to the kitchens and stores, including materials and foods, taking inventory of what was salvageable and not. Ori was a dwarf who was useful with all groups in the kingdom with his scribe skills. He moved between taking noted for everyone, but spent a good portion of time with Bilbo sketching and drawing out plans for gardens for Erebor and Dale. Bifur and Bofur helped out with the construction, becoming overseers for their sections because of their background working with their hands. Oin stayed with the the in the company of the injured and sick, leaving only to check out and help with the clean up of the healing ward and take his own inventory of the stores there. Gloin on the other hand was outside Erebor more than inside half the time. Reporting to Dwalin, he and Tauriel led a team of dwarves to collect and burn the bodies of the orcs and trolls, setting the bodies of dwarves and men to have their own burning burial. With this task, they did sweeps of the surrounding Valley for any lingering enemies.

Kili was an odd dwarf out. Being the prince, he was required to attend certain duties but both Fili and Balin knew he wasn't one for such a thing. Therefore he spent time in each working section in and out of Erebor creating his own reports for Fili while still maintaining some of his freedom. More often than not his down time was spent seen near the female Elf and still, none said a word. It was as though they had all come to an understanding and just chose to ignore the interactions. Gavin, in order to persue his relationship with Sigrid, stay with the Laketown people more often than not and helped oversee their assigned conatruction. Râlia stayed with Fili until the party from the Iron Hills arrived and she was whisked away be the females after introductions were made. Unbeknownst to her, bets were made for the time she would snap and ramage about the actions being taken upon her. Surprisingly, it was Gandalf who won that pooled, choosing the correct time frame for her to break and it had taken longer than most of them had bet.

Râlia stormed down the hallway, her dress fluttering behind her and the eyes of dwarves followed her and the dwarrowdam who was trying to keep up with her, begging her to walk slower and more ladylike. Coming to the study Fili and the others had commandeered and cleaned up soon after they started the restoration. Flinging the door open, she grabbed the attention of everyone in the room with the resulting bang. She didn't acknowledge the other and went straight up to Fili and Balin, leaving her assigned maid in waiting hovering at the door. Weary and amused eyes looked her over.

"Does something bother you?"

"I can accept, that as Queen of Erebor, there are certain requirements but when there is absolutely no wiggle roomy for change, I can't accept that."

"Such as?" Balin was the one asking the questions since he would be able to give her better answers right now.

"I've been informed that I can no longer where the clothes I desire from before."

"Correct, as Queen you cannot wear such revealing clothes."

"Excuse me?" Behind her, Gavin grinned thrilled to have arrived just before her arrival. "Revealing? My clothes covered me, literally, head to toe. Even my hands were covered at times. This thing," She plucked at the skirt fabric, "Is easily accessible, provides no protection and is way more revealing! Never have I worn so many outfits that accentuated my chest!"

Fili let his eyes rove over his wife. She was correct in her words, he thought as he settled on her heaving chest. A nudge from Kili next to him brought his attention back to her angry face. Balin, on his other side, remained calm and continued.

"Anything else?"

"They won't let me help with anything! Do you people think I am incompetent?"

Balin frowned at that, yes he had told the dwarrowdams that she wasn't allowed to do any actions that were dangerous, but that hadn't meant to keep her as a fragile woman. A throat cleared from across the room and all eyes went to the wizard looking slightly sheepish.

"I'm sorry my dear, I told them to do so."

"Explain." Her voice had dropped and more than one male felt sorry for the wizard.

"A day after your wedding, Tauriel came to me with a question that I never answered but told her not to say anything just in case." His sidestepping around an answer was only getting Râlia more irritated and was something Gandalf could see easily. He cleared his throat before answering. "She saw something off about you after that night but wasn't able to pinpoint it, through our talk I was able to come own conclusion about what she was seeing and I took precautions. My Queen, I believe you to be pregnant."

A feather could have been heard falling to the ground in the ensuing silence. All occupants in the room was looking between Fili and Râlia, wanting to know if it was true. Fili set down his quill and walked around the desk to his wife.

"That's impossible. We haven't fully completed our union yet."

"Actually it is. My Lena, I hate to ask but did he...release on you anywhere near that area?" Her bewildered expression didn't change at his question and Fili looked to him curiously. Gavin waited for one of them to answer and it ended up being Fili who nodded. "It is simple then, some of your seed did penetrate her even though you physically did not. This isn't the first time I've heard this happening."

Fili held Râlia's face between his hands and made her look him in the eyes. "Is it possible?"

"I've heard of it happening too, but I never thought..." She trailed off and her hand came up to cradle her stomach. "Where's Tauriel?" The Elf melted from the shadows she was hiding in and came up knelt at Râlia and Fili's feet. "How did you see?"

"It's another life light all elves can show when someone is pregnant. Yours was muddled somehow so I wasn't positive if what I saw was life or something else."

"What do you see now?"

Tauriel look at the two, her eyes flicking to Kili before returning to them. "A boy."

The silence this time was deafening before cries of joy was heard from the dwarves in the room and Fili swept up Râlia and spun her around while kissing her. Those in the room surrounded the couple and congratulated them on the special joy given to them. Râlia's hands were still pressed to her stomach, thinking about the little baby growing in her without her knowledge for the past few weeks. She was set to her feet next to the still kneeling Tauriel who was watching the others in intrigue. Balin pulled Fili towards Dain and they started discussing loudlynew restrictions and precaution to be set in place now that there was to an Heir to the Durin line.

At one point, their talk penetrated Râlia's foggy brain and her head snapped towards them. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"For your safety, you will always be escorted by a set of guards and no longer participate in any strenuous activities."

More than one person in the room waited with bated breath at Balin's ruling. Even Fili had stepped away from his mentor at the cold look on his wife's face.

"Over my dead body."

"Lass..."

"No. I will not allowed my freedom to be taken away from me. You want restrictions? Fine. But you WILL talk to me about them and I will try to be amicable in the discussions. My body and life aren't yours to decide what to do with."

"These are normal regulations set in place for when..."

"I don't care what is normal because everyone in this room knows I am not. The same rules do not apply to me. Were any of your past Queens fighters as I am? Did they take on orcs, goblins, trolls, and a dragon as I have? You can lecture me on rules when you find some that fit my circumstances. But for now, I will do as my body allows because since I am pregnant, not you, my body will let me know when I have done too much. That much I do know about pregnancy."

By the end of her speech Gavin was hiding a grin, Balin resigned to his fate, Dain looking impressed along with many others, and Fili, well he looked as though he could devour her right there.

"Please then, just have one able bodied guard you like to keep you company in case something were to happen."

"Anyone I choose?"

Balin hesitated. "Yes."

"Tauriel."

Expressions of relief and surprise crossed many faced at the mention of the Elf and everyone looked to her. She had risen from her position during Râlia and Balin's argument and was looking down at the petite Queen blankly. At least that was what it appeared to the others. To Kili and Râlia, she was more than pleased to have her name said without hesitation.

"Would you mind Tauriel, being with me all the time?"

"Of course not, I'm sure we can find plenty to entertain ourselves with."

"I do however suggest keeping this quiet, at least until the caravans arrive. If word spread beyond this mountain that our Queen is expecting, her life will become more dangerous than before." Murmurs of agreement sounds at Dain's idea and everyone in the room swore a Oath not to discuss Râlia's condition without certain precautions and not around anyone not in the room and the company.

"Good, now that's settled..." Fili slid between Balin and Dain once more and snagged the arm of his One. "I'm going to celebrate this special news with my wife. Alone. Don't expect us until after dinner." Râlia was quickly dragged out of the room, but not before the others saw her bright blush at Fili's implications. It wasn't until the door slammed shut behind them did Gavin addressed Tauriel.

"Aren't you suppose to be her shadow?"

"Do you want to come sit outside their room with me?" She asked dryly.

"No."

"Precisely. Now I have my own work to attend to until supper. Prince Kili, was there something you wanted to show me?"

The young dwarf scrambled around the others and over to his Elf, hearing the message behind her words. The door opened and shut again, softer this time, and Dwalin spoke up.

"Are we gonna talk about them two?"

"No."

By the number of voices saying the same word, Dwalin dropped the subject and turned his thoughts away from Kili and Tauriel. "I'm gonna check on the others till the King resurfaces."

Following Dwalin's example, the rest of them dispersed until Fili's specified time.

* * *

 _ **okay, basically I'm adding this because it popped into my head and I wanted it down before I forgot certain things. And also for my lovely assistant who helps me so much with details in this story. Love you Calenithlon.**_

Kili led the way down a hall into the royal quarters which had been partially cleaned for members to stay in during the duration of the winter. Really, it was only the company, Lord Dain, and Gandalf who slept down this wing, the others choosing to stay on the lower levels that were closer to there job sites. Coming to the Prince Regent room he had cleaned up himself for the two of them, he held the door open for Tauriel who swept by him silently. Making sure no one else was in sight, Kili entered the room, shutting and bolting the door. Turning around he saw his Elf standing in the middle of the room, defiance leaking from her cool exterior.

"You knew and didn't tell me?"

"Gandalf had me swear not to."

Kili ran his dark eyes over her. "She could have been in danger, what if something had happened?" Her head bowed minutely. "I'm not mad at you, but you should've told me."

Her postures relaxed instantly. It was something they were working on, her expectance to be punished at any little instance she may have done something wrong. It was oddly a part of her personality that ran well in the bedroom, not that they had gone far due to her rules being an Elf. But her submissive personality underneath the Captain of the Guard mask was a part of her that left Kili very primal and dominant, something he had already known he was. Mahal, he couldn't wait until they were married.

Kili licked his lips and prowled towards Tauriel. "You know, we are alone. What was it you said you would work on?"

Tauriel tossed her weapons onto the bed not far away and collapse into a kneeling position with her arms crossed at the wrists behind her back. She tilted her head back so she was looking up at her soul bond now standing in front of her.

"Where is the headpiece I gave to you."

"On the dress strand next to the bed."

His finger tugged at her long hair. "Why aren't you wearing it?"

"I planned on going on a search later for rogue orcs and didn't want any noise to give me away."

Kili hummed and tugged roughly on her hair, making her mask break marginally. She was getting closer to releasing her true nature around him. "I was thinking of giving you another lesson, but I feel as though a punishment is in order." He could see the excitement and brief worry swim in her green eyes and felt himself growing excited as well. "Undress." When she made moves to stand he stopped her, "you aren't to leave the floor."

Tauriel's breath hitched at the dark tone of his voice. Her hands shaking lightly, she began undoing the laces on her protective vest. His hands left her hair to take some of his own clothes off, leaving his pants and boots on while waiting for her to finish. By then, she was in her own boots and leggings left to remove. He watched as Tauriel hooked her fingers underneath the waistband, lifting her butt slightly to roll the pants down, then readjust her body to remove the pants and boots in a swift action. Once more she resumed her kneeling position, this time with her hands resting on her thighs with only his necklace as covering.

His hands found their way back to her hair, wishing he could put his braids in her hair without arousing suspicion. With Tauriel seated as she was, her head came about midway up his chest. Resting his palms on either side of her neck, his rubbed his thumbs against the middle of the column, feeling her swallow and watched as her face bared a little more. "Have you ever been spanked?" Her eyes widened at the question and Tauriel shook her head, shivering when her hair brushed lightly against her excited flesh. "I'm going to put you in a position that you aren't allowed to break. If you do, there is an extra punishment. Do you understand?"

At her nod, Kili released her neck and walk to her back and pushed gently on her shoulders. "Bend over and stretch your arms past your head with your head between them, keeping your knees on the rug." He waited patiently as she tried to do what he instructed. Once she was done shifting, he grabbed her waist and pulled her butt higher into the air making Tauriel's upper body fall completely to the ground, her breasts just brushing the material spread on the ground. Like this, she wasn't able to see Kili at all as his rough hands caressed her skin lightly. Then, without warning, one of his hands left her and snapped back down on her bare cheek. The action stung her flesh, the force pushing her body against the floor, the coarse rug scraping her nipples making Tauriel bite her lip to keep in a moan.

Four more swats with equal force followed the one on the same side, each one making Tauriel more aroused than the last. Over her heavy breathing, she could hear Kili move and was unprepared for the next landing of his hand on the uninjured cheek. The next one had her pressing her face into ground in effort not to scream, resulting in her assigned lifting higher into the air for Kili to admire. In this position, he could see all of her clearly and licked his lips as he eyed her swollen, and dripping center. When he landed the next slap, a whimper met his ears and his cock twitched.

"I want to hear you scream."

Once agin, his darkened voice inflamed her body further and Tauriel's hips shifted to ease her want. When the fourth spank landed, she let out a soft cry.

"Louder."

The next one landed harder and Tauriel obliged, screaming into the ground. He didn't stop at five this time, landing slap after slap on her as she rocked herself back and forth; stimulating her body more and her nipples continuously brushed at the carpet. Kili didn't let up, although his spanks did become gentler and he laid open mouthed kissed on her butt and lower back. Suddenly, her hair was fisted and pulled, bringing her face up from the ground and causing her fingers to dig into the rug.

"I want to hear you clearly."

She could feel herself so close to the edge, the feeling becoming more familiar the more occasions Kili dealt out her punishments. Her screams, whimpers, and begs filled the room as he spanked her, picking up speed. Kili watched his Elf, partially cursing his agreement with her. As per both their traditions, they wouldn't have sex before marraige but with that, he agreed that neither would touch any intimate part of the other. The only backdoor to that agreement was that they could see each other naked. And now spanking. Something he was very glad for right now. He knew she was close to the edge, as was he, and it was killing him not to touch her in any other way. Letting go of her hair, he instructed her not to muffle her screams and he unlocked the top of his pants to release himself.

Stopping the spanks for a moment, Kili went to her side and kneeled down; rubbing his hand softly over her reddened flesh and listening to her light sobs. He knew it wasn't entirely from pain as her hips were still canting back and forth. He gripped himself with his free hand and stroked his member steadily while still rubbing her buttocks. Kili began pressing kisses to her heated skin again, swiping his tongue and grazing his teeth on her at irregular intervals. When her moans picked up again, he slapped her assigned again and gained another scream from her. Her noises as he resumed his spanking had Kili picking up his pace as he slid his hand quicker along his cock. He knew exactly when Tauriel was about to fall over the edge into bliss, her body unable to control itself as it rocked forth to meet his hand.

Working his mouth over to the meat of her hip, his hand jerking faster and faster as he felt his balls tighten. Bring his hand as far back as he could, he sucked at the spot his mouth lay and as his hand descended, bit into her. The pain he inflicted burst into pleasure and wetness poured down her legs. Tauriel's scream didn't have time to silenced as she came hard, her body shaking from the ferocity of sensations. Kili's groan sounded during her explosion as he came, spilling onto the tug beneath them. He removed his hands to tuck himself back into his pants as Tauriel's body collapsed, still in its kneeling position as her mind remembered somewhere his order from before.

Moving to her head, Kili gently rolled her onto her side with a hand at her waist and landing her head onto his crossed legs. He brushed her hair away from her sweaty face, letting her relax as her body continued to jolt from her orgasm. As her breathing evened out, Kili lowered his mouth to her pointed ear, licking and nipping the tip before speaking.

"The next time you keep important information from me, I will spank you again. Only I will bring you to the tip of release and leave you there. And throughout the day, I will do it again and again until I see you can't walk straight and only when you beg so prettily for me will I give you release. Do you understand?"

Tauriel's breath quickened again during his promise. "Yes sir."

The title had Kili's pupils dilating knowing that some things he wouldn't have to train her on, for she was his day and he was her night. Her the submissive and he the dominant. The slave and the prince. He played with her hair as she fell asleep in his lap, weaving a braid at the nape of her neck under her mass of hair. Taking the silver bracket from his hair, letting the brown tresses to fall around his face, he clasped the braid midway down the lock of hair so it could be more hidden. With a grin, he eyed the claiming braid. Running his fingers over her skin, Kili decided to leave her resting on him until it was time to meet back up with the others. Besides, he was content to sit there and gaze upon her form.

* * *

 _*clears throat* ...I'm so glad I was at home when I finished this unlike the previous chapter where I was at work. God that was difficult to deal with. Much love! Also, if you need a better image, Google spanking positions and you should find it._


	23. Time Leaps to Caravans

_Not much to report so enjoy._

 **Chapter 23 Time Leaps to Caravans**

Winter passed steadily and mostly without incidents. Middle Earth didn't have calenders as Gavin and Râlia were used to, their holidays more followed a pagan timeline. Which meant their Christmas wasn't celebrated the same here as it was in their world and was more of a tradition of Man. But since the people of Laketown were living with the dwarves at that time, the holiday was shared. Râlia was now two months pregnant and in the constant company of Tauriel who had become a close friend along with Sigrid who she visited often. Due to her condition, Râlia was banned from all heavy duties and any actions were talked about with Fili and Balin per their agreement. She had decided, through her talks with her brothers fiancée, to start a small school for any of the Laketown folk who wished to learn basic skills such as reading, writing and math. Every other day, they would gather for lessons in the Great Hall where no construction was taking place. Ori had joined her teaching crusade and had found materials for writing; coal, ink, quills, parchment, counting devices, the list went on and the scribe dropped in often to help her and Tauriel. Hilda, being a former shopkeeper, had these skills and also landed a hand with her knowledge of trade and terminology. Even Bilbo came everyday when he found out, since his knowledge of construction was very limited. He and Ori worked out a schedule between their own work and helping out with the school.

On the days they weren't teaching, Râlia took to cleaning the library. An enormous room that reminded her of Beauty and the Beast, only a touch darker as there was only one door to the outside with windows ten feet tall on either side. She knew that Fili was more than relieved when she suggested the task since it wouldn't be strenuous on her body. And there were others who were more than happy to assisted the pregnant Queen. The dwarrowdams who had been assigned to her rotated their duties between cleaning other sections of the kingdom and accompanying Râlia. They weren't always with her, but she knew they would help without complaint. Sometimes during the cleaning, she and Tauriel would come across a book and Râlia would read it aloud to the Elf as it was in Khuzdul. Mostly the books were about the history of the dwarves and traditions going back to Durin the First. The information helped the both of them immensely in understanding why the dwarves acted the way they did.

The two had become so close, that when the Yuletide celebration rolled around, Râlia knew what was going to happen before the Elf. The dwarves didn't exchange gifts, and neither did the townspeople since there wasn't much towards resources, but there was a small celebration. It was during the party that Kili jumped onto a table and called the attention of everyone. Pointing to Tauriel, he proclaimed his love for her loudly and his intentions to marry her and have a family despite the controversy it would cause. While dwarves have been knownice to be thick headed, the chemistry between the two could be spotted. Dwarves and men cheered for the union, although there was grumbling from some of the dwarves about the unholy union. These murmurs were quieted, but not gone, when Râlia stood next to her brother in law and declared that Mahal knew of their union and had given his blessing. Being blessed by the Valar, they knew she spoke the truth and while the disgruntled demeanor lingered, no vicious actions were taken.

On the evening of the celebration, Fili led her away and up to the royal quarters; passing the bedroom they were sharing. Instead, he led her further down and to the left down another hallway she hadn't been down and wasn't cleaned yet. They stopped in front of a set of wooden and Iron wrought doors.

"This is the King's Apartment."

Râlia looked at Fili curiously, unsure of what that meant exactly. He pushed open the door and allowed her to enter before him. The torch he carried filled the room with an orange glow and Râlia's breath caught at the magnificence. From the looks of it, they were standing in a sitting room with a pair of couches, fur rugs, a fireplace, paintings, and three more doors. Taking a brief glance over her shoulder, Râlia darted off to the first door knowing Fili would be right behind her. When light hit the room, she sucked in her breath in awe. It was a bedroom complete with a four poster stone bed still covered in furs and bedding, a enormous wardrobe to the left, arm chairs and side tables by another small fire nook with a desk carved from the mountain to the right next to another opening. But what caught her attention was a slim window on the far wall with another set of double door and a wooden beam locking them together.

"What's that?"

Fili was next to her when she asked and smile. "Take a look."

Giving him a look she went over to the door and turned back to him expectantly. "All the grief you give me and you want me to move this myself?"

"I was wondering if you would ask first." Handing her the torch, Fili easily lifted and set the beam aside. Taking it back, he waved her forward once again.

Her hands rested on the handles, nervous as she had no idea what to expect. Throwing the doors open without another moment's hesitation, cold air blasted her her face and blew her hair back. A gasp fell from her lips at the sight of snow swirling around a small balcony. Rushing out, Râlia leaned on the carved railing and looked out over the valley and Dale which could be seen very clearly. Fili came up behind her and wrapped himself around her.

"This was my grandfather's rooms. Do you like the view?"

"I love it!"

"Come inside, it too cold for you without a coat. You haven't seen the rest of the rooms."

Reluctantly she turned away from the balcony and waited inside while he replaced the beam and took the torch from its resting place. Looking towards the opening by the desk again, Râlia wandered in that direction and peered inside. Once more she was stunned by the architecture of the dwarves. She slowly walked into what she realized was a bathroom that was half the size of the bedroom. There was a sunken in tub almost large enough to swim in with pipes running up the wall that she knew held warm water from the furnaces, a double sink with a large mirror and on the other side of the room was a vanity made of marble with gold inlay with a matching chair, and to the right was a blocked off area that she could guess was where they would do their business.

"This is ridiculous. I'm positive this is the size of my first house."

Fili quirk an eyebrow at her and only shook his head. Taking her hand, he pulled her gently and led her out of the bedroom back to the sitting room. "There is more to see."

Rolling her eyes at him she in turn tugged him over to the second door. She pushed it open and saw...nothing. The large room was bare. "Should I ask if the other one is empty too?"

"It's not, I promise. It is a small hobby and weapons room." His voice was thick with amusement.

"So it's a decent size, probably the size of the master bedroom. Then why is this room empty?"

Fili placed the torch on the hook next to the door and led her into the middle of the room. This room also held a slim window but no door. Holding her hands in his, Fili stood in front of her just taking in her features for a minute. "This is to be a nursery. You can demand anything you want to be placed in here and our children will spend their early years right next to us."

Overwhelming love filled her and tears threatened her eyes. "A bit ambitious aren't you? Children?"

Fili snatched her up and swung her around her waist, reveling in her laughter. "I would have as many children with you as I can and you allow." He set her to her feet again and gazed upon her flushed cheeks. "I have a gift for you." His hand dug into his coat and withdrew a crown and a ring. "I have an a small legion of dwarves under constant supervision to sort the fortune of Erebor. I left an order that when any crown or ring was found that they would be delivered to me." He first held out the crown that was stone, same as his, but daintier and more of a circlet with gems hammered into it. "I don't believe any of them to suit you, but this one matched you the best I believe. When my mother arrives, I will be creating your crown myself." He set it upon her head and smiled at her wide eyes. Next was the ring, resting now in his palm for her to see. Again, it was smaller and feminine, made of silver and a white gen that almost rivaled the one on her forehead. Fili went to one knee and picked up her left hand. "I know this isn't the life you expected, but I am glad and proud of the stride you took it in. While we are married, I never presented you with a ring as I didn't have one. With this I officially make you my wife, with all the promises I ever made to you before, now, and in the future."

Tears once more built in her eyes and Râlia blames it completely on the hormones. She threw herself at him and the landed on the floor with her sitting on his stomach. Tapping her fingers against the crown he wore, she leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips that he deepened immediately.

* * *

It was in the middle of what Râlia and Gavin called February when she turned to him with a realization.

"Did your birthday pass? Can't really know what day we are in."

Gavin glared at her especially since they were with Sigrid. "Yes."

The young girl looked crestfallen, moving her brown eyes between the sibling. "You didn't want me to know?"

His glare intensified at Râlia's amused look and he forced his muscles to soften before looking to his future bride. "I don't tend to celebrate my birthday anymore since I'm old." Râlia left them alone, going to Tauriel who was waiting by the door for her. Gavin instantly felt horrible as Sigrid's eyes began to water. "I didn't think of it, truly. There is no reason I wouldn't want you to know about that. I'm sorry."

"I have no way to give you anything."

"I have no need for anything other than you."

A calculating look entered her eyes, banishing the tears. "Close your eyes."

His pierced brow raised and he did as she asked. Seconds later a pair of soft lips caressed his and his eyes flew open. Her face flamed red as she pulled away. Gavin followed her, leaning into her so her back pressed into the wall. "Don't start what you can't continue." He breathed out against her mouth. His hand cupped her jaw and licked her lips before pressing into her and coaxing her into a deep kiss, linking the inside of her mouth until she followed his example and flicked her tongue to his. A small hand wrapped around his bicep. He continued kissing her until his breath ran short, forcing him to pull away. His already black eyes clashed with hers and fell to her swollen lips, then her heaving chest. With a groan, Gavin kissed her once more and pulled away to stand.

"Come on, before she tells on us to your father."

* * *

It was two months later, at least she thought it was. By this time Râlia had all but given up on trying to remember what day it was unless someone told her. She had been dragged away from her projects once a raven had arrived announcing the caravans were only a few days away. Apparently this was enough time to fill her in on their plans for a council meeting and the fact they had been corresponding with King Thranduil. That last bit she was impressed thinking that he hadn't wanted anything to do with the dwarves. Amazingly the kingdom was nearing a completed state, only minor details now. A good thing too which meant there was enough room for the Blue Hills dwarves to reside with the Iron Hill dwarves and Laketown folk. Râlia had aggressively been working on the King's Apartment, the library being done, and was almost done as well with the help of others. Her little school had grown, even some dwarves attended and gave lessons or just sat in, this to a point she didn't need to be there at all times. Right now she was at six months and the stairs were starting to give her troubles.

Her only concern now, beside what they sprung on her and her projects, was Kili. She has inadvertently gave Tauriel some information that was apparently a secret from his youth that was embarrassing and he had initiated a prank war. Under the threat from his brother that he would be skinned alive if she was hurt. Yesterday all of her favorite treats disappeared before she could eat them, something very aggravating to a pregnant woman. Today, she was out for something humiliating for him and wasn't about to ask anyone for help. Currently she was walking the floor that held the training hall. Hearing voices she crept to the doorway and heard Kili's voice talking to the Captain of the Iron Hill dwarves about demonstrating the use of a bow. A wicked grin found its way out and Râlia resisted the urge to cackle. Their voices grew closer and she hid herself behind a nearby pillar as the two walked by. She waited a minute for them to disappear around a corner before swiftly making her way into the room and over to the arrows.

Trumpets sounded in the air and every body in Erebor stopped before rushing to the front gates. Even those on the lower levels heard the blasts and abandoned their work. It was the signal they had been waiting for, the caravans were in sight. Kili met up with Fili outside on the opposite side of the bridge, adjusting his clothes and breathing hard. Fili frowned at him and looked around.

"What did you do?"

An innocent expression cover his face and Fili wasn't fooled for a moment. "Nothing."

"Should I expect bodily damage to you?"

"Tauriel wouldn't let that happen."

Fili made a sound of disbelief at the back of his throat. The two were almost inseparable now, while he knew Tauriel wouldn't stop her, she also wouldn't say anything if Kili deserved it. Whatever he did, Fili hoped Kili was prepared for it. He returned his attention to where he could make out figures in the distance and waited.

Time passed by and Fili became more agitated as Râlia and Tauriel hadn't appeared yet. But he didn't have someone go look for them since Kili didn't look nervous at all making him assume he didn't do anything harmful. Minutes later he could see his mother clearly and with a hand on Kili's arm, they strode forward to greet her. They met not 20 yards from the bridge's edge and the two brothers stood before their mother as she inspected them.

"My sons."

Hearing her voice for the first time in months, Kili was the first to embrace their mother and then Fili. She stepped back to look them over again.

"You've grown so much. Now where is...my daughter in law? I thought she would be with you."

Only Fili's trained eye and ear caught the movements and tone of Dis, knowing instantly that his One was more than likely approaching them. From experience he knew the face she made when angry was enough to scare a lesser dwarf. From the corner of his eye, Fili saw Kili fall to the ground looking shocked and turned his head to see Râlia on his back with a knee holding him down and one arm twisted behind him.

"You stupid..." Her tirade broke off into a language no one here knew and could only guess what she was saying.

Fili cleared his throat and Râlia looked up at him. She let go of Kili's arm and slapped the back of his head before standing. She stood and shook the dust from her clothes much to the chagrin of Balin, stepping where Kili had been standing and bowed her head to Dis.

"Mother, may I present to you Râlia, formerly Helena, the Blessed, Queen of Erebor, my wife and One."

Râlia had to bite her tongue at her almost retort of having to many titles. Instead she raised her chin and looked Lady Dis in the eye, finding it a bit disturbing how much she resembled Thorin. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you. I have heard many stories from many sources about you."

"A backbone, I approve. Did Dwalin try and scare you with how scary I am."

"He wasn't the only one. More than one wished me luck on my health upon meeting you."

A hearty laugh came from the dwarrow and Râlia relaxed that much more. The blue eyes of the Durin line ran over her clothes and Dis's eyebrows furrowed. "What are you wearing? I know there was nothing in Erebor such as that."

"A product of Balin and I having a disagreement." Râlia ran her hands down the stomach of the hybrid outfit fondly, having grown attached to the style of dress they had come up with. It was still had low cut top, the corset vest was created to protect and adjust for her growing stomach and thick leather straps helps hold up the flowy part of the sleeves that ran over a skin tight sleeve and past her finger tips. She agreed to keep the skirt but had it cut in three places up to her thighs and wore leggings or pants beneath it with a pair of boots. It was a creation that allowed both a royal presence and sensibility of a fighter.

"Balin, I don't recall a letter saying that I had a grandchild on the way." Those eyes pinned on the advisor after lingering on Râlia's swollen stomach.

"We didn't want to chance the missive being intercepted."

"And the Elf?"

Kili had regained his feet and flicked his eyes to Tauriel who was behind Râlia and went to stand next to her. "This is Tauriel, she is Râlia's personal gourd after being banished from her home for helping us and she is my One."

Everyone waited in silence and bated breath for Lady Dis to say something.

"An Elf? Impossible. No such union has ever taken place."

"Actually it has, it was just kept secret due to dwarves and Elves not getting along well."

Dis moved her focus back to the pregnant girl defying her words. "Would question your knowledge if not for my brother visiting me in my dreams from Mahal's Halls. But I do not give my permission."

"You aren't required. I, as King, already did. He only introduced her out of courtesy. You will find mother that while we are more than happy to see you, we have grown our absence. Before you judge, why not get to know her? Tauriel has become a valuable part of our lives."

Dis frowned looking more like Thorin than before. "If you ask of me, I will set my judgement aside for now."

"All we ask is time for you to know the people we have introduced into our daily lives."

"And I will, for you two." She looked at her sons, Fili looking more like his father than ever before and Kili, Dis had no idea where his features had come from. But that didn't diminish her love for him at all. He was just as handsome as Thorin.

"Reminds you of my mother, doesn't she?"

Râlia slapped a hand to her face at Gavin's interruption. But she didn't have time to say anything as another female dwarf came up from behind Dis, her pale blonde hair swinging in braids with her stride and a staff in her left hand that Râlia wasn't sure if it was decoration or necessary once she caught a glimpse of the girl's eye.

"Lady Dis, can we continue? We have goods that need to be stored."

A shifting of bodies behind her had Râlia looking back and spied Dwalin eyeing the dwarrow in dislike intrigued her immensely. Luckily, she didn't have to wait long to find out why.

"Master Dwalin, don't think I didn't see you trying to hide. Don't I get a greeting?"

"The only greetin' I want to give ya is a goodbye."

"You know, I didn't think it was possible for your hair to recede even more. But I've been wrong before."

The glare leveled at her had most of the group near them more than amused. Oin pushed his way through to the front, opening his arms in greeting.

"Melli, my girl! Don't have a hello for me?"

"Father, I have more than a hello."

The two embraced and Râlia shook her head. "Hold on, daughter?"

* * *

 _I was on a roll and couldn't stop, so tada! Exactly where I wanted to leave it. Let me know how it was, sorry no smut. I hope all the Sigrid fans enjoyed their little scene. If anyone needs a visual of the outfit I'm sure I can draw something up._


	24. New Matters Arise

_I had a guest leave some amusing reviews in the first 2 chapters of my story, and right now I'm assuming they didn't proceed any further than to call me a liberal, compare my story to religion, insult my intelligence and for loving Tolkiens characters too much not to include them. I debated about removing the heckler from the story but I feel as though this person just lives for such things. So, if SortingHat, signing in as a Guest, would like to actually talk and not judge me based off a bloody story, I'm always at hand._

 _The rest of you, my faithful followers, much love and I hope you enjoy this next chapter. And welcome to all those who are new to this series._

 **Chapter 24 New Matters Arise**

The crowd parted and Fili and Kili led their mother between them to her home she hadn't seen since she was a child. Râlia and Tauriel walked behind them, the others who weren't close to the royal family and all of the Laketown folk stayed behind to help unload and direct the dwarves and wagons to the proper locations. As they walked across the bridge, Dis looked up at the newly constructed entrance with sad eyes as images from their escape from Smaug lit up her mind. She was escorted through the opened doors and her eyes widened at the work that had been done since they had reclaimed Erebor. Moving ahead of her sons, Dis turned in circles to see all of the kingdom from her standpoint in the entrance hall.

"What happened to those who were trapped or dead?"

"Burnings and burials already took place. A list was composed of names and descriptions for identification."

Dis nodded without moving her eyes from looking up at the criss cross walkways. A birds trill Râliaclaimed her attention however and she turned to see a little robin landing on her daughter in law. She watched as it landed on the girls outstretched hand and it speared she was listening to the bird speak.

Râlia frowned at Daemyn's song. "Dwalin?" Not knowing where the warrior was, she called out his name. The harassed looking dwarf found his way before her and bowed his head. "Daemyn says there is a pack Orcs near the lake."

"Good. Take whoever you need, and the bird so we can know if you need assistance."

Dwalin nodded to Fili and began calling out names of dwarves, leading the way to the weapons room. Dis still wore a frown as she regarded Râlia. How would sending the bird let them know if the others needed help immediately. Her confusion must have been written on her face because Fili was looking at her with a smile.

"My One has many gifts bestowed upon her by the Valar. One of which is her robin, which she can see through his eyes and hear him speak as you or I."

An impressive and useful skill, the matron thought as she continued to stare at the girl. "What else can she do?" Her son fell silent and she turned her attention to him.

"You will have to earn her trust for that information. No one outside the company we traveled with and a few other know of them."

Before Dis could say anything further, Melli stormed through the entrance and up to Fili; pointing the tip of her staff at him. "Why was I not informed that the Queen was pregnant?"

Golden brows raised in amusement. "I know I'm younger than you Melli, but you aren't suppose to stick a weapon in the King's face."

The end of said staff inched closer and Oin only shook his head at his protégé. If there was something the girl took too seriously, it was her craft as a healer. The others were watching with interest to see what Fili would do but it was Râlia, or rather Daemyn, who acted. The robin swooped down and perched on the tip near Fili's nose and thrilled loudly at her. Melli blinked and lowered it, following the bird as it flew back to its owner.

"My name is Râlia, the pregnant Queen, and I'd appreciate it if you would step away from him."

Melli did so at her tone. "My apologies."

"No harm done. Come, would you and Lady Dis like a tour of Erebor since it's reinstatement?"

Both ladies nodded their assent and Râlia floated over to Fili, hands behind her back and head tipped up. "I want a kiss."

Kili snorted a laugh at his brothers expression. She was never this openly affectionate before the pregnancy and was a whole new side to her; it was almost childlike at times. Everyone either looked on or turned away when Fili held her chin in one hand and kissed her fully on the lips. He pulled away just enough to lean his forehead to hers, standing connected for a full minute. When he released her, Râlia's cheeks were tinted pink and the company near them rolled their eyes.

"Follow me, I want to grab a snack before we start and I'm sure you must need something as well. Our resident hobbit helped plant fields once the ground thawed out so we have a few fresh crops." Râlia skipped off ahead of them, knowing they would follow her, and Tauriel was right behind her like a shadow. The two females dwarves looked at each other before following her.

As the four disappeared down the hallway, Kili looked to his brother in question. "You sure it was a good idea to let them go off by themselves?"

Fili had his eyes rolled up as Daemyn had settled on his head. Knowing it was futile to try and remove him till Dwalin returned, Fili answered him. "What trouble can they get into?"

"Famous last words."

"So what did you do to make my wife pin you to the ground?" The others looked at the prince as well, ignoting the cargo being transported around them with the dwarves and Laketown people.

"I only put honey on the ground."

"Where?"

"The side of the bed... and bathroom... and outside the bedroom door."

"Good clean it."

"But..."

"Now. Or I'll tell mother and she'll be right behind you while you do."

"What if Râlia tells her before I'm done?"

"Then I guess you better hurry. Just because you are mature doesn't mean she won't punish you like a dwarfling."

Kili threw up his arms in defeat. "She started it!"

"And you can finish it, I'm stopping the prank war between you two."

The young dwarf huffed and walked away grumbling about the unfair essential of the situation. Fili ran a hand down his face and saw Balin grinning knowingly at him. "Don't even say it."

"I was only going to say now you know what parents go through. It's good practice."

"You don't even have children." Fili answered dryly.

"True, but I dealt with you and Kili. Believe me it was more than enough practice."

By then, Dwalin had reappeared with twenty men armed and ready for a couple day venture. "We will get this over with as soon as possible." Daemyn took flight and landed on Dwalin's shoulder with the battle worn warrior eyeing the feathered creature. "Does it plan on stayin' there?"

"You're asking me? I'm sure he does what to do. Just follow the robin and make sure it isn't killed, she would be devastated."

"Now I'm guarding a bird." Dwalin continued to grumble as he led the pack of warriors out of Erebor.

Fili sighed looked again to Balin. "What next?"

"The work of a King never ends. Come lad, we need to finish settling the plans for a council meeting with the elves. They know what needs to be done and the Queen will take care of her tasks we told her about." The two of them left for the King's study, leaving Lord Dain in charge of the new arrivals

* * *

The four women had theft the kitchens and were now wandering around looking at the work that had been done. Dis was listening to the explanations of what was still waiting to be fixed when she decided it was a well enough time to talk to the girl who had married her eldest son. "Now Râlia, where do you hail from? I don't believe you are from the the Blue or Iron Hill families, and you lack certain dwarves had features."

Râlia eyed her mother in laws facial hair. "Somewhere you have never been or heard of and what about how I look? Kili certainly has peculiar attributes and your healer there has no beard either. What exactly about about my body don't you like?"

Dis looked at her, taking in the defensive stance of her petite body. "You are small. How will you defend yourself and children if needed?"

"My size has you worried?" She looked at Tauriel who, beneath her mask, was amused. "If anything it has been an advantage. The most dangerous things come in small packages, have you ever heard that? If I wasn't carrying Fili's child, I would show you now how formidable I can be." She spun and stomped away with Tauriel and leaving Melli and Dis behind.

"I believe you offended her."

Dis sighed, she only wanted to make sure the girl was right for Fili. When Thorin visited her in a dream, he had told her a little about Râlia, previously Helena. It was obvious there was details she was in the dark about and she wanted to make sure no harm would come to her family. "Why don't you return to see Oin, I'm sure he misses you and can take you on his own tour of Erebor and show you the healers wing."

Melli bowed her head and retraced their steps back to the entrance hall, her staff clicking the stone ground. The matron hadn't taken her eyes off of the shrinking figures in front of her. Sighing again, Dis hurried after the two to make amends with Râlia before Fili became angry with her.

* * *

Fili was sitting at his desk across from Balin, feeling more weary by the minute when Nori entered through the door silently. He watched the thief look around carefully before coming closer.

"Where is Lady Dis?"

"Walking around with my wife, Tauriel, and Melli."

Nori's brain ran the name before realizing why it sounded familiar. "The little horror Dwalin is afraid of? Oh I need to meet her, maybe get some blackmail."

Fili nearly slammed his head onto the solid table. "Just because you two get along now doesn't mean he won't drop a hammer on your head. And weren't you suppose to be at the gate to greet our people?""

A shrug of a Nori's shoulders was his first response. "He'll have to find me first and I was there, just not on the ground. Now, which direction did they go?"

"Their first stop was the kitchens. Try not to get into too much trouble, I don't want to remove you from your specialty position given to you."

"Of course not, your Majesty. Have fun with your paperwork."

"I expect your own presented to me by tomorrow's end!" Fili called after the noiseless dwarf. "I'm not going to get it, am I?"

"We can only hope."

"You know, if someone had mentioned being King was the equivalent to babysitting a bunch of children, I would have given this a second thought."

Balin chuckled as the young King leaned back in his chair, groaning.

* * *

Nori was silently making his way through the halls, his sharp hearing picking up voices from everywhere. He hadn't found the four yet and he was beginning to doubt they were still together. Or they had gone down a wing he was told to stay away from, such as the royal quarters. Turning down the main halls to the kitchens as his stomach decided he was hungry. However, his direction was changed by an unknown female voice hitting his ears talking with Oin. Changing directions, Nori came up to a partially open door and stood out of view as the two talked.

"I am worried about your sight Melli, why won't you let me check it clearly."

"Because I am a healer as well and know when something is getting worse! It hasn't changed, my eyesight is working unlike your hearing."

"Then why are you relying on your staff more than before?"

"Practice."

A suffering sigh came from Oin and Nori had to grin. She was a little spitfire. Just how old was she? He always had Oin attend to his wounds whenever he surface at Erid Luin or when Dwalin found him, he had never actually set eyes on her to his knowledge.

"You already can't see out of one, what will you do when you lose sight in the other?"

"Trip people and steal their coins."

"Melli."

"Father."

Silence hung in the air before Oin tried again. "And your knee? How is it doing?"

"Stop worrying, it clicks just fine."

"It's not suppose to do that."

"Oh, well, then it's still a disaster."

"Why do you act this way? I feel for whomever turns out to be your One."

"Thank Mahal that hasn't happened."

T1he sentence was muttered and Nori decided now was better than ever to intrude as they had stopped talking. Striding into the thend room, Nori saw a full head of very pale blonde hair with braids twisted throughout the mass without any particular meaning. Oin saw him immediately and nodded.

"I thought I should be the newest member of our healing team." The blonde head spun to the side and Nori was surprised with a hairless pale face and light crystal blue eyes. Or eye, her left had a scar running over her brow and down to her cheek, rendering her eye a milky blue. It was the feature that caught his attention, per say, but the tightening of his chest and the spark that set off in his mind. She was his One. Oh Bofur was going to have a laugh over this.

Melli stared at the ginger dwarf behind her, feeling that special connection she had been told by others. Something deep inside of her telling her that he was perfect for her, as if there was a force pushing her to let go of everything she had previously expected and accept what was before her. Silence stretched out in the room, the elder dwarf basically ignored as the two stared at the other.

Oin watched his adopted daughter sit speechless, half twisted in her seat towards Nori. He knew the signs, when Gloin met his wife he stuttered terribly trying to introduce himself. Of all the dwarves, why him? "I take back what I said before."

"Huh?"

She may not have look at him, but the acknowledgement was enough. "I feel as though I should wish you luck." Finally Melli turned back around.

"Why? He can't be that bad. "

Before Oin could say anything, Nori was at Melli's side. "Allow me to introduce myself. Nori, second eldest and thief, now the King's spy master and guard." He bowed over her hand he had picked up, pressing his forehead to her fingers.

"You're the one Dwalin always complained about!" A wicked smirked appeared on herror face. "He's going to have kittens." Melli stood and leaned on her staff, looking Nori almost exactly in the eye as their height difference was so close. "Apparently I spoke too soon also. Tell me, what do you feel right now?"

"As if I should bring give you whatever you want or need no more how I acquired it."

"This match is going to work out better than I ever could have thought." She stepped closer to Nori. "So, why were you looking for me really?"

She was good. "Blackmail on Dwalin."

Melli let out a bell-like laugh, throwing her head back. "Come, you can bring me back to the main floor. I need to look over our Queen."

"I've been her healer since we left the shire, why can't you take my word on her health?"

Looking at Oin, she rolled her eyes before turning back to Nori. "Because you aren't a female. Let's go." Holding out her arm, she waited.

Nori stared at the appendage before placing her hand on the crook of his arm. "Let's go create mayhem."

Oin watched as the new couple left, the old dwarf already feeling sorry for anyone who made a mistake with them.

* * *

Dis looked around what used to be her grandfather's rooms. The base decor was the same, but she could see added touches that were Râlia's. Lighter tones of whites and browns flowed seamlessly into the blues and silvers that were there previously. The additions gave the appearance of a larger, more open room. However it was the spare room that had been empty for years after the death of the Queen that was a major change. It had been turned into a nursery, partially finished, with brilliant jewel tones in the drapes, bedding, even the rug covering the cold stone. Only basic furniture had been added, a crib, couch and armchair, table, wardrobe and a trunk. No toys were to be seen but Dis assumed it was because Râlia hadn't found any yet.

"It is lovely."

A large smile covered her face as Râlia looked around proudly at the effort she and Tauriel had put into the rooms. It helped having an Elf around when one needed to hang something up high. "It's nearly done, I plan on a painting hung up in here. I just haven't decided on what yet."

"I'm sure you will." Dis continued to observe the room before landing her focus on Râlia's swollen stomach with a hand resting on it. "Have you and Fili talked about the actual wedding? I'm a bit dismayed to have not be here for the one Balin decided to orchestrate."

"Mostly I've been studying about the ceremony. They wanted to wait for you to be here before making final decisions."

"Fili knew I would be upset." Dis had a at her lips.

"Yes."

Watching the hand slowly rub over her stomach, Dis wondered what else they hadn't told her. "What do you know about pregnancies?"

"The basics. Oin has check his growth continuously and is confident the baby will be healthy. I just can't wait for these last three months to be over."

"How far along are you?" Alarm bells went off in her head.

"Six months. Why?"

This wasn't good, none of the men, or apparently the few dwarf women here, had explained to her the exact details. "Râlia, pregnancy for dwarves lasts fifteen months."

Silence, then a hysterical laugh echoed in the room. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"You will be pregnant for fifteen months."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 _And so here we are._


	25. Just because

**Chapter 25 Just Because**

"FILI!"

His name rang through corridors and down to the bottom level of Erebor. Gavin's ears pricked at the name call and looked up in concern. He looked at Kili who had appeared out of nowhere.

"Did you do something?"

"No. And I cleaned up what I did. So the better question is, what did my brother do?"

Gavin looked over to Sigrid who was looking over at him in concern, taking her attention away from her task at hand with her father. "Should we go check?"

"Well I'm not sure where either one is and I'm not sure if I want to be there in case I was the cause."

"I don't recall you being this spineless Kili."

Said dwarf turned to see Melli approaching them escorted by Nori with Oin behind them. "You've never seen her angry. And I don't remember Nori being a gentleman."

She merely smiled. "Don't worry your pretty little head about it. Does anyone have any idea where I can find the queen?" The two males pointed up and Melli rolled her eyes. "I guess we will just followed the scream. She tugged on Nori's arm, "Lead the way. The faster we find her the less chance Fili has of digging a deeper hole from whatever he did."

They watched as the three continued on their way and Gavin turned to Kili again. "Well I've gotta know, I'm going to help them search. If anything the show will be interesting."

Kili nodded slowly. He could always use Tauriel as an excuse if Râlia was after his blood. With a wave to Bard and Sigrid, they hurried to catch up with the others.

* * *

The King's study was closer to the ground levels for ease of access for visitors wishing to speak with the King and go over plans in private. The thick door didn't stop Râlia's scream and had Fili looking nervously at the door. Balin's bushy brows raised and he too looked in the same direction. "Did you take away her clothes again lad?"

"After last time, I don't think we could force her into any other clothes so, no. I have no idea why I would be in trouble with her."

"Would you like to find her?"

"No, no. I think staying here would be best. She will eventually find us."

Balin bit back a laugh at the young King's face. "As you wish."

Not long later, there was a knock at the door and both snapped their head to the sound.

"Come in."

Oin entered the room followed by Melli and Nori, then Gavin and Kili. Four of them looked around curiously and Melli set her good eye on Fili.

"Take it your wife hasn't found you?"

"No. Do any of you know why she is looking?"

"Nope. We are just here for the show." Gavin quipped.

As soon as those words came out, the door to the study was slammed opened and everyone turned to see Râlia standing in the entrance, chest heaving looking very angry. The five stood aside to bring Fili into view and she marched up to the desk. Kili saw Tauriel enter after her and noticed worry lining her face. Their mother came around her also looking upset, but also disappointed.

"Fifteen months!" Her voice came out in a screech making some of people in the room wince.

"For what?"

"Being pregnant you asshole! Nobody told me, not once alluded or mentioned, I would carry the baby for over a year. What the fuck?!"

Fili straightened with a frown to Balin who also looked confused. "I thought you knew. Oin was checking on your condition and nothing was ever said. Honestly."

"Fifteen!"

"I don't understand, why is she so upset?" All eyes went to Tauriel, even Râlia. "Elves are pregnant for twenty months."

Gavin choked on his laughter as Kili's eyes bugged out. He slapped the poor dwarf on his back before answering the Elf. "It only lasts for around nine months for our race."

"Oh."

Melli released Nori's arm and went up to the people Queen. "Sit, before you pass out." She led Râlia over to the chair not far behind her. After forcing her to sit, Melli took her head in both hands turning it left and right before running her hands over her shoulders and down the arms, squeezing as she went.

Fili was stunned at her audacity and by his wife's lack of reaction. He wasn't the only one judging by Balin, Kili, and Gavin taking a step forward in preparation. He steeled himself when Melli raised a hand to Râlia's cheeks and tapped it lightly. Her blue green eyes came into focus and settled on a pair of mitch-matched pair staring at her.

"Welcome back. I have a question for you."

"What?"

"Well not really a question, I'm taking over as your healer and going to be your midwife. Any objections?"

"Yes." Melli stepped back and waited for an explanation. "I don't know you and therefore don't trust you."

"Judging by the reactions of those close to you and your lack thereof, I'd say that it is more of you not knowing me. Something easily remedied."

No one spoke as Râlia sat the with her jaw slightly open. This was fantastic and slightly disappointing Gavin thought. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nori pocketing a decorative knife and snorted. Wasn't his problem.

"Well, since that is over and lacking in drama, I'm going to return to my fiancée. Ladies, gentlemen."

Responses were thrown after him and Kili decided to follow him as well, at least in leaving. "Mother, have you been shown your rooms yet?"

"No, we were touring the King's apartment before here."

He froze at that, his eyes flicking between his mother and sister in law. "She did a splendid job. Very clean."

Dis narrowed her eyes at her youngest. "What did you do?"

"Nothing."

Knowing she wasn't going to get the answer from him at this moment, Dis let the subject drop. "If you say so. Melli, are you going to be staying with Oin?"

"Absolutely not."

Startled eyes went to Oin at his sharp answer. "Why not?"

Nori meandered over to Melli and laid a hand on her lower back. "Lady Dis, I would like you to meet my One."

"Dear Mahal." Only Tauriel and Râlia didn't truly understand the surprise in the room. "What does that have to do with her staying with family?"

"Shell be with me in my room."

"But, that's against courting traditions!"

"Lady Dis, when have you known for me to like rules?" Melli asked of her longtime friend. "Besides, I didn't give him a choice." Turning back to Râlia, "Tomorrow, you and I will get together." When she was given a nod, Melli looped her arm through Nori's. It was fast becoming her signal for him to take her where ever she needed.

"I'll show you where I am staying then."

The rest watched as they left and Kili turned to his mother again. "So, would you like me to show you your rooms?"

"I know where they are son." Dis replied with her eyes on the empty doorway.

"We choose another set since you were still in the nursery rooms when Smaug attacked. Kili will show you. Tauriel, you may go with them. I want to talk with my wife."

His tone left no argument and she was gone with them, along wiith Oin and Balin who shut the door behind them. Râlia stood, the shock having worn off and some of the anger returning.

"So the though never crossed your mind that I wouldn't know the details of being pregnant as a dwarf?"

"Not at all. It wasn't a part of our curriculum during our tutoring. It was something we knew, but only by others talking about it. I promise."

"You better hope these next nine months go smoothly for me then, cause I'm seriously debating going through this again." Râlia had walked around his desk to stand before him.

Fili rested his hands on her hips to moving her so her back was to his desk and he lifted her up suddenly, making her hands fly to his shoulders, and set her on the empty spot atop the wood. "So is that a threat to not having any more children or letting me near you as before?"

His husky voice made hormones flood her body and she glared at him balefully. "Stop that."

"I'm not doing anything." His hands burned a path on her legs as he dragged them to her calfs, his eyes never leaving hers. He slid one boot off, then the other, watching her eyes darken slowly. One complaint he did have about her choice of clothes was the leggings, they made his life difficult at times. Standing again, his hands returned to their previous spot. "You didn't answer me."

She glared at him and in a second her hands tightened on him and pulled him between her legs, biting at his lips. His chuckles vibrated against her and he leaned into her, feeling her swollen stomach pressed between them. As they kissed, Fili's fingers found the waistband of her leggings and started pulling them down, pausing when he couldn't go further and Râlia lifted her hips to allow her clothes to be pulled off and thrown off in some direction. Fili kneaded her thighs and separated their mouths.

"Put your hands on the desk."

Râlia complied, growing wetter at the instructionewly. She watched as he dropped to his knees and slid her more to the edge of the desk by her hips. When she was precariously perched and felt as though she was about to fall off, Fili threw her legs over his shoulders. The heat of his breath nearly broke her, even more so when his arms came up to clutch her waist.

"Lay back hand and hold onto the desk."

Her legs were quivering now in anticipation. Râlia did as he said and Fili pressed hisses to her thighs, nipping at the flesh there. His tongue shot out and flicked the nub, making her cry out and trying to lift her hips that were deliciously pinned to the desk. Fili continued to land little licks on her, avoiding her center that was dripping onto her skirt. Sucking on her nub, he drove his tongue into her hole making her nearly scream at the sensation. The noise choked in her throat as he continued to tongue fuck her into oblivion.

He paused, dragging his tongue over her. "I don't think your threat holds any viable truth." Fili knew she wasn't in any condition to speak and he dove back down, his tongue thrusting and lacking her juices that poured out orgasm after orgasm. The pleasure was almost painful with the amount of times she had come and Râlia let the world fall away, not caring if someone heard her as she called her husbands name. Her legs flexing around his head being the main warning when she was nearing her peak. When he finally stopped and stood, she was nearly incoherent and didn't register him staring down at her.

Fili looked at his wife, her knuckles white from clutching the desk, chest heaving, and legs quivering. Mahal he was so hard. But after talking to his brother, Fili had decided to go yhe same route and wait till the night of the big ceremony to compete their bond even though Râlia had told him a month ago she was ready. "Sit up."

The words barely penetrated the fog in her brain and it took her a minute to do so, with Fili's help. His hands left her and she watched as he tore off his top shirt, drop his heavy belt before tugging the laces of his breeches. Her eyes widened as he freed his erection. She had never seen him clearly and her breathing became harsh as she imagine that within her.

"I don't plan on taking you now, but I want your hands on me while my fingers fuck you."

God she nearly came at his words. Hesitantly, Râlia reached down to brush her finger tips along his member. Her hand stilled as it twitched against her. Fili grabbed her by the waist again and sat himself in the large chair behind him sith her straddling his right leg. His fingers were already probing her and Râlia had a hard time focusing. Fili gently took her hand and wrapped it around his member, running it up and down, showing her where to squeeze him lightly along the way. Thankfully, she was a quick learner. With one hand on him and the other gripping his chair, she began moving her hips up and down on his fingers.

He could feel her walls squeeze his fingers as he stretched her, his eyes watching her breath bouncing in his face. Bringing his free hand up to her blouse that covered her, he pulled the material away and licked his lips at her bare flesh that was slightly pushed up by her bodice. When the pad of his thumb brushed her sensitive nipple, her hips broke rhythm along with her hand encircling him. Fili brushed her hair behind her back before replacing his hand over hers and restarting her stroking; curling his fingers inside her. Leaning in, Fili placed his lips on her neck, kissing and licking before sucking hard enough to bruise her flesh. Her head felt to the side allowing him better access and quickened her pace, both with her hips and hand.

Fili pressed his forehead to her skin and gritted his teeth. He was so close and judging by her noises, so was she. Lowering his head, Fili's lips closed over her nipple and teeth scraped her. Her cry had him suckling her like a babe. His had had uncovered hers and went to her hair, pulling it so her body was bend back. This made her chest thrust higher and hips angle differently for his fingers to hit a different spot. Râlia's thrusting became frenzied and her closed hand around him kept up with the pace, her breast being tugged with every movement.

It wasn't long before she was grinding down on his hands as her orgasm washed over her and a groan fell from Fili lips against her breast after he let her nipple go. Râlia slumped against him, her energy completely spent. They sat there, his arms around her and hers playing with his hair, letting there breathing return to normal.

"How much work do you have left to do?"

"More than I want."

She laughed at his sulk and pressed a kiss to his neck. Neither felt like moving, soaking in each others presence since he was always so busy now. They both knew they should return to their work, bathing having plans that needed to be worked on. But for now, at least today, they would be with each other and damn the people who tried to say different.

* * *

 _I was thinking of making it longer but I wanted to post this today._


	26. Almost There

_okay, still typing on my phone people. Which in reading the previous chapters, thinking I had caught all the auto corrects, turns out there was a lot of mistakes. I'll get back around to reading and fixing them, thank you all for your patience_

 **Chapter 26 Almost There**

Figuratively flipping the bird at their responsibilities didn't turn out as well as she had hoped. Thankfully, being pregnant did have its advantages. Gavin had told her later, while choking back a laugh, that he swore her hair bristled like a kitten during their argument of Fili returning to work and meetings he had to attend. Of course in the end she had won with the help of Melli, demanding that the two have some alone time without interruption to not cause stress on the baby. That had all of the male dwarves stop short and eye the queen in slight horror. Begrudgingly, Balin agreed to postpone everything for the day and left with a warning that Fili would be working a little more each day to catch up. Amazingly enough, all of those who had returned said nothing about their state of dress, rumpled clothes and mused hair. Although Melli sent her a wink before leaving again.

Time wore on and with the arrival of the other dwarves, Erebor was almost restored which ed allowed for focus to be turned to Dale. The Laketown folk were eager to rebuild their lives in a town under a fair and just reign of Bard. He had already shown great leadership with the dealing during meetings with the dwarves and his decisions about their future were done without complaint. The only sad note was the departure of Bilbo near the end of April. Many had come close to the little hobbit and now considered him family and friends. He had unsuccessfully tried to sneak away, not wanting all the fanfare he knew the dwarves would try for. His downfall was Râlia's little bird who had spied him packing and told his mistress right away, which led to him meeting the company plus Tauriel and Sigrid at the front gate.

"Must you go?"

Her sad tone struck Bilbo and instantly he felt guilty about trying to leave without notice. "I'm afraid so, any longer and the shire might think me dead."

"Can't you stay for the wedding at least?"

"I'll come back, besides I was here for the first one and I don't believe anything can top that." Bilbo gave the hormonal Queen a lopsided smile. He was forced to set his bags down as the others came up to say goodbye, hugging or giving him a slap on the back. Lastly, Râlia came forth and laid her hands on his shoulders.

"You will always have a home here, no matter what happens." She hugged him tightly then, surprising Bilbo. She pulled away, tears in her eyes as she spoke again. "I wish you enough sun to keep your attitude bright no matter how grey the day may appear. I wish you enough rain to appreciate the sun even more. I wish you enough happiness to keep your spirit alive and everlasting. I wish you enough pain so that even the smallest of joys in life may appear bigger. I wish you enough gain to satisfy your wanting. I wish you enough loss to appreciate all that you possess. I wish you enough hellos to get you through the final good-bye."

At the end of her poem, Bilbo dragged in a ragged breath. It was probably the most emotional 'farewell for now' he had ever received, and probably ever would. When she dropped her arms, he retrieved his belongings from the ground and was escorted outside where Gandalf was waiting for him. The company, and now others who had seen the exchanges, were standing solemnly waving goodbye as he loaded his pony. Bilbo only looked back once in the ride away, sadness overcoming him as they didn't move from where they stood waiting for him to disappear over the next hill.

The next few days after were a lite more quiet as they mourned the leaving of their burglar, but that was it. Everyone returned their attention back to the projects at hand. Bard, Gavin, Dwalin, and a handful of dwarves left daily to inspect Dale and inventory what was salvageable or not, what had to be rebuilt, and if it was habitable athe all for now. The last was was reassured by all those in the party that the Laketown people could move into Dale as soon as some of the building were cleared out. At the announcement, dozens of volunteers left the next day to start the new undertaking. With her wedding in a week, and being halfway through her pregnancy, Râlia could only wave goodbye and send Daemyn off to spy for her. Her actions were becoming more restriction as another month passed. Thankfully, Melli understood her needs to be occupied with work other than that of Queenly duties and often whisked her away for a 'check-up '. With Tauriel still shadowing her, the three more often than not hid away in the library or a room the three had declared a 'sewing room'.

Since Râlia wasn't able to do her usual workout routines, Melli showed her some that were allowed and assisted her in these getaways. The trio had become very close, trusting each other in a short amount of time that none could remembering experiencing, even Melli with Dis or Râlia with Gavin. The two even attended her fitting with Dis and the same maidens from the Iron Hills. A lot of the dwarves had returned home, but a fair amount stayed for various reasons such as needed jobs within Erebor, change of scenery, or just staying until the wedding. With her wedding dress, her size, condition, and well, lack of skill, caused more than one issue with Lady Dis. Dwarf brides were suppose to make their own dress as a show of commitment towards the marriage, but it was quickly found out that Râlia possessed none of those talents. Not that she hadn't tried, but was never taught how to sew. Since Râlia making her dress was out of the question, Dis made it her mission to create the gown being the closest to a female relative the she had. But only when Râlia was present so she could have a say in what kinds of designs she like and fittings since she was pregnant. And while Râlia wasn't crazy about white, she let her mother in law have her way since she didn't know much about their fashion and couldn't contribute much towards said gown.

During all the preparation, Râlia had jokingly told Tauriel she may as well elope if this was what she was going to be looking forward to later. After an explanation of what elopement was, Tauriel turned immediately thoughtful along with Melli and Râlia couldn't help watch them in morbid amusement. She would get an earful once this was traced back to her. When the morning of her wedding day came, she was sleeping sounding with Fili's arms wrapped around her, protecting her stomach. The door banged open and Râlia reacted instantly, throwing the knife under the pillow towards the intruder. Intruders as it seemed. Lady Dis gracefully avoided the blade as it flew by and embedded itself in the doorframe. Melli entered after her with Tauriel and two maids standing at the doorway, looking at the vibrating knife with wide eyes.

"And here I thought we were welcome."

"Get out."

"We have to start getting you ready."

Râlia barely opened her eyes to see the three looking down at her. "For what? It's too fucking early."

Melli laughed. "Your wedding, assuming you still want this giant party they planned."

Her eyes were fully open now and looked behind her to see Fili barely awake as well. "And you couldn't simply knock? Get out, both of us are naked." Only the two maids disappeared from sight. "Now, or I'm going to start riding him like a stallion in front of you guys."

Only Melli didn't budge and Dis had to turn back around to grab the younger woman with a sigh. Once the door was shut, Râlia was rolled over and maneuvered to have Fili above her with his interest hard against her stomach. "Would you have really done that?"

Tangling her fingers in his hair, Râlia rubbed her nose against his. "Who knows, won't find out today." Wrapping her legs lightly around his and using a fair amount of her strength, she managed to switch their positions and found herself seated neatly on his member, hands braced on his chest, and sucked in a breath. His hands covered her belly, their child, rubbing it lightly before traveling down south.

"Tonight you will, almost as you are right now." He watched her eyes darken. Not caring that the others were waiting, Fili moved himself upwards to lean against the pillows and headboard. Râlia was now rocking against him, causing more blood to rush to his groin and stand at attention. Her fingers dug into his shoulders where they relocated at his shifting when his hands stopped her movements, resting on her hips. Fili licked his lips at the sight of her enlarged breasts bouncing lightly as she tried to resume her rocking. When a whimpered please fell from her lips and Fili began to roughly grind her body down on his. Gasping, Râlia's hands scrambled to find purchase on something and found themselves pressed flatly against the wood headboard, making her chest hover heavily over Fili's face.

Enthralled by the swaying motion, Fili flicked out his tongue and caught her nipple. The heavy jerk of her hips landed her breast against his lips and the nipple was captured instantly and suckled. As they continued to rock against one another, their gasps and moans filled the room and no doubt leaked through the door. Knowing her finish was impending, Fili released her breast and wrapped an arm around her lower back before sitting up completely. His other hand buried itself in her hair and help the movement of her center to rub up and down his cock. Buryng his face in her neck and breathing hard, Fili felt her nails dig into hisilence back.

Râlia listened with greed as Fili cried out hoarsely as her teeth sunk into his previous mark, resulting in his arms caging her tightly and quickening their pace. God she couldn't wait to actually feel him inside of her if it felt this good just rubbing. She release his shoulder and threw her head back as pleasure rained over her, causing her hips it hitch repeatedly against him and Fili came a few seconds later after her. They remained as they were, his cock twitching against her. However, their bliss didn't last long as the door was banged on making the both of them jump.

"Alright, that's enough. Them to get dressed."

"Shut up!"

Melli's laughter was heard in response and Râlia sighed through her heavy breathing. Placing a kiss on his nose, she wiggled against Fili in attempt to free herself but only received his member rising again in response. With a laugh, Râlia tugged on his hair. "Come on, I really don't want your mother to see us like this."

Fili gave a suffering sigh and released her. "I'll see you this afternoon then."

After wrapping a robe around herself, Râlia leaned over and brushed her lips to his. "Later." The promise was in her voice and completed in making him fully excited again. With another laugh, she was out the door and Fili fell to the side, knowing Balin would soon be there for him.

* * *

Torture. That was all she could think about as she was assaulted after bathing in scented water. Dis and the two maids, Dagda and Raina, captured her and began dressing her in the shifts and undershirts of the gown. Why had she agreed to this nonsense? Oh right, Fili's mother was still alive. And he was king. She let them manhandled her into the clothes and jewelry, but when Dis sat her down and reach for her hair did Râlia give a reaction. She jumped up from the stool and scuttled back a few steps into Tauriel. Dis remained where she was in slight shock at the get away with Dagda and Raina behind her looking curious.

"No one is suppose to touch my hair but Fili."

Understanding instantly dawned over Dis, her eldest son had always been possessive with certain items in the past and hadn't allowed anyone to touch them either. Kili was one example, Fili took care of him as much, if not more, than her. "I'm sure he would understand, he knows what we are doing in here." Râlia didn't move from her spot, making Dis sigh. "Raina, go find the King and tell him what is happening."

The maid left and Dis took a seat keeping an eye on the girl who hadn't moved from her spot in front of the hovering Elf. Normally the bride would see the groom until it was time for her to walk the halls to meet him, but nothing about this union was normal. Neverminding the fact they were married already and this was merely for show. She could only hope that Kili would be follow their traditions a little more whenever it came to his wedding. Maybe, if they had been raised here in Erebor with structured rules and having dwarf traditions pounced into their heads in preparation to be King and prince, then maybe she wouldn't have to worry so much. Dis saw Râlia's eyes flicking to the door and a second later footsteps greeted her ears. She was impressed, not many dwarves outside of the direct Durin line had superior.

The door was flung open and Fili's figure filled the doorway breify before he quickly went over to his wife. Sighing, Dis looked back to the entrance to see Raina breathing heavily. "I thought you were just going to tell him."

"I tried, but all I could say was the queen was having a problem and he was out the door."

All eyes went to the couple, Fili whispering in Râlia's ear and Tauriel stepping away from them. Whatever he was saying to her relaxed Râlia and her hands caressed the fine material of his shirt. When Fili leaned in to kiss her, Dis took immediate action and grabbed his blond mane.

"You will not mess up my hard work. Go back to wherever you were before and finish getting ready." Dis looked into his face, so much like his father's, until he dropped his hands and stepped away. She watched him as he bowed to the women in the room in general and left, closing the door behind him. Returning her attention to Râlia, Dis found the girl glaring at her. "There will be more than enough time for that later. Now, may I finish?"

Sighing in defeat, Râlia returned to her previous seat and looked at her mother in law via the mirror. She felt and saw the warm hands settled on her shoulders, instantly drawing forth what thr matron was feeling; becoming slightly guilty as her lonely want leeched through her skin. She wasn't sure what it was from, only knowing it lingered under many other emotions that Râlia tried to grasp. Dis removed her hands however and went to her hair making Râlia refocus her attention on something else, such as the new braids being woven into her hair. Her eyes drifted shut after a while, becoming relaxed from her hair being played with and had to be shook when Dis was done.

Râlia sucked in a sharp breath, marveling at the style that had been contructed. The same two braids fell at her ears as they had when Fili put them in with his beads, then from her temple to behind her ear were several smaller braids which were twisted and tied together towards the back of her head, the rest of her her hair was decorated with color coordinated ribbons and somehow was twisted to wrap underneath the briads at the back of her head with the tales of the smaller braids fall gracefully on either side of her head. The center point of focus though, was the small crown Fili had found and given to her at Christmas. Tears started to well up in her eyes and Dis smiled fondly at the pregnant girl, watching her look at herself in the mirror.

Raising a hand up to Râlia's pierced ear, she flicked the dangling stone. "What a lovely piece of jewelry. How did you come by it?"

"Fili made it, it was his One of his courting gifts."

Pride beamed from the mother at the delicate craftsmanship. Fili had always been skilled with his hands, ever since his first day at the forge and it didn't matter if it was weapon or jewelry. "Let's get you finished so we can dress as well. I can't wait to see the dress completely on you."

* * *

 _There we go. Sorry, I was going to have it up sooner but got sick. Haven't thrown up in years._


	27. The Wedding

_sorry to say, no smut in this chapter. I know you all were looking forward to the wedding night. I will probably have a side section for that. And for those still waiting on Sigrid and Gavin scenes, they will be coming. Don't worry. Anyways, thanks for continuing to read this story. Enjoy._

 **Chapter 27 The Wedding**

Râlia never imagined her wedding, in any way other than she would probably never be married. Therefore, when it came to her wedding dress being sewed, she had almost no idea what it was supposed to look like especially here in Middle Earth. Of course when asked about the detailing and main pieces, Râlia more than gave her input. Even more so after seeing a dwarf wedding dress. She couldn't imagine wearing that much clothing without it being difficult to breathe. Dis tried to persuade her more than once to lean towards the traditional cut, but Râlia's stubbornness won out. Something the mother should have expected after seeing what she wore and hearing about the argument between Râlia and Balin. The same result came about in her wedding gown as it did in Râlia's everyday clothes, a mixture of dwarf and personal style. So when the dress was donned and Dis had finished tightening the laces in the back, Râlia was turned to the mirror and was instantly stunned by the sight.

Due to her pregnancy, the dress came out close to an Italian renaissance dress. The Durin blue bodice was short and stopped not far below her breast line with a thick silver band, cut into a V with the white doublet showing beneath and a large white jewel at the point. Thick straps with silver trimming held up the dress and scooped down her shoulders to expose the puffy white sleeves. Her upper arms were tightly laced with the same blue material with a thick silver band, decorated with smaller white jewels. Lighter material of the same blue flowed down her arms into wide sleeves, the same silver with dwarven geometric blue trim along the bottom. Râlia could see the long pointed sleeve of her white, silk doublet peeking through the hem where the large stone was set. Running her hands down the expansive skirts, she noted the blue of the dress split from under the sash revealing the white underskirts patterned with little white jewels that shimmered in the light. The overskirt was slightly longer with the same silver and blue patterns as her sleeves. There were four chains that ran from the stone above her stomach, two on either side made from twisted silver and every few inches were hammered pendants with a raven carved surrounded by geometric lines. It was so similar to the hair decoration Thorin had given her that it brought tears to Râlia's eyes.

Turning to view the back, she saw the chains attached to the back of the dress where the blue of the skirt split open for the train which consisted of an abundance of silver material spill behind her. Words couldn't describe how she felt being dressed in such rich clothing that had been made just for her. Damn these hormones, always making her want to cry now. Slowly letting out shuddering breath, Râlia looked to her mother in law.

"Thank you so much."

Dis waved her hand at the sentiment. "It was my pleasure. It isn't like I was able to do such creations before, having two sons. It was a nice change. Besides, now I know more how you like your clothes for future occasions."

Râlia snorted in amusement and returned her attention to her reflection. She wasn't entirely prepared for today, mostly because she wasn't sure what was going to happen. Sure they had told her how dwarves are usually married and Râlia knew what to say, but since they were going a little off script she was nervous. Had she been a normal dwarf, with a family and lived in the mountains with them, Fili would have created a space for them to live in the royal halls, heralds would announce the news of their arrivals in the halls of their family, she would be escorted with a host of guards and her father, their contract would be read aloud and she and Fili would be surrounded by the circle of guest, Fili would then circle her in reference to always guarding her and both families would cheer, and then the "vows" or blessings would be said with the exchange of rings and a drink.

For more than once obvious reasons that way was out of the question. Râlia sat herself and sighed, watching as the others began to dress now. Dis had even gone out of her way to craft a dress for Tauriel, mixing dwarf and elvish fashion into the dress. It was something that was bound to render Kili speechless. She let her mind wander as they dressed, her thoughts traveling towards what was to happen tonight. Their wedding night and after being denied for months of actual intercourse, even though she was pregnant, Râlia was more than a little excited. Her mind drifted deeper into naughtiness, which was when a presence made itself known without warning.

 ** _I'm glad to have stopped venturing into your head._**

Râlia jerked and her heart nearly stopped at the long since heard voice of her adopted father.

 ** _If it were possible, I would be there to take part in the ceremony. From what I understand it is to be an interesting one._**

Interesting was one word for it, considering she wasn't entirely sure what was going to happen.

 ** _You will do fine Nâthu amê, and I apologize for startling you. We had an event on our side to contend with and we were cut off from speaking with you to conserve energy. Vana sends her love and wanted me to inform you a gift will be arriving in the future for you._**

The vagueness of his words had her raise an eyebrow.

 ** _I am unsure of what it is so don't bother to ask. I only came to give you my blessing upon you and your child upon your marriage to Fili and to ask a question. Did you wish to know how the original ending of this tale in your world?_**

Anxiety rose in her at the question. No, not on her wedding day. Maybe in the future but not now.

 ** _Should you ever wish to know, simply ask. From this point forward we will have rare contact with you. It was only supposed to be for as long as the mission lasted but we were given permission to continue contact as the others have grown fond of you as well. However, we will not be able to talk to you as I am now. Only in your dreams when you travel to the Lad of the Valar. Good luck and live well my little dwarf and may all your children grown whole and hale. May the blessing of the Valar stay with you and your bloodline until the end of time. Thorin sends his greetings and wishes you well. Until we talk in your dreams, farewell little one._**

Tears welled up in her eyes and Râlia failed to notice the others surrounding her in concern and curiosity. None spoke as she struggled to breath steadily, shaking her arms out to compose herself. Tauriel knelt before her in her white and purple gown at Râlia's feet with her hand going to the younger girl's lap.

"Are you feeling well?"

Râlia nodded rapidly. "I was just told goodbye, without warning after so long. I miss them."

Dagda and Raina stood behind Dis very confused. No one had come into the room, so how had someone said goodbye? Dis however had been told about Râlia's relationship to their creator and turned to the two maids.

"Wait outside the door for a few minutes." They only lingered a minute before complying, and when the door shut Dis returned her eyes to Râlia. "Now while I may not understand entirely the bon between you and Mahal, I can respect it enough to believe you are saddened by his goodbye. I'm sure he didn't just leave a message of sorrow with you though, on your wedding day."

"No."

The watery answer had Dis smiling. "Then smile. I'm sure your extra emotions from the baby aren't helping either. Now," she handed Râlia a handkerchief, "Dry your eyes. We are meeting up with the rest of them soon and can't have your eyes red and puffy. Fili might worry you are having second thoughts, even if you are already married."

Râlia wiped her eyes and laughed. "He would think that." She sniffled before squaring her shoulders and clearing her throat. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Let the two back in so we can finish. I'm sure Gavin will be here soon."

Dis smiled at her and called for the two maids to come back inside. Leaving Râlia in Tauriel's hands, Dis stalked over to Melli who had yet to get dressed. It was true when she had said making the wedding dress was a pleasure because she hadn't had a daughter to make anything for and while Melli had come to her as a child, getting the girl in any clothing that might be appropriate for a special occasion was, well, demanding.

"Put the dress on."

"No."

"Melli, now."

"I'm already dressed."

"You've worn that same dress for two days."

"It's still clean. Ish."

Their banter grabbed Râlia's attention and she looked on amused at Dis who had her hand on her hips and Melli sitting in a chair playing with her staff.

"What would Nori think?"

"Probably would rather me be naked."

"Can't you be a little less difficult just for today?"

"No."

"I think you would look beautiful in that dress." Both turned to Râlia who was still watching them. "Besides, tell me you wouldn't like to see Nori speechless."

Silence fell over the room as Melli looked thoughtful at the concept. "Fine, give me the dress. Just this one time, I'm not falling for that again."

"And your hair needs to be fixed."

"I'm not the one getting married!"

"But you still need to look decent!"

After all the bickering and dressing, the five were done in time for a knock to sound at the door. Raina was the closest and cracked it open to see Gavin cleaned and dressed accordingly, darkening the doorway.

"Is she ready?"

Raina opened the door further to let him pass and shut it behind him. She eyed the man who was twice her size before gliding passed him to where her Queen was waiting. Who was she to say anything about a Man giving the Queen away as family, even if his family had raised her. Râlia was sitting in the corner of the large living area talking with Melli who was still looking petulant.

Gavin had spotted his sister from across the room but waited until he was right in front of her to say anything. He knelt down and kissed her hand, something he hadn't done since she was little. "You are a vision, My Lena." A blush spread across her cheeks and he smiled at her. "Are you ready?"

"As I will ever be."

"Just ignore all the people. We will keep them at bay so you don't attack anyone."

"Very funny."

"Oh, I'm serious."

Râlia stuck her tongue out at him and Dis shook her head. She was surrounded by children. "Come on, time to put on your robe. Is there more of you waiting outside?"

"Yes."

"Well, then at least that will be the same. Up you go." Dis held out her hand for Râlia to take and helped the girl stand as Dagda came up with the ordinate white, hooded cloak.

Gavin and Râlia had surmised it was something similar to a veil in their world, something to hide the bride away under. But here it wasn't so the groom couldn't run away if the bride was ugly. The robe didn't have to be any particular color, and since there was a small amount of white in her dress design Dis had decided that the robe would be white as well. There was stitching all along the hems of the cloak with the same squared, celtic looking design. It was a decoration Râlia was becoming fond of now. Gavin stood as Dis arranged the cloak around Râlia, cover her up completely and gently arranged the hood over her hair.

"Let's go."

At the matron's order, the two maids took up the lead with Dis at Râlia's right and Melli on her left leaving Tauriel in her normal guard position behind her. Gavin merely looked on bemused and led the group to the front door of the room. Opening the door, they were greeted by the sight of the entire company, minus Bilbo and Fili, dressed in the finest clothes possible that they would wear. Kili was at the front of the group wearing a giant smile when he saw Râlia hidden away.

"Are you ready, **nan'ith**?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Sound the horns! Let's move this party!"

Dis groaned at her son's antics and went along as Nori did indeed blow the heralds horn to announce their departure. The party traveled the halls to the main floor of Erebor to the banquet hall, the horn blasting again as they came upon the archway. Gavin took lead once more, entering the hall filled with everyone who lived in Erebor and Dale. They walked to the center of the hall, bodies parting for them like water and closing behind them. Râlia was pushed to the front next to Gavin who then escorted her to Fili who was waiting in the middle of the circle they had formed. Once in front of him, Gavin took the cloak from her shoulders and gracefully whisked it away from her body.

To say Fili was stunned was the short explanation. His jaw dropped slightly, along with some others of the male gender, at the sight of his already wife dressed in a gown of his was unsure how long he had stared at her when a clearing of Gavin's throat brought him back to reality. Râlia's face was now tinged pink from his unblinking stare. Turning his attention to the man, Fili saw Gavin was already holding the hammer and ready to speak. Fili nodded his consent to continue with the ritual.

"Ladies and gentlemen, dwarves and men, and Elf, I am Gavin of the house of Dubois. As head of my house, I give my permission for Râlia of the Wright to enter into this marraige." He raised the giant dwarf marraige hammer above his head as he spoke and lowered it at the end, handing it off to Kili. "We have no contract between these two to be read as is tradition. But since this isn't exactly a normal dwarf wedding from what I understand, we will move onto the next step. Fili, Râlia?"

Her st tension was still focused on Fili as his had been with her. His hair had been cleaned, combed, and rebranded along with his beard and both were decorated with blue jewels and silver clasps. His attire was made from the finest materials that were found in the stores of Erebor that weren't damaged, of the same Durin blue and silver as her dress. Even his boots appeared to be new. The King's mantle was draped over his shoulders with silver buckles that matched his belt in design. Looking down, she saw his hands stretched out waiting for her to take them. When she placed her hands in his, Fili began to recite the seven dwarf blessings.

" _Mamahdûn Mahal ku' muha sullu khama akrâzu Sulladad._

 _Mamahdûn Mahal ku' muha kâmin, abbad ra hanâd._

 _Mamahdûn Mahal ku' muha îbin ra ritîh ni kurdû id-abad._

 _Mamahdûn Mahal ku' muha khazâd ra barraf haded._

 _Mamahdûn Mahal ku' gashara khazâd atrâb d'amzur îbin ra ritîh ni kurdû id-abad._

 _Mamahdûn Mahal ku' mahgayada dûmmâ tur naddanhu._

 _Mamahdûn Mahal ku' mahgayada mayasthûn ra mayasthûna."_

When he was done, Râlia repeated the words back to him. A moment was spared before Fili spoke again.

 _"Ni dûmê zasamkhihiya zahar, ni kurduzi zâmkhihi azhâr."_

Râlia smiled brilliantly at him before speaking her answer. " _Ni dûmzu zâmkhihi zahar, ni kurdumê zasamkhihi azhâr._ "

Fili released her right hand to reach inside of his shirt, withdrawing a gold ring baring the marking of the house of Durin. "With this ring forged by my hands, I welcome you into my home as my wife." The ring was slipped onto her left hand and Râlia stared at it in awe at the perfect fit.

When he held her right hand again, Râlia copied his actions and took out the simple gold band Dis had given her. "With this ring belonging to your father, I accept your home as mine."

Fili dropped her hands once the ring was on and kissed her full on the mouth. Cheers went up in the hall as they kissed for several minutes. When Fili pulled away, Râlia had to stop herself from following him. Gavin stood waiting with a mug of mead in his hands. Both took a drink and once agin cheers shook the mountain.

* * *

 _many thanks to my cohort Calenithlon, this wedding was made possible worth her information. Much love._

 _Mamahdûn Mahal ku' muha sullu khama akrâzu Sulladad._ ((Blessed are you Mahal who has created everything for the glory of Eru.))

 _Mamahdûn Mahal ku' muha kâmin, abbad ra hanâd._ ((Blessed are you Mahal who fashioned the earth, the mountains and the hills.))

 _Mamahdûn Mahal ku' muha îbin ra ritîh ni kurdû id-abad._ ((Blessed are you Mahal who fashioned the gems and metals in the heart of the mountain.))

 _Mamahdûn Mahal ku' muha khazâd ra barraf haded._ ((Blessed are you Mahal who fashioned the dwarves and the seven houses.))

 _Mamahdûn Mahal ku' gashara khazâd atrâb d'amzur îbin ra ritîh ni kurdû id-abad._ ((Blessed are you Mahal who taught the dwarves the skill to work the gems and metals in the heart of the mountain.))

 _Mamahdûn Mahal ku' mahgayada dûmmâ tur naddanhu._ ((Blessed are you Mahal who gladdens our Halls through his children.))

 _Mamahdûn Mahal ku' mahgayada mayasthûn ra mayasthûna._ ((Blessed are you Mahal who gladdens groom and bride.))

 _Ni dûmê zasamkhihiya zahar, ni kurduzi zâmkhihi azhâr._ ((In my Halls you will find a house, in your heart I will find a home.))

 _Ni dûmzu zâmkhihi zahar, ni kurdumê zasamkhihi azhâr._ ((In your Halls I will find a house, in my heart you will find a home.))


	28. An Incident

_Still alive! My muse got lost and didn't even apologize upon returning. Enjoy!_

 **Chapter 28 An Incident**

Pulling out all the stops was a term used back in their world and was one that Gavin felt fell short here. Apparently, Dain had sent a raven back to his wife and requested any spare food and ale to be sent to Erebor. Underneath all of their noses. He was actually quite impressed, watching as lines of dwarves delivered kegs and large platters of food to tables on one side of the room with Bombur directing the placement. How the dwarf had energy was a mystery as Bombur had stayed up through the night working in the kitchens.

Râlia and Fili had already been dragged over to specified chairs for them, head seats as they were the King and Queen. It didn't last long as music was struck up and Bofur appeared at Râlia's side requesting a dance. After an acquiescing nod from Fili, the dwarf whisked away the pregnant bride to the open area of the floor where others were already dancing. Many eyes followed the new Queen, a range of different feelings in them. Tauriel, who remained close to Râlia had stayed behind as she could still clearly see her charge and those around them. Fili was the one to speak to her first about her vantage.

"No one will harm her now, at least not here. Relax and have some fun. Go find Kili."

Tauriel looked down at the Dwarf King. "You want me to lay down my duties for tonight?"

"Especially tonight. After taking part in some of the celebration here, we will be leaving for our rooms and I'm sure you don't want to be near them." A delicate snort came from Tauriel and Fili couldn't help but smile at the non-Elf gesture. "Seriously though, go find my brother. I'm sure he would love to dance with you."

"It would seem to be a challenge with your style versus mine. Everything about this day is very different from what I am accustom."

"All the more reason to take part. Besides, it seems he decided to come to you."

Sure enough, Kili was headed their way; easily spotted by Tauriel from her height advantage. The prince stopped a few feet from her and took a few moments to take in her new dress and braided hair he didn't have time to see before. Her long red hair was still mostly unbound with her normal locks hanging from her temples, but now there were two braids on either side of her head drawn back into a bun. The same braid with the silver clasp he had twisted was still in the same spot but was now strategically wrapped up and over the top of her head, in front of the bun. What grabbed his attention now was her dress and the amount of skin it exposed. The skin tight bodice was nothing new, but the way the neckline dipped down was. The material clung to the curve of her shoulders and scooped down to reveal the swell of her breasts. The overdress was a dark purple and flowed lightly to the floor, split down the middle to reveal stark white undress which matched her top sleeves. The white material cut from a jewel at her shoulder and almost reached the floor, the skintight sleeves was the same as the overdress and passed halfway up her hands.

"Was this a secret?"

The dark promise in his voice made Tauriel freeze and her body clench. "No!" The loud, bursted reply had Fili watching them in amusement. "Your mother made it for me as a surprise."

"Hmmm… she always was good at guessing measurements." His dark eyes ran up and down her body once more. Snickering diverted his attention and Kili saw Bifur, Nori, and Melli now standing next to Fili.

"Are you going to ask her to dance or undress her with your eyes?"

"I'm sure he'd rather be actually undressing her." Nori added to Fili's question.

Kili rolled his eyes before bring them back to Tauriel. He wasn't positive that the others could read her emotions, but he knew she was a bit embarrassed with their talk. "Would you like to dance?"

Her green eyes flickered over to the large group swinging around to dwarf music. "I don't know how."

"You can't dance or you don't know ours?" Bofur asked.

"Both."

Five sets of eyes blinked up at her specutively, unnerving her slightly. Nori was the first to break the shocked atmosphere.

"And here I thought elves were born and bred into music. What happened to you?"

"I was training to be a guard since I was a child, the only music I know is what I remember from childhood. "

The dwarves were now looking at her thoughtfully. Except for Melli, her attention was to the right where Râlia was skipping up to the group and next to Tauriel. Immediately she noticed the pensive looks.

"So this is where you disappeared to Bofur. What happened?"

"It seems our dear Elf can't dance." Bofur announced to her.

"I fear I may have broken them." Tauriel told the petite Queen.

"Is that it? I can show you how to do these dances. Don't be fooled by my gracefulness on the battlefield, I'm hopeless at formal dances. It will be easy, come on." Râlia tugged on her arm.

"She is right about that, at least with my wife it will be simple since she learned not long ago herself." Fili walked over to Râlia and caressed her flushed cheeks with his fingers. "Try to save some energy though."

His implication had her cheeks brightening and the others snickering. She pulled on Tauriel's arm again and the elf sighed at her fate and allowed herself to be led away. She only spared one look backwards and saw Kili following closely with his eyes glued to her swaying hips. Tauriel swallowed and looked away from the lust on his face. They had arrived at the dance floor and she saw dwarves and townspeople dancing in pairs, swinging around.

"So we will dance along the outside and when you get the hang of it, we can switch partners with someone you know." Tauriel nodded and Râlia did her best to situate their arms with the height difference. "Just watch them, their movements, and how easily they move with each other and everyone else."

Even though the dancing was fast, Tauriel saw the pattern in their steps and unknowingly started to sway with the music. Slowly, Râlia shifted them over and into the outside circle of dancers. It was a bit tricky to lead the taller Elf around but somehow they managed and they began to pick up speed as Tauriel became use to the steps. Not surprising, their positions switch and Râlia found herself being led around the dance floor amid the others. Looking up at Tauriel, she couldn't help but laugh at the look of concentration on her face.

"Don't think so hard, just feel the music."

Tauriel's body became less rigid as they continued to dance and a small smile broke the normally stoic face of the Elf. Râlia laughed again in delight at seeing her friend having fun and looking down from being out of place as the only one of her kind in the mountain. The music never stopped, only switching tunes lightly as dwarves traded instruments and places with each other. The two females continued dancing together, not pursuing other dance partners as Râlia had told her before starting. It almost didn't seem right to her, that and none had approached them to cut in for one reason or another. But good times never seemed to last and this was one of those moments. Through the noise, Tauriel's ears picked up words spoken from a dwarf that stopped her merriment abruptly.

 _"Why is the Prince attracted to that tree shagger? Has the Durin madness reached him early?"_

Râlia looked up at her friend in concern, able to see the seething emotion beneath her now stony face. "What happened?" She saw the green eyes flick to her right and head tilt slightly. Searching the crowd the best she could, Râlia looked for something that could've upset Tauriel so quickly. "Will you tell me?"

Tauriel looked down at the concerned Queen and extended her hand. Once Râlia grabbed her hand, she led them carefully out of the dancers and over to the dwarf she had heard. It was one from the Iron Hills that had helped deliver the mead for the celebration and around him were dwarves from home. Some of them were soldiers who had fought in the battle and were instantly weary when Râlia and Tauriel approached them for they knew this wouldn't end well. Placing the Queen slightly ahead of her as a sign of respect and pointed to dwarf. "He asked if Kili was mad for choosing me."

A few things happened at once. First the dwarf glared up at Tauriel, then Râlia's eyes turned to stone as she took a step towards him, next the Iron Hill dwarves who had been in battle with her stepped back, and finally a sword appeared at the neck of the dwarf who insulted the Prince. All eyes traced the length of the blade back to its owner and many were unsurprised to find Kili at the end of it, his normally laughing brown eyes were filled with fury. Word spread quickly within the hall and all festivities stopped, Fili and the company joined them moments later.

"What happened?" Tauriel repeated what she had heard the dwarf ask and Fili resisted the urge to attack him. He ran an eye over the dwarf and his attire, the quality leading him to believe he might have a noble standing. "What is your name?"

"Grór. I am second cousin to Lord Dain."

Fili turned to Balin to happened to be next to him as an advisor always would. "This makes him from the line of Durin, right?"

"Distantly, yes."

Grór ruffled at the thinly veiled insult and puffed out his chest. "Lord Dain considers me close family."

"Must be the hair." Bofur murmured behind the others, just loud enough to be heard.

"This matters not when you are not in your home nor a close member to me or my family." Fili waved at the company as a whole.

"You consider this riffraff family?" Disbelief was dominant in his voice. The sword he had forgotten about at his neck pressed closer and the sharp blade was close to opening a wound.

"They are more loyal than you it seems." Dain had deemed that moment to interrupt before Grór lost his head. "You were invited as a Durin, you were told about specific details and told not to be insulting. Something it appears you cannot manage for a day."

"But the Elf will pollute the Durin line! What dwarf will take a half-breed seriously?" The question had many near him take on murderous looks. The blade had now drawn blood and the only thing staying Kili's hand was Dwalin's.

Râlia stepped back and hugged Tauriel's hand close to her chest. Melli was on the Elf's other side with a hand resting on Tauriel's back. Dis weaved her way through the company to stand in front of the ignorant dwarf.

"Your way of thinking is now one of the past. While we may not get along with Elves as a whole, there are those who have proven themselves to be invaluable to us. My son's betrothed is one of them. While you were safely in your home, far away, she fought at his side and saved his life. Such insults will not be allowed here." It looked as though Grór was going to speak against her and Dis raised her hand. "I only say the same as what your King will tell you, for it was his brother and your Prince that you so foolishly insulted. But as he is my son, I am allowed retaliation on his part." Before anyone could blink or stop her, Dis revealed a knife from her sleeve and cut the great beard from Grór's chin. A coin could have been heard dropped at the action as almost no one dared to breath and Dis returned the blade to its hiding spot. Râlia stared opened mouth at her mother in law, unable to believe the insult she had just returned.

Grór's face began to change colors, first red as he looked down carefully down at the beard he had worn with such pride and then to purple when his eyes landed back on the Matron's calm face. A growl of rage emitted from his chest as he tried to lunge at the mother of the King. Arms held him back and forced him to his knees with the still present sword at his neck.

Fili looked at Gloin and Bifur who were holding Grór down and Dwalin who moved his hand to his hair to keep his head tilted up to look at the others. He looked down at Grór who was grinding his teeth at being so easily captured. The dwarf couldn't be much older than him and yet acted like a dwarfling. "As you can see, my family takes every threatening action seriously. Now there are three strikes against you. As ruler of Erebor and head of Durin, I banish you from this land and to your home. You are never allowed to step foot onto Erebor, Dale, or its surround lands again. You leave now and it is up to Lord Dain whether or not you are to receive further punishment." He looked to Dain. "Is this acceptable?"

"Yes." Dain stared down at his surprised second cousin. "You have no one to blame but yourself. You were warned upon entering these halls by more than one. Provisions will be provided for you and a goat to travel back to the Iron Hills. If you want an escort, you are on your own to convince the soldiers to give one." He pointed to two of the soldier who had stepped back before this had all started. "Dimor, Barin, you two escort him to his room and help him gather what he needs to leave now."

"No! Cousin, please, let me stay."

"It isn't up to me since it wasn't my family you insulted, Grór. What King Fili gave out as a punishment will stand. Act like a dwarf and leave with some pride." The finalization of his sentence was in Dain's tone. The members of the company who held Grór captive let him go and the two soldiers from the Iron Hills helped the defeated dwarf to his feet after Kili removed his sword and led him from the hall.

Silence followed the three and remained as men and dwarf look among themselves unsure of what to do. Never one for uncomfortable silences, Bofur clapped his hands and shouted out "One with the celebration!" Cries of agreement went up from many and music once again filled the air as most everyone returned to what they were doing before. Râlia still was holding onto Tauriel's hands, Melli had disappear with Nori after pulling the Elf down to kiss her on the cheek, Kili was staring at Tauriel with intent that many of them recognized and making Dis sigh before looping her arm with Balin's and leaving the group. The others in the company looked on with interest to see what would happen now. Fili sighed and wondered at the maturity of the older dwarves, minus Ori who was now being dragged away by a flustered Dori.

"Why don't you and Tauriel go take a moment to talk Kili, those words weren't kind." Fili watched as his brother nodded, not taking his eyes of his betrothed. "Râlia, would you like to dance with me?"

Looking up and seeing Tauriel's attention wasn't focused anywhere near her, she squeezed the hand she hadn't let go of yet and walked over to Fili who led her away; signalling the others to leave the two alone as well.

In the middle of the hall, in a small circle that had formed around them by the milling bodies, Tauriel and Kili stared at each other. She was struggling to keep up her outside mask as she could read his thoughts on his face. Kili tore his eyes away abruptly and pivoted on his heel, leading the way out of the hall without a backwards glance as he knew she would follow him. Taking a left in the hall, their footsteps were the only sounds heard as the noise of the party died away.

Tauriel took a moment to look around curiously at where he was leading her. They were going down instead of up like she had assumed they would go. A few minutes later Tauriel realized this was the way to the common baths they had first used with the company. Passing through the same archway as before, she noticed not much had changed other than some benches, tables, and towels were now on one side of open area far from the water.

"This will be in place of our bedroom, no one will disturb us since they are all celebrating. Kili added at her expression. While Tauriel had no shame in exposing her body, it was her true self she didn't want anyone to see. She only hesitated for a minute with Kili watching her expectantly. First was her sword, something Lady Dis was very against her wearing today, which she leant against the wall next to the doorway as was one of Kili's rules. Something she was completely comfortable with since she knew he wouldn't hurt her. In ways other than what she wanted. Her fingers fiddled with the ties at her chest, eyes darting to the doorway before pulling the strings that held her dress together in three different places and let the gown fall lightly to the ground, leaving her completely bare, minus the necklace he had given her, as she hadn't worn any undergarments. Stepping out of the dress, Tauriel folded it gently and set it to the side before walking further into the room and falling to her legs, taking up her submissive position she had quickly become accustomed. She watched and Kili stripped himself of everything but his breeches and boots, normal for him, and dropped them to the ground without care as his focus was entirely on her.

"You do know, everything that dwarf said was a lie."

It wasn't so much a question as it was a demand. She could hear the almost hatred for Kili's distant relation in the word dwarf, deeming him not fit for a name. Tauriel knew Kili loved her, she could feel the bond between them and it was a connection that Elves never questioned. But the exclamation about any children of theirs being a half breed, that was true. It was a fact, any offspring from their joining wouldn't belong to either world. Although Tauriel didn't speak these works aloud, Kili could see the despair on her face.

"I don't care what anyone else thinks about us Tauriel or what they wonder about our future. Those who are close to us will protect and help to make sure our children have a future, a world where they will belong."

She wanted to believe him, so desperately it hurt. The future was never certain though and the dwarves Kili considered family won't live forever. How can he be so believing that it all will work out? During her rampant thoughts, Tauriel's eyes had lowered and her body was now slumped over and her face looking to the ground. It was a break in her submissive posture, something she hadn't done in a long it was something Kili wouldn't let her continue, especially if it was causing her mental pain.

"Sit up."

Tauriel straightened and looked at Kili with wide eyes at his command.

"Hands behind your back."

She complied and tilted her head back as usual with this position. This was probably her more submissive stance and was more often used as a punishment. She must have angered him. Kili approached her slowly and curled a hand around her neck, putting pressure lightly on the sides. This particular act was meant to be dominant and to put her at ease.

"You don't believe me?" Tauriel said nothing. "Why not?"

"The future is never certain; how can you be so sure they would be safe?"

A double sided response. Kili stroked his thumb along her neck and Tauriel leaned lightly into the action. She wasn't just worried for children they may have but for him as well.

"I don't have a way to put your mind at ease about this as it is something I think you will have to see for yourself. But, do you have the belief in me that I will do everything within my power to create a world where they will be able to live mostly in peace?"

It was a moment before she answered, staring up at him thoughtfully with her large green eyes. "Yes."

"Good girl. I think you deserve some form of reward now."

Her heart pace picked up in excitement. His rewards were rare and was always something she enjoyed doing. His hand left her neck and joined the other in removing his belt. The heavy material fell to the ground with a thud and his breeches were loosened to allow his half hard member to be freed. Unconsciously Tauriel licked her lips. Her last punishment had involved her gagging on his thick cock with her hands tied behind her as he fucked her mouth. The roughness of the act had made her body so excited her wetness had dripped down her legs. She would have never thought pleasing her other half that way would have pleased her so much. Tauriel had all but demanded that they revoke the rule of not touching each other when her body had become so high strung that she couldn't come. Amused, Kili had agreed with the promise no part of him would enter her until their wedding. She had almost broke that night.

Kili moved closer until his member was almost touching her lips. "Place your hands on my thighs." Tauriel quickly did so and shifted as her womanhood throbbed. His hands gripped her hair tightly. "Blow on it and licked it gently."

Tentatively, Tauriel pressed forward slightly and laid a kiss to the head of his cock and felt the muscle jump against her lips. Gripping his thighs, she gave short little licks and ran her hot breath along the length when his hands dragged her head away every so often. Moans of pleasure were leaving Kili's mouth and Tauriel longed to have him fully in her mouth but she knew that her reward would easily turn into a punishment. Her licks became longer strokes and a deep moan came from Kili as he started to move her head back and forth. His hands stilled and Tauriel nearly groaned at the loss of movement. Her core was so wet it was making her legs slippery

"Take the tip into your mouth and suck gently."

She eagerly complied, stretching her lips over his wide girth and reveled in the salty taste of his flesh. With her hair being pulled to direct her head, Tauriel's mouth slid further and further down his member until her nose brushed the skin of his groin. Her hips rocked with the movement and her nails dug into Kili's skin as he quickened his pace, slamming himself into mouth over and over. She barely registered his words of how good she felt and was surprised when he held her head all the way down with the tip of his cock sliding down the back of her throat as he released into her. Having nowhere to go as she was being held prisoner, Tauriel simply held on and swallowed the fluid as his hips jerked a few more times and pants fell from the dwarf above her.

Suddenly, Tauriel was thrown to the ground and wasn't given time to recover before Kili fell between her legs, hooking her legs over his shoulders and grabbing her wrists to hold her in place as his mouth landed on her little bundle of nerves that caused her so much torment. Tauriel threw her head back and strained against the hold he held on her. He was so close to her opening she just wished to throw everything she knew to the wind and join with Kili completely. Little nips were places on the sensitive skin and the next suck and tongue flick to her nub had Tauriel screaming and gushing on Kili's face licked it up. Her body spammed from the rolling sensations and her hips continued to move as her legs flex around Kili as he licked her clean.

Finally releasing her, Tauriel crawl up and flopped down, body quivering, on his lap. They could return later when their breathing returned to normal, she thought to herself as Kili stroked her hair and Tauriel's eyes slid close with a smile on her lips.

* * *

 _hand to God, the wedding night will be in the next chapter._


	29. The Night

_this chapter is basically just pure smut. So enjoy!_

 **Chapter 29 The Night**

Râlia laughed as she was spun around again and caught by Bombur's arm. It was a small struggle to dance with the rotund dwarf, but she hadn't the heart to deny his request. Especially after all the work he had put into the feast for today. His hands were careful with her, testament to his experience with pregnant women. As she was handed off to Dori who delicately caught her arms as they continued around the circle, Fili watched his wife with a small smile which grew at each laugh. Next to him stood Gavin and Sigrid taking a rest from dancing.

"So is your plan to wear her down before taking her to bed?"

Fili and Gavin looked to their left where Nori had popped up with Melli. Sigrid was blushing red and pretending to not be paying attention.

"I don't want to interrupt her, she's having a good time."

"She's also going to run out of energy soon."

Melli tapped Nori on the shoulder, "Actually she will be full of it since she is only halfway through her pregnancy. Her hormones should be at full."

The thief looked at his King curiously and saw the light tinge of pink on his cheeks with a smirk on his lips.

"I believe it is time for us to retire."

"How do you plan to do that without everyone seeing you?" Gavin asked looking out over the hordes of bodies. "I don't think she will appreciate the calls that would more than likely be called out."

He had a point and Fili looked around the man to Sigrid thoughtfully. "May I borrow your fiancée?"

Surprise flickered over Gavin's face and he looked down to Sigrid who looked confused. "Would you mind stealing my sister away so she can have her wedding night?"

The teen blushed again and nodded. "Where am I to take her?"

Melli stepped around the men and linked arms with her. "I will show you. With me next to you, there will be less hassle from the stubborn dwarves you will encounter." As she led Sigrid away, Melli called out over her shoulder "I'll be in the side hall."

The three men stood there in silence for a few minutes before Fili looked to Nori. "Was she talking to you or me?"

"I'm assuming you. But on the safe side, we should both meet there with her."

The two dwarves left Gavin looking after them amused before turning his attention to where Melli and Sigrid were working Râlia off the dance floor. More than once the healer had to turn her staff on a dwarf but they were able to successfully able to lead the new dwarf Queen away from the others and off to the door Fili and Nori had disappeared through. Sigrid departed from the two and made her way back over to Gavin. She appeared thoughtful upon her arrival and he looked at her face, waiting patiently for her to speak.

"I thought they already had their wedding night?"

Gavin smiled at the troubled teen and her innocence. "Yes, technically they did but Fili wanted to wait."

"But they sleep together every night." She pointed out frustrated.

"True, but that doesn't mean they have fully consummated the marriage."

"But," Sigrid nibbled on her lip with her brow furrowed together. "She is pregnant."

The little devil that sat on Gavin's shoulder was probably cackling as a wicked grin spread over his face. She didn't know about other acts a couple engaged in when they were alone. Looking around, Gavin saw Bard on the far side of the hall engaged in a conversation with some dwarves and townspeople. "Why don't I… describe to you what else happens between two people such as my sister and Fili." He placed a hand on her lower back and gently guided her towards the back of the hall where he knew another room was with a door.

Weaving their way through the throngs of people, Sigrid gave no resistance as she was too curious about what he was talking about. Something Gavin was all to aware of and was unable not to take advantage. He wasn't going to go far, he wasn't that dishonorable, but he couldn't resist the temptation before him. His hands wouldn't go beneath her clothes and if she said stop, then that was it for now. Gavin saw this as a learning opportunity for the both of them since she was completely innocent and he hadn't been with anyone like her since his first time. He ushered Sigrid through the open doorway and left her looking around curiously as Gavin snagged a torch outside the room before shutting the door and sliding the wood bar down to lock them inside. The sound of wood meeting metal made Sigrid jump, spinning around to look at Gavin with her wide brown eyes.

"Wh-what was that?" she tried looking around Gavin who was blocking the doorway.

"I locked the door, did want anyone to interrupt our discussion." The torch was placed in a holder just inside the room, dimly lighting up the smaller area.

"Oh, okay."

This was too easy. He almost felt like a wolf tricking a sheep, but really she was going to learn this sooner or later. And in his opinion, sooner was better so they could enjoy their own wedding night whenever this courtship was over. Ever slowly, he walked closer to Sigrid who was slowly backing up until her back hit the wall. Her heart felt like it was about to jump out of her chest it was beating so hard. The light of the torch cast shadows over Gavin face making him appear darker with an expression she hadn't seen on him before.

Gavin ran his gaze down the fine dress that had been dug up for the soon to be Princess of Dale. Her neck and shoulders were bare, just enough for him to tease her. His body crowded Sigrid's personal space as he towered over her, bracing his hand against the wall. Sigrid's eyes had grown impossibly wide with her chest rising up and down rapidly. His hand came up to brush on of the curls that framed her face.

"I-I thought you were going to tell me wh-what happened with the Queen?"

Gavin hummed and let his fingers drag along her jawline. "Yes, but some of it can't just be told."

"Huh?"

He let his fingers run over her bare skin and delighted in the shiver he elicited from her. Leaning down until his lips were next to her ear, he spoke in a husky whisper. "There is more to being with someone, alone and in bed, than just the act of joining." His hand ran over her arm and to her waist where it gripped her through her bodice. "Where I come from, a couple can spend hours playing with each other."

"P-playing?"

Gavin chuckled and his breath fanned hotly over her ear, bringing forth another shiver. "Oh yes, that what they have been doing; playing every day and night."

"I don't understand."

His other hand left the wall to bring her chin up, his thumb brushing over her bottom lip. Too easy. "There is more to being intimate with your spouse than just creating a baby, you know right?"

"Y-yes."

The quiver in her voice led him to believe otherwise. He dipped lower, brushing his mouth along the column of her neck and felt goosebumps break out when he came to her collarbone. His hand fell from her chin to tease the skin on the other side of her neck, his fingers dipping to caress the swell of her breast. At her shaky breath, Gavin tightened his hold on her waist to hip area and her head tipped back against the wall and her hands pressed flat against the stone. He knew her legs would give out soon by the way her body was slowly sinking from the touches. Moving his other hand to her waist, Gavin picked up her slight weight and smiled at the surprised gasp.

Sigrid was just barely able to stand on her toes and looked up Gavin with as curious of eyes her hated mind could muster. She still didn't understand how Râlia could have become pregnant if she hadn't joined with Fili. Gavin suddenly leaned into her, his muscled thigh pushing against the heavy material of her dress and between her legs. He pressed his hips into her lower stomach and Sigrid felt a hot hardness against her and wondered this was what she had heard some of the towns women talk about. His hands tightened and flexed on her again and sent little jolts to her lower region where she felt a pressure growing; a sensation she was unfamiliar with. The leg retreated back a bit, but only so Gavin could push his thigh down and up into Sigrid as he pulled her down to meet him. The action cause Gavin to run her body of his cock and rub her center that he knew was wet and swollen. A small cry left Sigrid and her hands scrambled to his shirt and her eyes lost focus.

Gavin dragged his tongue over the tops of her breast while continuing to rub them together. The faint moans and cries tested his patience and he pressed a kiss to the left swell before kissing his way up to her ear. "This is something they could have done, but they would have had no clothes. Every touch awaking something new," one hand moved up to her breast and squeezed it through the bodice. Sigrid's hips jerked of their own accord. "Our bodies tell us what we need and what, there is no shame in expressing it." He bit her earlobe lightly and heard the tiny whimper. "While I may not know how exactly it happened with my sister, when we are married I will take great care in showing you the many ways it could happen."

His rocking hadn't stopped during his little speech and Sigrid's hands had travel up his chest to grip at his shoulders as she rode the pleasure which was slowly filling her. The dress of her skirt had bunch up on his thigh and therefore making it more difficult with all the fabric. Gavin pulled his head back from where it had been worrying a spot on Sigrid's neck to look at her young face flushed with pleasure; her eyes were darkened to almost black and barely open. He groaned and pressed his mouth to hers, moving his lips and enticing her into a kiss which he dominated. This successfully distracted her from his hands moving to her thighs and lifting her up, making her eye level with Gavin. She didn't take much notice of this as his calloused hands dragged over her stocking covered legs, teasing the sensitive skin at the top and pushing the dress up.

Gavin knew he was going against what he had thought earlier and right now, didn't care. Her voice was driving him mad and even he didn't complete his release, he would make sure she would. The pads of his thumbs caressed the bare skin near the junction of her thighs and skimmed at the linings of her smalls. With her legs spread, Gavin ground his groin into her center and had her nails digging into his neck and her legs trying to bring him closer to keep the sensation alive. Slowly, Gavin inserted his tongue into her mouth, causing her eyes to fly open at the intrusion. Something else that she had never experienced. Good. He flicked his tongue against hers before it retreated and then nipped at her bottom lip. Pulling back, Gavin looked down at Sigrid's completely debauched appearance and vaguely wondered if he could put her back to rights after this.

Sigrid gasped for air as he watched her, the loss of oxygen during the kiss and from the activity she was engaged in was making her lightheaded. She had never done anything like this before any barely knew what went on between a man and a woman since her mother had died years ago. As he picked up the pace, her breathing became harsher as he kept her pinned to the wall with his hips thrusting into her. The blooming pleasure in her nether region was almost becoming painful in its intensity. Was it going to get worse?

"P-please, it's starting to h-hurt."

He didn't even have to wonder what she was stuttering about in her haze. He squeezed her butt and hips, delighting in the appreciative moan Gavin was almost sure she didn't know she let out. His left hand stayed where it was and the right traveled up the waist to her chest, pushing up her breast through the bodice and kissing the bounty. He changed his pace into short, rapid bursts making her body bounce and her arms tighten around his neck. Her breathing was matching their movements in short exhales and Gavin trailed open mouth kisses across her bouncing chest and back up to the spot from before he had been nibbling behind her ear. Her legs and arms tightened around him further making Gavin knead the areas his hands were at and press harder into her.

In the torch lit room, the sounds of the two bounce off the walls. One last hard thrust had Sigrid arching her back and her jaw dropping open in a silent scream as her body was flooded with sensations she had never felt before. Gavin kept rocking gently into his fiancée as she rode out her orgasm. He was breathing heavily against her neck to calm his own body down as he was still achingly hard. When she slumped against him, Gavin adjusted his stance to loop his arms around her. He slid down to the floor, one leg crossed with the other outstretched, and settled Sigrid onto his lap carefully nestling her on his erection. She was still breathing heavy as she leaned into his chest and tangled her fingers in his shirt.

"What was... was that normal?"

Gavin chuckled. "Yes. That was the highest point your body can reach when given pleasure."

"And that happens...every time? Even though we didn't..." Her voice trailed off.

"With you, I plan to make sure of it. And it doesn't matter if we actually made love or not, a person can be stimulated easily and be brought to the edge of reality by pleasure. This is part of what I meant by playing. Do you understand how Râlia became pregnant without actually making love?"

Silent pause. "A little."

The thoughtful silence before her answer and the way she said it made Gavin think she was telling the truth. "Well you could always ask her or wait until we are married for a more thorough answer."

Silence greeted his suggestion and he looked down at her. She had fallen asleep. Gavin sighed and assisted his arms around her more securely while looking at the bared door. Yeah he went against what the tradition were in this world, he could imagine there might be some form of punishment in store for him. But this wasn't a world he grew up in, it was harder to get along in an environment that is completely different from what they were raised. But still, "Bard is going to kill me."

* * *

 _Aaaaaand backtrack. Did not mean to run that scene so long..._

* * *

Râlia saw Sigrid split off and spotted Gavin in the direction the girl was headed. Oh well, she brought her attention back to where she was being led and saw the secondary door way that was for those of higher station to leave through for various reasons. It led out into a side hall which connected to the main hall. What she didn't notice was many members of the company following them and diverting the attention of others as she and Melli passed them. The door was opened slightly for her and Râlia looked curiously at her friend before passing through the doorway. She was greeted by the amused looks of Fili and Nori. The sound of the door shutting behind her had Râlia looking behind her and saw Melli standing there contently.

"What's going on?"

"Your brother suggested that you might not like the attention of us trying to leave for the night. We thought this was a decent solution."

"To steal me away during the middle of the celebration?"

Fili stepped closer. "You can go back and we can wait to have our proper wedding night tomorrow, when you won't be exhausted from dancing all evening." His fingers played with the palm of her hand while he spoke. He watched as her eyes darkened and knew she wouldn't go back.

"They will know."

"And will do nothing about it since no one would dare come into our rooms without repercussion. Come."

Little resistance was given when he held her hand tightly and led her away from the other two dwarves watching the exchange. As the King and Queen disappeared around the corner, Nori sighed.

"Best be getting back ourselves."

"Why?"

His foot stopped mid-step and looked back to his One. "What?"

"Why should we go back? I doubt many would notice or care that we are missing as well."

Nori turned back around and looked at her with interest. "And what do you propose we do?" He watched Melli come closer, her pale hair floating around her shoulders. The staff she used was held behind her back with both hands, presenting her chest to his eyes which she was now pressing up against him.

"We could always go to our own room, have our own little celebration."

This wasn't the first time Melli had suggestion something of a similar nature and Nori was beginning to be hard-pressed not to say yes. She was so much different from the other female dwarves he had known, and most females in general. "We have to wait until we are married."

"The same response as always. Why?"

"It is the Rules."

"And you have always been one to follow rules."

Well she had a point, but Nori was sure if he took her to bed Oin would probably poison him. "True, but I will still say no." With her constant leaning into his chest, Nori had ended up backing into a wall with little escape. Oddly enough, her domineering actions and prowess were extremely attractive.

"What if I don't like that answer?"

"You are free to keep trying to change my mind." Okay, maybe he shouldn't have said it that way Nori thought when a wicked grin pulled at her full lips.

"Oh really? And how far am I allowed to go?"

Mahal, she was killing his resistance at her silky voice. "I'm not going to take your innocence."

"So we can do other activities, yes?"

Damn. "What did you have in mind?"

Melli moved away from Nori with a smile. No reply was given as she returned her staff to her dominate hand and began walking away. Just as she was about to round the same corner, she looked behind her at Nori who hadn't moved. "You'll never know unless you come with me."

His legs were quick to action after that and he ended up chasing her through the halls to their bedroom.

* * *

Fili and Râlia didn't speak much on their way to the King's apartment. Her hand remain in his as they walked side by side. She knew her reason for not talking, but Fili was rarely this quiet and contemplative with her. Nibbling on her lip, she looked up at Fili wondering what was going on in his head. He noticed her staring and gave her a small smile as they reached the front door of their rooms. Fili opened the door and gestured her to enter first.

Râlia stood just beyond the door and listened to him latch it locked and twiddled her fingers together. Why she was so nervous now was beyond her, it wasn't like they had to been with each other before; they just hadn't had sex. The courtship earring that had never been taken out was pulled suddenly and Fili's mouth landed on the other side of her neck where her shoulder began. She inhaled sharply as his free hand came to her breast and gently squeezed the mound; his body plastered to her back.

"Why are you so quiet?" The words barely made it out coherently.

Fili pulled his lips away from her skin. "I don't think you realize how hard it was to wait for this night."

"That is entirely your fault."

Fili's hand tugged at the material to try and free her chest but the fabric held together. She laughed when he huffed against her cheek. The laughter was cut off when he spun her around and she saw the look on his face. The animal side of Fili that she loved so much was close to breaking out.

"Do you like this dress much?" Both his hands were now at the neckline of her gown.

"Well, your mother put a lot of thought..." She was cut off by Fili tearing her dress in half. Good God that was hot, Râlia could feel herself growing wet. "Actually, I did like that one."

"I'll get you another." He let his gaze travel over the bare skin he had revealed and cupped her belly with their child growing within. Fili dropped to his knees and kissed near her belly button. "I praise the Valar for you and this child every day for I never thought I would be given a chance at finding my One."

Tears threatened her vision and Râlia laid a hand on his head. She watched him press another kiss on her belly before ripping the skirt of her dress the rest of the way, leaving it hanging from her arms which she quickly shrugged off. His hands slid down to her thighs as he kissed the top of her womanhood. Returning to his feet, Fili cupped her face and proceeded to drown out the world with his tongue and lips. Râlia couldn't do much but hold onto him as he devoured her mouth. Without noticing, he was backing her up to the bedroom. He let go of her face and bent down slightly without breaking their kiss, picking her up by the butt and wrapping her lithe legs around him.

Râlia gasped as she slid over the silk and leather, thankful that her stomach was still on the smaller side to be able to enjoy this sensation. She could feel his member hot and hard pushing against her as he walked them to the bed. Fili disengaged their mouths and gently laid her down onto the bed, unhooking her legs from his hips. Going to his knees once more, Râlia cried out when his mouth landed on her core and his tongue licked inside her channel. Locking her legs around his head, she lost herself to the pleasure her husband was bestowing upon her and she fisted his hair in her hands. She could feel her orgasm climbing, her voice raising in volume, and almost cried when Fili stopped all movement.

Detangling her hands from his hair, he pulled her thighs apart so he could stand. A whimper left his wife at the lost contact and Fili's eyes grew darker as he looked down at her. He quickly divested himself of all shirts and mantles, his belt thrown to the side and the ties of his breeches undone to release himself. If he had more patience at the moment Fili would've taken care and properly undressed them, but he couldn't wait any longer. Râlia was watching him, now with her eyes on his cock. Picking up her thighs, he hitched them over his hips and hissed as his member brushed her folds. A shiver went through Râlia at the same time. He pulled her closer, which only her back and head on the bed, her left hip in his hand with the other holding his cock steady at her entrance.

"This might hurt."

She look at him from half closed eyes. Râlia licked lips and nodded for him to continue. Fili eased the head of his dick carefully into her, biting back a groan at the heat teasing him. His right hand went to her hip to hold her body steady as he continued to sink into her body. Her breathing picked up and her pelvic thrusted up to the invading organ. Or at least tried to since Fili was holding her in place. A keeping moan fell from her lips as he inched forward, stretching her open even more then his fingers had. She felt so full and completely with Fili now seated completely in her; Râlia eyes opened and looked up at her husband.

Sweat lined his forehead and Fili gritted his teeth. Mahal she was so wet and hot. He could feel her muscles adjusting around him and was sending him closer to the edge. Slowly Fili pulled himself out and Râlia's eyes closed, her hips trying to push against him to keep his cock inside. His hands tightened on her, keeping her at bay until the tip was about to come out. Faster, he sunk back into her core and watch as her back arched up and her mouth fell open. Fili repeated the movement, picking up speed until his thrusting had Râlia gripping the blanket above her head as something to hold onto. Her breasts were moving with the same speed, rolling back and forth, ensnaring his attention.

Fili pulled back once more and slammed into her, pushing her further onto the bed. This allowed him to fall over her, partially standing, bracing himself on his elbows at her side and hovering over their unborn child. His hands immediately went to her chest, rolling her nipples between his fingers and gaining a loud cry of ecstasy. Placing a kiss to her belly, Fili resumed his fast pace thrusts and had Râlia moaning incoherently as she locked her legs around his waist. Working his lips along her skin, Fili suckled on the underside of her breast and angled his next thrust to aim deeper within Râlia.

"Oh my god."

Her peak was near again and Fili didn't want her to come just yet, there was far too much time this night. Stopping the assault on her body, he pulled out and kneeled on the edge of the bed. Râlia's fingers were clawing the sheets at the sudden loss of being so, so full. Hands were on her body and shifting her around. She was vaguely aware of him switching their position and his strong arms hold her above him, her opening brushing his twitching member once again. Her hands pressed themselves flat and ran along the ridges of his muscled chest, peering at him though her clouded her mind and senses. Her empathic ability was out of control and she was feeling everything Fili was.

Râlia's breath hitched as Fili pushed her down onto him, slowly filling her back up. The lift back up and repeated action was just as slow and her eyes nearly rolled back into head as his cock rubbed against different areas of her core. Her chest felt heavy as Fili kept up the painstakingly slow pace, controlling the movements every step of the way. Once again, her orgasm was teased. Her peak being nudged now and then was starting to stir something within Râlia. The allowance of being able to feel her impending finish but not experience was awakening the rough tendencies she kept hidden.

"I swear, if you don't let me come, I will do the same to you but tied up."

A wicked grin cleared Fili's face and he dragged her almost all the way off of his cock, ignoring the growl Râlia gave, and pulled her down as his hips shot forward. The half scream Râlia gave shook the last of his resolve, along with her nails digging into his chest. His own fingers were bruising the flesh at her hips as he raised and lowered her body onto him. He was completely ignoring the fact that this position was for the woman to take control and took the lead. It just didn't seems right though, this position right now. Fili, within a few seconds, had Râlia off of him and at the head of the bed leaning over some pillows to comfort her stomach with her hands and for arms pressed against the headboard. He lined up behind Râlia and slid right into her, his previous hammering rhythm was back and testing the durability of the bed. Fili was draped over her back, his arms along her body and hands under her shoulder, holding and directing her movements.

This position was driving her further into the pillows and headboard, just the way she wanted it. Râlia felt his teeth scraped against her skin and couldn't take it anymore. "Please..." The pretty beg was caught by Fili's ears and he drove harder into her than before, his hands grabbing her breasts that were just above the pillows and squeezed the mounds. He could hear how near to tears she was from being denied her released. He was about to exploded himself. To stop himself, Fili impaled into Râlia one more time and stopped moving. Her body pushed into his repeatedly and cries fell out along side threats to his person if he didn't move. Barely moving an inch out, Fili rocked just enough into her to engage a reaction. Fingers teased her over stimulated nipples, his body keeping her trapped in place so she couldn't move away. Her nails scratches lines into wood as threats spilled from her lips still. Tears began to fall from the amount of pleasure racking her body.

"Please, Fili...j-just let m-me... AH!" Her begging was cut off as once again her was driving into with enough force to move them up the bed and her face pressed in the headboard. Fili braced a hand near hers and nipped the back of her next. Her breathy moans were were starting to become uneven, signalling she was about to come. Just as she was about to fall over the edge, Fili sunk his teeth into the previous mark and held onto Râlia as she screamed and jerked against him. Her orgasm exploded around them and Fili came a second after her, his hips jerking roughly as he emptied inside of her. One of her hands went to Fili's head as they rode out their high together, keeping his teeth in place and digging deeper ever so slightly.

With both gasping for air, Fili let go of her now bleeding wound and let their bodies fall to the side. He didn't remove his cock yet and she didn't seem to mind it remaining there.

"Dear God."

Fili chuckled at her gasped out sentence and held onto Râlia tighter. "Go to sleep, we have more time tomorrow to go again."

Râlia nodded and yawned. Tomorrow.

* * *

 _So way longer than I thought it would be and way more full of smut. But please, read and review._


	30. The Next Day

_Quick update. I know, astonishing! hope you all enjoyed that last chapter and there is another smut scene in this one, small but there._

 **Chapter 30 The Next Day**

The morning after the wedding came and three of the four well known couples residing in Erebor were still lost to the mountain, reveling in the presence of their partner. Gavin and Sigrid had been found some time after her 'lesson', after she had rested and they straightened out their clothing. The blush that was staining her cheeks however, that wasn't about to recede at any point soon. They barely had time between leaving the room and shutting the door before Bard was at Sigrid back, glaring furiously at Gavin. Despite his daughter's protest that he hadn't done anything to her, Bard held up a hand to silence her and pointed to the direction of her younger sister across the hall. She left silently with only a backwards glance at Gavin, wondering what her father was going to do to him. Something she would find out later much to her displeasure.

Rubbing a hand across his eyes, Gavin once again found himself waking up among dwarves with the small of beer in the air. This time he was in a corner, sitting on the floor with a cushion. Last night had not gone well with Bard as the father refused to listen to his word that he hadn't defiled his eldest daughter before marriage. Gavin knew such a thing was a little more serious here but with the other courtships he had seen among the dwarves he had thought it wouldn't had garnered such a reaction from the bowman. He was now barred from Sigrid's presence until further notice and their courtship called off. As far as he knew, it wasn't public knowledge but it soon would be since he was often seen with her and her family. How was he supposed to fix this? First, food. His stomach was protesting from the amount of alcohol consumed from his despair at Bard's decision. Spying some bread left over from last night, Gavin stood with a groan and snagged it off the table after making his way through the sleeping bodies. He should find someone to ask about what he should do who wasn't his sister. Maybe Balin. Gavin left the hall after not seeing the white haired dwarf among those sleeping, determined to fix his mistake before the week was out.

In a room a few floors away from the Great Hall, Nori was sound asleep without a care in the world. Melli was standing next to the bed mildly impressed he was this comfortable around her to let his guard down so much. Really, it was his fault he was in this situation. Her good eye admired her handy work that had his arms tied to the bed, one arm to each post. She had been awake for a while and had tied him up at the height of his sleep so he wouldn't wake up. Nori was bare for her to see, the room warmed by the fireplace so she could do so, and her body tingled still from the events of last night. He had been true to his word and didn't take her all the way, but the foreplay they had engaged in was fantastic. Dropping her robe to the ground, Melli crawled onto the bed and up his body. His half-awake member twitched as her loose tresses tickled his hairy body; something that turned her on immensely. Melli sat herself atop his semi-erection and rubbed her center up and down his length. A moan signaled his mind waking up but Melli didn't stop, only watched as Nori's eyes shot opened after his arms failed to go where he wanted them.

"What…?" Looking up at his tied wrists as he felt her continue to rub against him, Nori came to the conclusion he was in trouble. "I said I wouldn't make love to you until our wedding night."

"But you were soooo close last night." Melli tossed her hair over her shoulders and cupped her breasts, kneading them as she kept up her rhythm. "And besides, that isn't what I want and isn't it your job to make sure I have everything I want?"

Nori tested the restraints holding him. They were tight and sturdy and he wasn't sure if he could break free. His teeth gritted as her wetness gliding over him kept eliciting a response from his body. It was hard last night not to fully bond with his One, but he really wanted to try and do something right for once in his life and she wasn't doing anything to help that decision. "Of course it is, but I want to do this right."

"Well I don't, I've lived through too much to wait on something I can have now." Her hands left her chest and raised her hips to allow his erection to spring up. "I want you and that's all I can think about." One of her hands positioned him at her entrance and with a shuddering breath, surged down onto Nori. The first stroke broke her barrier and Melli nearly fell down from the pain and pleasure. His arms muscles were straining against his bonds as Nori groan at the sudden sensations and the need to assist her. Bracing her hands on his stomach, Melli raised herself up and down slowly as the pain ebbed away leaving only pleasure. Nori bent his legs up to offer her some support, allowing her to lean back slightly and quicken her pace. Her hands returned to her chest, cupping the bounty and rolling her nipples between her fingers as she quickened the pace.

She was so beautiful like this and all his. This was their first joining and Nori was in agony from being tied down as he was. As she rode him, Nori put all of the attention he could afford on untying the knots at his wrists. Thankfully he had the practice of such an art, from various situations, and was able to free one hand. Melli was so thoroughly distracted by her building frustration that she didn't notice Nori freeing himself. She was so close but couldn't complete the act as her orgasm hovered on the edge. Her eyes flew open when hands grabbed her hips and slammed her down, impossibly going deeper than before. Nori has sat up and was kneeling with her still riding his lap, her arms went around him and his tongue laved at her bouncing chest. Her nails dug into his skin, leaving red trails across his back and making him hiss in pleasure.

"Harder, Nori."

At her request, he lifted them up while still inside of her and moving to the head of the bed and slamming her into the headboard, the metal scraping her back and igniting more pleasure to course through her. With her pinned, Nori threw her legs over his shoulders and set a fast pace which pushed her further into bedhead making her scream with pleasure. Her nails dug into his scalp where she now held onto his hair while he paid attention to her breasts with his mouth. Nips to her nipples were given and Melli pulled his head back and up to bite at his lips, drawing blood. It appeared she enjoyed receiving pain as well as giving it to others, something which Nori was more than okay with obliging. Snapping his hips into her as she continued her bites down his neck, his hands went to her legs and pushed them from his shoulders and into Melli; essentially folding her in half. Melli choked on air, she didn't think their coupling would have been this intense nor that he would've gotten free. Now she was glad of it and squeezed his upper arms. She was so close as well as Nori and he quicken his pace further at a changed angle, drawing Melli into a brutal kiss as her vision exploded from her orgasm. Nori quickly withdrew from her body and instantly came all over her stomach and the bed below her.

Collapsing against Melli with her body still folded in half and into the headboard. Nails scratched down his arm and Nori raised his head to look at her, carefully lowering her legs while breathing heavily.

"More."

"Can you guarantee Oin wont poison me in my sleep?"

"No." Melli pushed him onto the bed and jump atop him once more.

* * *

The King and Queen were under the expectancy not to be seen for the rest of the day so when everyone began to wake up, business went about as normal as it could with a few exceptions. Kili and Tauriel were nowhere to be seen by midday and those who were close to them had given up hope that either would appear along with Melli and Nori. And sure enough, Gavin was right and a lot of people noticed he wasn't with the new royal family of Dale. However, dwarves and men alike kept their thoughts to themselves and went along with cleaning up Erebor from the celebration.

Gavin didn't get much time to speak to Balin as he had a meeting with Bard to plan out the construction of Dale and moving everyone into the town. A lot of the work had been done, clearing debris and plants, finding homes for everyone, and now the dwarves were to hold up their part of the agreement and help rebuild Dale as they helped with Erebor. While Balin didn't know what had happened, he ascertained it was something to do with Sigrid since Bard refused to look at the Queen's brother. Balin waved the man away, telling him they would talk later. The advisor was sure he hasn't seen such a crestfallen expression in a long time at his words and silently vowed to help him out as he watched Gavin leave the room silently.

He wandered the halls, nothing to do now that he wasn't allowed near the family and that's where all of his duties took place. His feet took him to the rebuild ramparts and he looked out over the land, the green of spring making the area stunning. Looking over to Dale, he could see the tower which signified the quarters of the royal family. He had helped pick and clear out the rooms since the previous royal housing was destroyed. The chosen spot had the room and compatibility with nearby buildings and open ground to extended the home. It was done so with the thought of his future children growing up and living there also. There was nothing he could do but wait for Balin and his sister to reappear and help him. Gavin couldn't imagine what might be in store for him, he could only hope it would be solved.

Instead of staying in his sullen thoughts, Gavin decided to go to the training hall. Maybe abusing his body would help and none of Bard's children ever stepped foot in the arena without his say so. He ignored those around him as he traveled to the weapons hall, not wanting to talk to anyone. Luckily, it was empty. Probably since everyone was either recovering, cleaning, or packing for the move to Dale. Stripping off his shirts and dropping them at the edge of the room, Gavin wandered around deciding on a weapon to practice. His father had tried to ensure the survival of his family school of martial arts and weaponry would survive after his death and therefore taught Gavin everything he knew to be a successor. Unfortunately, with the death of his sister, the dojo was burnt to the ground by his father as a sign of mourning and Gavin was left on his own. Unable to cope with the loss of their daughter, his father had packed up his belongings and along with Gavin's mother left back to his homeland. Gavin had decided to stay in the U.S., all for his new sister that was lost somewhere and alone. And besides, he had been 22 when they had left.

His hand went to a battle axe similar to the ones Dwalin used along their journey. This would do, it was a weapon that involved a lot of muscle training. Hefting it in one hand, Gavin went to the middle of the ring and took a stance; slowing his breathing. His next movements were graceful and deadly looking to an outsider. Lost in his thoughts Gavin didn't notice he was being watched by someone in the shadows. He carried on with his routine with ease and when he stopped, light clapping came from behind where the opening of the training ring was. There in a clean dress, stood Sigrid with her hands together in a final clap and her eyes on his tattooed chest.

"You shouldn't be here."

"My father acted irrationally."

Gavin sighed and dropped the head of the axe to the ground. "No, I behaved dishonorably in his eyes and those of my own father. Therefore, I will honor your father and not come near you or them until I am forgiven."

"But what if he doesn't. I don't want anyone else."

Sigrid had never spoken this brazenly to him before. He let the handle fall to the ground and walked over to her. "I don't want anyone else either, believe me. I will fix this." He gently held her chin in his hand and gave her a deep kiss that made her knees weak. Gavin released her and left the hall, stopping only to pick up his shirts. He didn't see the tears cloud Sigrid's eyes or as they fell to her feet at her misery thinking her father would never forgive him.

Once again, Gavin was up at the ramparts. This was his place to think and sort out a plan. Balin found the man seated on the stone edge watching the departing townspeople. He had a brooding air about him that concerned him and Balin cleared his throat to gain the man's attention. Sad eyes met the dwarf's and he sighed.

"What happened lad?"

Gavin instantly provided background on what he had done, not in detail but the gist. When he finished, Balin only nodded and went closer to the man. It was obvious that he had been beating himself up about what he had done so there was no reason for him to continue the abuse. But Balin only had one idea that would solve Gavin's dilemma quickly, if at all.

"You need to talk to your sister."

"What could she do to show I didn't do what he thinks?"

"Our Queen was blessed by the Valar to sense emotions and what people are feeling and if they are hurt; in case you had forgotten. It is an invaluable tool for her. Talk and ask her to help you and I don't see her denying you since she loves the girl as a sister."

He smiled at that statement. His Lena did love Sigrid, along with her siblings, as though they were her own. "I can't very well interrupt them today, I think she or Fili may actually try to gut me."

"No, no. Wait for tomorrow."

"Why then?"

"Because the food we stocked in their room was only enough for one day. I figured it would be the only way to force them to reappear." The sly look in the older dwarf's eye made Gavin laugh.

"Then I will wait. Is there something I can help with for now?"

* * *

True to his word, Fili and Râlia had run out of food the next morning. It was near midday and they were laying on the fur rug in front of the fireplace out in the main sitting room. They had fallen asleep there in the wee hours of the morning after taking her in various positions on all of the furniture. She was on her back, stroking Fili's tangled hair which was rested on her bare thighs. He was petting her stomach, talking and singing to their son as was tradition for dwarves. It didn't bother her one bit, especially right now since her body was more than exhausted from the rigorous activity she had done in the last two nights.

"We should leave soon. We can't stay in here forever."

Fili stopped talking and raised his head to looked at her. "I disagree."

She laughed at his serious face. "There is no more food and your son is demanding meat."

His head flopped back down for a moment. "Fine." Like lightening, Fili was on his feet and scooping Râlia up bridal style, heading to their bathroom. With gentleness she only saw when he was with her, Fili set her down on a cushioned chair to fill up the tub. She watched as he disappeared into the room to set out clothes and return with a length of cloth for them to dry off with. While the water still ran, Fili took out what was left of the decorations in her hair from the wedding. Her own hair was tangled too from her braids and his hands. Once again he picked her up and descended the steps into the tub while carrying her. Fili reached over and shut off the taps with Râlia seated on his lap.

Together, they bathed and combed each other's hair. No other activity took place since Fili knew she was sore and tired from their long bouts of making love. He left the tub first, holding out the towel for her. He picked her up again and brought her to the same chair, drying her skin inch by inch until her was positive she was dry. The care he was putting into attention given to her was making her tear up again. Fili carefully dried her hair off the best he could from the mass amount that fell past her butt now. Fili quickly dried himself off and carried her once more and brought her to the bed.

"Can you dress?"

The amused look she gave him said more than she could. Râlia picked up the shift as a response and slipped it over her head. The dress next to her was similar to the style she had come up with before but was more extravagant. Probably Balin. Next was the shirt and leggings, then the voluptuous skirt which still had the long slits but better concealed. All of the material was rich and covered in jewels, something that was supposed to fit her station. Even the long corset was redone and adjusted for her stomach. Her boots were nowhere in sight and she looked over to Fili who was shrugging on a fur-lined coat with Durin colors. The only piece he was missing now was his boots like her.

"Where are my shoes?"

He looked at her in surprise. "I didn't find them, I thought you put them somewhere. All there was in the wardrobe was slippers for you."

"Slippers?"

Fili went to the wardrobe and leant into the open door. His hand retrieved a pair of dark blue female slippers embroidered and bejeweled. Râlia stared at them with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not wearing those."

"There is nothing else. You can pick a fight with my mother later about it."

"Lady Dis did this? I thought it was Balin again."

"I'm pretty sure this is her work." Fili brought the shoes over with his and knelt at her feet. "I promise it isn't that bad."

Râlia sighed, "Fine." She allowed him to put the slippers on her feet before he put his boots on. As he led her over to a chair, she conceded they didn't seem too uncomfortable for the time being. Fili placed her beads in her hands and set to work on her hair, twisting braids around the crown of her head and down the back into a larger braid with the same braids at her ears as always. His beads were replaced and the silver raven hairpiece Thorin made for her was at the tail of her hair to keep everything together. Lastly, he places her small crown in the middle of the braids atop her head. Not letting her get up, Fili kicked a footstool over in front of his wife and sat at her feet to allow her to braid his hair. Râlia kissed him on the cheek before starting. She made the same two braids by his ears as she did then only pulled back some hair to create a fishtail braid at the back of his head. Now that they were married, they didn't need to wear the courtship braids anymore.

She didn't know where his crown was and just patted him on the head to let him know she was done. Getting to his feet, Fili extended his hands for her to stand as well. He smiled down at her and Râlia returned the gesture.

"Let's go face everyone."

"Only because there's no food."

Fili laughed heartily and led her to the sitting room, stopping by the mantle where his crown had been set at some point. He unlatched the door and swung it open, but before they could step foot outside they were greeted by many smiling faces. Two guards who were normally assigned to their rooms along with Bofur, Bifur, Balin, and Kili were waiting for them and Râlia didn't want to know for how long.

* * *

 _Okay so after this one, the sex will be only a few here and there as this book only has a few more chapters. Fret not! There will be a book four, I promise. Too much stuff I want to write still. Well, review if you would please, I enjoy reading how people like my stories. have a lovely day._


	31. Fixing Gavin's Problem

**Chapter 31 Fixing Gavin's Problem**

"Do I want to know how long you all have been waiting?"

Never mind, apparently she did and sighed at Fili's question. Kili was the one to answer for them, stepping to his brother's empty side and slapping his shoulder.

"Balin was the one to have food left in your room so he guessed when the two of you would leave in search of more. We got lucky really, only been waiting about a hour."

Balin took a step forward. "Your Highnesses, while I presume the two of you would like more time alone, there are matters that need to be attended to that require the King. Of course we will head to the kitchens first for lunch, but afterwards I'm afraid it is back to work."

Of course, the King had final word in all decisions so it meant Fili couldn't spend the next week worshiping his wife's body. "Fine, let's go."

The two guards proceeded Fili and Râlia to lead the way with Kili still to his brother's left and Balin to her right. Bifur and Bofur were behind them, the sound of coins clicking together had Râlia looking over her shoulder at them. When they noticed, Bofur immediately pointed at Bifur.

"It was his idea?"

She watched as he ducked a punch his cousin threw at his head. "Idea for what?"

"How long it would take for the two of ya to appear. I lost."

"Your loss."

Fili cracked a smile at the exchange. "Did much happen while we were gone?"

They both noticed Balin glance at Kili who looked towards the ceiling when his brother and sister in law turned their attention to him.

"What did you do?"

Kili threw his arms in the air. "Why do you assume I did something?! There are other troublemakers in the kingdom!"

"Off the top of my head, I can only think of a few who could cause trouble like you. So if it wasn't you, who was it?"

"Her brother."

Râlia's eyebrows shot up at that answer. "Gavin? How did he get in trouble?" again she looked behind her when Bofur covered up his laugh with a cough. "Tell me."

A drawn out sigh fell from Balin. "He spent some time alone with Sigrid and was found by Bard, who banished him from the family's presence and called off their engagement for now. The bowman doesn't believe your brother when he said nothing happened between them."

She was actually surprised that Gavin would have done anything to compromise his engagement to the teen. The temptation of Sigrid must have been too much for him. Back home, Gavin had different women occupying his bed all the time and Râlia couldn't imagine what this celibacy was doing to him.

"I told him it would be best to talk to you about helping with the problem."

"Excuse me?" Râlia had no idea what she could do to help Gavin if Bard was unwilling to listen to anyone. "What could I do?"

"You have the ability to read a person's emotions, you can simply tell Master Bard if your brother is lying or not."

"Why would he believe me over anyone else?"

The conversation had lasted the walk to the lower levels and the group was starting to come into contact with other dwarves. When no one answered, Râlia didn't press as she guessed this was a closed door topic. Greetings and congratulations were called out as the passed from kneeling or bowing dwarves. Thankfully, none tried to join the group as they continued on the way to the kitchens since the food was no longer set out for everyone to eat. When they came to the main level, Tauriel joined them with a bow. Râlia wanted to hug her friend but her station was more firmly set and such an action was frowned upon now. She immediately took notice of the elf's new clothes and braids, both a mix of dwarf and Elf styles. Continuing on, silence still hovered over the group making Râlia twitchy in its uncomfortable atmosphere. It was when they reached the long hall to the kitchens did Balin speak again.

"Master Bard holds more respect for you than any other person in this mountain, your word that Gavin didn't take advantage of his daughter will more than likely go a long way."

"But I was told not to use my ability since I was pregnant." Never minding the fact she couldn't control it when her and Fili were having sex. "It could cause unnecessary stress for the baby, that's what Melli told me."

"We can always check with her and Oin if it would be okay this once. Assuming you and King Fili are comfortable in doing so." Balin looked between the two young dwarves.

Fili frowned, his eyes on the kitchen doorway not far in front of them. "We will talk and then decide."

Balin nodded and fell behind as the others entered the kitchen, a stern eye on the two guards now outside this room. "I don't need to remind you that anything spoken of in your presence is to be repeated, right? You were chosen for your skills with the expectation of silence involving the King and Queen."

"Yes sir!" Their voices boomed and Balin gave a small smile.

"Good lads. If you are hungry, feel free to join us; I'm sure no one will mind."

The guards glanced at each other and then through the doorway, looking in on the group who were greeting the others in the kitchen.

Bombur was joyfully flitting around the room, grabbing various foods and plates for those joining in on the lunch party that was already going on. He was carefully sidestepping his youngest daughter who was chasing his legs with loud squeals. Kili and Tauriel greeted Gloin who sat at the table with Gimli, both ignoring the glaring youth. Bifur and Bofur took a seat at the table as well across from Melli and Nori, both eying the couple wearily. Râlia had taken a seat already at the head of the table where there were two chairs for her and Fili, the walk down taking its toll on her already tired body. Fili was making his way around the table, greeting the others happily. It was when he slapped Nori on the back and saw the dwarf stiffen in pain did he stop. Nori shifted uncomfortably at the attention the young King was giving him.

"Are you injured?"

One could say that, Nori thought to himself. "I'm fine, it's only a few scratches."

Râlia saw the smirk on Melli's face before the healer lifted a cup to her lips and by the looks of it, Bifur and Bofur had seen it as well. "No way."

Most of the heads in the room turned to Râlia at her stunned two words. Nori groaned and Melli just sat there with a pleased expression. It took Fili a second longer, looking between the two.

"Oh, Oin is going to kill you."

Kili snorted into his cup, nearly choking on the liquid inside. He winked at Melli, knowing it was her who inflicted the wounds and how; Nori taking a deep interest in his food to ignore the others watching him. Râlia cleared her throat, gaining Fili's attention, and nodded her chin to the seat next to her. He was smart enough to listen to her gesture and sat in the high back chair, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Something ran into her chair and Râlia saw the bright cooper head of Bomfur's daughter, whose name was escaping her at the moment. Bofur snatched the dwarfling up and began tickling the little girl. Squeals of laughter filled the kitchen as everyone watched on in amusement. The hatted dwarf let her loose after a few moments, the dwarfling running as fast as her little legs could to her father. Bona, that was it; Bo from Bombur and Na from the mother, Azana.

A hush fell from everyone at the table and Râlia looked around confused as did Fili at her side. Their attention was aimed behind her thus making her twist to peer around the large chair. It was Gavin. About two days had passed since she had seen him and even if the others hadn't told her anything, she would've known just from looking at him. The shadows in his eyes and slightly slumped shoulders gave him away immediately.

"What did you do?"

Gavin came further into the room, sitting at the end of the bench next to her chair since he didn't fully fit due to his size. "I knew I shouldn't have, but I just couldn't help myself." Three male heads nodded in understanding and Râlia ignored them as she waited for him to continue. "But I swear, I didn't do anything to her. At least that would compromise her."

She kind of wanted to slap him. Maybe he wasn't surrounded by the best examples for waiting until marriage to fool around, but he was older and a part-time historian back in their world. He should know that with this place being like the middle ages, the situation he was caught in was very bad. However, lecturing him would be like kicking a dog right now since he was beating himself up over what had happened. "I believe you."

"I thought we agreed not to use your ability until talking with the healers." Fili turned a stern eye on his pregnant wife, watching her roll her eyes.

"Yeah, but I didn't have to because I know when he's lying. Also, he was never good at hiding something his emotion when he feels guilt or shame." A plate full of food was slid in front of her by Bombur and Râlia blinked in surprise. He had dished up her food so she could eat first and with no trouble reaching for the other dishes. She gave the plump cook a bright smile and picked up the cold chicken and some cheese. "You and I will go talk to Bard, with Tauriel," Râlia added when Balin and Fili went to speak. "And we will sort this out. We can't have you and Sigrid apart since you were meant for each other." She went to work on the food in her hand, thumping a small loaf of bread on Gavin's arm and gesturing him to eat as well.

Fili and Balin engaged in a low conversation, leaning towards one another, while the others openly talked amongst themselves minus Gavin and Râlia. She was forcing him to eat and drink something while doing the same herself. Her ears picked up 'council meeting' and 'elves' from Balin and whipped her head in their direction. The old advisor saw the action and resigned to his fate before she spoke.

"The council meeting is coming soon? When?"

Balin opened his mouth to speak and then closed it, turning his stare to Fili who shifted uneasily. "I don't think you should attend."

"Excuse me?"

The ice in her voice traveled down the table, causing all talk to stop and attention brought to them. Fili bore her steely gaze and shifted to talk to her properly. "At the time of the meeting, you will be twelve months pregnant. I will not have you there because of the danger that may present itself."

A dropped feather could have probably been heard and no one dared to move; except Melli. Coughing lightly, then banging her cup on the table to bring Fili's attention to her. "Do you remember what I told you a while back, what not to do? You're doing it."

"This is completely different than allowing her freedom from guards within Erebor! There will be mass amounts of dwarves and elves in one room who don't like each other, why would you think it's okay to have her in there with them? She could get hurt!"

"The Queen is an able-bodied dwarf, and still fit despite being with child…"

"Exactly! My. Child." Fili was now standing and had slammed his hands on the table, knocking cups over. "My Queen, My Wife, My One, pregnant with MY CHILD! Why would I ever want to put her in a situation where I could lose them?"

"Fili, you need to calm down." Balin raised a hand towards him to try and calm the young dwarf down.

"I will not move on this, she is not..."

"Fili. Stop." Kili interrupted him, his dark eyes to his brothers left.

She was crying, it was the first thing Fili noticed when he looked down to Râlia. Not heavy tears, but a few had rolled down her cheeks leaving him speechless and everyone else looking at each other wondering what to do now. He wasn't sure how much he had hurt her from his yelling with her emotions out of balance from the pregnancy. Fili knew how much she hated shouting, but wasn't entirely sure that's what she was crying. Sighing internally, Fili flicked his eyes to Gavin and discovered the man watching him very closely. Looking back at his wife, he watched her breathe in a shuddering breath and another tear roll down her cheek.

"I'm sorry." He leaned over her, his hands cupping her face and his thumbs dragging over her cheeks to wipe away the tear trails. Fili pressed his forehead to her stone, wishing he could feel what she did so he could fix how he hurt her. Her arms came up and wrapped around his neck to keep him in place.

"I would never leave you," Râlia whispered. "But I am attending the meeting. I don't care how many guards you place around me or pounds of armor I have to wear, I want to be at your side. Don't take that away from me, please."

Everyone else was ignored as Fili comforted his wife, still a bit unsure of why she was so upset. That didn't matter though, he knew enough and that was the fact she didn't want him going to the meeting himself where there was danger present. She was just as afraid of losing him as he was for her. Placing a kiss on her wet lips, Fili pulled away and dried her eyes with his hands. He returned to his chair with her hand in his returning his attention to Balin who was giving him a look he hadn't seen since he was a dwarfling. Fili stared back with a bland stare until the old advisor looked away.

"We will have to redo plans for the meeting."

Gavin held back on rolling his eyes. With her hormones out of control, Râlia would be more likely to kill someone if they threatened her and her own. Chatter resumed with those seated at the table, filling in the silence and continuing as though nothing had happened. Although this time it was Gavin pushing food unto Râlia because her appetite had disappeared with the incident beforehand.

"We should get going, it's getting late in the day." Râlia stood, detangling her hand from Fili's.

"Are you feeling well enough to walk to Dale?" Fili looked up at his wife who looked to him more drained than before.

"She can ride a horse still, this early on." Melli spoke up from her seat.

"Then you will join her, along with Nori." He stood, brushing a kiss to Râlia's cheek. "I'll see you later." Balin joined him as Fili left the kitchen, taking with them one of the guards.

Everyone at the table took that as a cue to leave and they stood, separating and leaving in two groups. Bofur and Bifur left with Glion and Gimli, talking about the workshops they wanted to open; saying goodbye to their Queen and the others before disappearing through the door way. Kili was lingering behind to speak with Tauriel since she was resuming her post as Râlia's personal guard, with a caress to her had he ran off to catch up with Fili as he was now required to attend majority of the meetings since he was the Prince. Râlia left for the exit, sending Bombur a smile and patting Bona on the head on the way out.

The remaining guard, Rugur, took lead once the group exited, bringing them out of Erebor to the small stable with fenced in land holding ponies, goats and horse left behind. Upon approaching the fence, a dark stallion trotted up to greet them. Gavin extended his hand and a large nose searched his hand for food before huffing and shaking.

"He was left behind from the elves for some reason. I named him Loki." Gavin saw his sister's expression, "it's a perfectly normal name."

"Keep telling yourself that."

The stable hand waved them in and the group quickly found their own animal to ride. Gavin brought Râlia over to the stallion he had saddled. "I thought you might like to ride with me."

Râlia smiled and nodded knowing that he was offering partially because he was lonely. He lifted her up and gently set her sideways atop the horse and then swung himself up. Rugur came up to their side on his goat, waiting for Gavin since the man knew where to go. Taking a look behind him to see if the others were ready, Gavin nearly laughed at seeing Tauriel standing patiently behind the others. He assumed that she would be able to keep up with them on foot due to her being an Elf.

Kicking the horse with his heels, they set off on a easy Gallup with the others following. It only took a few minutes for them to reach Dale and everyone slowed their rides as they entered the city through the main bridge. Immediately the group ran into townspeople who began calling out congratulations while others whispered to each other at the sight of Gavin. The man tightened his grip on the reins and the other arm around Râlia. Ignoring the townspeople, Gavin led the group away and to the right uphill to where he knew the towered hall was located.

When they rounded the final corner, they were greeted by Bard waiting for them on the top step with his arms crossed over his chest. The glare he had leveled at Gavin had the man looking away, an action Râlia had not seen before. He dismounted before help her to the ground and the others followed suit; Tauriel seemingly appearing out ofor thin air to Râlia's other side.

"I told you not to come near my family."

Râlia's eyebrows shot up in interest. "He asked if I could speak with you about what had happened."

"Why should I believe anything you have to say for him?"

"You don't have to, but you've spent time with me enough to know that I'm not fond of lying and I have a unique gift which allows me to know a persons emotions, to know whether or not they are telling the truth."

"How do I know you won't lie for him?"

"I can't assume you will believe me."

Bard watched her for a minute before turning on his heel and returning through the double doors behind him. The group took this as a sign to follow since he hadn't shut the door behind him, climbing the steps and entering a foyer like area. Rugur was the last one in and dragged the heavy doors closed behind him. Their attention was focused back to Bard who was at the base of a curved staircase.

"I will hear you out."

Râlia didn't hesitate, "His guilt over what happened is real but he didn't do anything to compromise Sigrid."

His dark eyes bore into Gavin's, judging him silently. "What would you have done, if it was your daughter found in such a position?"

Gavin jerked in surprise. He had never thought about it since children had never been a goal for him. However, Gavin looked down at Râlia and thought about what he had done for her in the past. "I probably would've given them a beating to remember."

"Hmmm." Bard ran a hand over his beard and came closer. "You think that is a justified action if he was telling the truth about what happened as you say you are?"

He looked wearily at Bard who was now in front of him. "Yes, because I think it would be a lesson not to do it again."

The bowman hummed once more because punching Gavin straight on the jaw. Râlia stumbled back to avoid her brothers stagger, held steady by Tauriel's hands. They watched as Bard backed her brother up to the doors, giving him the beating Gavin said he would have doled out. She watched as he took the punishment without fighting back.

Nori leaned forward to Râlia, "should we stop him?"

"I-I'm not sure." Honestly, she was a little baffled. She had never seen Gavin last down for anyone before and that Bard had such violence in him. Running footsteps echoed of the stones and Sigrid appeared around the bend of the stairs, stopping when she spotted the one sided altercation.

"Da! Stop, what are you doing?" She ran down the last of the steps but was held back by Tauriel. "Stop hitting him!"

Her scream reached her father and Bard dropped his hands, backing away. Gavin slid to the floor with a groan and Tauriel released Sigrid who ran to his side. Kneeling, she just barely caressed his face with her fingers. "Why did you do this?" Her voice was near hysterics.

"Don't...yell at him..." Râlia was honestly surprised he could speak with his mouth swelling up. "He only did...what any father would do."

Sigrid was glaring at her father who was rubbing his knuckles which were scraped. "He said I could."

"I don't recall those words leaving him." Melli muttered from the back.

"Don't be mad at him...if we have a daughter, any boy would face a fate...worse than this from me." Sigrid's face flamed at his promise.

Bard watched the man gaze at his daughter as lovingly as he could through half shut eyes. "I hereby reinstate your engagement, however you two are never to be alone together."

Râlia let out the breathe she had been holding and watched as tears fell from Sigrid's eyes. "Tauriel, can you check to make sure he isn't too injured?"

* * *

 _And we are resolved. One more chapter I think._


	32. Elves Arrival

_Okay, I lied. One more chapter after this. I didn't get to where I thought I would be and figured it wouldn't hurt anyways._

 **Chapter 32 Elves Arrival**

It turned out Bard had more than one condition for Gavin to resume his courting, but it was never said aloud. Over the following days and weeks, less and less was seen of the man in Erebor and more at Dale in the company of Bard going through the records of the city that hadn't been destroyed. At the same time, both were learning the governing structure that had existed before the desolation from dwarves who had lived in Erebor at the time. While the information was incomplete, Bard and Gavin with a committee of men and women drew up new laws from the old and settled on a system that would benefit all but with a ruling family.

Dale was cleared of all Orc and Troll bodies early on and the focus was then on the bones of the former townspeople. No one had any real way of knowing who they were now but that didn't stop them from creating a mausoleum specially made to house them in memory. Bodies were gathered and wrapped, description written down to the best of their ability, and place in an empty building while it was being built. Created from the stone broken from Smaug's attack, there was no windows and only one decorated iron door, built at the back of the town cemetery. Once done, the bones were lined up on the many stone shelves and the door sealed for no other dead would rest in the building. Above the door was a sign made from metal with words chiseled neatly onto it.

 _"_ _They shall grow not old, as we that are left grow old._ _Age shall not weary them, nor the years condemn._ _At the going down of the sun and in the morning, we will remember them."_

No ceremony was held for the long dead, only a moment of silence. As the new folk of Dale left the cemetery, many stopped by the graves of those who had died in the battle; paying respect to friends and family members.

Summer wore on and with the agreed help of the dwarves, Dale was rebuilt. No structures were left to be condemned and only a few had to be torn down. Gavin took part in the construction of the tower Bard and his family lived in now as they decided to stay there instead of relocating to the former Lord of Dale home once it was rebuilt. Even though he knew nothing about stone building and next to nothing about construction, this didn't stop him from taking part in the plans to extend his future home. From the tower and attached building, he and the dwarves came up with a sketch to create a large hall on the other side of the tower. It would be big enough to hold town meetings, parties, etc. and would have a hallway with a door to the tower for ease of access. This way, the structure would almost cocoon the area in front that resembled the town center.

It was close to fall, around September, when Dale was completed to its former glory. A celebration would be held on Durin's day as a collaboration between the menfolk and dwarves as a tribute to one year of life after Smaug; no one actually caring it wasn't the actual day the beast had died. Also in that week would be the council meeting between Men, Elves, and Dwarves to officiate a peace treaty and trade routes. At the same time, Bard was to be crowned and Dale's town council to be set in place so more solid decisions could be agreed upon such as shops, taxes, hierarchy, and the like as was with all kingdoms.

The dwarves had their own plans as well. When the company had assembled under Thorin, each signed a contract promising a reward of the treasure. In the last year, no coin was given other than what was needed and even the returning lords and families who had lived in Erebor before hadn't been given their titles officially. Fili and Balin had taken the past months to draw up contracts reinstating certain dwarves to their stations, creating a council of their own, and papers that gave each member of the company a reward; including Bilbo even though he wasn't there. A trip was being planned by Balin to take him his part of the treasure and contract, although when hadn't been figured out yet.

The second week of October came quickly and excitement filled the air, everybody was eager for the festival. Well, almost everyone. Râlia, who was now just shy of twelve months pregnant, felt like a whale. Since she had retained her petite stature and not gained one of a female dwarf, the fifteen-month pregnancy was wearing her down. Because of the weight from the baby, Melli had restricted her movements at nine months and Râlia was only allowed to travel along the floor the king's apartments were on and a level down. No one wanted her to travel the long stairs and narrow bridges in her condition. In his free time though, Fili would carry her to where ever she wanted to try and keep her cabin fever low. Against protests, she was still insisting upon attending the treaty meeting at her threat of going down herself if they didn't take her.

As he said so many months ago, plans were changed and his guards were doubled for the meeting, even the chair Râlia was given as Queen had to be switched out because of her condition. It wasn't the biggest catastrophe these changes, as the dwarves who had arrive from the Blue Mountains and Iron Hills grew to understand the impact and insight their Queen held. The school she had run early on was temporarily on hold during the construction of Dale and now because of her inability to attend. Instead, Râlia was drawing up her own plans for Dale to educate children and adults alike. The trouble was there were no true teachers among them. To solve this, she had sent a missive to Lord Elrond for advice on what to do and if he could help in any fashion. A raven had been used since Daemyn now had a family of his own.

The little robin had disappeared after his return from the Orc situation back in April and returned in June with a female robin and three little ones. Râlia had instantly felt a connection to the other birds, although not as strong as the one she had with Daemyn and came to find out they didn't have names. This wasn't going to do and with her movements restricted, Râlia decided to name them with their permission. For his mate, Avalyn which meant beautiful bird, the two female fledgling were given the names Charlotte meaning free and Scarlett for red, and the male was named Flynn. She wasn't entirely sure what the name meant but Râlia had liked the name ever since watching Tangled back home. While Râlia wasn't entirely sure this was a normal action for birds, she accepted it and now Erebor had five robins actively flying around its halls.

Three days before the meeting was to take place, Aulë visited her in her dreams for the first time since he had spoken to her on her wedding day. Râlia had hugged the Valar tightly, crying as she had never realized how much she had missed his presence. He held her stomach in his hands and sung to the baby in a language she didn't recognize. Afterwards Râlia was told it was a blessing for a long and prosperous life. Her visit was short, he had only pulled her from sleep to tell her the surprise Vána had for her would be arriving in the morning with the elves. She could tell there was more than what he was telling her but she was put back to sleep before she could question him further.

Râlia woke up on her side with Fili against her back and snuggled under blankets. It was quiet and she had no idea what time it was since it was completely dark in the room due to the heavy drapes over her balcony doors. With Fili's arms securely wrapped around her, Râlia stood no chance of getting up without waking him. Reaching her hand to his hair, she pulled at his braids to wake him up. A groan was muffled into her hair and Râlia cracked a smile. She gave another tug.

"Why are you torturing me?"

"I want to get up."

His arms tightened around her. "No."

"Yes."

"No." He burrowed himself against her more.

"There is something here for me from the elves and I want to know what it is now."

Fili huffed a sigh and loosened his hold to perch himself on his left arm with the other still around her. "How do you know?"

She shifted slightly so she could look up at him clearly. His hair was tangled from sleep and fell around his head. "I was told by Aulë."

"Now?"

"Yes." She grinned at his groan as he flopped onto his back.

"It's too early."

"How can you tell, there's no light in here."

"I can feel it."

Râlia rolled her eyes. "Help me up." With her large stomach, it was a lot harder to get out of bed on her own and she wasn't up to trying it on her own today. Fili rolled off his side of the bed, naked, and walked over to help her sit up. Neither of them slept in night clothes except during the colder months. Placing her hands in his, he pulled her into a sitting position and she eyed his morning erection. They had been advised against sex the last couple months incase her body couldn't handle the stress and right now, she was a little frustrated. Yes, her drive had fallen but that didn't mean it hadn't gone away entirely and right now her husband looked delicious.

"No."

She stuck out her lower lip.

"I'm serious."

Râlia widened her eyes.

"We aren't going to do anything."

"But I just want to taste you."

Her words had his member jump and his eyes darken. Okay, maybe they could. Beside, it wasn't like anyone was expecting them right now and what his wife wanted, she received. Fili let her hands go and picked her up bridal style, walking to the bathroom since they would have to bathe anyway.

True to her words, the elves did indeed arrive about midmorning. The patrol walking the gate saw the travelers and sent dwarves out to greet the new arrivals. There were more elves than they had anticipated and for good reason, not all of them were from the Woodland Realm. Balin was waiting at the front gate for the Elf King and was astonished to see who was at his side. The advisor offered accommodations within the walls of Erebor only to be turned down as the elves preferred to be outside, more in touch with nature. Nodding his agreement, Balin sent a guard to have the King and Queen alerted and escorted down.

While they waited, the Elves set up their tents on the other side of the bridge so they were near the water and far enough away to not be in the way. The inhabitants from Dale could also see the Elves arrive and an envoy party arrived not long afterwards. The party contained Bard, Gavin, Sigrid, Bain, Percy, Hilda, and a former shopkeeper by the name of Owen. They were due to arrive at the day of the meeting but since the Elves had arrived early, Bard and Gavin thought it would be prudent to make an appearance and make introductions. As the representative of Dale were being presented, Râlia and Fili had come to the entrance with Dis and a few guards. To say the Queen was excited to see who was present was an understatement.

"Lord Elrond! What are you doing here?" With Fili's hold on her arm, Râlia was forced to walk slowly to the dark haired Elf.

He was decent enough to meet her halfway. "You were in need of teachers and material for your school and I thought it may be a good decision to provide you with such tools."

Gavin and Bard's eyebrows shot up as they had no knowledge of this and looked to Râlia who was beaming up at Lord Elrond.

"Thank you, I didn't actually expect you to come though. Are you staying for a while?"

"Only about a week to help oversee the treaty. I have some thoughts for your trade routes, if you are interested?"

"Of course. Right?" She looked over at Balin.

"Yes."

A snort of laughter from behind her had Râlia looking to the source and saw Kili with a straight face and Tauriel at his side. "Something amusing?"

"Not at all, serious business all this."

Râlia narrowed her eyes at him and returned her attention to the Elf Lord. "I was told I had a surprise arriving with the Elves for me but I didn't think about what it was."

A gentle smile crossed his face. "The teachers and tool weren't the surprise…" Elrond was interrupted by two twin voices at his back.

"Our lovely _Vanimo_!"

"How beautiful you have grown."

Lord Elrond closed his eyes and prayed for patience from the Valar. His daughter had told him of their antics before leaving with Galadriel to visit Lothlorien. Râlia quickly grabbed a hold of Fili's arm at their approach.

"Look brother, she's pregnant!"

"It appears official now that she will never be ours." The two struck up mourning expressions and poses, ignoring the dwarves who appeared to be insulted at their acting.

"I hope you aren't my gift."

"We could be."

Eyebrows wiggled at her and Râlia rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you don't want to die so I would stop before you get ambushed."

Elrohir, she now knew which twin was which, looked down at Fili amused. "I'm positive we can stay out of reach of a dwarf."

"Oh I wasn't talking about him."

A tap to the young Elf's shoulder surprised him and Elladan looked to his left to see a bearded man with an unusual hairstyle next to him.

"She was talking about me."

Elladan was just as surprised as his brother, neither had heard the man move and look at him in interest. "How did you move so quietly."

"Family secret."

He stared at the man and then at the pregnant Queen he and his brother adored. "You are her family?"

Gavin gave a smile. "At least they are smart. Yes, I am her brother."

Elrohir gave a groan, "Fine. We will stop flirting with the lovely Valar maiden." He looked behind her to Tauriel. "How about the beautiful Elf behind her?"

Kili's face darkened and Tauriel's brow rose in question. Râlia sighed, they were going to pick a fight some way or another. Oddly enough, it was King Thranduil who stepped forward to answer.

"Lord Elrond, your sons have a peculiar way of treating a lady." Râlia and Gavin bit their tongues to keep from pointing out he had kept her hostage in his own kingdom. "Tauriel is engaged to the dwarf Prince."

Blinking at the pale King, Elrohir turned to his brother. "How are the dwarves getting these lovely ladies and we are alone in the world?"

"Don't answer." Lord Elrond stopped his son from speaking with a look. "I am not explaining to your sister and Galadriel why we are not permitted in dwarf halls any longer. Go retrieve her gifts."

Sullenly, the twins left the group to the tents and disappeared from sight. Râlia was more than amused, which could not be said about some of the male dwarves around her. Even Tauriel appeared interested in the exchange she was dragged into with Kili glaring off into the direction the elves left.

"So what did you bring me?"

Elrond looked down at Râlia with a gentle smile. "Just a few items I thought you may want."

Well that could be a lot of things Râlia thought to herself as she craned her neck to try and spy the brothers. The others conversed around her as she waited impatiently, a few minutes ticked by before she saw one of the brothers again. Behind him was his twin leading a small, shaggy pony colored black and white with a pack on either side of her.

"Tamesis!" Râlia tried to run to her mare she had left in Rivendell. She hadn't had much time to bond with the animal but still she had missed the faithful animal.

Fili had grabbed Râlia in order to keep her from running and possibly injuring herself and she bounced on her toes when Elrohir released the reins and allowed the pony to trot over to its owner. The others moved out of the way and watched as Tamesis came to a stop before the Queen, sniffling the baby belly before raising its nose to bump her chin, saying hello. As she had done in Rivendell, Râlia hugged the mare's neck with joy as it stood still.

"Can't say I've ever seen a horse act that way." Most of the other made noises of agreement at Gavin's comment.

"Let's move this inside." Balin suggested. "Your Highness, Tamesis probably needs to go to the stables for a rest."

"But..."

"She will still be here later." The others were amused at the childish pout the Queen gave and some had to look away not to laugh. "Rugur, please grab the bags off the pony."

The royal guard did as told and hefted the large packs over his shoulder with a grunt. "What in Mahal is in this?" He muttered to himself.

"Many things Mister dwarf, most for your _Vanimo_. Not to worry, nothing in them is dangerous." The half Elf Lord reassured the wary looking dwarves.

Râlia reluctantly let go of her mare and watch as she was led away by the stablehand. Sighing, she turned back to the others, keeping her slight pout as Fili kissed her brow and grabbed hold of her hand. Tauriel took up her place next to her with an eye on King Thranduil since she hadn't seen him from before her defiance after the battle. The blonde King ignored her, an action she now returned and brought her attention back to her charge and duties.

* * *

 _To my faithful followers and reviewers, if you would like a minor character or something in the next book please leave a review with what you would like and if needed, I'll message you for details._


	33. Negotiations

**Chapter 33 Negotiations**

For the next few days, the air around Erebor was tense; not extreme but enough to put a lot of the occupants in a state of uneasiness. While the dwarves and elves remained as civil as possible towards each other, one could still tell there was lingering animosity. Râlia on the other hand, with Melli, ignored the tension and went about their daily routine as normal. The dwarf Queen was excused from the duties pertaining to the meeting, not that there was much since no one wanted to add stress to the pregnancy, and Râlia was able to escape outside. Essentially she was using her free time to play with her returned mare and just enjoying the open air since she probably wouldn't be able to come out here much longer seeing as how there was three months left until she gave birth and the air was already cold from the threat of snow. As it was, Fili had forced her into heavier clothes and a fur cloak each day before leaving their rooms. Even pregnant, Râlia was still petite and he insisted on carrying her down the many stairs to the main floor. Not that she minded, having Fili carry her was always lovely.

After the initial gathering upon the Elves arrival, Bard and his group from Dale had returned to the town until the appointed time. Gavin had given Râlia a great hug, the loss of her presence wore on him less as time went on as their duties now took them away from each other. He had picked her up easily and gently, sitting her on his arm to make them eye level. In their private moment, he told her that Bard had agreed to their marriage completely and the wedding was to take place after the birth of Râlia's son in the spring. Coincidently, this ran into the same time frame Kili and Tauriel decided to complete their bonding. In dwarven traditions. Râlia suspected they were more than likely to break and become married in the eyes of an Elf before then.

The day negotiations were to take place, Dain arrived with a small caravan as he had promised when he left three days after their wedding. Râlia and Melli were at the stable, same as the two days previously, sitting on mounds of hay when they heard the horn announcing his arrival. From the same steep hill as from the battle, Dain descended with his goat and company. The elves stood around, either at their tents or at the edge of the encampment and watched the dwarf lord ride past them. Râlia was waiting with Melli at the outside fence of the stables when Dain came upon them. He jumped from his goat with a laugh and approached the two.

"My Queen, ye are more radiant than when I left." Dain kissed her hand, making Râlia laugh.

"You've learned from previous experience haven't you?"

He gave her a smile as he watched her hands settle over her stomach. "Ya caught me. Thorin III, he is 76 now."

"Oh, the same age as myself."

Dain paused at that. "Did your birthday pass already lass?"

"A while ago, about two weeks before Midsummer's Day."

The Lord's eyes narrowed and his company behind him looked on interested. "Why wasn't there an announcement."

Râlia looked to Melli who in turned was looking at Dain. "It was decided there was too much risk for my safety right now."

"Hmmm…" Apparently he was going to have to have some words with his King and Balin. "Come, let's go inside. I feel rain coming." His words carried and some of the elves looked towards the sky where gray clouds hung on the horizon. After Râlia tucked her arm on his arm, Dain left his goat with the stable hand and escorted the Queen back inside with Melli next to her. His men had dismounted and only two guards followed him. As they reached the bridge the gates were opened and out came Fili, Balin, Dwalin, and Rugur.

"Welcome Lord Dain! I am glad to see you in good health."

Dain released Râlia's arm and hugged Fili, thumping the young dwarf on the back. "It is good to be back."

"We have food and drink ready for you and your men. The meeting will take place in a few hours." Fili held out his hand to Râlia as he spoke and his wife came over to him, kissing him on the cheek as he wrapped an arm around her back.

"Good, there are some things we need to talk about."

Fili's eyebrow raised at that and Râlia let out a snort. He looked down at her and waited her an explanation.

"You're in trouble for not announcing my birthday apparently."

"We are holding peace treaty negotiations near mine not to mention an actual celebration for the death of Smaug on the day, somehow I'm not sure if it is something to be worried about."

Balin could swear he saw a vein ticking on Dain's forehead and sighed. He knew this would happen but Fili insisted on not making a great show about their birthdays, Kili and Tauriel joining in on the agreement. Fili was the last of the four to have a birthday. It was one of the traditions he didn't care for, a large party held in their honor and gifts showered down. "Lord Dain, we agreed that for the first year we would only focus on rebuilding our home and lives before taking up traditions that were lost on that fiery day."

That appeased the fierce dwarf a bit and his face softened. "If the King insists then so be it; but there are other details I wish to talk to you about. May we?" Dain gestured to the entrance.

"Of course." Fili turned with Râlia and led the way, the rest of Dain's company now joining them.

Bard, Gavin, and the others showed up not long afterwards and joined in on the discussions which Râlia and Melli were excused from; to which they kidnapped Sigrid on their way out of the hall. The three friends found their own way to the meeting hall with their usual escort of two dwarves and found a few elves already in attendance. Râlia was struck by their familiar faces.

"Why are you three here?"

Hissaelon had already caught sight of the dwarf Queen before when she had greeting them upon their arrival but he didn't have a clear view of her. The two at his side were the same guard elves that had been in charge of her and her brother during their stay at Mirkwood. "Your Majesty. "

"Please, I'd rather not deal with that title more than necessary."

"It is rude to call you anything else."

Râlia sighed. "Then do what Lord Elrond and his company does, call me Vanimo."

Hissaelon quirk ed a brow but didn't press the subtle command. "As you wish. We are simply waiting, as instructed by King Thranduil. "

"Well that's boring."

"A guards life isn't as exciting as it would seem, unless you happen to be nearby."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Melli and Sigrid only watched the exchange in silence, well until Melli didn't want to remain silent any longer.

"Please tell me there is food in here, I'm starving."

Râlia looked to her friend curiously. "You have been eating a lot lately."

"Storing up for winter."

"That's supposed to be animals, not dwarves."

"Like there's a huge difference."

She hummed and watched her pale, half blind friend seek out food against the side wall. Sigrid was also doing the same, not knowing what to do at the moment. "I guess we will wait with you then." Walking towards the head of the table, Râlia stopped a few chairs from the top and gestured to the seat. "Sigrid, this is where you, Bard, and Gavin will be sitting along with the other members of the council." Melli came up to her other side and offered up a cookie to the Queen and Sigrid each. Nibbling on the sugar cookies, Râlia surveyed her seat which was very decorative due to her position.

Sounds from the entrance pulled the attention of those in the room and saw Lord Elrond with his sons. Râlia had to hold back a groan and prayed they would behave themselves. She half wondered where Tauriel was since she was usually with her or Kili. At least Tauriel would be an advantage at keeping the twins at bay. "My Lord Elrond. What brings you here early?"

The half Elf smiled and approached the Queen. "I only wished to be here early, nothing of it." His sons were at his back and surprisingly silent. "Also, I wanted to speak with your personal guard; Tauriel correct?"

"Yes, but what do you want with her?"

"Only to give her a book, one with the last records of an Elf and dwarf mating."

"That's very kind of you, I'm sure she will be excited to have more insight." Râlia gestured over the table with her free hand, "I don't believe you have a designated seat since we weren't expecting you. Bard and his party are to the left of Fili and Thranduil to the right, feel free to sit where ever you please."

Elrond bowed and excused himself with his sons, but not before one of them winked at her. Râlia rolled her eyes and went to sit in her seat, deciding to wait for the others. Sigrid sat in the chair directly to her left and Melli leaned against the table to her right. She draw the young girl who was to marry her brother into a conversation about how her people carried on a wedding. Blushing, Sigrid filled Râlia in on their traditions, answering any questions, and was just about done when Râlia's attention moved to the door once more and delightful surprise colored her face. Sigrid turned around the same time as Melli and saw Tauriel swiftly walking towards them.

The Elf was looking straight ahead with a slight blush across her cheeks from what Râlia guessed wasn't just their attention on her. Apparently Kili wasn't taking having elves in the vicinity too well right now. Her brilliant hair was braided back in traditional betrothal style for dwarves, the head piece he had given long ago laced through her hair. Her normal clothes had been taken away and replaced with a variation of Râlia's gown with forest green, silver, and white detail, a long and short sword hung at her hips that appeared to be dwarves had. When she stopped in front of the three, Râlia could see what was making her friend turn pink. A collar, or what she considered the piece to be, made from leather and silk with gemstones and silver hanging, buckled in the back. If Râlia had any wondering about their sex life, half of them were now gone.

"Where did the dress come from?"

Tauriel's hands fluttered down the soft material, trying to ignore the eyes of the other elves on her. "I'm not positive. Kili presented it to me this morning."

Râlia crooked her finger to have her come closer as the stitching looked familiar. "I think this is Dori's work."

"Not Lady Dis?" Melli asked, her eye appreciating the outfit also.

"No, this is more of Dori. He's made many of my clothes."

"Where did he get the collar? And where can I get one?" Melli's eye was now at her neck, greatly interested.

Tauriel cleared her through and Râlia could see the excitement below the embarrassment. "Kili made it for me."

"Why?"

Three pairs of eyes went to Sigrid and they almost felt sorry for the young girl. Looking positively wicked in her excitement, Melli opened her mouth to answer only to be stopped by a hand covering her mouth.

"It's a sign of a specific affection. Ask Gavin when you two are alone." Removing her hand, Râlia gave Melli a warning glare who sighed in defeat and returned to her last cookie. Tauriel took up her spot behind the Queen, nodding at the dwarf guards not far away.

It wasn't long after that Fili and the other dwarves arrived, Kili now among them, and they all stopped together at Tauriel's state of dress. Balin sighed at the blatant sign of possession and wondered if the dragon sickness towards gold could manifest in different ways, especially with the two brothers who showed no sign of it towards the treasures in Erebor but towards their ones. Since they hadn't been born in Erebor or around much gold in their lives, Balin decided to look into it further. Fili was the first to move forward with a shake of his head towards his brother who looked all too happy with himself. He moved around to his own decorated chair, stopping to kiss Râlia on the cheek and shook Melli from her spot. Balin and Dain stood on either side of his chair with Dwalin behind them and his two guards with him, and Kili sitting in his own seat to the right of Fili. Melli took this as her sign to leave since she wasn't taking part in these negotiations. Taking up her staff, she bid the others farewell and found her way to the door where Nori was already waiting for her. The company was to join the meeting, but not until later on when they would sign their own contracts for their rewards.

Bard and Gavin led the way into the hall, passing the dwarves outside, and down the length of the table. Both bowed to the King and Queen much to their amusement and took their seats, the other member of the council repeating the acting. Gavin was next to Râlia now, Sigrid now sitting next to her brother on Bard's other side. This was because of Gavin position as the Queen's brother did he get the closest seat of honor. Shuffling drew the attention of those in attendance to Ori who was hustling up the hall with an armful of parchment, behind him a guard with writing utensils. The scribe dropped everything onto a small desk to Fili's right so Ori could take notes and the like during the meeting. Next was Thranduil and his escorts. His cold eyes swept the room, lingering on Râlia and Tauriel behind her before moving on to his place at the table. Other than the three Elf guards they had run into more than once, none of them knew the blond elves at the King's side.

It wasn't until the door closed did Fili speak.

"Welcome, everyone, we are here to come to an agreement that will suit and benefit all parties involved. Our goal is to reopen Dale and Erebor as a center for trade and market. It is our hope that through our talks and contracts signed today we will be able to trade with each other and those far away with the help of the roads through and around Mirkwood." His blue eyes swept the table. "Along with rewarding our company a part of the treasure, giving restitution to the people of Dale, and give what belongs to Elves back. Let's begin." Fili retool his seat and gestured for Bard to start.

Taking out a scroll, Bard unraveled it and placed weights on the edges to keep it open as he read. "My Lords, thank you for all of your hospitality and generosity during the past year and the help given to us so my people will survive and thrive. To start, I would like to introduce you to the top member of our council since they will be handling matters in the future. This is Percy, Hilda, and Owen, once I am crowned in two days time, I will be bestowing Lordship and Ladyship to both of their houses for their loyalty to me and the town. All we ask is enough to start and survive the upcoming years, once Dale has been reestablished. Then we will no longer assistance to buy any Neuse cities. As it is, Dale and Erebor have a tentative contract to share cropland; I wish to extend upon it. To work together to keep up crops and cattle, to share the land between us and if needed, a few of your people to help us when needed."

Râlia looked at her husband who appeared pleased at Bard while listening to Balin who was whispering in his ear. Once the advisor stepped back, Fili nodded.

"Your terms are acceptable. We will set a limit for each year as assistance toward you and your people and redesign the crop contract so it will aide the both of us. However, we will set five years as a limit for funds since it is our goods that will be in your market as well."

Bard shifted his eyes to Gavin and then to the three on his other side. At their nods, Bard agreed. "Thank you." Sitting back down, Bard saw the wink Râlia threw at him and gave a wry smile. He was glad his petition was simple and accepted, one that was now rolled up again and handed off to Ori. Now he could move on to matters in his own town.

"King Thranduil, would you like to speak or will once of your council address us?"

The ice blue eyes of Thranduil rolled over the dwarves, lingering again on the Valar blessed woman. "I will speak." He didn't stand, only accepted a scroll of his own from Silalian, a female Elf on his council, and set it on the table without opening it. "We wish to continue our trade of wines with the people of Dale, formerly from Laketown. Me and my people never dealt with an issue from the menfolk aside from when the former master allowed the escaped company to reside under his roof." Many eyebrows raised at Thranduil bringing up the past events. "As for the dwarves of Erebor, I have been advised by Lord Elrond not to simply dismiss your presence and close off my roads through the forest which can be repaired for future merchants and travelers. However, to let slide an insult thrown at me by your previous King is something I cannot do."

Râlia was looking at him in disbelief, wondering if he was just being an ass or actually serious. Fili was the one to ask the question they were thinking.

"You wish for us to make amends by apologizing for something my uncle said while he was your captive?"

Elrond was now looking at Thranduil in interest, not letting it portray on his face however. The blond Elf was cold and calculating, hardly showing warmth to even his children since the passing of his wife. At times even he did not know what the King was thinking. The door was opened and Elrond moved to see who had entered as did everyone else.

"Legolas, I thought you had no desire to attend this meeting."

The young Elf walked over to his father and stood behind him to his left. "I came to see if you were putting forth the conditions." His eyes were on Tauriel who held his gaze steadily. "I see you have become accustomed to living with the dwarves."

Tauriel frowned at his statement and looked over at kili who let out a growl upon seeing the Elf prince. A hand on her arm hand her look down at Râlia who smiled up at her. Drawing herself up again, Tauriel replaced her blank mask and didn't meet the eyes of her old friend.

"You haven't answered my question."

Thranduil lazily looked at Fili. "What if I did? Would you bow and apologize for the brights of your ancestors?"

"No."

"Fili..."

"I will bow to no one who presumes such actions from someone who insulted and imprisoned us when we were trying to reclaim our home."

"Your home wouldn't have to be reclaimed if your great-grandfather hadn't been filled with greed."

Small hands slammed on the table bringing all eyes to Râlia. "How dare you try and hold Fili responsible for the actions of others. How was he to stop or change the course of how they acted?" You should look at right now and stop dwelling in the past, acting like a fucking child when you are a King."

"Why should I listen to a person such as yourself, you hold a traitor to my kingdom as a royal guard. Presumably unaccountable for her responsibilities or wrong doings."

"I think your head would look better detached from your shoulders right now."

Laughter came from Gavin who had been biting his tongue since the snotty Elf started talking. "You are challenging a well trained, pregnant dwarf. Were you dropped on your head as a infant?"

A glare was aimed at the man. "I think everyone should be concerned about having a traitor guard the life of the Queen who is a child of the Valar, why wouldn't I be worried?"

Before Gavin could retort, Tauriel spoke. "I gave up much right as an Elf in your kingdom and took up a role here which I would never give up. My reputation you have labeled as a traitor means nothing to those who have lived and worked side by side with me. If I hadn't been accepted, do you really believe any dwarf would allow me to be near their King and Queen? So in your eyes I may be a traitor but here I am a soon to be Princess and royal guard of Queen Râlia. I don't give a damn what you think of my reputation."

She should probably stop cursing around Tauriel, she was starting to pick up her speech. Whistling from her left grabbed Râlia's attention in the silence and she nearly laughed when Gavin sang a line of the song quietly.

"I don't give a damn about my reputation..."

"Father, you are being unreasonable. The point of coming here was to make amends and not create more conflict." Legolas spoke softly but could be heard by all near him. Thranduil stared at his former captain, moving his gaze to Râlia before looking away.

"Finish this then. You know what I want."

* * *

 _Okay, one more chapter. Then moving to book four._


	34. The End

**Chafter 34 The End**

Thankfully, none of the dwarves lost their temper and King Thranduil stayed silent the rest of the meeting; leaving Legolas and at times Lord Elrond to speak his terms. Râlia was leaning back in her seat and had spent a large majority of her time glaring at the blond twit on Tauriel's behalf. The terms of the Woodland Realm were simple, if they wanted the road rebuilt then they would have to provide material and in return a few guards would be spared to keep the workers safe from harm. No harm would come to travelers going around the woods and the few who would be permitted through as part of the trade with the elves. For Dale, Bard agreed to start up their previous trade of wine barrels to start and gradually expand as the town did.

With the peace and trade treaties signed, Fili moved the focus onto the ceremonies that would take place during the Durin's day festival. Bard would be crowned and also announcing the Lord's and Ladies of Dale with the city council. At the same time Fili would publicly present the members of the company their rewards status, with them signing their new contract now. He hoped they would be pleased with what he and Balin had chosen for each of them. Kili and himself didn't require a contract as they received theirs in part, claiming the throne and titles for themselves with their Ones.

Oin would be given charge of the medical wing and healer of Erebor with his share of the treasure. Stipulated in his contract would be that he and every successor for his position and to be chosen by the one holding the title and any remedies or ointments created by them could be sold with a percentage given back to Erebor. Fili knew this way Melli would have a secured future even though she was to be married.

Gloin was to be one of Dwalin's top soldiers and given a slightly portion of the treasure since he wasn't given a title. They knew he was more content to guard Erebor and be with his wife and son, handling a part time job tracking Erebor's wealth.

Although he already partially held the position, Ori was to be given position as official scribe for Erebor meaning he would attend all meetings and transcribe whatever the King needed, along with performing duties as a historian for their people.

Dori, being a favor of Râlia's, was to become head of textiles and trade representative for Erebor and Dale. This meant he was in charge of all manufactured clothes, cloth, jewelry, and the like and would oversee trade inventory and money in partnership with Gloin. Ashe the same as the others, he would receive a sum of the treasure.

Nori had already established his place within the mountain as a master spy and the King's personal guard when required. This job entitled keeping Fili up on everything the others failed to report, recovering information when needed, and escorting him when Fili would leave the mountain. In celebration of his soon to be union, Nori would receive a slightly higher part of the treasure.

Having expressed his desires previously, Bifur would be rewarded his own toy shop and part in the trade market at Dale along with his own share of the treasure.

Bofur had also been vocal about his want not to return as a miner in Erebor and instead would be given his own shop as well, working along side his cousin at their trade after receiving his wealth.

Bombur also was filling out his job, the head cook in charge of the kitchens in Erebor and preparation of the King and Queens food, something please the fat dwarf immensely. It allowed him to stay in the mountain and care for his wife and children with his treasure.

Dwalin of course was made a General in charge of the ranks in Erebor, including choosing and training. His role would work parallel with Nori's since both of their goals were to keep their home safe. He received a large portion of the treasure as well under the contract, mostly for the headache of being in charge as Râlia had said.

Balin was another matter since all the dwarf wanted was to reclaim his home and former position, which he had been doing all along. Of course Fili had forced the older Dwarf to take his part of the reward promised to him and gave a promise he would look into reclaiming Moria for the dwarves once more.

Another matter though was Bilbo and Gandalf seeing how both weren't there and neither saw the need for gold. It was decided that their burglar would be delivered books and food instead of trinkets in return for his services before leaving with the crop field and Gandalf, well that one was harder. Fili in essence gave his word in contract form that if he ever needed assistance he could call upon him or his descendants for help.

Râlia did want her part of the gold, which was vehemently shouted at Fili when he asked her several times, and had the money put into a fund to build a school for now and future generations of men and dwarves, Elves also welcomed, to provide nessecary education. The location of said school had yet to be determined however.

The company entered the hall, exception of Bilbo and Gandalf of course, and signed their contracts beaming with happiness at what they were given. As an added bonus, the rooms or halls they had chosen to live in months ago were rewarded as well and would remain in their family for as long as the line continued. Bifur and Bofur had looked to Bombur at this since they lived in the same hall and he was the only one with children. Ori gathered up the contracts, neatly stowing them away, and resumed his seat at the scribes table. Fili stood and declared the meeting finished and thanked those who had come, efficiently excusing everyone. Thranduil and his entourage stood and swiftly left without a word, Elrond bowed lightly to Fili and Râlia before exiting himself with his sons, and Bard lingered standing next to the table.

"Is something the matter Bard?" Râlia asked the man.

"I only wished to tell you that Sigrid and Gavin are to be married in the spring, when the rains have stopped."

Fili was only partially surprised, only because of the fathers previous reaction upon finding his daughter alone with Gavin. "Then we will attend the celebration, Râlia and the baby should be well enough to travel by then."

"Of course I will be. Let us know if you need any help Bard."

The dragonslayer bowed and left the room with the others at his back, Gavin throwing his sister a wink with his hand on Sigrid's lower back. When only dwarves were left in the room, and Tauriel, Melli walked over to Kili who was still in his chair now with his Elf next to him.

"You, I have a question."

Kili was instantly intrigued and motioned for her to continue but Râlia stopped her.

"That can wait until the rest of us have left."

This only gained the attention of the other as only the three women in the room knew what the question was and Râlia knew Tauriel didn't want her business put out like that. Melli obliged and leaned on her walking stick, patiently waiting for the others to leave.

Sighing, Râlia tapped Fili's arm. "Come on, I want to go outside once more before you all lock me up again."

"We don't lock you up." Fili protested as he stood.

"I beg to differ."

Helping her to her feet, Fili escorted his wife to the doors with his normal guards behind them. With a pointed look from his Queen, Nori followed them with a curious look casted to his One. The others followed quickly after that leaving just Melli, Kili, and Tauriel looking at each other. When the shut, Melli opened her mouth once more.

"I want a collar."

Both his eyebrows shot up and he looked up at Tauriel who was turning pink again. He had purposely made a collar for her for two reasons, both for claiming purposes. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"She said you made hers, I want one for Nori."

A boutique of laughter escaped Kili at that exclamation. He had no doubt she was serious and wondered if their bedroom antics were similar to theirs. "I don't know the size of his neck."

"I'll measure it for you. Will you do it?"

"Yes. But, you have to do something for me." Both women were looking at him warily. "It's nothing terrible, I'll tell you later."

Melli nodded and swiftly left the room leaving the couple alone.

* * *

Durin's day came and went with many stories to remember the occasion. Bard was officially King, crowned by Lord Elrond, and the council members given papers which claimed their status now. The rest of the Dale townspeople had their own jobs or shops making everyone a productive member of their society. Even the children were given duties outside of their schooling to keep the land beautiful. The road work around Mirkwood was put on hold until after winter had passed since it was unlikely they would get trade in so soon.

The last three months of Râlia's pregnancy went by with little issue since she had been confined to their rooms the last month by Melli and Dis. She thanked Aulë all the time for the balcony in their bedroom or she might have gone insane. It was near the end of her term when the contractions had started, little ones at first for a week and graduating into full blown painful contractions that felt like her muscle was tearing, like cramps times a million. When the first large one hit, Râlia had fallen to her knees off the sofa where she was talking with Dis. Thankfully the matron didn't panic, being mother herself, and ordered the maid standing nearby to tell the guards to find Fili, Melli, and Oin. The wide eyed dwarrow had froze for a moment, only moving when her Queen screamed at her to get her husband.

Withing minutes, with the help of Daemyn who guided the guards, the three dwarf's were gathered in the bedroom where Dis had moved Râlia onto the bed herself. Without care, Melli strode forward and ripped the dress from Râlia's body with a knife ignoring the astonished shouts from Fili and her father. Dis only stood next to the healer in support and glared the other two quiet.

"Melli is going to deliver the baby, as she said a year ago. If you want to help, calm down. I'm sure her abilities will be able to feel everything in this room."

Fili shut his mouth and took in a shuddering breath. He looked at Râlia who was on the bed, now mostly naked, and sweating. His mother was right, he had to calm down for her and the baby. Crawling over the bed to her side, Fili brushed her braids away from her face and blue green eyes looked up at him in pain.

"It hurts so much."

He looked to Melli who was now kneeling on the bed between Râlia's legs. She was ignoring him and his attention went to Oin who was at a table mixing herbs and directing the maid to heat water. "Is it suppose to hurt this much?"

The question was directed at Dis who was the only one paying attention to him. "Possibly, she is smaller than a normal dwarf but we can't be sure. For all we know she could be feeling what the baby is exuding."

Fili hadn't thought about that. Melli had cut away the last of Râlia's underwear and was feeling around as he watched on.

"On the bright side, it may not last long. The head is already near and her body is ready, all she needs to do is push when there is a contraction."

Râlia barely heard those words as sharp pain snaked through her. She felt a hand on her head and a sense of calm enter her. Dis had place her hand on the feverish forehead, looking to Fili with an expression to help his wife. Not that it did much since he had no idea what to do now. Melli called out for Râlia to push and the Queen did so, screaming as her hand grabbed Fili's and squeezed. When it stopped, she fell back against the pillows and whimpered. The same motions continued, for how long no one was certain. Melli dipped her hands into the scalding water once more as another contraction wracked Râlia's body.

"Come on, another few pushes and your son can kick you outside the womb."

Râlia gave a tearful laugh as her worn muscles worked to push again. She could feel Melli's hands against her and a great pressure against her opening. She let go of the breath she was holding when the pain stopped.

"The head is out, one more and the baby should be able to come out completely."

Less than a minute, her last contraction was upon her and with a large amount of effort and the last of her strength, Râlia focused on pushing her baby out. She was successful. Melli slid the rest of the little body out and wrapped it in a blanket Oin handed to her.

"Tauriel was right, you have a little boy."

The babe was placed on Râlia's chest and her arms came up to hold him there. Fili kissed her head and brushed the damp head of his son before he was taken away to be cleaned. Melli cut the cord so Dis and Oin could care for the bed born while she focused on her friend. She wiped away all fluids gently, stitching her up, and had Fili hold her up so she could strip away the clothes and bedsheets underneath. Grabbing a spare blanket, Melli placed it on the bed so Râlia could be wrapped up in it just in time for her son to be presented once more.

Fili sat himself behind his wife and cradled her body in his legs against his chest. When Dis gave the little bundle to them, he help hold his son to Râlia's chest as the little mouth began searching for food. Râlia pulled the blanket away and Dis helped guide the new mother into feeding her son for the first time. He latched on immediately and tears began to form in Râlia's eyes. Her baby. Something she thought would never happen. Fili's free hand came up to brief the blond hair lighter than his and fingers traced a dark spot at the temple.

"What's this?"

"A birthmark. His hair will more than likely be dark there."

"Have you decided on a name?" Dis asked curiously.

"Yes. Dhiren, it means strong one."

"That's not traditional."

"I don't care. "

* * *

 _So there will be an additional chapter of scenes I wanted to put in but never found an appropriate spot. I know this was short, but I didn't want to put anything else in it._


	35. Deleted Scenes

_so these are scenes I wanted to include in the fourth book but didn't feel the flow into any of them. There are 2 scenes at the end which are smut, they are what would've been in the last chapter but I didn't feel as if they belonged. Please enjoy._

 **Chapter 35 Deleted Scenes**

 **Melli and Ori**

This mountain was huge and Melli was almost positive she was lost. Nori had to present King Fili with information, Oin was Mahal knew where, and the Queen was taking a nap; Tauriel deciding to stay with her for whenever she woke up. However, not being one to sit around, Melli decided to find her own way to the library in hopes of finding genealogy books for her family. When she had been found by some of the dwarves of the Blue Mountains, formerly of Erebor, Melli had only been her toddler years. Barely twenty years old and she was covered in mud and blood, her caravan attacked by a group of Orcs on the road. According to Oin, the bodies of her parents and those they were traveling with were unrecognizable leaving no clue as to who her parents were other than the names she could remember. Melli had been praised as a miracle, blessed to have survived such carnage, and was swiftly taken to the Blue Mountains and presented before Thorin and Dis. As a dwarfling, she had clung to the dwarf who had dug her out of the mud and cared for her during the ride to this new place as her only sense of security. Melli hadn't noticed the look of pity Thorin had given her before talking to the leader of the dwarves who had found her to discover more details. What she did remember was the blue eyes of Dis and the calming hand stroking the side of her face with the laceration over her eye.

Now, with Oin as her adoptive father, she was facing a new home and couldn't be more peeved she was lost. Turning down another hallway, voices pricked her ears and she picked up her pace; her feet and staff barely making sound against the stone. The talking grew closer and Melli turned a final corner to see Ori and two dwarves she didn't know the names of standing not far from her. From where she stood, she could hear them taunting the younger dwarf for his lack of warrior status and being fond of books. Unable to take anymore, the teasing giving her flashbacks to her own childhood, Melli quietly made her way behind the two dwarves out of sight of Ori. Once at their backs, she jammed the bottom of her staff into the back of the right dwarf's knee and clubbed the left on top of his head. Hard. Both of them swore in khuzdul and back away. As they prepared to fight, the two immediately stopped as they saw who had hit them.

"Go away."

Two glares were aimed at her and Melli patiently waited, her staff still held in a defensive stance, and didn't look at them once as they left without another word. Only when she no longer heard them walking did she relax. Taking up her normal leaning position on the staff, she looked her One's younger brother who was watching the hallway still.

"Don't suppose you could lead me to the library? I'm lost."

Ori moved his wide eyes to her. "I just came from there."

"Wonderful." Melli moved to hook her arm around one of his which were carrying booms. " Lead on my good dwarf."

 **Violin battle**

"I'm still waiting for this violin contest that was mentioned at the beginning of our journey from Bilbo's home."

Râlia, who was seated on the floor with a large cushion and her gifts from Lord Elrond around her, looked up startled at Kili. From the corner of her eye she saw Fili who was laying behind her on the sofa do the same. "How the devil do you remember that?"

"How did you not?"

"Wasn't exactly a priority." Râlia answered in a dry tone. She heard Fili snort and settle back against the cushions. Tauriel was in a similar position as her at Kili's feet where he sat in an arm chair. Balin had basically given them permission to play hooky the rest of the night, the same day as the elves had arrived. Which is why they were all gathered in the living area of the King's apartments and doing absolutely nothing. "You want to do it now?"

"No time like the present. What, you want an audience or something? I can arrange one."

"No."

"Why not?"

This question came from Tauriel who looked at Râlia curiously. "Because we rarely have had time off just to spend together and I don't want anyone else to barge in on it."

"So..."

"What."

"Are we doing this or not?"

Laughter came from Fili and Râlia only stared at the brunet prince watching her expectantly. "And what do I get from this?"

"A fun time."

She snorted and looked down at her belongings she had left with Arkenstone in Rivendell. "Fine." The word was long and suffering, a complete exaggerated on her part. "Move all of these, except the violin, to the table."

Kili jumped to his feet and did as Râlia ordered while Fili gave a groan and sat up. "Why do you indulge him?"

"Because you and I both know he wouldn't give up on the subject."

"True." Fili went into the spare room to grab his own fiddle, thinking of songs to play Râlia hadn't heard already. At his return, he spotted her sitting on one end of the council he had been laying on and the arm chairs dragged closer to seat Kili and Tauriel. He sat on the other side and eyed his brother who looked very excited. "I don't believe I've ever seen you so excited over music."

"I wagered she would beat you and Tauriel agrees."

A muffled laugh made Fili look at his wife however Râlia was focused on her bow with a straight face. "Thank you for the confidence brother. Would you like to go first?"

Râlia raised the violin to settle on her shoulder and positioned herself coreectly, pausing a moment before drawing the bow along the strings. Soft notes filled the room, slow and melodic, and somewhat heavy hearted. However sad it may have sounded, it drew the other three into her music. At her last note, Fili readied his fiddle.

The one he had chosen was opposite style of Râlia's, quick and joyful. He watched the challenge light up in her eyes as he played. It was a song that usually was played accompanied by one or more instruments but it was still good solo. And also had a dramatic finish which Fili finished by pointing his bow at Râlia. She took the cue and began her next song.

It was one with even sharper notes than Fili's, making Râlia partially dance as she played. This song was also meant to be played with other instruments. However the dramatic notes and bow strikes created the illusion of battle that didn't much require help. Just as she finish Fili started up immediately.

They continued their music battle and began interrupting one another partway through the others song and laughing. At the end, together they create a new song by improving off of one another. A fast pace, almost jig like tune. Both of them finished with a last strike and breathing hard. Applause filled the room from Kili and Tauriel, more surprisingly from Balin and Dwalin who had entered the room with guards behind them.

"Magnificent."

 **Thranduil and oin**

One of the many problems creating or rebuilding a town was the lack of profession and skills missing at the start. Today was such an example since Dale currently didn't have a healer and Bard sent a messenger to ask for assistance for some of the older folk who were in bad health. As a response, Fili asked if Oin and Melli would mind taking time out of their schedules to pay Dale a visit and help the townsfolk. Of course they agreed, being healers it was a need to help others that fulfilled them. With an escort of Nori and a few other guards just in case, Fili allowing Nori to go since it was his One leaving the mountain. The two dwarf healers had figured out quickly what was ailing the elders of the town, pneumonia like in its symptoms, and left with Bard and Gavin a list of instructions and herbs to aid in the recovery.

Right now the group was on its way back, passing through the temporary Elf encampment that was to leave in the morning. Mostly the dwarves were ignored, only a few glance but no words were cast their way. At least not until King Thranduil happened upon their course, stopping their ponies. The elf's eyes swept over the group and stopped on Melli, making the others weary of his attention.

"I suppose I should extend my congratulations to you."

Melli stared at the Elf blankly, wondering if he was talking about what she thought he was. Nori shifted at her left while her father spoke to her right.

"What congratulations do we require from you, King Thranduil?"

Humor sparked in the blue eyes and Nori began to grow nervous. "Why on her union of course, and the child that grows."

Melli cleared her throat and leaned towards Nori. "I won't think less of you if you want to hide." Sitting up, her hand went to the reins on Oin'stayed pony which his hands were holding in a death grip. Nori had slipped from his own steed and was using his skills etc as a the if to escape through the tents and towards Erebor. The others had noticed but said nothing. "Father..."

"With child?"

Okay, so her father was in shock. Melli was unsure of what to do now because she had never seen him like this before. She nearly jumped out of her skin when Oin gave a war cry, ripped the reins from her hands, and raved his pony to the gates of Erebor where Nori could just be seen vanishing into the kingdom. Sighing, the half blind dwarrowdam glared at the smug Elf King. "You knew he didn't know."

Thranduil only returned her glare with a smirk and glided away. With their path cleared, Melli and the remaining three dwarves returned to the stable and she immediately went to the front entrance; leaving the gathering of her tools to one of the guards. Tauriel was waiting for her surprising with the Queen's robin and was casting worried glances inside.

"I was asked to meet you when you were spotted at the edge of the tents. Why is your father screaming for Nori's blood to bathe his halls?"

Melli sighed and continued on in the kingdom, ignoring the whispers and looks thrown her way. "He was informed on something we weren't prepared to tell him." Tauriel had known immediately along with Râlia, and then Fili and Kili who were all sworn to secrecy until she found a way to break the news to her father. That had happened about a month ago. Approaching them now was Kili with Bofur, both with huge grins on their faces. "What?"

"Should we wager how long he can hide out?"

"No."

"Is Master Oin really going to harm Nori if he is found?" Tauriel asked looking up into the height ofor Erebor.

None answered as they weren't sure of the answers themselves.

 **Roin and half-breed**

This kingdom was a joke, a laughingstock of the dwarf world. An older Dwarf sat at his work station and glared at the others as they spoke of the Queen and Princess as though their statuses were really. No Elf should marry a dwarf and he was fully convinced their so called Queen was a full dwarf. Roin sat back in his chair and tugged on his copper braided beard as the subjects of the discussion entered the room. The half breed Queen and Princess heard over to the toy station where he knew the two dwarves who worked their were favorites of the queen and members of the company who won back Erebor.

He had lived in Erebor when Smaug attacked and was left behind with his wife. He tried not to find fault on the previous King or his King for such an event happening, but the bitterness remained in him. Thankfully they had found refuge with the dwarves in the Iron Hills. But the luck hadn't lasted long. A few years after the fall of Erebor his wife, Miona, had fallen ill while pregnant and died taking his unborn child with her to the halls of Mahal. His eyes watched as the four conversed and they fell to the swollen stomach sticking out from the odd dress she wore. A child, not an event he could be bitter about no matter the parents. To his surprise, the Queen turned her attention to him and her eyes immediately captured him. Roin sat still and waited as the two females approached his station.

"I was told you are a master at crafting furniture."

He nodded.

"I would like to commission you to build something for me, if you have time."

The words were polite and not a demanded request. "What do you want done?"

His gruff tone didn't bother her and Râlia simply smiled. "A list, mostly for a nursery. Are you up for a challange?"

 **Melli and Nori collar**

"It's done."

Melli straightened and turned from her work table to look at Kili who was loitering at her doorway. "What is?"

"Your request for a collar. Do you still want it?"

Her hand snapped out as a response and Kili laughed at her egearness. "I made some changes since it was for a male. Couldn't begin to tell you the odd looks I receive from those who entered my work area." He placed the leather and steel collar in her hand and looked her up and down. "Haven't gotten much bigger, are you eating properly?"

"I'm barely four months along, give it time." The sentence was murmured as she turned the accessory over in her hands. Oh yes, this would fit perfectly.

"Think your baby will lack a beard like yourself?"

"I haven't the faintest idea since we don't know why I lack one. Should I ask you the same?"

"I'm not worried. Now my payment please."

Melli walked over to one of the cabinets and withdrew a small clay pot. "Here, but I warn you that this will work on her and you differently. I made it for an Elf since they are different from us. I'm not sure of the effects it would have on you so take care."

"I'll resist drinking any." Kili spun on his heel to leave her alone. "Let me know if you require anything else, a leash, handcuffs, cage... I'm practicing right now for Tauriel." He didn't see her eyes light up at the prospect and didn't have to, he knew she was similar to himself in that section of bedroom play.

Later that day, in their rooms, Nori was seated at his desk focused on paperwork detailing weaknesses he hand found that he hadn't heard his One entering the room. It was when her hands caressed his shoulders and something latch around his neck with a click did he pay her any attention.

"What is this?" His thick fingers felt over the trap around his neck and found a lock at the back. "Did you put a collar on me?"

"Yes."

The word purred in his ear and Nori knew he stood no chance at whatever her next actions were. His fingers returned to the front of the collar and felt the thick hoop at his throat. "Do I have a leash too mistress?"

Nails raked his skin and her voice breathed into his ear. "Not yet." Her hand came around his neck and grabbed the hoop. "Come." Nori was essentially dragged from his chair into their bedroom.

"Strip."

Nori hastily did as commanded and was soon naked in the middle of their room with Melli circle ingredients him with a leather strap in her hands. She had thrown her own clothes off and he could see the slight swell where their child was.

"Hands behind your back."

The leather was wrapped and cinched tightly above his wrist joint and Nori had to smile; she was learning his escape techniques. She then moved from behind him to the only chair in their bedroom against the wall next to the fireplace, her loose hair moving with the sway of her hips and captivating him entirely. Sitting in the cushioned seat, Melli leaned back and beckoned him to her with a finger.

"On your knees."

Between her legs, Nori kneeled before her putting his face almost level with her open entrance as she locked her legs around his back; crashing his face into her wet center.

"Please me."

Nori's arms twitched in his bonds at the itch to hold her but he did as commanded and licked a strip from her hole to the bundle of nerves which had her shuddering and hands buried in his hair. Using his lips and tongue, Nori licked and suckled her flesh as she pressed him closer making it harder to breathe and his member to swell. He knew when she was at the brink of her end and everytime slowed down and denied her release. A growl came from his One and Melli ripped his face from her flesh, both breathing harshly. Dropping her her legs, she pushed him away and stood up.

"Sit, now."

Standing up with his erection bouncing, Nori sat in the chair and was immediately pushed back again and climbed onto. He watched as Melli slipped her legs on either side of him through the arm chair holes. Her hand went to his member and he groan at the contact, his eyes were about to slip shut when she steady her hand from the stroking and slammed her hips down, taking him in almost completely. A shuddering sigh fell from her lips at the sensation of feeling full and began to ride Nori slowly, her hips moving up and down with her hands braced on his shoulders. Nori once again was testing the leather that held him but it didn't give. His teeth gritted as Melli tossed her head back and nails dug into his shoulders. This was torture. On her next descent, Nori thrusted up and broke her rhythm.

"Don't move or I stop now."

Oh he almost could cry at that threat. His muscles were straining as she picked up the previous pace. Up and down, excruciatingly slow and driving him mad at the feeling of her bodies tightness. As her breathing picked up so did her pace and soon she was bouncing rapidly on his throbbing cock, her breasts bouncing his face and yet he didn't move as she had ordered. Once agin, Nori knew she was close as short exhales came out faster and her thighs tightened around him. Melli exploded on him, her fingernails scratching trails along his shoulders and chest as her body shuddered and jerked on him. Collapsing against him, Melli could still feel him thick inside of her and felt bad she couldn't make him release with her. Reaching his hands behind him, Melli untied the knot and was unprepared for Nori's swift movements.

He had her up and pressed against the stone wall with her wrists trapped in one of his hands and his other arm holding her steady beneath her belly. The air was taken from her lungs as he reentered her with force, making her upper body push against the wall. She was barely standing on her toes as Nori forced himself into her over and over, blurring her vision from the pain and pleasure he gave to her. He ignored all pleas and begs for him to let her touch him and kept pounding into her. Melli arched her back as she felt another orgasm coming, her sensitive breasts scraping against the rough stone. Nori's hips snapped faster and faster into her and as she screamed, his release came with a groan and theyfell against the wall together.

 **Kili and Tauriel aphrodisiac**

Kili was whistling as he quickly walk to his bedroom, knowing Tauriel wouldn't be there yet and could prepare the tea. Due to Râlia's introduction of different flavors of tea to the Elf, his soon to be wife was addicted and thus making it much easier for him to accomplish such a task. And also resulted in a small cabinet in the sitting room which included a cast iron kettle, different herbs, and tea cups. A pitcher of water was always on the mantle place for her as well.

Humming to himself, Kili set up the cups and poured some herbs in each cup while the kettle sat over a small fire. He knew she would come back soon since it was near nightfall and Fili would be returning to his own rooms. All he had to do was wait patiently. Not more than ten minutes later, their door opened and Tauriel entered, stopping in surprise to see him waiting for her with tea made.

"Did soemthing happen?"

Kili laughed, "No. I just wanted to do something for you this time." He ran his eyes over the dwarf/Elf hybrid outfit and landed on the collar. Heat pooled to his groin. She hadn't taken it off since he had locked it onto her neck even though both knew she could. He continued to watch as she rested her weapons at the door and undressed to the smalls Râlia had made for her after Tauriel mentioned how much she liked hers. She approached the table carefully, eyeing the teacups suspiciously. "Sit and drink with me. I was told this was a mixture you would enjoy."

Tauriel sat and lifted up the cup, smelling the vapors and a delightful expression stole across her face at the scent. She took a small sip, then a larger one when she saw Kili lift his own cup to his lips. "I thought you didn't like this type of drink?"

"Though I could try it once more. Not bad."

They sat in silence as they drank, Kili pouring seconds when they were finished. Tauriel was already beginning to feel strange, a tingling sensation crawling across her skin and her body heating up. Halfway through her cups, she looked up at kili, not noticing his normal feral appearance when excited was escalated. "What's in this?" She could feel her breasts aching and her center beginning to soak through her smalls.

"I'm not sure, Melli gave it to me as a gift."

"Melli..." Kili was standing in front of her now and ran finger down her arm. Tauriel arched in her seat as pleasure coursed through her body at the touch. "You drugged me."

"Oh yes, and myself."

Both of their minds were clouded with lust now, no coherent thoughts except for the need for the other. Kili's hand grabbed the collar and pulled forward on it, making Tauriel growl. She pushed him back and onto the rug at their feet with his hand still holding her captive her hands were running over his body trying to reach the skin beneath the clothes. Her hands hit the knife he always kept at his belt and yanked it from its holster. With quick flicks of her hands, Kili's shirts were in shreds and her palms against his warm chest. In a blink of an eyes Kili had taken up the knife she had discarded and cut her chest free from its bindings, running the blade along her stomach to her cried out from the sensation and Kili rolled them over to pin her to the ground. Her bottoms were cut away without leaving mark and one hand went back to her collar as the other went to her core.

"Please, take me."

The whimper plea was almost too much for his hazy mind to take. He wanted to mark her for all to see so no one would question if she was his. Fingers thrusted into her as his hand tightened on the collar. Tauriel wrapped her legs around his arm and put herself on top again with his hands in the same spots. Thick fingers probed her barrier and Tauriel tried to take him in further but failed. Kili leaned up and tugged on a nipple with his teeth, making her grind down further on his fingers. She had never been this wild, always submissive to him. Kili gave a sharp nip to her breast and grinned. Maybe he should try out the leash and shackles he had made. Rolling them once more and using his strength as a dwarf, he threw her over his shoulders with a hand still on the collar and the other in her with her legs curled around his arm. He walked to the bedroom and dropped her on the bed.

"Let go of my arm."

Tauriel growled at him once more and he removed his hand from her collar to the chain now attach to the bed post. He move quickly to avoid her hands and watched as her lust confused face took in her capture, the chain end attached to the lock on the back. Her legs loosened and Kili's hand was dripping in her juices which he wiped on the blanket. Tauriel tugged on the chain with no prevail and wailed when Kili walked away to get the leather and metal cuffs.

"Please, I just want you in me."

A jolt of pleasure went straight to his member at her wanton voice. He moved closer, kneeling on the bed with one leg and driving his tongue into her mouth with a harsh kiss. She didn't notice the cuffs locking to her wrists and then to the front of the collar until Kili pulled back and walked several feet away. When Tauriel tried to move freely, her eyes went to chains that wouldn't let her hand wander more than three feet from her neck. She groan at the trapped sensations and ran her hands down her heated skin, across her chest and down her belly where her fingers just barely reached her woman hood. Sharp, excited cries came from her as she continued to play with herself and Kili stood to the side watching. Pain illuminated behind her eyes and her head and Kili had wrapped her hair in his hands and dragged her from the bed to floor. Her knees hit the rug, scraping the skin, as the chain kept hold of her to the post just long enough from her to lay on the ground a few feet from the bed.

With her hair still in one hand, Kili freed himself with the other and position himself behind her. He push her head and shoulders into the ground as he lined his cock up to her opened. Kili could hear her chanting his name along with the word please. He sunk the tip into her body just enough for him to hold her as he rimmed into her with no mercy. He felt her barrier break and her tears and screams filled the room. He continued thrusting into her body, ignoring her begs to wait. Soon it was begs echoing in the room and cries of pleasure. His thrusting pushed Tauriel continuously into and along the carpeting, rubbing her flesh raw and positioning her ass perfectly in the air.

Kili pulled out and threw Tauriel to her side, chain stretched taunt, and pulled one leg over his shoulder and resumed his thrusting. This position brought his cock to hit new depths and Tauriel's hand clung to his shoulders. As he drove into her over and over, Kili could feel his end near and stopped. Tauriel released a whine at the suddenness stop of the coursing pleasure. He picked her up and slammed her to the bed post, Tauriel's long legs wrapping around him with his hands holding hers prisoner above her head as his hips pushed her into the wood. His teeth scraped over her skin leaving marks and his member swelled at his impending orgasm. Her walls tightened around him at the perfect moment as she screamed her release before him and his teeth bit into her nipple, extending the pleasure able pain.

* * *

Taylor Davis - last goodbye

Celtic Women - Granuile's Dance

Lindsey Stirling- The Arena

Tam Lin- Glasgow Key


	36. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

Hello to all. Sorry if I scared anyone with the last two smut scenes. And for the record, I've never read or watched 50 Shades. All that is just in my head from past readings, mostly from here in FFN. Now, I will be continuing on to a short 3 chapter one shot to detail the aftermath of Chosen By The Valar up to the LOTR series. The first chapter will be up possibly Monday or Tuesday so look for a book titled Beyond the Carved Stone; titled by my lovely friend. As for the LOTR series, I'm not sure how I'm going to go about the story yet so there may be sometime before it is posted. And I have no idea what it will be called yet but I will put it at the end of the one shot story as I have done here.

This is also a last chance for any of my valued readers I haven't bored or scared off to make requests. I will try and make them happen but no promises.

I appreciate all of those who kept me going on this story, thank you for your time and interest.

 **Kali**


End file.
